Council of Change
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: After killing his half-brother Clovis, Lelouch vi Britannia realizes that the terrorists won't be enough to go against the real firepower of his old home Britannia and he decides to recruit his friends on the student council. Can this rag tag group really topple the most powerful nation in the world? Lelouch x Harem. Characters are OOC.
1. Revelations

Chapter 1 Revelations

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

Welcome to my new story Code Geass: The Council of Change. I've always been a Code Geass fan but I've stuck to one-shots and limited stories because I'm not a great writer when it comes to mech battles. I've decided to say bunk that and write a story but I'm gonna do something that very few writers do and give Lelouch access to the Student Council. I've been a huge fan of Black Emperor by Primordial Vortex and I figured let's give it a shot. Oh and I'm gonna tell you ahead of time the Geass's for each person will be decided by me so suggestions are something I do not want or need. Talk about my story what I can approve but I'm just getting started so be patient.

(Royal Convoy)

"No Lelouch, please spare me!" a voice cried out in fear. The voice belonged to Clovis la Britannia the Viceroy of Area Eleven and the Third Prince of r. Clovis was a handsome man with blonde hair that fell behind his shoulders and a piece between his blue eyes. He was wearing a royal purple suit with gold patterns, black pants and white gloves. He also had a white handkerchief around his neck. He was currently inside the G1, a large motorcade that acted as a mobile base but right now he wasn't focused on any battle. Instead, he was alone with a younger brother he thought was dead and said brother was holding a gun to his head.

"How pathetic brother. You easily called for millions to be killed to save your skin, but now you don't have the courage to face your doom." Lelouch deadpanned as he looked at his whimpering brother. Lelouch was a young man with cold black hair and violet eyes. He was currently wearing a guard uniform that he 'liberated' from one of the men guarding his brother.

"Please spare me. I'll give you anything" Clovis yelled.

"Too late" Lelouch scowled as he pulled the trigger ending his brother's life. As Clovis dropped to the ground the young brother groaned because he knew this was just the beginning.

"So overdramatic boy. Can we go now" a voice said sassily before walking into the room they were in before. The voice belonged to a young woman who appeared to be sixteen or seventeen with long green hair that flowed halfway down her body and golden eyes. She was wearing a white prisoner's outfit which was the outfit she was in when Lelouch found her. However that's not important right now

"Yes and you and I have much to discuss about that power you gave me and why my foolish brother had you imprisoned in that so-called poison gas container."

"And why should I tell you that" C.C scoffed.

"Because we both know that somebody like Clovis is far too stupid to capture you and keep you imprisoned on his own which means that whoever was helping Clovis will not be pleased to find you gone." Lelouch replied causing C.C to flinch.

"Fine" C.C groaned knowing that the young man in front of her wouldn't say no.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch arrived back at his school Ashford Academy and made his way to the student council office where he currently lived with his younger sister. C.C was with him but stayed quiet as Lelouch requested. "Welcome back big brother" a voice said happily as a new figure came into the room.

"Nunnally, why are you still up." Lelouch smiled as he looked down at his younger sister.

"I was worried about you brother" Nunally replied softly. Nunnally vi Britannia was a young girl in middle school with long brown curly hair that went down her back and currently wearing a white and green dress. Unfortunately for her Nunnally was also crippled and blind so she was resigned to a wheelchair for movement and you couldn't see her eyes. It was for that reason that Lelouch motioned to C.C not to say a thing.

"I understand and I'm sorry for worrying you Nunnally." Lelouch smiled.

"Sorry about that Master Lelouch. I would've had her in bed already but she insisted on waiting for you." a new figure said as they appeared out of nowhere. The figure belonged to a woman named Sayoko who was dressed in a maid outfit with brown hair and light brown eyes. Sayoko was assigned to be Milly's bodyguard but eventually she gave her to Lelouch to help him with his various plans. "I assume you want me to take care of putting Lady Nunnally in bed." Sayoko said calmly knowing that Lelouch was not alone.

"Thank you" Lelouch replied pleased that Sayoko understood what was going on.

"Of course" Sayoko replied as she took Nunnally away while Lelouch and C.C went over to his room.

(Scene Skip)

"So am I going to be a prisoner for you in the same way I was your brother Lelouch" C.C said sarcastically as she relaxed on Lelouch's bed. Lelouch had a simple room with a twin bed dresser and closet along with a desk that had a small computer.

"Hardly but I do have some questions for you and please don't lie to me. I saved you but I need to know a few things."

C.C was nervous since in a backwards way she played a large role in his current situation even if he didn't know it, "I'll answer what I can."

Lelouch frowned since clearly the women had her secrets but he was more than ready. "Then let's start with this. Who is the one who told my foolish brother about you and your immortality?"

"Nobody" C.C replied.

"Your lying" Lelouch said instantly.

"Lelouch if you knew my story you may not be so willing to help me?" C.C replied.

"Unless you're about to suggest that my bastard of a father was behind it then…"  
Lelouch paused because C.C flinched when her father was mentioned. "I see" Lelouch said as his eyes turned cold.

"That's right. The person who told Clovis about me was no doubt Charles Zi Britannia. In fact, this is not the first time we met."

So many things bothered Lelouch about that statement but two questions instantly came to his mind, "C.C I'll ask you two questions and then we'll be done." Lelouch said firmly.

"Very well, I owe you that much for saving me" C.C replied.

"First off do you know why my mother was killed?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"Yes I do and I know who did it but there are far too many details to discuss now." C.C said bluntly.

Lelouch was furious that she wouldn't tell him but he realized that C.C had her own scars to bear, so to speak "Alright and the second question is this. What type of Geass did you give my father?" Lelouch asked bluntly. The fact that Clovis believed he was dead was one thing but his sister Cornelia would've never believed it without proof. The obvious fact that somebody in the Emperor's corner was behind the war otherwise they wouldn't have been the first to go. It was one of the many thoughts he had as he drove back with C.C after the events earlier in the day.

"What makes you think your father has this power." C.C replied.

"C.C this isn't the time for games. I plan to destroy Britannia and my father and knowing what type of weapons he can use against me is critical." Lelouch said sternly.

C.C was shocked by his plans but she understood why after seeing Nunnally, "Your father does indeed have a Geass but I'm not the one who gave it to him and don't ask who quite yet. As for the power, he has the ability to rewrite memories."

"I see" Lelouch scowled. That explained even more to him. It was clear that C.C knew his father and that she was in his inner circle but he couldn't remember a person like her. Now he knew why.

"If that's all it's time for bed." C.C smiled as she stretched out like a kitten.

"Yes and I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Lelouch smiled.

"Oh, so for all your fervor you can't share a bed with little old me." C.C teased.

Lelouch could tell she was trying to tease him but after dealing with Milly for years she would have to do better than that, "No but I have a feeling you're a bit too old for me." Lelouch teased back causing C.C to pout.

"Goodnight Lelouch" C.C deadpanned as Lelouch closed the door. As he walked over to the living room to rest on the couch he was met by Sayoko yet again.

"It would seem that you've gained a new ally in your plans Master Lelouch" Sayoko said sternly. Sayoko was well aware of his plans and assisted him.

"Yes but it would seem I need more." Lelouch frowned. He was no fool and Clovis's death would cause change and the terrorist group wouldn't be enough if real firepower came to Area 11.

"I see" Sayoko replied with a frown. There was only one other group Lelouch could go to and that carried various risks.

(Scene Skip)

"Come on guys. We have to get this budget balanced." A female voice said angrily. The voice belonged to Millicent 'Milly' Ashford and she was the president of the student council at Ashford Academy Lelouch's school. Milly was a tall young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and was extremely curvy. She was wearing the Ashford Academy female uniform, a yellow long sleeved blazer with 3 buttons next to each line, along with a small belt at the bottom to adjust the size. Her bottom was a simple black mini-skirt and she was forced to deal with the black shoes and knee socks.

"Yeah or the equestrian club will be pissed." Rivalz Cardemone said with a smile. Rivalz was a short young man with semi-long blue hair with bangs that split to the sides in the middle of his face. Rivalz was wearing the male version of the Ashford uniform; a black button-down blazer with a small flower on each side of the neck and like the female uniform 3 buttons and a small belt to adjust for size black pants and black shoes his black socks hidden from view.

"Rivalz be serious" Shirley Fenette scowled. Shirley was a beautiful young woman with bright orange hair that flowed down to her hips though it hung down the sides at different lengths. She was wearing the female uniform currently which revealed that she had an even curvier figure then Milly.

"GUTS" Milly yelled out slamming a rolled up piece of paper on the desk.

"That's enough of your guts spell Milly it won't be necessary" Lelouch scowled.

"Now that's mean Lelouch" Milly said playfully.

"Not at all, considering I've already balanced the budget" Lelouch smirked to the shock of everyone else.

"What's going on Lelouch you're never this active." Milly said nervously as she took the balanced budget. Everything was in order and perfectly handled.

"Because I have something important I'd like to discuss with all of you and I don't have time for your typical games Milly." Lelouch said with a cold expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Nina Einstein replied. Nina was a timid girl with green hair that was cut extremely short and extremely messy.

"Well let's start with what happened after Rivalz and I got into an accident in Shinjuku yesterday coming back from my gambling." Lelouch said with a smile that unnerved the council. To most of his classmates and even the council Lelouch was the 'Ice Prince' with no emotion what so ever. To see him show emotion now, meant that something major was on the way.

"Yeah that was nuts." Rivalz said in disbelief.

"Let's just say that there was a very good reason that the truck that hit us was going so fast." Lelouch smiled.

"What is it" Milly said nervously.

"Because it was being used by terrorists." Lelouch revealed.

"What!" the rest of the council gasped.

"You gotta be kidding me" Rivalz gasped.

"Not at all. Terrorists stole what they believed was poison gas from a warehouse being used by the Honorable Viceroy Clovis and were speeding back to their base in Shinjuku. They crashed into me and Rivalz and I fell into the truck during all the craziness." Lelouch explain with a smile.

Everyone looked at Lelouch in shock when Shirley gasped, "Lulu is that why you asked about Shinjuku when you called me." Shirley said nervously.

"That's right. I was caught up in a terrorist situation and I was curious if it was being discussed on the news."

Milly looked at him with disbelief, but since she saw smoke coming from Shinjuku the other day but that meant something big had happened. "What happened Lelouch."

"When news about it breaks later today they'll say that terrorists stole something and Britannia worked to get it back. However there's far more to the story then just that."

"You're lying." Shirley said nervously. If Britannia really had poison gas that was a major problem. The fact that it was being told to the masses as medical equipment was worse.

"Not at all but how about this Shirley, if what I say is true I'll tell you what really happened tomorrow." Lelouch smiled.

"Alright" Shirley replied nervously.

"Excellent. Now let's finish the meeting." Lelouch smiled.

The group did exactly that and went their separate ways but for Milly Ashford there was far more to the story than meets the eye.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived as Lelouch sat in his room with a smile. Just as he expected the news about what happened in Shinjuku was aired. They mentioned the poison gas and that they were sealing it off but that was predictable. "How predictable." Lelouch scoffed as he sat down and watched TV.

"You expected as much didn't you Lelouch" C.C smirked as she sat next to him. Nunnally was currently staying with a friend so she was away and that was the only reason that C.C was even visible. Sayoko worked all day to ensure that C.C and the younger vi Britannia didn't meet.

"Yes I did but now everything is in place." Lelouch smiled knowing that next he would have to explain everything to his friends. At least that's what he thought until Sayoko interrupted him.

"Master Lelouch, Lady Ashford is at the door. She wishes to speak with you?" Sayoko revealed.

Lelouch was shocked by this but only slightly. "Let her in and don't worry about hiding C.C it will make life easier." Lelouch smiled and the maid left to fulfill the request. A moment later Milly appeared in the Ashford uniform and the normally cheerful girl was much more serious and when she saw Lelouch with C.C next to her Milly frowned.

"Let me guess. She's the poison gas?" Milly said coldly much to the surprise of C.C but not Lelouch.

"That's right. I was curious if you'd get that little hint Milly. It seems you haven't lost your touch." Lelouch smiled. Lelouch was always planning to rebel against Britannia and Milly was going to help him. Unbeknownst to most of the school Milly was actually very intelligent and the reason she acted like a ditz was to help Lelouch experience a 'proper school life'.

"Yes but it was very subtle. So what really happened yesterday and what does this woman have to do with it." Milly said coldly.

"When I arrived in the vehicle I discovered that they were terrorists and they were talking about what they thought was poison gas. One of the terrorists, a person we're actually very familiar with, got out in a knightmare to fight with them and eventually I managed to get away."

"Who's the person we know?" Milly wondered.

"That's for later but I got away and the capsule opened up to reveal this girl."

"I see and I'm curious why Clovis would keep her hidden." Milly wondered.

"She was immortal and Clovis was experimenting on her to figure out how to get his immortality."

Milly almost puked but kept her lunch. "I see and I'm guessing when he found out she was gone, Clovis didn't take that well."

"Not at all. In fact he ordered an urban renewal in order to hide their mistake. Since I was caught in the crossfire I decided led the terrorists to victory against the Britannian forces and eventually made my way to where Clovis was and killed the fool." Lelouch said calmly.

Milly was in shock and clearly there were a few details from the story missing but she knew one thing. Lelouch's rebellion had come early. "Let me guess. You're gonna recruit the council to help you and you'll tell us the rest of the details tomorrow."

"That's right" Lelouch smiled pleased that Milly figured out what he was planning.

"Well I'm going to help you regardless but convincing the others won't be easy." Milly said with a grin on her face

"Of course but that's for tomorrow, tonight we have something else to discuss" Lelouch smiled.

Milly smiled back knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Sayoko, I know you've been paying attention so come out." Milly yelled out.

"Yes Lady Ashford." Sayoko said calmly.

"Can you bring what Lelouch needs for school over to my house? We're going to be a bit busy tonight and I don't want him being late for class." Milly said happily. Lelouch and Milly were by no means together but Lelouch was well aware of Milly's feelings for her but kept away from her for safety reasons. Now there was no point in denying them.

"Of course and what of Ms C.C and Lady Nunnally."

"Just tell her that I stayed over at Milly's because I wanted to discuss something with her father and C.C can stay in my room for now." Lelouch said smoothly.

"Very well" Sayoko smiled knowing exactly what the pair would be doing together all night and she completely approved.

(Scene Skip)

As the sun broke into a bedroom in the Ashford family home Milly Ashford was all smiles as the sun caressed her naked body. The reason for that was currently relaxing next to him naked as the day he was born. For good reason since she and Lelouch spent the night together and at last had sex, something she wanted to do for years but never could. "Wake up sleepyhead. We have class" Milly smiled as she shook Lelouch awake.

"Got it" Lelouch smiled as he got up and kissed Milly on the lips.

"Just one thing before we go to class." Milly said calmly.

"I hope not another round. I'm still spent from last night" Lelouch chuckled.

"No, but whose the girl we both know that was apparently a terrorist. You never told me yesterday" Milly wondered.

"It's…." Lelouch whispered into her ear causing Milly's eyes to widen.

"You gotta be kidding me, HER." Milly replied.

"Yep" Lelouch replied. Today was going to be an interesting day for sure but he had no idea just how interesting.

(Scene Skip)

As Lelouch sat in class, bored as always he couldn't help but laugh at the way things had played out. Soon he'd have the student council as his allies and now he was focused on the next piece of his plan and quite the piece it was. "Kallen it's been ages. Sophy's been worried sick about you." one of his classmates said but he didn't care about her. The person he did care about was the girl sitting down around the crowd of girls. Her name was Kallen Stadtfeld and she had red hair that was curved up slightly and blue eyes. He had to admit that the uniform didn't show off her curvy figure like the uniform she wore the day before, but that was a minor problem. What mattered about Ms Stadtfeld was getting her on board.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. Now there's a girl" Rivalz smiled noticing Lelouch's gaze.

'You have no idea Rivalz' Lelouch replied mentally as he made his way over to the young heiress much to the shock of most of the class. Kallen missed a lot of school with an apparent sickness, and as a member of the council Lelouch was well aware of that. The idea that she was secretly a terrorist was brilliant.

"Can I help you with something?" Kallen said calmly.

Lelouch smiled as he reached into his pocket for a fabricated note that Milly wrote for him this morning that said the council wanted to discuss her absences. When he pulled it out a black queen piece dropped right in front of him. "Sorry about that. I don't know why that Queen piece was in my pocket. I was playing chess yesterday against a very interesting opponent and the queen piece helped lead me to victory" Lelouch smiled. During their operation Kallen's code name was Q1, which was a term for queen in chess, so it was a subtle indication of his identity as her mysterious savior. Hopefully Kallen realized it and understood what he was saying.

In a flash Lelouch noticed Kallen's eyes sharpen at the queen piece before looking up at him in shock, "That's alright" Kallen said calmly before handing him back the piece.

Lelouch was pleased that the message was delivered and now his plan could continue "Anyway we'd like to discuss your many absences with you personally. I hope you don't mind" Lelouch said calmly keeping up the facade.

"Of course" Kallen smiled back gently.

"Thanks" Lelouch smiled as he walked back to his seat pleased that his plan worked.

"Hey buddy what was that about?" Rivalz wondered.

"Let's just say Kallen has a role to play in what I'm going to tell you guys later." Lelouch said calmly knowing his friend would understand.

"Got it" Rivalz replied.

He wasn't the only member of the council in the classroom and Shirley was equally curious, 'What's going on Lulu. What happened yesterday and why do I get the feeling you're hiding a big secret from us?' Shirley thought to herself. She wasn't usually the sharpest tool in the shed but she knew at the very least, the message from the council was a fake and that his real purpose was to show her the queen piece. She knew Lelouch wouldn't make a sloppy mistake like that and it meant that Kallen was related to what happened the day before.

(Scene Skip)

The student council room was tense as the group sat in wait. Everyone knew that what Lelouch said about yesterday was true and now it was time to find out the real story. "Alright Lelouch we're all here" Milly said calmly.

"Wait a minute Lulu, what does Kallen have to do with this. She's very sickly and I don't see how she's connected" Shirley asked nervously.

"Kallen has a role to play in this but I imagine she's having a hard time trusting me. Even if the hint I gave her was subtle there was no telling what lied in wait for her." Lelouch smiled.

"So what really happened Lelouch" Nina said nervously.

"So here's the deal" Lelouch started to say before the door opened and Kallen Stadtfeld walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I was a bit nervous is all" Kallen said timidly.

"That's fine. Lelouch was just about to say what really happened in Shinjuku yesterday." Milly smiled.

'So it is him' Kallen thought to herself as she looked at Lelouch nervously. When he showed her the queen piece it was him saying that he was the voice that helped her group win but she was curious why she called him here. Clearly she wasn't the only one.

"Drop the act Q1. This is a safe place for you and honestly I only have some of the details" Lelouch said firmly. Lelouch worked from the shadows so he could only give vague details.

Kallen mentally exhaled realizing that if he was so open that she could be also. The council looked in shock as the timid Kallen Stadtfeld's expression did a 180 from calm and nervous to serious and firm. "Alright, where should I start?"

"Start from when you and that guy stole the poison gas and end it with the ceasefire. I'll go from there" Lelouch smiled.

"I see and I take it you'll tell us how a simple schoolboy could get Britannian royalty to stop an urban renewal" Kallen said sternly causing the council's eyes to widen. Even as students they were familiar with what an urban renewal was and the significance of stopping one in progress.

"That and a few other things" Lelouch confirmed.

"Okay" Kallen said calmly as she explained what happened to the stunned council.

(Scene Skip)

"That's horrible."

"That's awful."

"No way." were the reactions from Shirley Nina and Rivalz respectfully. Learning that Prince Clovis had ordered the Shinjuku ghetto destroyed and every citizen killed because of the loss of the poison gas was shocking and learning that Kallen was half Japanese and used her time off from school to help her friends was even more so.

"Hold on a moment. The news report said that poison gas was used yesterday but Lelouch said that what you guys stole wasn't really poison gas. So what's the deal" Shirley said nervously. It was the missing piece to the whole story.

"The poison gas container didn't contain actual poison gas." Lelouch said in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Kallen exclaimed since if it wasn't gas then their plan was for nothing.

"No it isn't because one of the reasons I was able to get those Sutherlands was because of the true contents of the container." Lelouch smiled.

"What were the true contents?" Kallen said nervously.

"The true contents of the container were a young woman that appearance wise is no older than us but is actually immortal. Clovis was doing experiments on her in order to find the source of her immortality and her container is what you guys stole. After I released her I was met by some of the higher ups who told me as much."

"Don't tell me" Shirley gasped. During the time period he was describing she called Lelouch

"That's right. When you called me the first time it was when I was with her and the soldiers. Of course I had long since ditched Kallen and her now dead friend. Long story short the girl gave me the power."

"What type of power was it" Rivalz wondered.

"It's known as Geass. From what I can gather it's a power that manifests differently from person to person. In my case, I gained the power to make anybody do something I say. It obviously has limits but I'll worry about those later"

Kallen's eyes widened because now it made sense, "You used the power to steal a knightmare and I'm guessing you got the Sutherlands afterwards.

Lelouch smiled since Kallen was very perceptive, "That's right. Outsmarting Clovis was easy and after I used you guys to clear the way for me, I went to Clovis and got him to order the ceasefire. My hope was to work with you guys afterwards and I couldn't risk you being killed when I wasn't around. Then I killed Clovis to ensure that nobody realized I was there and came home." Lelouch said with a savage grin.

The group looked at Lelouch and Kallen in shock but there was still yet another piece missing from this. "Kallen I get because she's half Japanese but why do you want to rebel against Britannia." Shirley wondered.

Lelouch frowned since he knew the topic was bound to come up, "Because my name isn't really Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm actually the former Eleventh Prince of the royal family, Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch revealed shocking everyone in the room besides Milly.

"That makes even less sense. You're a prince so you shouldn't hate your country" Shirley said in shock.

"The reason I hate my country is because I'm certain that somebody within my family was behind my mother's murder." Lelouch revealed stunning the group yet again.

"Your mother" Shirley said in confusion.

"That's right. She was killed by a hail of bullets flying into our home in Ares Villa in the homeland. My sister was nearby and the trauma left her blind and crippled. We were sent to Japan soon after and I lived there until the war began."

"That's not all is there." Kallen said calmly. She was no fool and that was too simple of an explanation.

"That's right. The OSI actually went after me and my sister right before the war against Japan began. One could argue that the attack on my home was the opening of the war" Lelouch said once again causing his friends to pale.

"My god so that means" Shirley gasped

"That means that in addition to taking over our vast sakuradite mines; the Emperor wanted to ensure that you were killed." Kallen said coldly.

"Correct" Lelouch replied with a scowl on his face.

The council looked on in shock and there was silence for a few minutes until Nina spoke up, "You want us to join you don't you" Nina said nervously now aware of why they were gathered here.

"That's right. Even with Kallen's terrorist group we won't be enough to go up against the real firepower that Britannia has to offer. Rivalz knows most of my gambling connects and although his skills suck he can help me distribute funds where I need them to go. Nina you're one of the smartest people I know and your skills would help me create new machines to help things along. Milly can help explain away my absences and she's actually quite clever." Lelouch smiled revealing the roles he wanted the council to play.

"What about me. I'm not smart like you or a fighter like Kallen." Shirley interrupted.

Lelouch smiled as he got up for the first time and walked over to the orangette placing his hand on her cheek, "Shirley, I want you to protect Nunnally while I'm away. She is one of the precious people to me and I can't let something happen to her while I'm out fighting."

"I see" Shirley replied with a slight blush.

"I assume you want me to get you in contact with my group and help arrange an alliance." Kallen surmised.

"That's right. So what's your answer guys?" Lelouch said calmly as he awaited his friends response. He knew this was difficult but he also knew that these guys could be trusted. Unfortunately for him that response may have to wait as the door flew open and Sayoko walked in.

"Master Lelouch you may want to see this" Sayoko said nervously as she quickly turned on the TV and turned to the news.

"Honorary Eleven Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested in the murder of Prince Clovis." the TV announcer said calmly as a photo of a young man with messy light brown hair and forest green eyes being escorted by Britannian soldiers.

"What the hell!" Lelouch exclaimed since this twist was one he DIDN'T expect and it meant things just got very interesting and not in a good way.

That's it for Chapter 1 and I hope you guys enjoyed what I've done. Yeah this isn't gonna be some simple one shot or a short story like the ones I've posted before. This is gonna be a continuous story and there's far more to go but a few things will be made clear now and whether you like it or not they will happen. Here's something I hope you adhere to while reviewing my story if you chose to do so.

1\. Suzaku will NOT be a part of the student council. In fact he won't even attend Ashford.

2\. C.C will join the school and be a part of his harem which includes Shirley Milly Kallen and in short order Euphy.

3\. There will be A LOT and I repeat a lot of implied lemons between Lelouch and the girls so get used to it.

4\. Jeremiah will join Lelouch very soon.

5\. This will only cover the main Code Geass Story which means that characters from the various spin offs and other stories will not be involved. Don't ask for them because you won't get them.

6\. I will attempt to release the chapters once a week or once every 2 weeks if I can so please don't ask when the next one is coming.


	2. Alliance

Chapter 2 Alliance

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

(Student Council Office)

Sayoko turned off the television knowing that her master and former master wouldn't take the news well and they clearly hadn't if the look of annoyance on their face was any indication. However the rest of the council was confused.

"Wait a minute Lelouch; I thought you were the one who killed Clovis." Rivalz questioned.

Lelouch was a little surprised that Rivalz believed the broadcast so easily after what he told them about Shinjuku but he put that annoyance to the side, "That's the thing Rivalz. I did kill Clovis and I even have the gun I used to kill him in my room. However that's not the real problem." Lelouch said coldly.

"Huh" Rivalz replied clearly unsure of what he was getting at.

Lelouch groaned mentally before revealing the truth. "When I first found the capsule, the person who discovered me was that guy Suzaku. He was actually shot by some of Clovis' men because he refused to silence me. Obviously he survived but anybody with half a brain knows that there's no way he could've killed Clovis." Lelouch explained with venom in his voice. Revealing his connection to Suzaku would be pointless since he had no intention of getting his old friend to join him in his quest. In truth, he was disgusted that Suzaku was in the military in the first place.

"Those bastard Purebloods are framing him!" Kallen cursed.

"Purebloods" Rivalz asked in confusion.

"They're a faction of the Britannian Army that is filled with well, Pureblooded Britannians. If I remember correctly, they are next in line in Area 11 and this move stinks of something they'd do" Lelouch explained. He did his research on Britannian military to prepare for his eventual takeover so he knew all about the group. Admittedly he didn't know the members directly but he knew how a group like that tended to think.

"Anyway, the Purebloods are using Suzaku here as a scapegoat to save their hides and because it gives them an excuse to stop the Honorary Britannian system. They would claim that because they allowed Numbers to gain their status that the Prince was killed" Kallen said with disgust.

"Exactly and nobody would question it either since Britannia isn't telling anybody the truth. They've done it for years to ensure that the populous remains naïve and loyal. It's one of the worst parts of our little country" Lelouch finished.

"That's horrible." Nina exclaimed. She was afraid of eleven's after a traumatic event in her childhood, but she wouldn't wish this on anybody.

"So what now Lelouch? Are you going to let this guy take the blame for your handiwork?" Milly teased. She was well aware of Lelouch's connection to Suzaku and she knew that he would save him out of gratitude. She wouldn't say anything to the others since it would cause unnecessary complications.

"I'm going to save him." Lelouch said frankly. He owed Suzaku for many things, and this was a simple way to repay him.

"Hold on! You're really gonna save him by yourself" Shirley said in disbelief. Lelouch was always reckless but this seemed extreme even for him.

"I'll need a little help from you guys but yeah." Lelouch said calmly. This was the first test of his new alliance and it was a big one.

"Well I've got your back buddy." Rivalz said happily. If this guy saved his buddies life he would help however he could.

"Me too" Milly added. She owed Suzaku for having Lelouch's back and ensuring that the pair could meet again.

"Since I'm part of your little gang I'm in also" Kallen smiled. If she read Lelouch correctly, this would be his way to prove to her little group that he was legit. Plus she was curious how he'd pull this one off since it was far more difficult than Shinjuku.

"I'll do what I can also" Shirley spoke up. Without this guy her crush would be dead and Lelouch was pretty confident that he could win.

"I will also" Nina said nervously. Lelouch's story opened her up to the horrors of the world. Now it was time to see if she could face her fears.

"Thanks guys and I'm glad that you're all on board." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Now it's time to meet this mysterious girl" Kallen spoke up catching most of the council off guard.

"Huh" Shirley said in confusion.

"This girl is such a big deal that Clovis resorted to destroying an entire ghetto to prevent her identity from being revealed. Sorry if I don't want to know more" Kallen scoffed.

"She's got a point and maybe she can give us this power you mentioned." Milly smiled.

"That sounds awesome" Rivalz smiled at the idea of getting some superpower.

Lelouch wasn't shocked by their desire to meet C.C and he was more than willing to give in. "Alright. She's staying with me for the moment so you guys can come over for dinner tonight." Lelouch said calmly knowing that there was no way he could say no.

(Scene Skip)

Just as they wanted, Lelouch brought the council over for dinner that night in order to meet C.C. Unfortunately for Lelouch, his younger sister somehow ran into C.C while he was out and Sayoko had to explain that she was joining the school next week and Lelouch was allowing her to stay with them for the time being. Outside of that dinner was pretty normal and once it was done, Sayoko took Nunnally away and the gang went back to the living room in order to chat. It was a simple room with a small table one large couch two small chairs and a television. Lelouch sat on one of the chairs with Milly deciding to sit on his lap. Shirley Rivalz and Nina sat on the large couch while Kallen took the other chair. C.C sat near the television

"So this is the girl that Clovis was trying so hard to get. She's nothing special" Kallen said calmly. C.C was certainly beautiful and exotic, even Kallen had to admit that, but there was nothing else special about her. The rest of the council didn't say as much but they pretty much agreed.

"This from the girl who pretended to be sick and weak while she was a terrorist" Lelouch retorted causing Kallen to blush slightly.

"Point taken" Kallen pouted.

"While Kallen may not be the best person to discuss how appearances can be deceiving" Milly teased causing the red head to pout again. "She does have a point when she says you don't look immortal"

C.C frowned as she reached into the pocket of her prisoners outfit and pulled out a small knife clearly anticipating this conversation. The group looked on in shock as C.C slit her throat with the knife.

"Are you crazy" Shirley yelled out as blood dropped down her neck.

"Just relax" Lelouch said calmly.

"But" Shirley started to say until C.C wiped her finger along the wound and everyone watched as it closed completely.

"Is that enough proof for you?" C.C deadpanned as she received a towel from Sayoko who had returned as C.C was slitting her throat.

"Y-yeah" Shirley stammered unsure of what else she could say.

"Now that there's now doubting your immortality, I'm curious how you became immortal in the first place?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"This is how" C.C smiled as her forehead lit up and a large red crane-like mark appeared. It was glowing with power and the teens outside of Lelouch were stunned.

"What is THAT!?" Shirley exclaimed not expecting something like this at all.

"This, my dear, is called Code Geass. One could say it's the bonus stage of the power that I gave Lelouch." C.C said with a grin on her face. She secretly loved seeing the shock on people's faces when they first learned of the real power she wielded.

"Bonus stage" Lelouch wondered.

C.C turned towards Lelouch and her expression stayed the same "That's right. As you continue to use your Geass it will become stronger and eventually it will advance in stages. For right now you can turn it on and off but eventually it will reach a point that the crane-like symbol that you saw on my forehead will be stuck on your eyes. You won't be able to turn off the power no matter what you do"

"That's scary" Nina said nervously aware of the dangers that Lelouch's power carried if it was permanent.

"Tell me about it. Lelouch's power is one thing since he can easily work around that but depending on what type of Geass you have it could be a disaster." Milly explained.

C.C got a solemn look on her face briefly before returning to a calmer expression, "That's right but that's the final stage. Those who are at the final stage can gain Code Geass by being given it by somebody who already has it. The Code grants me two powers in particular. The first is my immortality and the second one is the ability to give Geass to others." C.C continued.

"So if somebody has to give you Code Geass, who gave you yours." Kallen wondered. It was a simple leap of faith to make really.

"That's not important right now" C.C deflected. She didn't want to discuss her past since that would be far too much of a downer.

"She's right. What's important is deciding if we want the power for ourselves" Milly said catching everybody off guard including Lelouch. He was considering it but he didn't expect Milly to bring it up so casually.

"What are you saying Prez" Shirley said in disbelief.

"Like I said earlier, if we get this power, it would make it much easier to help Lelouch." Milly explained undeterred by the risks.

"Yeah but what about the risks" Nina said calmly.

"You have to take some risks if you're gonna change the world. I mean Lelouch killed his own brother and Kallen has been living a double life, in the hope that they could change the world. This is the least we could do" Milly said much to the joy of Lelouch and their new ally.

"True" Nina said bashfully.

"Well I'm in. Lelouch is my friend and if I can help him change the world I'll do it" Rivalz said happily.

"I owe Lelouch my life because of that ceasefire. So I'm in too" Kallen smiled. Given her personality she knew that whatever Geass she did get would only help her cause.

"I guess I'll try also" Nina said timidly. Since everyone was with her she was willing to give it a chance even if she was scared.

"Sorry guys but I don't think I want one." Shirley said bashfully.

"That's fine Shirley." Lelouch said with a smile. He couldn't fault anybody for hesitating after seeing everything they had.

C.C was shocked that all of them would be willing to take the chance for Lelouch but she smiled since she wanted a bit of revenge herself. "Alright everyone it's time to get your powers." C.C smiled.

(Scene Skip)

"Well that was interesting" Lelouch thought to himself as he began to do the dishes from the gathering. After everyone got their Geass's the group spent a few minutes learning about the individual powers and they got some very interesting results. Nina's Geass gave her the ability to construct any machine or mechanical object as long as she had the blue prints and the tools. He gave her a burner phone he used for his gambling and she was able to take it apart with very little issue. It would be a wonderful ability. Rivalz ability wasn't clear to everyone but they suspected it had to do with luck since he activated it and a minute later Shirley tripped on nothing and fell onto Lelouch's lap which was free for one of the few times that night. Kallen's ability seemed to give her faster reflexes which would help when she was in a knightmare again. The thing that bothered Lelouch was when Milly got her Geass. She immediately said something about not wanting to use her Geass, which meant that she knew what it was but didn't' want to use it. The fact that he saw Milly secretly activate her Geass before closing the door bothered him even more.

"Lulu do you have a minute" Shirley said bashfully from behind him. A shocked Lelouch whipped his head around to face the orangette and noticed the red ring that signified Geass was cast on Shirley and he knew what was going on.

"What is it Shirley" Lelouch replied turning towards the orangette. There were a few ways that this could go and he liked most of them.

"I love you Lelouch. I know you and Milly are dating but I had to tell you how I feel." Shirley said bashfully before the red ring vanished.

"Huh… what am I doing here?" Shirley said in a confused daze.

Lelouch wasn't sure if he should tell her but figured that Milly had gone through all the trouble so he should give in. "You were just confessing your feelings for me." Lelouch said with a smile.

"I...what…how…" Shirley said panicky since she somehow confessed her feelings without realizing it.

Lelouch mentally face palmed since he was certain that Milly used her Geass on Shirley but needed proof, "So Shirley what's the last thing you remember." Lelouch said calmly.

I remember walking with the Prez after Rivalz Kallen and Nina made their way towards their homes and then the Prez whispered 'Guts' and that's it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Lelouch groaned now well aware of Milly's power.

"What's going on Lulu" Shirley said nervously. He seemed more annoyed about what Milly did then the confession and that was a red flag.

"Milly used her Geass on you." Lelouch said bluntly.

Shirley looked at Lelouch in shock, "How could you know that? We never found out what Milly's Geass could do."

"Because Milly figured it out and wanted to set up this little prank." Lelouch said calmly now certain he knew what her power was.

"Huh?" Shirley said in confusion.

"Milly's Geass is basically a more powerful version of her infamous Guts spell. She used it on you in order to get you to come back here and confess to me." Lelouch explained causing Shirley to blush even more.

"So now what" Shirley said bashfully. Her feelings were out and Lelouch knew them so what happened next.

"First off we need to redo that confession. I want to hear the words from you Shirley. Not the Geass influenced you." Lelouch smiled.

Shirley's eyes widened since she knew what had to be done, gathering all of her confidence she looked at the man wearing the silly apron and said the words that she could never say before. "I love you Lelouch. I know that you and Milly are together now but I wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Thank you Shirley and I'm glad to know how you feel but I want to correct one thing for you first." Lelouch smiled as he took off his apron. The dishes could wait until tomorrow morning.

"What's that" Shirley said before Lelouch walked up to her and wrapped her arms around him.

"Milly and I aren't together." Lelouch said with a smile. Before Shirley could say anything else Lelouch pressed her lips against his.

'I'm actually kissing Lulu.' Shirley thought to herself. This was like a dream and she never wanted to wake up. Any anger she may have had towards Milly for tricking her, was gone and all she could do was enjoy the moment with Lelouch.

"So Shirley" Lelouch smiled as he pulled away much to Shirley's disappointment.

"What is it Lulu." Shirley wondered still in dreamland.

"Why don't you show me how much you love me" Lelouch smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her towards a place the orangette never thought she'd see in her life, Lelouch's bedroom.

(Scene Skip)

'I could get used to this' Lelouch happily thought to himself as he woke up with a smile on his face and with no clothes on his body yet again. Next to him was a naked Shirley Fenette who shared his bed the night before thanks to Milly's antics, "Time to get going Shirley. We have Clovis's funeral to deal with this morning" Lelouch smiled as he kissed her on the head.

"Five more minutes Lulu" Shirley whined. Her body still ached from the pounding Lelouch gave her the night before. It turns out he actually had decent stamina when it came to sex.

"Sure" Lelouch smiled before kissing her on the cheek and getting up to shower. Lelouch would never admit it, but he was glad that Milly used her Geass to get Shirley to confess. He really did like Shirley, but because of the many secrets he held, he didn't want her to be put in danger by their relationship. Because he was lost in thought, he mindlessly opened the door and was met with the sight of a very naked C.C just getting out of the shower. He had to admit that the prisoner's clothes hid her rather impressive body but he also noticed the large scar on her stomach. It struck him as odd since he knew she could regenerate easily after her display.

"You can stop staring now Lelouch. I know I look good for a girl who has been alive for close to 1000 years but I am naked here." C.C said in a very teasing fashion hoping to prevent him from asking about the scar.

Lelouch was no fool and realized she didn't want to discuss the scar. "Yeah yeah, I just hope you get some actual food instead of pizza like you have been eating. Your prisoner's uniform looked a little tight yesterday" Lelouch replied sarcastically abiding by her unsaid wish. In just a few days she had ordered 6 boxes of pizza and finished them all by herself. Looking at her figure, he had to wonder just how she could eat all of that and look as good as she did. Of course he didn't voice as much since he had some decency.

C.C twitched slightly but wasn't going to give in, "Seeing as how Sayoko is taking me shopping today for some actual clothes, that shouldn't be a problem anymore." C.C replied calmly knowing she could get Lelouch later.

"Better Sayoko then Milly" Lelouch groaned knowing that Milly would get stuff that would drive him nuts especially since Nunnally couldn't see them.

"Don't you have to get ready for class?" C.C smiled before leaving the room.

"Yeah Yeah" Lelouch replied as he got into his shower. Today was going to be very boring and the early morning amusement was refreshing.

(Scene Skip)

The news that school would be off for a few days because of Clovis's death was a lucky break for the new alliance, since it meant they had more time to prepare for Suzaku's rescue. Luckily for them, the school was still open and the student council went to the student council room in order to discuss the plan moving forward. Oddly enough it was Milly who started things off instead of Lelouch. "Since you turned off the news before we could get all the details, I decided to do a little research on my own last night." Milly said with a teasing smile.

"So what did you find out?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"That, as we expected the Purebloods are currently in control and that Suzaku's trial is a farce. On the bright side, the person who is in charge of the trial is Jeremiah Gottwald."

"And that should matter why?" Lelouch wondered. Sure the purebloods were very predictable but that was it.

Milly frowned a bit since that name was actually very significant to Lelouch and if he didn't remember it something was very wrong, "It matters because he was one of the guards at the Aries Villa. My daddy has some connections in the army and rumor has it that he volunteered to come here in order to search for you" Milly revealed and Lelouch's bad mood was gone.

"Milly I could kiss you right now" Lelouch said happily. Now he could rescue Suzaku and get an ally in the military all in one move.

"Then do it" Milly smiled as she got out of her chair and walked over to Lelouch's before sitting down on his lap.

"Alright" Lelouch smiled as they engaged in another heated makeout session causing Kallen to blush heavily while Rivalz pouted.

"Geez can't you guys wait till later to do this" Shirley groaned equally as annoyed as Rivalz. The two girls spoke for a little bit just before the funeral and although Shirley forgave her for using her Geass to get her to confess to Lelouch she was still not pleased with the idea that she'd share Lelouch with her best friend.

"Sorry" Milly said bashfully though she really wasn't.

"So why are you so happy Lelouch?" Kallen asked calmly.

Lelouch couldn't help but smirk at that one, "Because Jeremiah is exactly what I need to move things to the next stage"

"What do you mean by that?" Rivalz asked finally recovering from his malaise at seeing his crush so openly affectionate with Lelouch.

"If Milly's sources are to be believed, then Jeremiah wanted to come here in search of me but blames Japan for my death."

"So" Rivalz said nonchalantly.

"So what happens if he learns I'm alive?" Lelouch smiled as the rest of the group had an Ah-ha moment.

"He could be an ally to our cause. A spy in the military who can not only give us information, but supply us weaponry if he's in position to do so."

"Exactly" Lelouch smiled back.

"Well then let's get to it. Why don't we get a hold of Jeremiah and convince him to help us" Milly smiled grabbing one of Lelouch's spare phones.

"Sure I just need Nina to make a slight adjustment and we can begin." Lelouch smiled as he turned towards the verdette.

"Yes sir" Nina said happily knowing that she was being relied on instead of just sitting in the shadows.

"So here's what I want you to do." Lelouch said calmly explaining what he need Nina to do with her Geass.

(Area 11 Government building)

Jeremiah Gottwald was on top of the world at the moment and he knew it. He was at last in charge of Area 11 and he could finally begin his search for the supposedly dead Vi Britannia siblings. He was loyal to the crown but he always found it strange that the Emperor would attack Japan despite sending two of his children to live there and the reports that Lelouch and Nunnally died during the war were shocking. Jeremiah had blue coifed hair that always seemed to stay in place and orange eyes. He wore the standard Britannian uniform with a blue vest over it that he wore since becoming Viceroy. Next to him were Kewell Soresi and Villetta Nu two of the high ranking officers in the Purebloods. Villetta Nu was a tall young woman with bluish-gray hair, yellow eyes, and dark skin. Her hair hung off the right side of her face with her left side tied up with various ornaments. She wore a white and red shirt covered by a long purple vest-like shirt; a black skirt and black belt along with black thigh-high stockings boots and long purple gloves. Villetta was Jeremiah's right hand and despite the odd incident in Shinjuku where she gave up her knightmare, her record was spotless. Then there was Kewell Soresi he was a smug man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jeremiah knew he was loyal to a point but he didn't trust him. "Lord Jeremiah, are you sure this will work?" Villetta said nervously. The plan to frame Kururugi was a big risk that would be great if it worked but would ruin the Purebloods if it failed.

"It will Villetta. The terrorist from Shinjuku were clearly aided by somebody and that person killed Prince Clovis. There's no doubt that the person in question will appear again to save him.

"You're playing a dangerous game Jeremiah" Kewell warned. He was gambling their group's fate by doing this.

"Yes but thanks to our reporter friend, he won't be able to get to us so easily." Jeremiah said happily. Jeremiah made sure that the streets would be aligned with Britannians so the terrorists would have to try an alternate route.

"Then we'll leave you to you work Jeremiah. Call us if you need us." Villetta said calmly as she and Kewell left the room. Almost as if by fate the moment they left the phone rang.

"Hello" Jeremiah said calmly. He didn't recognize the number which was not unusual but he had to answer nonetheless.

"Hello there, Mr. Gottwald. I'm glad to see you survived the encounter with my Glasgow friend." Lelouch said calmly. The phone he was using was adjusted by Nina's Geass to be untraceable and he already had a voice changer handy to disguise his voice.

"You've got a lot of nerve, calling me after the stunt you pulled." Jeremiah growled into the phone. He knew that this was the person who led the terrorists to victory and killed Prince Clovis. Everyone knew that Kururugi wasn't the killer and while it was a risky move the only real loss would be to Camelot and if he was being honest Jeremiah wanted the Lancelot for himself. After Suzaku, he was the person with the highest compatibility rate and if not for the leader of the group's unique personality he would've gone out in that frame.

"Thank you and don't bother trying to trace this call. I'm not naïve enough to call the sitting Viceroy without caution" Lelouch taunted.

Jeremiah growled because the voice was right. To kill a Prince required skill and intelligence and somebody who did that wouldn't be sloppy. "What do you want? You're obviously not going to turn yourself in and the only reason I can think of that you'd call me is about Suzaku Kururugi."

"That's right" Lelouch replied with mock respect. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Oh and what would you possibly offer me?" Jeremiah replied.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia lives and if you give me Kururugi I'll tell you how to find him" the voice smiled.

Jeremiah paused and barely had to hold back his temper since this voice knew something he badly wanted to know. "How do you know he's alive?" Jeremiah growled.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. However if you don't believe me ask Suzaku Kururugi." The voice taunted.

Jeremiah was furious because this person clearly knew information that he didn't and the only way to learn the truth was to play along. "Alright so let's say I go with your plan. What's my signal to free Kururugi?"

"I'll mention Orange in some fashion and that will be your signal" Lelouch said with a smirk. He was lucky that the speaker wasn't on because his new team was laughing behind him.

"I see. I assume I won't be able to contact you again from this number." Jeremiah mused.

"That's correct and don't worry about what my plan is. You should be able to figure it out as I go" Lelouch smiled.

"Alright, so what should I call you" Jeremiah asked calmly. He was curious what this masked men called himself.

"Zero, you call me Zero. Oh and do put on a good show because I certainly intend to" Lelouch smiled.

"Very well then, have a nice day Mr. Zero." Jeremiah replied as he hung up the phone. This was far too easy but he had to give in since the bait was far too tempting. He knew his position was only temporary and given his knowledge of the Britannian structure he knew who would be taking over next. This knowledge might save him if things go south and leverage was everything in the current society. "It would seem I have to go visit Suzaku Kururugi yet again" Jeremiah groaned. What he thought would be a simple day was growing more complicated plan.

(Student Council Office)

As Lelouch hung up the phone he was smiling like a loon because he knew that his plan worked. "That's quite the gutsy plan Lelouch" Kallen smiled.

"Yes but as we can both attest, you need to take some risks." Lelouch smiled. If it worked he had an ally in the military and Suzaku would be safe.

"Well if that's all why don't we take the rest of the day to plan your introduction to Kallen's friends. Surely you planned to do that soon" Milly smiled.

Kallen was pleased that her little group was getting some much needed help but she realized that they should be warned about a few things before they get going. "Hold on guys" Kallen said nervously.

"What is it Kallen" Lelouch wondered.

"Well I figured I should tell you a few things about my group before we begin in order to make things easier." Kallen said calmly. A nod later and the explanation had begun.

(Prison interrogation room)

Suzaku Kururugi was led to the interrogation room but for once he was unsure of why. They already told him the charges and his eccentric boss had all but confirmed his belief that he was going to die. The question now was why he was brought back again. "How do you like your stay, Suzaku Kururugi. I hope you've been comfortable so far" Jeremiah said sarcastically.

Suzaku could've replied sarcastically but he knew Jeremiah was here for a reason. "So why are you here? I imagine it's not for small talk" Suzaku replied confidently.

Jeremiah looked at the young man and a part of him smiled. Brash in the face of danger and despite everything that happened he still had the same fire in his eyes. "I have a simple question for you and if you answer it, maybe all of this can go away." Jeremiah smiled

Suzaku's eye widened since he didn't think there was a chance of him getting out of this alive and now one was presented to him, "Alright. Ask away."

"Are you familiar with one Lelouch vi Britannia?" Jeremiah asked calmly. He was fortunate that nobody was watching him since this was a dangerous game he was playing.

Suzaku couldn't help but wonder why he was asked about Lelouch, but he was going to answer as he wanted. "Yes I know him. When he was sent to Japan he lived with my family at the Kururugi shrine." Suzaku explained calmly.

Jeremiah frowned slightly since it wasn't quite what he wanted, "I see and now I have one more question. Have you seen him since then?" Jeremiah probed.

Suzaku's eyes widened since he was left in a horrible position. Should he expose his friend to save his skin, or should he lie and succumb to his fate. Ultimately he went with the more sensible decision, "That's right. During the operations in Shinjuku I ran into him when I was pursuing the terrorists. The interesting thing is that it appears as though we soldiers were lied to." Suzaku said calmly. Not only could he save himself but he could give Jeremiah information that would serve him well.

Jeremiah's eyes widened since that meant the mysterious voice was telling the truth but what Suzaku said about the soldiers being lied to concerned him even more, "Tell me more t" Jeremiah ordered. As Suzaku explained his side of events in Shinjuku, Jeremiah Gottwald slowly realized that Shinjuku was a much bigger event than anybody realized and he discovered something he very much wished he hadn't.

(Scene Skip)

As Kallen stood at Tokyo Tower, she couldn't help but frown at the next step in her new teammate's plans for her terrorist cell. 'This is ridiculous' Kallen thought to herself as she waited for Lelouch's eventual summons. After telling her new comrades about her team Lelouch decided a test was in order before he could eventually join them and this was it. Kallen was dressed in her school uniform and watching her were three teammates nearby who were acting as bodyguards of sorts. The first of those three friends was Kento Sugiyama he had hazel eyes and teal hair that framed his face. He was wearing a green long sleeved jacket that had a cuff at the sleeves red pants and some tennis shoes along with a red headband that was a symbol of the group. The second was Toru Yoshida a man with dark brown hair that was held back by his red headband and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a blue sleeveless vest and blue pants along with some. Finally there was the captain of their group Kaname Ohgi. He had short brown hair held in place by his headband and grey eyes. He was wearing a dark brown long sleeved jacket with a dark yellow t-shirt underneath and gray pants along with some tennis shoes. Tamaki was hoping to join them but Kallen refused since he would undoubtedly cause headaches. All that was left was for Kallen to wait for the signal from Lelouch and they would make their move. Listening to her friends mumble they believed Suzaku was behind it which made no sense at all.

"Paging Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy; one of your personal effects has been turned into the Kiosk at the observation deck." A voice said over the loudspeakers.

'Really that's what he's going with' Kallen thought to herself as she made her way towards the kiosk with her friends tailing her close behind. Grabbing the item, she smiled at the simple phone that she knew was prepared by Nina and would lead directly to her new boss. With almost perfect timing the phone rang and with the codename Zero on it. Kallen naturally answered and the fun was about to begin.

"Do you have any idea how suspicious it looks when three Japanese men are following a single Britannian girl. Your friends could very easily get arrested if somebody were paying attention" Lelouch teased.

Kallen mentally chuckled at that before playing her role "So what do you want me to do now?" Kallen said softly.

"Well, I want you to join Shirley and Milly in my bed but that can wait until after the mission" Lelouch teased calling Kallen to blush slightly. "As for today and my meeting with your friends, all I need is for you to take the outbound loop five. Your instructions will follow once you get on." Lelouch smirked before hanging up.

'That guy' Kallen smiled for a moment before leaving knowing that her friends were not far behind. To be honest she was shocked that nobody called security on her friends, since they were extremely close to her all day. Then again, Lelouch's Geass could prevent anything like that from happening and she had no doubt that he would've done something if it came to that.

(Scene Skip)

Just as Lelouch instructed, Kallen led the group to the train and were easily able to board. "So now what" Ohgi said calmly. This felt wrong to him and he couldn't quite explain why.

"We'll see" Kallen replied as the phone rang again. Kallen quickly answered knowing her instructions were on the way.

"Enjoying your ride" Lelouch chuckled through the phone.

"Where are you" Kallen replied with mild frustration. This was a bit much for a simple meet and greet and she wanted to know what he was planning to do.

"I'm in the front of the train. Don't take too long or you might miss me" Lelouch chuckled before hanging up the phone again.

'This guy is gonna be the death of me' Kallen thought to herself as she made her way forward with her team following close behind. As she moved she was shocked at how easy it was for her to get through. Looking closer she realized that Lelouch used his power on every single person there which was insane. Eventually, the four youths reached the last train they noticed it was dark and that a single figure was waiting but because of the lack of light, they couldn't see him.

"Was it you?" Ohgi said nervously as they looked on at the single figure unable to determine more. As the train went into a large tunnel the figure turned around and Lelouch revealed himself at last. Well sort of.

'You have got to be kidding me. I know you wanted to disguise yourself but this is over the top Lelouch' Kallen thought to herself. Lelouch was wearing a black cape that flowed all the way down to the middle of his legs but was curved so it created a semicircle around his head with gold trim on the outside but that wasn't the end of the outlandish appearance. The person wore purple pants with gold trim and purple shoes and a purple shirt with a white ascot. Finishing the look was a black mask with four spikes.

"Hello there everyone. I'm glad my ceasefire seems to have spared you all." Lelouch said through a modified voice.

"So you are the one who arranged that ceasefire. I don't know which is more impressive, the fact you did what you did or that you wear an outfit like that?" Kallen teased knowing Lelouch wouldn't take too kindly to that.

Lelouch twitched from underneath the mask but he knew that Kallen did it just to tick him off as payback for leading them like this, "Putting that aside, I'm sure you're wondering why I've summoned you here."

"I'm more curious who you are?" Ohgi said sternly. This person was clearly messing with them and Ohgi wasn't going to take it lying down.

"Of all the questions you could've asked me you chose that one. Perhaps I should find a different terrorists group to work with since I doubt you'll be much help." Lelouch teased causing Kallen and one of the guys to twitch.

"What was that" Yoshida said angrily. Kallen mentioned that Yoshida was not very patient to the gang but that another of their members was far worse.

"I'm underneath a mask for a reason and I would've thought that was enough for you to not ask. However since you clearly have doubts about me, how about I remind you of just how good I am." Lelouch taunted.

"What was that!?" Sugiyama growled. Sugiyama was actually very level headed but he didn't like being treated like a fool and Lelouch was doing exactly that.

"Didn't you find it odd that you four have been following a beautiful young woman like her throughout the city and nobody said a thing or even bothered you once?" Lelouch said calmly.

"What's your point?" Ohgi said curiously. In truth he did find it strange how easy it was for them to move around but he didn't think about it until now.

"No point but I'm simply saying that if you want to save Japan you need me." Lelouch taunted. Kallen knew that inside the mask he had a savage grin on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Yoshida said angrily still not pleased with the man's games.

"Ignoring the fact that you've come all this way just from a hint I gave Kallen, let me remind you of what I've done for you so far. I managed to lead your rag tag group to the only victory that the Japanese have had against Britannia since the Miracle of Itsukushima without any coordination whatsoever and a very limited knowledge of your group. What do you think would happen if I joined you more actively and used my various skills to make you guys into a real militia?" Lelouch replied sarcastically again catching the resistance group flat footed.

The offer was tempting but one member of the group wasn't satisfied. "If you're such a badass, why don't you save Kururugi from his fate. That should be a much harder challenge" Sugiyama challenged. Sure he helped them win and arranged the ceasefire but as far as Sugiyama was concerned that was luck. Saving Kururugi, now that would be a challenge.

From behind his mask Lelouch smiled since he didn't even need to bring up Suzaku, "Very well I'll take back Suzaku Kururugi and to make things even more interesting I'll only need one thing from your little group in order to do it." Lelouch taunted.

"No way" Sugiyama scoffed. There was no way he could do it alone.

"What do you need from us?" Ohgi replied diplomatically. He was no fool and this guy clearly had a plan.

"All I need… is her" Lelouch smirked as he pointed to Kallen.

"Me" Kallen said in disbelief.

"Yes. All I need is for you to act as my driver and I can save Suzaku Kururugi from his fate. If that isn't enough to get you to trust my abilities I don't know what is" Lelouch said happily.

The four Japanese looked at each other and then Kallen who nodded her approval and that was enough, "Alrighty then. If you can save Suzaku with just Kallen we will work with you." Ohgi confirmed.

"Excellent. I'll be sending more details via that phone." Lelouch smiled. The first step was complete and now he could get to work on the final phase of his plan to save Suzaku.

(Scene Skip)

Jeremiah Gottwald went from being above the clouds to as miserable as he had been in a long time. Suzaku's confirmation of Lelouch's death was just the tip of the iceberg. To learn that instead of poison gas, the container that the terrorists stole contained a single girl with long green hair was devastating news because of what it implied. Good men were lost because Prince Clovis wanted to save his skin, but that was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

As he made his way back to the Viceroy's office, he went over details of the battle to see if there was anything else he missed and realized that the person who helped the terrorists and ultimately killed Clovis was the person who stole Villetta's Sutherland from her early on. It would explain how the terrorists had access to their codes and knew about the truck. When he came back, he immediately called her to his office asked her for a description of the person hoping to get some hints to the person's identity and boy did he get it. Villetta's description meant one thing. Not only was Lelouch Vi Britannia very much alive, but he was the person who aided the terrorists and killed Prince Clovis. Jeremiah was torn between loyalty to a country and loyalty to a person he swore to protect after one of his greatest failures.

Well that's it for the Chapter and there were a lot of moving parts to this one so I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter things heat up when Lelouch makes his very public debut and saves Suzaku but things only get more interesting from there.


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3 Rescue

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

(Junkyard)

"For somebody that's trying to get in my pants, you sure picked a crappy place for a date Lelouch." Kallen teased as the pair spoke inside a junkyard near the edge of the settlement. With Jeremiah's parade set to begin in around an hour it was time to get ready for the upcoming operation and the pair were currently doing just that. Next to them was a copy of Prince Clovis's motorcade that was adjusted to suit his plan and was the final piece they needed to save Suzaku. With the help of Nina's Geass they made a few changes to the van and it was thanks to Lelouch's gambling ties that they were able to do so without being bothered by anybody. The junkyard manager was one of the people who owed Lelouch a favor from his gambling days so getting him to abandon the place for a few hours wasn't a problem and he didn't even ask what he needed the place for.

"Well forgive me for not taking you to a big restaurant but we have a falsely accused man to save very soon" Lelouch deadpanned. He could appreciate Kallen's banter but he was more focused on saving Suzaku then he was seducing Kallen at the moment.

"Well that's okay. Maybe I'll give you another chance if this goes as smoothly as you seem to think it will." Kallen teased though she wasn't against the idea. Because she was in school more often, she learned a few things that she wished she could forget. One of those, was that Lelouch was very popular among her friends and quite of a few of them were jealous that she was part of the council because she had access to him.

"I'll hold you to that, but right now we have to get changed." Lelouch smirked as he handed her the driver's outfit she would be using for the festivities.

"You gotta be kidding me. Why do I have to wear this ugly thing?" Kallen groaned. It was a dull gray outfit that lacked any charm whatsoever as far as Kallen was concerned.

"That ugly thing, is so nobody recognizes you when we charge into a busy area with news vans all around. I can hide my identity thanks to the mask, you don't have that luxury" Lelouch countered.

Kallen couldn't help but agree that it would do the job as ugly as it looked, but something else occurred to her, "You told my cell that you only needed my help with this operation so I assumed you were going to have the student council help. However outside of Nina, none of them have shown up.

"That's because outside of Nina they don't have a role. Their job is to make sure if something happens to me they can pretend they know nothing about me. Milly is at home relaxing, no doubt worried that I'll get badly injured in this wild stunt despite being well aware of my plan. Shirley and C.C are with Nunnally keeping them company. Nina was here earlier, since I needed her for the final tune-up, but right now she's preparing for a date with Rivalz." Lelouch chuckled.

"Nina and Rivalz on a date, you gotta be kidding me?" Kallen said in shock. The two didn't look compatible at all.

"Nina had a crush on Rivalz and has for some time now, but just like everyone else on the council, she knew about his crush on Milly and backed up. After she finished helping me fine tune this bad boy, she told me about the crush and asked for some advice. So I gave her a little money and convinced her to ask him out" Lelouch smiled.

Kallen was shocked that a shy girl like Nina would willingly make that kind of move but remembered something, "By convince, I assume you mean you used your Geass on her ad got her to do it" Kallen questioned.

"I didn't use my Geass on her, I merely threatened that I would." Lelouch replied innocently though he could appreciate that Kallen thought of his Geass first. He actually wanted to use Milly's Geass for the job, since it was more discreet but as he learned from Shirley, it was better to have feelings conveyed naturally.

Kallen couldn't help but chuckle at his method of choice, "That was nice what you did for them; even if it's backwards and twisted at the same time."

"Well I'm kinda sleeping with Milly and Shirley and Rivalz deserves somebody for himself." Lelouch shrugged. Outside of Suzaku, Rivalz was the only man in his life that he could call a true friend and he wanted to reward that friendship somehow.

Kallen blushed at the reminder of his relationship with the two other members of the council, especially since he was planning to add her to that group. "Well I gotta get changed and don't you dare think of peeking." Kallen said firmly as she spun around preparing to change right there. She could've easily found a more private area but she figured that Lelouch wouldn't make a move on her with the operation set to begin so soon.

"What type of man do you take me for" Lelouch said with fake shock as he turned around and began getting undressed himself. He would've commented on Kallen's decision to stay where she was but he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak.

Kallen was about to insult him but something else occurred to her and this was as good a time as any to ask, "Hey Lelouch, mind if I ask you something else."

"Sure but I thought you wanted to get changed" Lelouch teased.

"There's no reason we can't do both" Kallen retorted managing to hold back a blush as she slowly began to change clothes.

"Very well" Lelouch replied with a smile on his face from the question and the idea that Kallen was completely naked behind him.

"How in the world did you figure out who I was so easily? I know you saw me in that truck, but there's no way you should've been able to identify me from that one time" Kallen asked as she got changed. Even though he saw her get into her Glasgow, there was no way that she should've been identified so easily.

"Because from the very beginning, you were suspicious to me?" Lelouch admitted, sure that Kallen was shocked by his confession.

"How is that possible?" Kallen exclaimed stopping what she was doing out of pure disbelief.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile since he realized Kallen had stopped changing. Unlike Kallen, Lelouch was able to effortlessly change and keep up the conversation which he was planning to use to his advantage once he was done, "Because just like you, I was hiding who I truly was. Though unlike you, I realized that there was no way to slink into the shadows because of the type of school Ashford was." a nearly dressed Lelouch teased. What went unsaid was that Milly would've never let him do it. During their first night together, Milly confirmed that she had him join the council so he could have a semblance of a childhood. His mother's death and the war robbed him of his youth and Milly wanted him to get it back. It was an action that honored and annoyed him at the same time.

Kallen couldn't help but groan since he was right. Even if she was away from school for a month or two, her friends quickly came over to her and put the attention back on her. "You're right but that still shouldn't be enough. The cell and I came up with the sickness plan for a reason. I mean I came to class once or twice a month at best and the other day was the first time I even came to school since the year began." Kallen replied having just finished removing her uniform because of her loss of composure.

Lelouch decided that it was time to have a little more fun with his new recruit and spun around to face Kallen knowing that she was distracted. Since he didn't have his Zero mask on, you could see his eyes nearly pop out of his skull at Kallen's incredible appearance. Kallen was in a single pair of red panties, her bra and school uniform by her side along with her disguise for the evening. Even from the back he could tell that her breasts were enormous and that her body rivaled those of his other two lovers. Lelouch walked behind the distracted Kallen and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "LELOUCH!" Kallen yelled angrily at the sudden action. Her first instinct was to punch him in the face, but when she noticed the purple sleeves of his Zero outfit on she decided against it. Punching him in the face would risk his mask breaking and they didn't have time to repair the mask.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist Kallen. You just looked so amazing" Lelouch said happily knowing that his gambit had worked. He knew Kallen wouldn't attack him because she was afraid of the mask and he counted on that in his plan. It was devious but he was feeling a little greedy.

'Damn him' Kallen cursed internally since he all but confirmed his helmet wasn't on. "Just keep your hands on my waist." Kallen growled despite the blush on her face. As annoyed as she was by his antics, she also appreciated the fact that Lelouch actually did something like that to her. She would never admit it to anybody, but she found it annoying that the people around her treated her like she was glass. To the rest of her team she was untouchable because of her brother and the guys at school were cowards. The girl in her wanted to give in and see how far Lelouch would go but the fighter in her knew that they had a mission to take care of and that his actions would only go so far.

"That's fine" Lelouch smirked holding his position knowing that Kallen wasn't going to resist him. "Continuing our conversation from before, I found your circumstances suspicious long before I knew who you really were thanks to being a part of the council. You missed so much school, that many wondered how you could even come to class when you could, and yet you kept your grades up and excelled. The few times I did see you, I felt that something about you just wasn't right and I couldn't figure out what it was that bothered me. Looking back, I probably realized that your sick persona was a mask, and I wondered who the real you was." Lelouch smiled as he pressed his body on hers. Having been the victim of Milly's teasing plenty of times before they began their current relationship; he knew how to push people just enough and he was going to push Kallen as much as he could.

"I see" Kallen replied though she couldn't help but blush, feeling the hard on her new leader was sporting as he pressed against her.

"It didn't hurt that you looked pretty awesome in that suit. Though I like this suit much better" Lelouch added his hard on intensifying because of the memory of that day.

"O-okay" Kallen said nervously. Her body was quivering now and if Lelouch actually pushed, she might just give in. Unfortunately for her, Lelouch picked that moment to kiss her on the cheek and let go.

"Well that's enough story time since you're just wearing a pair of panties. I'd hate for you to really get sick because of me." Lelouch smirked pulling Kallen from cloud nine and reminding her that this moment between the two was happening in a junkyard instead of in one of their bedrooms.

"Bastard!" Kallen yelled whipping around and slapping him on the right side of his very exposed face. Her face was flush because of a combination of embarrassment and fury at being manipulated so easily.

Lelouch could only smile at the slap since he noticed Kallen's blush as she did it, "I'll be waiting in the van Q1" Lelouch teased before grabbing his mask, putting it on, and going over to the vehicle to wait for her to finish changing.

"Geez" Kallen groaned as she returned her focus to getting changed and the mission to come. Though once she was sure he was gone, she couldn't help but press her hand against the cheek he kissed and blush again. Lelouch was a tease but if that hard-on was any indication, they'd have quite a bit of fun together.

(Scene Skip)

All across area 11 people were glued to their seats waiting for Suzaku Kururugi to face his fate or in the case of Kallen's resistance cell and Lelouch's allies, his rescue.

"There's no way this will work" a red head with brown eyes scoffed as the Kozuki gang looked over a small television that was broadcasting the event. This was Shinichiro Tamaki, the loud mouth of the Kozuki cell and a man who Kallen insisted not join the original meeting because Lelouch would eat him alive.

"There's nothing we can do Tamaki. If Zero is the type of person he claims to be he'll pull it off." Ohgi countered. Considering that Jeremiah was on board his Sutherland, and had two other Sutherlands at his flank it was clear that the Britannians weren't playing games. Suzaku was aboard some sort of contraption and had a collar around his neck, most likely a shock collar so he couldn't protest. This wasn't going to be easy by any stretch.

"I just hope Kallen doesn't get hurt" the now named Tamaki said calmly.

"I do too" Ohgi replied nervously. He didn't like this but Kallen agreed and that was enough for him.

Over at Ashford Academy's student council room Shirley and Nunnally were by the television with C.C standing behind them and the orangette was not in a good mood. When Nunnally told her that Suzaku Kururugi was a former friend of Lelouch's, she was stunned since her new lover hid that particular bit of information from the group and she wondered why. Shirley was able to get Nunnally to come into the living room so they could watch the events together, well listen since Nunnally couldn't see. The girls were all nervous including C.C who was curious if his plan would work.

Over at Milly's home she was watching what happened with her grandfather Reuben, who had been Lelouch's confidant over the years. "So Milly dear, what do you think will happen?"

"Since Lelouch has a deal in place already I know he'll be able to pull it off. I'm more curious about how he's going to make everything believable." Milly smirked. If she was being honest Lelouch didn't need the deal because the plan he came up with was brilliant. However they had to ensure that Jeremiah wasn't seen as a co-conspirator or the plan would be for nothing.

"Yes I know but I'm more concerned about the next phase." Reuben said cryptically.

"You mean in regards to the next Viceroy and the fact that Lelouch and I are well aware of who that will be. That's a bridge we'll cross later." Milly replied. Both she and Lelouch knew who the next Viceroy would be and that person's arrival would make things very interesting for Lelouch and his new allies and not the good kind.

"I see" Reuben chuckled.

In the middle of the settlement, Nina and Rivalz were just getting their table for dinner but neither was completely focused on their upcoming date. Instead they took glances at the television knowing that their friend and ally was taking a huge risk.

For Jeremiah Gottwald this was a bittersweet moment indeed. He should've been thrilled to escort a prisoner responsible for the death of a royal but all he felt was despair. 'Why Master Lelouch? Why would you kill your brother and rebel against us? Why did your father tell everybody you died?' the current Viceroy thought to himself. He would get his answers soon and when somebody contacted him on his radio he had to focus or else tonight really would be for nothing.

"Lord Jeremiah, unknown vehicle approaching." The voice said calmly.

"No doubt the rebels trying to save this traitor" Jeremiah spat in order to keep up appearances.

"They're… they're using Prince's Clovis's van." The soldier reported.

'What are you planning Master Lelouch?' Jeremiah thought to himself as a smile threatened to show up. "Let them through. These terrorist will pay for their insolence" Jeremiah ordered. The crowd looked on as the familiar visage of Prince Clovis's vehicle appeared in front of the guards but it was very clearly modified. The white and gold van seemed to have a large container on top of it and for Jeremiah it was the first sign that his former charge was planning something.

(News van)

"Keep running this you fools" Diethard Reid said with a smile. Diethard was a middle aged man with blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail with bangs that framed the side of his face. He had indigo eyes and a cleft chin and was sporting a red turtleneck with a dark blue suit. He would never admit as much but he found these events to be extremely boring and mundane. Most of his job was pre-planned and even Prince Clovis's funeral was pre-determined. There was never any risk anything that resembled spontaneity. This was going to be excellent.

"We can't sir it's too dangerous" the employee replied.

"Well then I'll do it myself" Diethard scoffed before grabbing a camera and going out to the scene in front of him. This was his chance for something really interesting and he wasn't going to ruin a chance for a big scoop.

(Procession)

A terrified Kallen continued her role driving the van and knowing that this was the moment of truth, "Lelouch are you sure this will work." Kallen said nervously into the radio. Even with all of his assurances this still wasn't in their favor and she knew it. His Geass would work on Jeremiah but not the other pilots and that was the real problem in all of this. There was no way that the Purebloods were going to let Suzaku go without a fight.

"Even if I didn't have Jeremiah in my back pocket, this plan would still work. It's why I went through the efforts to set up _THAT._ " Lelouch smiled reminding Kallen of the special surprise they prepared. Had he not informed Jeremiah of his intentions this trump card would've still worked but Kallen's concerns would be much more valid.

"Alright but if you're wrong we're both dead" Kallen frowned as she slowed down right in front of the convoy. Pressing one of the various buttons on the dashboard Kallen sat back and watched her new boss work with a mix of nerves and excitement.

Back with Jeremiah he watched on as the front of the truck vanished and Lelouch appeared in his Zero visage. "So who are you?" Jeremiah scowled.

"My name is Zero and it's a pleasure to meet you Lord Jeremiah." Lelouch said calmly.

"So what do you want Zero" Jeremiah scoffed. Typically this was a shoot first ask questions later situation but since there was something behind the masked man he didn't want to do anything reckless.

"What I want is for you to release that young man." Lelouch said bluntly causing the crowd to gasp.

Jeremiah scoffed at how brazen he was and Kallen was fuming since this would put even more pressure on him, but the former was the only one to gather their words, "Now why should we do that? He's responsible for killing Prince Clovis. I can't just release somebody accused of killing a royal." Jeremiah countered.

Lelouch expected that response and decided it was time to spring his trap, "How about give you two reasons to give him to me." Lelouch taunted.

"Two reasons" Jeremiah scoffed. In his calm state he could appreciate the brilliance of his former charges response. He knew that Jeremiah was in his pocket but instead of leave him out to dry, he was going to give him an out.

"The first is that Kururugi was not the one who killed Clovis, his killer would happen to be me." Lelouch revealed as the crowd looked on in shock and the Purebloods seethed with rage.

Jeremiah was shocked that he would admit to the crime considering he was virtually defenseless. However he had a job to do "You do realize that you've only doomed yourself. Men Fi-" Jeremiah started to say before Lelouch interrupted.

"I wouldn't fire if I were you. After all I've only given you reason one. Now for reason two" Lelouch smiled as he tapped his foot. It was time for his trump card. One that would've doomed Jeremiah regardless and that he needed to ensure the man's safety. The military men who were prepared to fire stopped when the saw what they thought was the poison gas container that the terrorists stole.

"You bastard." Jeremiah growled while inside he was incredibly grateful. Thanks to Kururugi, Jeremiah knew the truth about the poison gas but his fellow soldiers did not. It would provide a rather ironic cover for his actions.

"That's right. These fine people don't know what this is but you do and that's all that need be said Orange boy." Lelouch smiled. Clovis's mistake in arrogance was his downfall and thanks to this container

Jeremiah finally got the signal that he wanted, "Very well. I'll release him to you unharmed as long as you agree to leave the container behind." Jeremiah replied. There was no way that actual poison gas was in there but nobody knew that outside of him.

"This is crazy. We're letting a high level prisoner get away?" Kewell shouted from inside his nightmare.

"You have your orders Kewell." Jeremiah replied knowing that he couldn't say anymore without causing hell to break loose. 'Excellent work Master Lelouch. Even if I wasn't aware of your plans this would still handcuffed me. You truly thought of me when you came up with this plan' Jeremiah thought to himself. He was actually relatively composed since he knew what was coming but if he wasn't aware of the truth. There was no doubt he'd be furious right now.

"Fine." Kewell relented knowing that his group was trapped.

"So we have an agreement" Lelouch smiled knowing that phase one was complete. This worked out even better than he thought.

The crowd was shocked and the news was no doubt wondering what was in the container and why the Purebloods had given up. Kallen was stunned that Lelouch's plan worked so easily.

(Scene Skip)

Slowly but surely, Lelouch made his way towards Jeremiah who brought a now freed Suzaku to him. "You have your man Zero and I hope that's enough." Jeremiah scowled.

"That's perfectly fine Jeremiah. In fact I'll even give you back my little present." Lelouch smiled as he snapped his fingers yet again. For Kallen that was the signal to press another button which detached the container and placed it on the ground safely.

"I hope this is the last time I have to deal with you Zero." Jeremiah scowled.

"I can assure you it won't be Orange boy." Lelouch snickered as he grabbed Suzaku and made his way back to Kallen. To any onlooker it would appear like a simple prisoner exchange but those watching had no idea of the depths of what took place. As Kallen drove away everyone watching couldn't believe what they saw.

"Men take that back to base and do so carefully. We don't know if it's rigged to blow." Jeremiah ordered. Internally he was pleased that Lelouch's plan worked so easily and now all that remained was to see to the device being disposed of. Now it was up to his former charge to do his part.

"Yes sir" the Purebloods replied. There were sure to be questions later on but at least in the short term the only loss was a man they had ultimately framed.

(Scene Skip)

Suzaku and a still dressed Lelouch stood in front of each other in an empty warehouse that Lelouch secured beforehand. Kallen was nearby and armed in case this went poorly but she wasn't going to do a thing unless she was forced to. "So I'm free now what?" Suzaku wondered. This could go plenty of ways and perhaps the mysterious stranger would recruit him to whatever cause he may have.

"You're free to do whatever you wish Kururugi. My goal was simply to save you from being executed and that's it." Lelouch replied. He owed it to his old friend to save him but as for him joining, that would never happen. Suzaku was his old friend so he was well aware of his circumstances and the fact he joined the army despite that drove him nuts. Plus there was no way that the Terrorists group would accept an honorary Britannian since they would constantly fear that he was a spy.

"You would let such a valuable resource go so easily. That seems rather sloppy of you." Suzaku replied with a smile. He had a very good idea of who the person under the mask was and for him to make that type of mistake was unlike him.

"Valuable? If you were so valuable they wouldn't have made you the scapegoat in Clovis's death." Lelouch scoffed.

Suzaku smiled since he had a point, "Well what if I told you that I was the one in the white knightmare that made your life so interesting" Suzaku revealed much to the shock of both Lelouch and the watching Kallen.

"Impossible there's no way that's you." Kallen countered. That white machine was the reason her group lost that battle and there was no way he could be the pilot since according to Lelouch he was shot beforehand.

"But it was and I am. I can't explain why they set me up like that but if you let me go I may be the reason you lose the next time around." Suzaku smirked knowing that he had Zero at an impasse.

Lelouch cursed since for better or worse he was trapped. He couldn't just let Suzaku go unharmed but killing him would be a far worse idea since he was in their custody. "Well then I'll take that risk. You may go" Lelouch replied bitterly beneath the mask. It was a horrible situation but letting him go was the right move.

"Zero!" Kallen yelled out. She was furious that somebody who could do that much damage was being let go to return to the military.

"It's fine. Suzaku here will find that even if he returns to the military life won't be so easy for him." Lelouch explained. Even if he was the pilot of the white knightmare the next Viceroy wouldn't be so kind to him and that was his only hope.

"How can you be so certain?" Suzaku replied curiously. Zero clearly knew something Suzaku didn't.

"Assuming Jeremiah remains the leader the Purebloods will never allow an Honorary Britannian to play a role in military operations. Especially one that they framed for murder" Lelouch explained.

"But what happens if a new Viceroy is brought in place. What happens then" Suzaku countered.

Lelouch smiled himself since this was a trap. If Jeremiah was able to figure out who he was, which Lelouch was certain he had, Suzaku would be able to do the same very easily. "Who knows" Lelouch replied.

'So I was right. It is you' Suzaku thought to himself. Zero's calm response in the face off difficult questions was not something anybody could do. "Well I'm going to get going. It makes no sense to stay here." Suzaku said calmly.

Lelouch frowned since this wasn't quite what he planned but he knew that he would have to let go of his friendship. "Goodbye Kururugi. Our next encounter might not be so friendly." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku smiled since his friend kept up his act even till the end, "Goodbye Zero and thank you for at least ensuring that I shouldn't be executed in that trial." Suzaku smiled as he left.

'You're welcome Suzaku' Lelouch thought to himself as the young man left the warehouse. As amused as Lelouch was by the conversation he'd have hell to pay for the way it played out and the person next to him was set to do just that.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Kallen said crossly. For him to save Suzaku just to let him go made no sense at first, but as she watched the two talk she had the feeling that Zero was hiding something.

"Which part?" Lelouch replied as he took off his mask at last to reveal his face.

Kallen smiled since the bruise from her earlier slap was still there and focused on the matter at hand, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that he was an old friend of yours."

"Well he was." Lelouch replied bluntly. He saw no reason to hide it from Kallen at this point.

"Care to repeat that" Kallen twitched.

"A few months after my mother was killed my father sent me to Japan as a political hostage. The rest should go without saying." Lelouch smiled.

Kallen's eyes widened because she was as aware of Japanese politics as she was Britannia's, "You stayed with his family didn't you."

"Correct. As a result I knew about Suzaku his family and the six houses of Kyoto and I'm very familiar with most of the higher ups in the JLF." Lelouch explained. Once a few years passed and he got more funds he was going to join the JLF as a silent partner and using them he would begin his rebellion against his father. Of course with his Geass and C.C he now had a better way to do so.

"Since you were clearly gathering funds. I imagine you were trying to get enough resources to start supplying the JLF and that's how you were going to have your rebellion. Well before you got your Geass." Kallen replied. Lelouch was brilliant and no doubt he would've helped the JLF as a silent partner or otherwise but Geass made him a force to be reckoned with. That and the fact he was slowly building his own army.

"That's correct, but for right now you should get home since things are certainly going to get interesting." Lelouch smiled.

"Well congrats on a mission well done Lelouch" Kallen smiled before catching her leader off guard and kissing him on the very cheek she slapped earlier.

"What was that for" Lelouch wondered since that came out of nowhere.

"Just felt like it" Kallen smiled before leaving Lelouch to his devices.

With Kallen gone Lelouch smiled as he reached for his phone to call Jeremiah and fulfill his part of the bargain. As the phone rung he was curious if his theory about the man was right. When he heard the phone ring, Jeremiah quickly spoke up, "I hope you're satisfied my friend that was quite the display and don't worry I'm alone right now." Jeremiah said with a hint of annoyance. By now he had no doubt realized that the container was empty and that they had been played

"Well I apologize for the treatment Lord Jeremiah. If people realized that we had a deal, you would've been in deep trouble so I had to use some rather brutal methods." Lelouch replied apologetically. If he wanted people to believe the ruse he had to use the poison gas as bait.

"Yes and using an empty container as bait was a brilliant plan. I daresay you've become even more fiercesome in your time away from the Homeland." Jeremiah smiled knowing he had his masked friend trapped.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile since Jeremiah figured it out just as he thought, "It's been a long time Jerry." Lelouch said happily as he used the nickname he gave the man when he was a kid.

"Yes it has Master Lelouch and I must confess I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances." Jeremiah replied solemnly.

Lelouch frowned at the reminder of everything that happened after his mother's death but there was nothing he could do, "Yes but that's only because of the circumstances of my mother's death were so strange. I imagine if things had stayed the course I'd be ruling Area 11 instead of Clovis."

Jeremiah chuckled since Lelouch would've made a much better Viceroy then the late Prince, "Speaking of Area 11. You do realize that I won't last long as Viceroy."

"And that my dear sister Cornelia will take your place very soon. Yes I'm well aware of that." Lelouch replied. One of the reasons he wasn't worried about Suzaku was his sister Cornelia was coming and she would never trust Suzaku for a major mission. True he would need some much better firepower in order to beat her but at the very least he shouldn't have to worry about Suzaku.

"She won't take the news of Clovis' death well and I may not be in position to help if she acts rashly." Jeremiah reminded him.

Lelouch frowned because Jeremiah wasn't wrong. Cornelia would no doubt want answers and it was possible that Jeremiah could be executed, "Do what you can for me and we'll see what happens next. After all there's nobody in my family that I know better than Cornelia." Lelouch smiled. As a pilot and military officer, Cornelia was leagues ahead of Clovis but he knew his sister well enough that he could get around that if he had decent equipment which was his next task.

"Well good night Master Lelouch." Jeremiah smiled as he hung up.

"Phase 1 complete" Lelouch smiled as he grabbed his things and made his way home. It was a shame that Kallen was so mad at him, otherwise he would've continued his fun from earlier. Well Shirley was back at his house and he was sure that she was worried sick and would want to celebrate his victory.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch stood in front of the Kozuki cell two days after his successful rescue of Suzaku. "So I take it, my rescue of Suzaku proved my worth." Lelouch said calmly beneath the Zero mask. He would've met with them the day before but he had to do the final preparations for C.C's entry into the school and talk with the council about the next steps as his plan. Despite their fury at learning about his true relationship with Suzaku, they understood why he wanted to rescue him and also about why he didn't have them join him. As Milly so eloquently put it, 'Someone who knew what he did would be foolish beyond belief to join the military. Now it was a simple matter of getting Kallen's group on board and that should be a relatively simple task.

"Yes you did. The number of people who could pull that off so successfully is very limited." Ohgi admitted. He certainly couldn't pull it off and he knew it.

"I thank you and I hope that this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Lelouch smiled as he shook hands with Ohgi. Lelouch had to admit that he was unimpressed by the small group, Ohgi Sugiyama and Yoshida were fairly plain men and the other red head was somebody who even Kallen believed couldn't be trusted long term. Lelouch would confess that the other woman of the group Naomi Inoue was fairly attractive in her own right and a part of him wanted to make a move on her. Of course, Kallen would never forgive him for doing so and he wanted to stay on her good sign.

"So Zero what's next" Ohgi wondered since they had no clue what the man was planning for them.

"Right now we must wait. I'm using other resources to start developing a facility for us to use to help train us in proper combat skills and I'm in the process of getting somebody to help us get better equipment. Q1's Glasgow won't be nearly enough moving forward." Lelouch smiled. It was Nina who suggested that they contact a woman named Rakshata Chawla to head a new knightmare division and the fact she was a former rival of Camelot's leader would be an excellent reason to do so.

"I see and when will we see this facility" Ohgi wondered.

"Very soon but I need time" Lelouch replied. He didn't have a base for the moment and he knew that without a base they could never stop his sister.

"Alright. I'm assuming you'll send word to us if you need us" Ohgi said calmly.

"That's correct and I must be going." Lelouch said calmly as he left the base knowing that things were just getting started.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch relaxed in his bed at Ashford Academy knowing that the next day he would return to his mundane life as a student. C.C's arrival would make things interesting but Lelouch was still more worried about his sister's pending arrival in Area 11. "This is only going to get more interesting once she arrives." Lelouch groaned.

"So who is she Lelouch" a voice teased catching Lelouch off guard. Much to his shock it was Kallen of all people standing in his bedroom. Lelouch was so stunned that she was there that he didn't even notice that she was wearing a white nightgown that covered her entire body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lelouch said in shock before finally noticing her outfit. "And what are you wearing?"

Kallen couldn't help but smile since she had indeed caught Lelouch flat footed. "It's hard to believe that somebody who led a rag tag group against a trained military group and won, could lose his composure over some girl coming over to his house for a late night visit." Kallen smiled. After Lelouch left the base she called a friend of hers and decided to stay with her on campus since she was one of the few people who didn't have a roommate. Kallen's Geass increased her base abilities as long as it was active and thanks to that and her incredible athletic ability, she was able to easily sneak away from her sleeping friend and make her way over to the dorm without being noticed by anybody. Once she arrived in the building she was met by Sayoko who smiled before letting her in without a word. Clearly the maid knew what the girl in front of her was after from her appearance and she approved. That and she appreciated her ability to sneak around.

"Well most girls usually just call and come over normally instead of using their Geass to sneak away from a friend on campus." Lelouch smiled as he got off the bed. Once Kallen mentioned a late night visit, Lelouch quickly figured out what she had done.

"Well I'm trying to charm a Prince, I wasn't sure that normal would work" Kallen replied with a smile on her face

Lelouch was thrilled since he was going to have his chance with Kallen after all and he didn't even have to do that much to get it. The young prince wrapped his arms around Kallen's waist and smiled, "Normal works fine but an extraordinary effort deserves an extraordinary response." Lelouch smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Kallen said happily the lust in her body rising by the minute. She would have some explaining to do tomorrow to her friend but she would probably spend the night with Lelouch.

(Unknown area)

While Lelouch was adding Kallen to his growing harem, a plane was approaching Area 11 and on that plan was the person who would become the newest Viceroy in short order. "Oh Zero, you may have beaten Clovis but you'll find me a much more difficult opponent." Cornelia li Britannia scowled. Cornelia li Britannia was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-20s with long magenta hair that flowed down her body with two loose strands in particular framing her face and the signature magenta lipstick adorning her lips. Her Indigo eyes were cold as they thought of the man who took her brother from them. She was currently sitting at the desk in her quarters on the specialized plane having just finished sending an e-mail. The e-mail wasn't for her but it was a request of another person who joined her and most of her team on the way to Area 11. As though said person's ears were bleeding, the door opened and a figure walked into the room.

"Sister you should get some rest" the person chided. It was a young woman that was 16 years old with blue eyes just like her sister. Unlike Cornelia this young woman had her pink hair styled in two buns on the side of her head as the rest of her hair flowed downward. She was wearing a simple pink nightgown for the moment since it was late at night and she wanted to spend some time with her sister before they arrived at Area 11.

"Euphy you should know better than to walk in on me like that" Cornelia frowned. The young woman was Euphemia li Britannia and she was Cornelia's younger sister. When she learned that Cornelia would join area 11 she was eager to join.

"Sorry but I was just wondering if you finished my request." Euphemia smiled.

"Yes I've sent the papers to have you enrolled you in Ashford Academy while we're in Area 11, though I have no idea why." Cornelia frowned.

"Well an old playmate of mine goes there and if I'm going to be in an unfamiliar area, I want to be around somebody I know." Euphemia smiled.

"Fine" Cornelia frowned as she got up from her desk and got into the bed.

"Now let's get some sleep sister" Euphemia smiled as she got into the bed and cuddled next to her sister. She and Cornelia were as close as any members of the Britannian royal family at the moment but even she wouldn't tell her sister about the real reason for her request. Ever since the death of her half-brother Clovis, Euphemia was having dreams about somebody strange. Somebody who she thought was killed years ago when the war begin. Someone who happened to be her first love, her half-brother Lelouch vi Britannia.

That's it for Chapter 3 and with another chapter comes the end of the 'first arc' of Code Geass. I imagine some people aren't pleased with the half lemons again and I do promise actual in story lemons soon. In case anybody is wondering. Kallen's Geass is essentially a version of Kaio-Ken from DBZ down the road you'll see the drawbacks more but since she didn't use it for very long it didn't get to her as badly.

Next chapter Lelouch's life gets even more complicated with C.C and Euphemia Li Britannia joining the school. Lelouch's life is about to get interesting in a very bad way. Meanwhile Suzaku must deal with the fallout from his trial and the reality that he may be hated from both sides of the coin.


	4. Crossroads

Chapter 4 Crossroads

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

(Lelouch's room)

For Lelouch vi Britannia, the sight of a naked woman next to him as he woke up had become a fairly common occurrence and today was no different. "Geez Kallen, I thought you had enough the night before." Lelouch said sarcastically. When he woke up this morning, he was met by the wondrous sight of a naked Kallen Kozuki giving him a blowjob. He certainly enjoyed plenty of Kallen's body the night before, but to be woken up to a blowjob was something he had yet to experience and he loved it. He had a sneaking feeling that this had to do with the fact that she snuck away from a friend at school and needed Lelouch to help convince her not to spread the word and cause him more headaches.

Kallen slipped her lips off of his member with a loud pop and stared at him with a surprisingly annoyed expression, "After I leave this bed, I'm gonna deal with those prissy Britannian girls and start acting weak and feeble again. One more shot is the LEAST you can do Lelouch" Kallen replied haughtily as she lined her dripping snatch with his morning wood for one more round of fun.

"Good point" Lelouch smiled as he admired her naked form yet again. Sure he was sleeping with Milly and Shirley but there was something special about Kallen that he didn't quite understand. Then again it really didn't matter at this point.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch watched absentmindedly as the teacher introduced C.C, or Clara Cambridge as she was being called thanks to the fake information that Milly set up for her. He didn't quite care for the reactions of the other guys in the class and he wasn't concerned about the fact he would likely have to Geass the person whose room Kallen was staying at when she snuck over to his see him. His concern was more about the impending arrival of his sister Cornelia and the various struggles and headaches that it would bring. "Mr. Lamperouge" a voice called out and a dazed Lelouch looked up to see the teacher speaking to him for once.

"Yes" Lelouch said absentmindedly.

"Sorry to interrupt your daily nap, but the principal would like to speak with you" the teacher explained much to Lelouch's shock.

"I see" Lelouch replied now wide awake. For Milly's grandfather to call him directly and for Milly not to tell him about it beforehand was nerve wracking.

"Thank you" the teacher replied as Lelouch walked out but, not before glancing at a very concerned Milly.

'This won't end well.' Lelouch thought to himself as he made his way over to see Reuben Ashford.

(Scene Skip)

As Lelouch arrived at the office of Reuben Ashford he was both curious and nervous. This was the man who took him and Nunnally in years ago and had helped Lelouch personally in many ways. As far as Lelouch was concerned, he was a better father to Lelouch then his real father. They did meet every so often to discuss his life and gambling but he had never called him directly, "So why I am here?" Lelouch asked calmly as he sat down in the single chair in front of the old man.

"You're not messing around Lelouch. It's so refreshing to see from the youths of today" Reuben replied in a jovial tone before his expression changed into a much more serious one. "So Lelouch would you like the good news or the bad news first."

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the man before replying calmly, "Good obviously." For Reuben to use that phrasing, meant that the bad news wasn't normal bad but nightmarishly bad. Getting the good news first would help his mood when the bad news struck.

The old man smiled before saying a very simple phrase, "I take it you've heard of section 4, correct." The old man questioned.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the mention of the seemingly simple phrase because it was actually extremely important to him. Section 4 was a private area in the Northwest corner of the Shinjuku Ghetto but it had another name, 'Corruption's Corner'. It was said that if there was a shady deal to be had in Area 11, it would happen there and many Britannians used the area to complete some of the worst deals in existence. "Yes I have, what about it?" Lelouch questioned.

"What if I told you that I managed to secure a nice warehouse in Section 4 and that I can give it to you for you to use." Reuben said bluntly.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the 'good news', "I take it Milly asked you to get that for me." Lelouch wondered. Milly probably did it to help him and give him less to do. What Milly didn't realize was that because of all of his gambling, he was very familiar with Section 4 and that he was bidding on a warehouse already. Ironically enough, it appears that Rueben was the one who outbid him.

"Even if she hadn't asked me I would've done this anyway. I know that Zero will need a place to train his troops with Cornelia's impending arrival" the old man smiled knowing that he had Lelouch trapped.

"How much do you know?" Lelouch asked with a severely annoyed expression on his face. The fact that Reuben knew he was Zero was bad enough but it was worse that he brought it up. There was no telling how dangerous that could be

"Enough to know that you could use your Geass on me and erase my memories of this conversation if you felt I was a security risk. However I promise that I won't reveal any of your secrets as I have so far. I only care about you and Millicent" Reuben said with a calm smile.

"I see and I thank you for your help" Lelouch replied. He would never do such a thing but his knowledge of Geass spoke volumes to how much the old man knew about him and what he was capable of. Clearly he had a powerful ally in Reuben Ashford and it would do him a load of good moving forward

"With that settled it's time for the bad news." Reuben Ashford replied as he reached into his desk and pulled out what looked like a dossier. Without saying a word he slid it to Lelouch knowing that he could do the rest.

"Your bad news is a dossier" Lelouch said skeptically before opening the dossier. When he saw the name on it and the photo of the person involved he had to hold back every single curse that he knew.

"Now do you see why I said bad news" the old man replied with a serious expression on his face.

"This must be some kind of joke" Lelouch said in shock. That wasn't bad news on the dossier that was horrific news and something that could change everything and for the worse.

"I wish it was boy. She'll be starting school in a few days so you need to come up with a plan before then." The old man replied. The photo in question was for a girl named Elisa Lamperouge but she was really Euphemia li Britannia. One of the few siblings he liked and somebody who could blow his whole operation in one fell swoop.

"This is a nightmare! If Euphy realizes I'm here, it won't be much of a reach for her to figure out I'm Zero. She's annoyingly perceptive that way." Lelouch groaned. Now everything was in danger.

"I know that and there's nothing I can do to stop her without causing more issues." Reuben said apologetically.

"Yes I know. I'll simply have to go to the warehouse that you provided for me and hide out for a few days." Lelouch frowned before taking the dossier knowing that the others would want to know what happened. There was no way to avoid Euphy so perhaps he could escape for a few days."

"Well do what you must." Rueben replied as Lelouch left the room. This was about as disastrous as it could be for Lelouch and the old man knew it. There weren't many more words to say.

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

For Suzaku Kururugi, the last week had been one of the strangest in his life and that was saying something. He went from being a rank-and-file Honorary 11 foot soldier that nearly died because of a secret operation, to the pilot of a seventh-generation knightmare that was one of the most powerful weapons in Britannia. Once that was done he was promptly arrested for killing the Viceroy, which was impossible since he was with his new boss when Prince Clovis supposedly died. Just when all seemed lost and he was going to be executed for a crime he didn't commit, he was saved by a masked man that was actually his best friend in disguise. Granted he didn't reveal the truth because he was aware of what that meant.

Now a free man, he made his way through Shinjuku now dressed in a simple blue jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and some jeans to see how his fellow Japanese were doing. "Nobody ever said changing the world would be easy." Suzaku muttered to himself as he walked into the ghetto. He dealt with a lot of verbal abuse from Britannians who still believed him to be Clovis's real killer, even though Lelouch had confessed to the crime already.

"Britannian scum, what are you doing here?" a voice shouted out. It was a middle aged Japanese man whose clothes were in tatters. It was obvious he suffered greatly because of Shinjuku.

"You're wrong I'm Japanese." Suzaku replied calmly hoping to keep this from becoming more problematic.

"You're an Honorary Britannian boy that means you decided to stop being one of us." The man replied coldly before leaving.

There was nothing Suzaku could say to that because in a backwards way it was true. "So what now" Suzaku muttered to himself as he made his way deeper into the city before coming upon a simple statue. The statue was still upright but the fighting did serious damage to its base.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in Shinjuku, traitor" a voice said from behind. As Suzaku turned he noticed the annoyed face of Shinichiro Tamaki, with Kaname Ohgi and Toru Yoshida next to him. Suzaku wasn't aware of the importance of these young men but what he did know is that he had to stay calm.

"I'm not a traitor." Suzaku countered. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Yes you are. You chose to become an honorary Britannian. Once you did that you left us behind." Tamaki countered.

Suzaku was about to reply once again but somebody beat him to it, "That's quite enough boys." The new voice said gruffly.

"That voice is" Suzaku's eyes widened as a new presence appeared in front of them. It was a tall tan man with spiky brown hair and spiky eyebrows. Though even dressed in plain clothes, Suzaku recognized him anywhere.

"You're Kyoshiro Tohdoh" Ohgi said in shock. He was careful not to call him Colonel Tohdoh because it may reveal that they're a Japanese resistance group.

"Tohdoh sensei" Suzaku replied in shock. Kyoshiro Tohdoh or 'Tohdoh the Miracle Worker' as many called him was Japan's shining light during the war. He was the man who led them to their only victory and to many Japanese who still hoped to see Britannia fall, he was their only chance. For Suzaku it was far more personal than that, Tohdoh taught him everything he knew about politics and battle before the war.

"It's been a while Suzaku" Tohdoh smiled before turning to Ohgi. "Do you mind giving my student and I a moment to chat. I haven't seen him in a long" Tohdoh said calmly and gazing at the man in a militaristic manner. Tohdoh knew if Suzaku realized who they were, then things would get very hairy.

"O-of course" Ohgi replied in understanding as he left with a reluctant Tamaki. They were Japanese resistance fighters and if Kyoshiro Tohdoh was telling them to leave. They were gone.

"Thank you" Tohdoh nodded as the three resistance fighters left. Once he was sure that the youths were gone Tohdoh looked at his student and smiled. "Calling you a traitor might have been a bit much, but I am surprised you showed your face in Shinjuku Suzaku.

Suzaku was stuck for once in his life and it showed. Here was the man he idolized in front of him again but this time the conversation was far from friendly, "I came to reflect on everything that happened." Suzaku replied. Shinjuku was a wake-up call and he realized that trying to do the right thing wasn't enough. The problem was he was a feature in the military. He had no clue what to do.

"Considering all you've done, I suppose it took you long enough to reflect on your actions." Tohdoh replied bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?" Suzaku asked nervously. Suzaku had many secrets but, he felt like Tohdoh was referring to one that very few people should know about.

"The death of your father, I doubt I need to say any more." Tohdoh smiled causing Suzaku's eyes to widen.

"How did you!" Suzaku said nervously.

Tohdoh looked at Suzaku with pity and replied, "I was the one who discovered his body. You didn't actually kill him with your little stab wound. He stayed alive just long enough to tell me what happened."

"I see" Suzaku said solemnly aware that his darkest secret was out. It was very possible that Tohdoh had noticed him and moved to capture the ultimate traitor. If he was forced to fight right now, he was certain that he'd lose.

"Before you start panicking. I didn't come here to execute you for that. Your punishment for that will come in due time. I came because like you I was reflecting on what happened" Tohdoh replied.

Suzaku knew that he had to say something to his former teacher. "Sensei I-"

"You don't need to say a word Suzaku. In truth I probably don't want to hear them from you at this point. When you killed your father, you decided the fate of millions of people without them ever knowing the truth. It's far too late to change that. Your family has disowned you for joining the military in the first place and even if you were to return to the side of the Japanese nobody will ever forget what you've already done. If somebody were to learn the truth about what you did I imagine Japanese would be calling for your head just as the Britannians did during Clovis's little funeral procession."

"Why are you telling me this" Suzaku said nervously. His teacher was right but there was no reason to point that out. If anything it was actually harmful to Suzaku that his teacher said what he said.

"Because everything is about to change and we both know it. Zero will give the Japanese what I couldn't give them many years ago, a hero that they can truly count on and a man who may truly be able to save Japan."

Suzaku barely held back a growl since he knew that Lelouch was behind the mask and that this had nothing to do with Japan. His rescue proved that, "His methods are cruel. How can I support someone like him?" Suzaku questioned.

"I heard about your rescue Suzaku. To be honest, his methods are a bit cruel but this is war and they were also necessary."

"But" Suzaku protested

"He was able to save you without a single bullet being launched and do so under the noses of the Purebloods. Even I would've struggled to do that" Tohdoh admitted.

"What are you saying sensei!?" Suzaku replied with frustration.

Tohdoh took a brief breath in order to steady himself and gave his student the only advice he could, "As a child, you robbed Japan of a chance to fight back when you killed your father. Are you willing to rob them again by continuing in the military and fighting against Zero?" Tohdoh asked calmly. Tohdoh's instincts were rarely wrong and he had a feeling Suzaku would play a large role in the upcoming war and when he saw his student, he wanted to see what type of person he had become.

"I don't know" Suzaku replied helplessly. He was aware that Lelouch may think like his father, but he wasn't nearly as naïve. Lelouch would surely have multiple plans in place and those plans would have plans.

"Well figure it out before it's too late." Tohdoh replied before leaving his student alone to think.

(Area 11 Government Building)

Cornelia li Britannia finally arrived in the Tokyo Settlement and her mission was simple and clear. Find Zero and kill him along with any resistance Area 11 had left. For her, this mission was personal since Zero was the one who killed her brother and Area 11 stole her former siblings from her during the original war. As she walked into the building she was met by an older male bureaucrat. "Welcome Princess Cornelia. We've prepared a welcome dinner in your honor" the man said just before Cornelia pointed her modified weapon a combination sword and rifle right at the man's face.

"I have no interest in some stupid welcome dinner. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ABOUT ZERO!?" Cornelia roared in anger. She had an absolute hatred for bureaucrats because they rarely did their job and focused on brown nosing more than anything.

"Forgive us ma'am but there's nothing we can do. We were unable to determine anything about Zero outside of the vehicle he used and because of the concerns about the container he used." The man replied.

Cornelia looked at the man in disgust and turned towards a slender dark-haired man with glasses, "Guilford take this man away. I'm going to be in my office while I sort out this ridiculousness." Cornelia ordered. Just as she suspected, she'd have to do most of the work herself and she hated that.

"Yes your highness." Guilford replied. Gilbert G.P Guilford was Cornelia's knight and a loyal friend to the Second Princess. He was also a skilled pilot in his own right and when Cornelia went into battle, he would be by her side.

"Thank you." Cornelia replied before motioning to Euphemia to join her. Today was going to be a long day.

(Scene Skip)

An exhausted Cornelia spent 3 hours going over paperwork that Clovis failed to take care of and that the new viceroy had to deal with. "This is ridiculous. Clovis must've not done an ounce of work at all" Cornelia frowned. The amount of paper work was incredible and there was no way it should've been that bad.

"Who knows but now we have to clean up his mess." Euphemia replied bitterly having helped her sister. The bright side was that the man who took Clovis's place had at least done the work.

Cornelia couldn't help but agree since things were only going to get more complicated once they took to the battlefield. However she had her own concern, "By the way Euphie, are you sure it's wise to go to school in the settlement? Won't people recognize you?" Cornelia said nervously.

"I doubt it big sister. Because of the fact I've been in school at the homeland I doubt many people will realize who I am. Plus I'm using a fake name" Euphie smiled. The name Elisa Lamperouge was a nod to Marianne the Flash, whose last name was Lamperouge before she famously became a knight of honor and ultimately married Emperor Charles. Elisa was just a cute name and she wanted something like that.

"Alright. I'll allow you to attend school but if anybody gives you problems. Please let me know" Cornelia said with a savage grin on her face. If anybody dare harmed her sister she would pay.

Euphemia knew the reason for her sister's savage smile and replied calmly, "Don't worry sister. I'll be fine" Euphy said happily. She would be visiting the school tomorrow to get her uniform and the rest would take care of itself.

Cornelia smiled before returning to the mounds of paperwork, "Just be careful Euphy" Cornelia said worriedly. This could be a dangerous undertaking and Euphy had to be ready for anything.

(Ashford Academy)

As the student council began their meeting, there was a different aura in the room compared to usual. Ever since his return from the meeting with the principal, it was clear to all those involved that something bad happened to Lelouch. During class they couldn't say something and for lunch he left before anybody could come to him. Something was clearly wrong and they had to do something. Naturally Milly walked right up to a still dazed Lelouch and straddled his body before pressing her breasts against his face causing both Shirley and Kallen to blush. Rivalz was stone faced since it showed just how affectionate his former crush was. Even though he was dating Nina there had been many a time he imagined being in that position.

Lelouch broke his malaise and pushed Milly back, "Not that I don't love your breasts in my face, but is this really the time or place."

"Welcome back. We thought something was wrong with you." Milly smiled before getting up and returning to her seat.

"Sorry I was a bit distracted." Lelouch replied obviously.

"We know" C.C teased.

"So what's wrong Lulu? Ever since you got back from seeing Milly's grandfather you've had this look on your face that doesn't suit you." Shirley spoke up. Everyone was nervous that something really bad happened.

Lelouch gathered himself before taking a deep breath, "I was able to get one bit of very good news and one bit of very bad news." Lelouch said calmly.

"Good news first obviously" Rivalz smiled.

"Milly's grandfather was able to secure a warehouse in Section 4 that would allow us to train your resistance once we acquire more knightmare frames. Because of the various shady deals that happen there nobody is ever reported and even Japanese show up so you shouldn't have any concerns."

"That's awesome!" Kallen smiled glad that they could finally get started.

"Yes but that just leaves the bad news." Milly replied with a serious tone. She was no fool and if her grandfather was calling Lelouch directly, that meant something major was about to go down.

"This is the bad news" Lelouch said calmly before reaching into his bag and putting the same dossier on the table and revealing it to the group. The various reactions were obvious.

"Oh my" C.C smiled.

"Oh hell" Milly groaned already aware of the trouble that this would cause. Since Milly and C.C knew who the person in question was, they realized the significance of what it meant.

"Who is she?" Kallen frowned unaware of how much trouble the new group was in.

"I don't care but she's cute" Rivalz said with a smile causing Nina to smack him upside the head.

"She is Euphemia Li Britannia. She's one of my half-sisters and one of the few people who would and could recognize me even after all this time. And yes Rivalz, she is very cute." Lelouch said calmly causing Rivalz to look at him nervously.

"That's not all. That dossier means Euphy is coming to Ashford. If she learns that you're alive it could cause you a whole lot of problems." Milly reminded Lelouch.

"Tell me something I don't know" Lelouch deadpanned. Not only could Euphy reveal him to Cornelia but if she had the right information she would be able to figure out that he is Zero.

"I don't see the problem." C.C spoke up shocking everybody.

"Forgive me if I don't share your concern. Euphy may not be as intelligent as I am or as skilled as Cornelia in battle but what she has is knowledge. She has the knowledge required to find out everything and if she shares that with Cornelia, we're screwed" Lelouch replied the frustration in his voice obvious.

C.C looked at Lelouch and smiled back before doing a teasing twirl, "Despite my current appearance as a school girl, I have known your family for a very long time Lelouch." C.C reminded him.

"What's your point" Lelouch deadpanned.

"My point is that I remember things about your family that you may not because of how much you hate your father. One of those things, is that Euphemia's affection for you was only rivaled by that of Millicent here and your real sister Nunnally. I'm sure if you use some of that charm that you used to get these three in your bed that Euphy would help you provided you don't harm Cornelia with your various plans." C.C explained.

"Really C.C!" Milly blushed heavily at the reminder of her old rivalry with Euphy but Lelouch had a different reaction. The group looked on in shock as Lelouch walked over to the standing verdette and kissed her on the lips.

"Well that came out of nowhere." Rivalz spoke up since the girls in the room were silent.

"Thanks C.C, you're absolutely right." Lelouch smiled not embarrassed by the fact that he kissed C.C like that. C.C was right and he could charm Euphy and it wouldn't require much effort on his part.

"You're welcome" C.C replied in a rather reserved tone. It took everything the verdette had not to blush since it was a long time since somebody treated her with genuine affection like that.

"Good grief." Milly smiled since she knew Euphy would easily succumb to Lelouch. Now they're problems were gone.

"Lulu" Shirley pouted, well aware that Lelouch was shockingly good at charming somebody if he wanted to. The idea that she was already competing with two other girls was enough already but a princess was too much.

"Well now that we've got that settled it's time to get a hold of Rakshata. With her on board everything will soon be in place" Lelouch smiled. The whole day he wondered what he would do about Euphy and with that problem solved. It was time to focus on his new group.

(Area 11 Government building)

Jeremiah Gottwald was having a rough week to begin with and the arrival of Princess Cornelia wasn't going to improve it. The head of the Purebloods made his way towards the office of the Viceroy in order to talk with said princess. "Here we go" Jeremiah muttered as he opened the door to the office and was met by the sight of Cornelia Li Britannia once again along with her night Guilford.

"It's been a long time Jeremiah." Cornelia said calmly. Thanks to his managing of the paperwork, Cornelia had a moment to look over reports of Shinjuku. However she needed more information, since something about the battle seemed off.

"Yes it has Princess Cornelia, so what did you need me for." Jeremiah asked calmly. This was a woman famous for her love of her siblings and her hatred of negotiation with terrorists. He was certain that she was going to remove his rank for the way he handled Kururugi's trial.

"I have a few questions for you and I want you to answer them honestly or you might find yourself never piloting a knightmare again" Cornelia said sternly. She wanted to make it clear that this was business and not pleasure.

"Yes ma'am" Jeremiah replied.

"My first question is how in the world did some of my brother's brightest men manage to lose to what at the time was a single Glasgow frame." Cornelia asked calmly.

Jeremiah frowned since he wanted to protect Villetta and keep his new master's identity a secret. "I was battling so I can't give you too many specifics but this Zero character managed to determine that Clovis was using a supply train to get more Sutherlands and somehow got a hold of it."

"That only explains some of the details." Cornelia huffed. For Clovis to use a train was sloppy but considering that he was trying to hide his actions, it made sense.

Jeremiah was no fool and he knew that the military minded Cornelia wouldn't like the next part, "Yes and I was getting to that. This Zero character was a skilled tactician and now that they had weaponry behind them they were able to overwhelm Clovis to the point that Clovis broke the encirclement around the G1 in order to continue fighting. From what I was told from some of the survivors Clovis sent most of the men into a single area where he believed the terrorist were hiding. Unfortunately, Zero was actually underground and collapsed the ground around the men just as he escaped" Jeremiah frowned.

"You're joking" Cornelia said in disbelief. For Clovis to make that type of mistake was embarrassing.

"No. I managed to save most of the battle logs from Shinjuku and the few troops who survived that battle can confirm as much." Jeremiah replied. In truth he wanted to kill Clovis himself when he realized what was going on.

Cornelia was furious but she was no fool and Jeremiah couldn't be blamed for a horrible commander. However there were still more questions to be asked and the next one was critical, "The day after Clovis's death, the newspapers were reporting that they were blocking of Shinjuku because of the poison gas being released but during Zero's rescue of the Honorary Eleven he used a similar container to negotiate his escape. While I understand the reason I don't understand how that's possible." Cornelia asked calmly.

Jeremiah was now in big trouble since this could end horribly for him, "Because of two factors. The first is that the gas wasn't released and the newspaper report was meant to hide the true horrors of Shinjuku from the populace."

Cornelia twitched since that meant Zero realized the news report was fake, "And yet you still allowed him to take the young man because of it."

Now it was time to use a little deception, "We lined the streets of the procession, with loyal eleven's in order to create a better story and those people had no idea that any gas was released. Zero agreed to give us back the container if we did it so I thought it was a worthwhile move to protect our people."

"I see" Cornelia said calmly. While she didn't negotiate with terrorists, poison gas was a different monster and that would be a rare exception.

Jeremiah smiled since this was his chance to make things interesting, "There's something else you should know princess."

"And what's that" Cornelia said with a raised eyebrow. This already had all the makings of a headache and now he had more news.

When I had some of our best scientists look over the device to see if we couldn't find a counter to the gas in case the terrorists used it again we determined that no gas was ever in the device. In other words Clovis had lied about the gas being stolen in the first place" Jeremiah said coolly. Now he could rattle Cornelia and give his new master a little time.

Cornelia was furious and knew that something was being hidden from her, "So what was in that bloody device that would make my brother want to destroy a whole ghetto." Cornelia yelled.

Jeremiah inwardly smiled since he was off the hook, "I do not know. The only person who might know was General Bartley." Jeremiah explained. This was the only way to save himself and he knew it.

"I see. Well that's all for now Gottwald. I won't punish you or the Purebloods but I should hope you realize that you're on thin ice." Cornelia growled. Bartley was back in the homeland so she couldn't get information from him. This was bad.

"Of course" Jeremiah replied before the door opened and Princess Euphemia walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need somebody to take me to Ashford Academy that won't make it obvious who I really am." Euphemia said nervously.

Cornelia smiled before turning to Jeremiah, "Mr. Gottwald do you mind taking Euphy to Ashford. I assume you can ensure that nobody realizes who she really is." Cornelia smiled.

"Of course" Jeremiah replied since he could ensure that Lelouch was away while he was there.

(Scene Skip)

Jeremiah dropped Euphemia off at Ashford Academy but he didn't want to leave in case somebody recognized him from the broadcast. Luckily for the pair, Milly was waiting for the calmly dressed Euphy. She was wearing a white hat along with a white vest jacket and a blue buttoned down top along with a yellow skirt with white frills along with some orange sunglasses.

 **AN: Think of the outfit she wore in Episode 21 when she went to visit Ashford.**

"That's quite the outfit Euphy" Milly teased as she walked up to the car. Because she didn't want to draw too much attention, well more than the obvious that would come with a new student, they were discussing this well after club activities were over. Lelouch was already off campus having left with her grandfather to go to the new base in Section 4. Kallen no doubt was informing her friends of the situation so any danger was gone.

"It's nice to see you too Milly" Euphemia replied before hugging her old friend. As the pair walked through campus Milly couldn't help but smile since things were about to get very fun for her if she played this right.

(Scene Skip)

The walk through the campus was a nice one and Milly and Euphemia were sitting in the principal's office working out the last few details of her arrival in Ashford. There was nothing they could do about her arrival so putting her in his homeroom would at least make it so he could control their first meeting, "So Euphy why did you decide to join Ashford?" Milly asked calmly.

Euphy looked at her old friend nervously and decided to speak about something that she had never told anybody, "Hey Milly do you remember my brother Lelouch." Euphy said nervously.

"It's been a long time since I've thought about him." Milly replied as calmly as she could. Lelouch was right about Euphemia's sixth sense. Hopefully she didn't make a big mistake.

"I can't explain why, but when our father told us that Lelouch and Nunnally were killed during the war, it didn't feel right." Euphy explained.

Milly was slowly beginning to panic but kept her legendary cool, "What do you mean by that?"

Euphemia didn't quite know how to explain what was bothering her but she knew that her old friend would understand, "During the war, Lelouch and Nunnally were already in Japan but the Japanese never thought to use them as bargaining chips to stop the onslaught. That doesn't make any sense I think Lelouch and Nunnally escaped from wherever they were staying and have been in hiding ever since"

"That's an interesting theory" Milly replied though she was panicking on the inside.

"There's more. Earlier today my sister was discussing Shinjuku with one of the men who survived it. The short version is that the only way battle could've played out as it did was if Zero was a Britannian." Euphemia explained.

Milly allowed her eyes to widen since it made sense, "You're not saying that Lelouch is alive and that he's Zero."

Euphemia looked at her old friend solemnly but replied nonetheless, "Yes I am. He's the only person I can think of, who could pull that off and would be motivated to do it. I can't tell you how I know this or why I think it's him, but what I do know is that if he's hiding in Japan, he would be a student at Ashford."

"I see" Milly replied. She secretly sent a message to Lelouch to observe this discussion and there was no doubt in his mind that his reveal would end horribly for him.

Euphemia was not pleased with Milly's calm response as they continued to talk and decided enough was enough, "Thanks for listening to my thoughts. I should probably get going now" Euphemia replied as she grabbed her new uniform and made her way out with Milly to Jeremiah's car.

(Section 4 Base)

Lelouch was naturally watching the meeting from the base, with Rueben Ashford next to him. Even though the purchase was only a day ago, the base was already set up and it wouldn't take much for Lelouch to get everything functioning, though right now he was concerned with Euphy. "She's even more brilliant then I thought" Lelouch gasped having watched the video.

"Yes. It may be a wise decision for you to stay away from the school for a few days." Reuben warned. Euphy already believed Lelouch was Zero and if she saw him in Ashford it would cause even more problems.

Lelouch wanted to agree with him but he knew it wouldn't be that simple, "Unfortunately I won't be able to do that. The moment she reveals her name people are going to ask about me and Nunnally. It's one of the great stupidities of our school and one I can't avoid.

"I see well that means you have to play this very carefully boy." Reuben warned.

"Yes I know" Lelouch groaned. While things couldn't be going better for Zero Lelouch was going to find that his day was getting far more irritating. A ring on his phone came and after seeing the message he couldn't help but smile.

"With everything going on, that has to be some message Lelouch." Reuben chuckled.

"Let's just say bailing out my subordinate will be easier than I thought." Lelouch smirked. It turns out that Kallen's friend just wanted a night with him and he didn't particularly mind since the girl was attractive."

"The rich get richer or so they say." Rueben chuckled.

"Yep and I can worry about Kallen's group and Euphy later" Lelouch replied happily as they left the base so Lelouch could attend to his latest task.

(Area 11 Government building)

As Euphemia sat in her bed she couldn't help but frown at the way the day played out. She looked at the uniform hung up at her bedside and she knew that the odd feeling in the back of her head had been answered. "Milly lied to me." Euphemia frowned. The true form of the sixth sense that Lelouch and Milly spoke of was an incredible ability to read people and understand things because of it. Her questions about Lelouch, terrified Milly and given what she asked about she had her answers, Lelouch was alive, he was definitely at Ashford, and he was without question Zero. She hated the idea that he and Cornelia would have to fight each other soon enough since that was the natural progression. She was brought from her musing by a knock at the door.

"Euphy it's me" Cornelia said nervously.

"Come in sister" Euphemia replied calmly and her sister walked in.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow." Cornelia said nervously. She didn't like the idea of leaving Euphy alone and with everything happening in Area 11 this carried a big risk.

"Don't worry about me. Lord Jeremiah will ensure I get to class safely and with Milly on my side I'll be fine." Euphy replied deciding not to mention her brother who would no doubt work with her in order to keep him safe.

"Alright" Cornelia replied realizing that there was nothing she could do at this point.

"Good night sister." Euphemia smiled as her sister left her alone at last. This was a wild day and there was no doubt that her arrival at Ashford would raise all sorts of hell. 'I'll see you soon Lelouch' Euphemia thought to herself as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. A lot would be determined in the next few days.

That's it for Chapter 4 and this interesting little chapter. Before people bite my head off about Euphemia realizing that Lelouch was Zero, keep something in mind. In the show, she figured out Zero was Lelouch just from a few words during the Lake Kawaguchi incident so it isn't that much of a stretch. Anywho, next chapter Euphemia meets Lelouch and they discuss how things have come this far. As for his rebellion, Lelouch brings his team to the base and he has a very interesting discussion with one of the members of the group. Get ready because the fun is just beginning.


	5. Siblings

Chapter 5 Siblings

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

(Classroom)

"Alright class, I'd like to introduce the new transfer student, Elisa Lamperouge" the professor said calmly. As Princess Euphemia stood in front of the clapping class, she was unsure of what to say or think because of the shocking sight in front of her. There was her half-brother and love of her life alive and well sitting at one of the desks. "Ms Lamperouge." The teacher repeated as the stunned Euphemia looked straight at him unsure of what to say or do.

"Sorry about that professor. Elisa here is my half-sister and I haven't seen her since I moved to Area 11 after my mother's death. She's probably just surprised to see me that's all." Lelouch spoke up all but confirming her identity. It was a half-truth but it served its purpose.

"LELOUCH!" Euphemia cried as she ran over to him and to the shock of everybody there hopped onto his lap and held onto him rather tightly for a pair of siblings. It was a sight that shocked her classmates and enraged her teacher.

"Ms Lamperouge that's quite enough. I understand that he's your brother, but that's not appropriate behavior at all." The teacher yelled angrily.

Euphemia blushed heavily at the reaction but she was shocked when Lelouch pulled her head into his neck hiding his eyes from view, "Can't you make this exception for just homeroom professor." Lelouch said with a smile, his Geass already active. Milly realized what he was doing and chuckled, while Shirley and Kallen were none too pleased at all.

The professor's eyes glazed over indicating the Geass was successful, "Alright but only for homeroom" the teacher replied much to the shock of the class and the Princess. So in Euphemia li Britannia's first period of class she was sitting in the arms of a brother she thought was dead. His classmates couldn't really say much to what was happening because the teacher gave the okay but for Ashford Academy, the ice prince seemed to melt for one magical period.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch time arrived and Lelouch looked to the seat next to him where his sister now sat and smiled. "So Elisa would you like to get some lunch". He needed to talk to his sister as soon as possible and figure out how much she knew about him.

"Sure Lelouch" Euphemia replied and the pair got up to go over to the student council office.

"Hey can we join" Rivalz wondered since he was curious what the princess was like.

"No. This is a private affair." Lelouch smiled. He noticed the frowns of his cohorts but he wanted to talk to his sister before he brought her into his new situation. He had a feeling she was already well aware of his identity and he wanted to talk to her in private before bringing the others on board.

"Alright" Rivalz frowned before the two siblings left.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch brought Euphemia to the student council office not worried about any interruptions. Finally arriving at the living room he sat down on the small chair "How are you Euphy" Lelouch said calmly.

"How are you? Is that really all you can say to me after all this time" Euphemia pouted before sitting on the couch. There he was alive and well and if she was right the new masked leader of the resistance in Area 11. There were so many emotions running through her head that she couldn't name all of them.

"What do you want from me Euphy? I was sent away and father told everyone I was dead." Lelouch groaned.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have the right to kill Clovis!" Euphy yelled out not realizing the significance of what she said.

"Good grief" Lelouch chuckled before placing his right hand on his forehead. She already knew he was Zero and that meant that he had to incorporate her into his plans. Using his Geass could work but he didn't want to subject his sister to that.

Euphemia gasped at her brother's response before dropping her shoulders, "So you are Zero?" Euphy said hopelessly. It really was what she thought and there was nothing she could do. The battle for Japan involved the two family members she loved the most.

"Yes I am and as much as I'd love to discuss more but we should be getting back to class." Lelouch replied calmly. There was no doubt in his mind that the school found out about what happened in homeroom and he needed to ensure that nobody did more research on him.

"Okay but one more question" Euphie pleaded

"Sure" Lelouch nodded.

"Is Milly a part of your rebellion also?" Euphemia asked calmly. If Milly was lying about Lelouch being alive there had to be a reason and this one made the most sense.

"Yes and there are a few others from this school helping me. You can meet them after school." Lelouch said calmly. There was no point in hiding the truth from his sister and he knew it. Today was going to be a long day.

(Scene Skip)

The student council had seen some strange sights since Milly Ashford became president due to Milly's crazy events like swimsuit day or the cross-dressers ball. However, none of them could compare to seeing Euphemia Li Britannia draped over her brother like a cat just as she was during homeroom. There weren't enough chairs in the room so instead of standing, Euphemia decided to sit on Lelouch's lap. It was both payback to Milly for lying to her, and a way to show off to Kallen and Shirley who she noticed sneak a glance at them during homeroom. It was pretty obvious to her that both girls liked Lelouch and she wanted to mark her territory. Was it petty and catty, yes. Did she care, no. This was her brother and a man she loved for years. They weren't going to worm her way into his heart if she had anything to say about it. "Now that we've gathered everybody it's time to start the daily meeting.' Lelouch chuckled knowing that Euphy was taunting Kallen and Shirley by sitting on his lap.

"Not that I don't find the sight thoroughly amusing, but are you sure she should be here." C.C teased.

"Euphy came to Ashford to find me and figure out if I was really alive. Plus she already knows I'm Zero. Since Cornelia isn't here that means she hasn't told my big sister about her theories and that alone means she can be trusted" Lelouch explained. If Cornelia showed up he was in deep trouble.

"That's right" Euphy confirmed as she decided to taunt the two girls further and kiss Lelouch on the cheek.

"Well now that we've agreed she can stay, we have an important matter to discuss." Kallen said calmly barely managing hold back her anger.

"What happened?" Lelouch said nervously since Kallen rarely spoke up in these meetings.

"Cornelia took out the Blood of the Samurai Faction this morning. Ohgi sent me a text during 3rd period." Kallen revealed.

"I see" Lelouch frowned. He was one man and as skilled as he was, he wouldn't be able to do a thing without an army. If Cornelia was moving now it was only a matter of time, till she went after Kallen's group.

"If you're worried about big sister going after you, you shouldn't be." Euphemia spoke up interrupting his train of thought.

"And why is that" Lelouch wondered.

"You're the big fish Lelouch. She wants to deal with the small fry before they join up with you and make life harder for her." Euphemia replied knowing her brother would appreciate the notion.

"I see" Lelouch breathed calmly since his worries were unfounded.

"You do realize that you're basically selling out your sister right." Milly asked with a hint of amusement.

"Not really this is a minor bit of information" Euphy replied before kissing her brother on the cheek again.

"Got it" Milly chuckled at the antics of the Vi Britannia siblings. Euphy was clearly claiming her territory and Shirley and Kallen were not taking it well. Considering that both girls already went far beyond what Euphy had done it was even funnier but she wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

"Any clue what her next move is gonna be" Rivalz asked curiously hoping to ease the very clear tension in the room.

"No but if Lelouch wants me to I can find out." Euphemia smiled. She was determined to help her brother in any way he needed. Best to avoid conflict between the two for as long as possible.

"Hold on. Why would you be so willing to betray your sister?" Kallen spoke up at last. Watching the princess act the way she did all day drove her nuts and the fact Lelouch allowed it was just as aggravating.

Euphy looked at Kallen and smiled before getting off of Lelouch for the first time since the meeting started. "I may not be as smart as Lelouch or as skilled as Cornelia or my older brother Schneizel but there is one thing I have in spades."

"What's that" Kallen scoffed.

"Empathy" Euphemia replied before her smile turned to a frown. "My sister works hard every day for two major reasons."

"Let me guess. The first is to fix the pain she felt from the death of Lelouch's mother and the second was because she wanted to protect you from your father." Milly said solemnly.

"Exactly and I'm not surprised you realized this Milly." Euphy replied. As a childhood friend of Lelouch and Nunnally, Milly was well aware of the dark side of the Emperor that nobody else ever knew about it.

"Am I missing something?" Kallen asked nervously. The idea that Euphy would need protecting from her father was insane.

"Yes and it's not surprising since he does such a good job of hiding it" Lelouch replied bluntly a frown now on his face. "Our father may be a very good Emperor and to Britannia he is a great leader. However to all of our siblings it's something else. Keep in mind that this is a man who attacked a place where he sent Nunnally and I as political prisoners and faked our death to justify the attack on Japan to his people. All of this while knowing that outside of my brother Schneizel, I'm the best choice amongst my siblings for the next Emperor"

Kallen's eyes widened, "In other words, he's the type who will use anybody if he thinks he can."

"Exactly and if he would do that with me. There's no telling what he would do with Euphy." Lelouch confirmed.

"The only reason I'm not a political tool myself is because of my sister and her devotion to me. It's one of her greatest strengths and greatest weaknesses at the same time." Euphy said solemnly before Milly came over and hugged her old friend

"Wow" Kallen replied in shock. It was clear that Lelouch wasn't the only sibling who hated the Britannian Emperor and that explained why Lelouch was so comfortable telling the princess about his plans.

"Yeah but let's talk about something else." Lelouch said calmly. This was a heavy topic and Lelouch really didn't want to discuss it further.

"What about that base of yours and bringing your new team there" Nina suggested.

Lelouch smiled since that was a much more pleasant topic, "I was going to have them meet me at the base after this meeting was done." Lelouch revealed.

"You're going now" Euphemia protested wanting to spend more time with him.

"Yes. I'll need them up to speed ASAP since Cornelia won't need long to eliminate the other groups. She'll probably keep the JLF for now since they're harmless outside of Tohdoh" Lelouch explained.

"How about we have them meet us there. I can say that you contacted me separately" Kallen suggested. Her intentions for doing so were not pure by any means and it was obvious to anybody watching what she was planning to do.

"That's fine." Lelouch smiled well aware of her plans and not opposed to them either. Euphy and Shirley twitched slightly which caused him to chuckle even more. Particularly Euphy since it meant one of her supposed rivals was more than that.

"Hey Lulu are we ever going to meet your team." Shirley wondered since she wanted some Lelouch time of her own.

"No, because if they see you guys it'll be much easier to figure out that I'm not Japanese." Lelouch replied bluntly.

"I see" Shirley pouted, but a smiling Lelouch got up and walked towards the orangette before planting a kiss on her lips something that no doubt caught Euphemia off guard.

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow. Nunnally said she enjoyed spending time with you and I want my little sister to be happy." Lelouch suggested. He knew Shirley wanted her Lelouch time since Kallen was going to get hers.

"Nunna is here too!" Euphemia gasped causing Lelouch to face palm since that was obvious.

"Yes and I'm sure you can arrange some time to see her later but if that's all. I have an organization to meet with." Lelouch frowned. Euphemia's entry to the school was proving to be just as irritating as he thought and although he enjoyed the way it motivated Kallen and Shirley, he would have to stop his sister from being so possessive.

(Scene Skip)

As Ohgi Inoue and Yoshida arrived at building that Zero sent them coordinates for and each was nervous about what was on the way, "So why do you think he's called us here" Ohgi wondered nervously.

"My guess is this is going to be the new base. Though I'm more surprised that Kallen was informed as well" Inoue commented. The group's new leader seemed to have a special interest in Kallen and Inoue didn't like it at all.

"Something about Zero just ain't right" Yoshida replied with a scowl agreeing with Inoue.

"Well let's go anyway. With the blood of the Samurai gone, it's only a matter of time till Cornelia comes for us." Ohgi said calmly as he came to the door. According to Zero the front door was open and he walked in unimpeded by anything. The room was dark for a moment but all of the sudden the lights in the room turned on. The group was in a large empty area that had nothing but a few Sutherlands at the moment. "Welcome to our new knightmare factory. Kallen arrived a few moments ago and she told me you would find this more interesting" Zero said confidently as he walked with Kallen right by his side.

Inoue looked at the pair skeptically and that's when she noticed something that she found unusual. Kallen was walking with a very small limp; a limp that usually came with sexual intercourse, 'A few moments ago huh. It seems Zero has already got a hold of Kallen.' Inoue thought to herself. A part of her wanted to call Kallen on it but that could wait until later since it meant something very disturbing about Zero.

"Not to seem rude, but this doesn't really seem like much of a factory." Ohgi commented.

"And that's because it's not up to speed yet. The person who will help us develop knightmare frames will be arriving soon but I needed a place for her to work first." Zero confirmed. On his way to the factory with Kallen he spoke with Rakshata and told her about her new workspace

"I see" Ohgi replied glad that Zero was thinking ahead.

"We have to get going soon since Cornelia's already on the move. She took out the Blood of the Samurai and who knows when she'll come for us." Yoshida said angrily. Some of the escaping members made their way to Tokyo and they were angry that Zero didn't save them. They of course ignored the fact that there was no way for him to know about the attack.

"Yes I know and that's why I wanted to at least show you guys this factory." Lelouch acknowledged.

"Hopefully Kyoto gives us a bit more funding as well." Ohgi commented.

"We can worry about funding later, how about I give you guys a small tour?" Lelouch smiled.

"Sure" Ohgi replied happily. Getting an idea of what his leader was planning would help and this base was just the type of start that everyone needed.

"Excellent" Lelouch replied before beginning his tour. Perhaps this day wouldn't be so awful after all. Lelouch thought to himself.

(Scene Skip)

The tour had gone on without a hitch and Lelouch discussed his various ideas with the group but it was when the tour came to an end that things got complicated. "Zero may I have a word with you, in private." Inoue said calmly. She needed to figure out why their new leader was being intimate with Kallen and whether that would compromise the group.

"Of course" Lelouch replied with a smile as he led Inoue to an office that he set up. The office was a small room with a single desk that only had a laptop. Looking back he could tell the others wanted to follow but didn't, a fact he found rather amusing. When he closed the door he and Inoue were finally alone and even he would confess, he didn't know she wanted.

"What's the nature of your relationship you and Kallen?" Inoue said bluntly. For Kallen to be having sex with their leader was disturbing since there were only a few places they could've met.

"Other than leader and subordinate there is none." Lelouch replied calmly finding this incredibly amusing.

"So it's just a coincidence that Kallen is the one who got a hold of you for us when we first wanted to meet you and that she was the one who you wanted when you freed Suzaku Kururugi." Inoue glared.

"Get to the point." Lelouch retorted with annoyance. He hated beating around the bush and she was clearly trying to say something.

"I think that Kallen knows who you are and the only way that's possible is if you're a Britannian." Inoue replied as she caught Lelouch off guard by reaching behind her back and revealed a small gun that she pointed right at Lelouch's face.

"So what if I am" Lelouch replied, not bothered by the clear threat to his life. "Need I remind you, Inoue, that the only reason you guys are alive today is because of my ceasefire in Shinjuku. Or that Princess Cornelia is coming for us. If you're going to shoot me by all means do so but you do so at your own risk." Lelouch said coldly. He wanted to avoid using his Geass on her for the moment but she was going to become a problem if he didn't nip that in the butt.

Inoue glared at the man before putting the gun away realizing that she was trapped. If she killed him there was no way her group would survive for very long and that includes Kallen, "I'll keep the fact you're Britannian a secret, because as great as you've been for us, a few of our members wouldn't take to kindly to being led by a Brit. But if you ever give me any indication to think you're betraying us or Kallen. I'll kill you myself." Inoue huffed before leaving.

'Well that was fun' Lelouch thought to himself. To think that she figured him out just because of his romp with Kallen before the group arrived. Once he was certain she was gone and not coming back, Lelouch began to take off his mask before somebody knocked on the door. "Come on in" he said calmly and the person walked in. Rather ironically, it was Kallen who appeared and she looked upset.

"Sorry about Inoue. She's kinda like my older sister." Kallen said bashfully as she walked over to the desk. She wanted to listen in to the conversation and realized that she nearly doomed the group with her annoyance at Euphemia's antics.

Lelouch removed his helmet and smiled as he stared at his red headed lover, "That's fine. As an older sibling I can appreciate wanting to look after your younger. I have no doubt your brother would be just as cautious if he was still alive"

Kallen chuckled since he was right on both accounts. "True. Hell there are a few people in the group who wouldn't be too pleased to learn that you were sleeping with me" Kallen smirked.

"That's all fine and good, but right now we all need some rest. Things are only going to get tougher from here." Lelouch said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

Even though it was risky, Kallen convinced Lelouch to walk her back to her house because she wanted to spend some more time with him in a normal setting, "You have a younger sister right Lelouch" Kallen said calmly.

"Yes I do and as I said before, older siblings will do anything for their younger sibling." Lelouch said darkly as he recalled some very bad times.

"What do you mean by that" Kallen asked nervously. Lelouch was typically hard to read but she knew he was angry about something and it showed on his face.

"One of the first places that Britannia attacked during the original war, was the home I shared with Nunnally. We barely managed to escape and I was forced to drag my blind and crippled sister through war zone after war zone lying to her so she didn't realize the horror that was taking place around us." Lelouch explained. Even now he still recalls those days once in a while and the horrible things that he hid from Nunnally in order to protect her.

"My god" Kallen gasped never expecting something that horrible. Sure she had it rough but that was only once the war was over.

"That's not all. Any food I found during that time was for Nunnally and suffice to say if not for Milly's grandfather finding me, I might've died like Euphy thought I did." Lelouch admitted bitterly.

Kallen frowned at the reminder of the pink haired princess and the clear desire that she had for Lelouch, "So what will you do about your sister. She clearly cares for you but she cares about Cornelia also." Kallen asked nervously.

"If your question is will I kill Euphy in order to protect myself the answer is no. It would be suicidal to do so for many reasons." Lelouch replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kallen wondered.

"Cornelia is able to be who she is because Euphy is there to help her. With her gone, there's no telling how angry she'd get" Lelouch admitted.

"I see" Kallen smiled bitterly since she was the same way with her brother. Britannia may have won the war but she was honestly okay with totting the line as a half due to her privileges as a Britannian. Her brother's brutal death was the trigger to push her away from the homeland and really invest more on the Japanese side of the war.

"If you're worried about my ability to fight Cornelia don't be. I was prepared to face her, the moment I killed Clovis. I will try to spare my sister but if it becomes necessary, I will kill her" Lelouch said coldly.

"Okay" Kallen smiled as the pair continued their walk. For Kallen it was rare insight into Lelouch and it showed that they weren't too different in many ways.

"Well I should probably get going. I'm sure Nunnally is worried sick" Lelouch chuckled as they arrived near Kallen's house.

"Good night Lelouch" Kallen smiled as she kissed him on the lips briefly putting an end to their time together.

"Good night Kallen." Lelouch smiled. All the talk of siblings, reminded him of his own sister. Somebody he had neglected quite a bit because of recent events.

(Scene Skip)

'You have got to be kidding me?" Lelouch groaned seeing Euphemia Li Britannia in his living room sipping some tea.

"Welcome back Lelouch" Euphemia said with an innocent smile that was anything but.

"Why in the world are you here Euphy?" Lelouch twitched.

"Well I wanted to spend some more time with you, so I convinced Milly to take me over to your place. If you're worried about my sister finding out, don't be, she thinks I'm staying with Milly." Euphemia replied. When she asked Milly to do it, the blonde was quick to agree.

'Damn you Milly.' Lelouch thought to himself. Naturally, Nunnally picked that time to come into the room with C.C pushing her wheelchair. C.C decided to stay in his guest room and he's had a few interesting encounters with her early in the morning, but that was a topic for another day.

"Welcome back Lelouch" C.C smirked aware that the young man was in trouble.

"Welcome back big brother, I can't believe that Euphy is part of the school." Nunnally said innocently.

"Neither can I." Lelouch replied barely holding back his annoyance.

"Well let's have some tea since it's clearly going to be a long night." C.C teased well aware how the night would end and that Lelouch wouldn't be too mad once all was said and done.

"Alright but let me put my stuff away. It's been a long night?" Lelouch replied with a frown knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment.

(Scene Skip)

"Are you insane Euphy? Do you realize how reckless you're being right now?" Lelouch groaned as he and Euphy spoke in his bedroom. After tea Euphemia decided that she wanted to stay over and unfortunately for Lelouch, Nunnally agreed. Euphy was currently laying on Lelouch's bed while Lelouch worked on some homework. The meeting with Rakshata was the next day and he needed to work out some final details but he didn't want to do them with Euphy around.

"What do you mean by that? If anybody sees us they'll just think that a brother and sister are spending time together." Euphemia replied innocently.

Lelouch pinched his forehead in annoyance since Euphemia had him there, "So what happens if somebody realizes that you're royalty. You're the sub-viceroy after all." Lelouch frowned. He knew Cornelia well enough that Euphemia would be sub-viceroy because it would protect her from their father even further.

"I have that covered already. Jeremiah Gottwald is going to act as sub-viceroy in my steed. That way nobody has to know about my status." Euphemia smiled having already had such a discussion with her sister.

"I see" Lelouch replied calmly since that actually worked out well for him. With Jeremiah in that role, he could get even more sensitive information for him. Plus it allowed him to keep Euphie's identity a secret for a little longer.

Because Lelouch was so focused on his work he didn't realize that Euphemia was sneaking behind him, "Now get away from all that stuffy work and come have some fun with me." Euphemia whispered seductively into his ear.

"What are you doing" Lelouch groaned. He really shouldn't have been surprised but he was tired from the bizarre day.

"Come on Lelouch. You were perfectly okay with me rubbing on you all day. Why not just have a little fun with me right now." Euphy whispered licking his ear slightly before pulling back. When they had a moment to talk, Milly told Euphy some of her favorite seduction tactics and she was eager to put them to the test.

'Milly must've taught Euphy some of her tricks.' Lelouch thought to himself as he spun his chair in order to face his sister. "Are you sure that's what you want Euphy." Lelouch replied knowing that there was no turning back from this point forward.

Euphemia looked at Lelouch before quickly undoing the yellow blazer top to her uniform before tossing it to the side, "Of course it is, Lelouch. I've wanted this since we were kids. You're the only boy I ever loved and when I thought you died I promised myself I would never love again" Euphemia said with tears in her eyes.

Euphemia's tears and the fact that her massive breasts were straining against the white shirt were the last straw for Lelouch, 'Well I was planning to seduce her anyway.' Lelouch thought to himself before getting up to wipe the tears from his sister's eyes. "Very well Euphy. Let's have some fun" Lelouch said with the same loving smile he used to give her as a kid but knowing that very adult activities were on the way.

 **LEMON START:**

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Euphy and kissed her just like he would Kallen Shirley or Milly but in his head this was different, 'Euphy you've changed so much.' Lelouch thought to himself as he slid his tongue into his sister's mouth and she quickly gave him access. As they kissed Lelouch couldn't help but compare the girls and enjoy how easily Euphy gave in. For a minute Lelouch explored Euphie's mouth and the pink haired princess melted from his touch and when he pulled back and saw the trail of saliva he couldn't help but smile.

"That was quite the kiss Lelouch" Euphy smiled as she looked into her brother's eyes and saw the love that he had for her.

"Thanks but we're just getting started." Lelouch smirked as he reached down and grabbed Euphie's rear before pulling her into the air and placing her on the bed.

"Lel-oompf" Euphy started to complain before she was silenced by Lelouch kissing her yet again. This time their clash happened on the bed and Euphy was just as overwhelmed as she was in the air. Barely holding back as Lelouch made her bend to his desires.

"Sorry Euphy but we're not kids anymore and it's time you realize that" Lelouch chuckled as he pulled back so he could undo his shirt. Euphy felt her mouth water as Lelouch tossed his shirt to the side and a quick glance at his pants revealed a rock hard member.

"That's right, so claim your sweet little Euphy and make her yours." Euphy replied happily.

"Of course" Lelouch smiled as he pounced on her again. This time he slid Euphie's skirt off revealing a pair of pink panties that perfectly matched her hair. After he tossed her skirt to the side, Lelouch started undoing the uniform top as he slowly panted kisses down the left side of her body.

"Keep going Lelouch" Euphy moaned happily as the matching pink bra and her fairly large breasts were revealed.

"You're all grown up now Euphy" Lelouch smirked as he stopped for a moment to enjoy the view of Euphemia's wonderful body. She was slightly bigger than Shirley breast wise and Lelouch was going to certainly enjoy those breasts as much as he could.

"Yes and they're yours to enjoy as you please" Euphemia said in a sultry voice as she undid her bra and fully exposed her breasts and pink nipples to Lelouch's hungry gaze.

Lelouch smiled at Euphie's action and responded by grabbing Euphemia's left breasts, "You certainly aren't little anymore but your lips did taste pretty sweet." Lelouch teased.

Euphemia blushed heavily at the response and couldn't help but notice the bulge coming from her brother's pants. "So mister exercise is for commoners, are you sure you don't want to get started." Euphy teased referencing an old joke that she and Milly had about him.

Lelouch twitched since Milly did the same thing before he enjoyed her body and just like Milly he was going to make her pay. Lelouch pulled back before slipping off his pants and boxers to reveal his 9 inch member, "Are you sure you want to take this without getting warmed up." Lelouch replied to a wide eyed Euphy.

"Good point" Euphy said with a blank stare remembering that it would hurt if he didn't lube her up first.

"Then let's continue" Lelouch smirked as he got back on the bed and straddled Euphemia's breasts.

"Really" Euphemia frowned well aware what Lelouch wanted. The pink haired princess grabbed her breasts and slid them around Lelouch's large member before slowly moving them.

"Ahh that feels good" Lelouch said happily before he decided to have his own fun and reach back and start teasing Euphemia's snatch.

"No fair Lelouch. Ahh. This is about you." Euphy pouted though she clearly enjoyed the feeling if her brief moan was any indication.

"It's about both of us Euphy. If I don't get you ready you won't be able to handle this. As for me, I get to see how much my wonderful sister has grown." Lelouch countered with a smile on his face.

"Pervert" Euphy pouted though she did continue the movements.

Lelouch smiled since once again he had his sister, "Who was the one who walked over to her brother's desk and sat on his lap as though they were a couple." Lelouch smirked as he continued to finger Euphie's snatch over her panties.

"Unfairrrrr!" Euphy replied knowing she had them there.

"Plus you're pretty wet from just this. What sort of dirty things are you into sister?" Lelouch taunted knowing that Euphy was getting wetter with every passing minute.

"I'm- AHHH" Euphy moaned again clearly enjoying Lelouch's teasing no matter how immoral it was.

"That's enough for now. It's time to get started" Lelouch smirked as he got off of Euphy and returned to his spot in front of her. No doubt his dick was throbbing and he wanted to get started before too long. Lelouch smiled happily as he grabbed Euphemia's panties and slid them off revealing her pink pussy.

"Lelouch be gentle. This is my first time." Euphemia pleaded as Lelouch lined up his hard on with her snatch and prepared to take her first time.

"Of course" Lelouch smiled as he slowly slid inside Euphemia taking her virginity for himself.

"AHHHH!" Euphy cried out as Lelouch filled her to the brim.

"Damn you're tight Euphy. Don't worry I'll give you a minute" Lelouch said happily as he bent down to kiss Euphy on the cheek. Euphy was way tighter than his other girls and he knew this was going to be tricky.

"Sorry. I know you must be disappointed." Euphy pouted.

"Never" Lelouch replied as he bent down to kiss her again. It took her another minute before she was ready.

"Let me have it Lelouch." Euphy smiled as she wrapped her legs around his back so he could really get moving.

"Alright" Lelouch replied as he started moving at last opting for slow smooth strokes in order for Euphy to really feel him while grabbing her large breast to add to the fun. Lelouch was going to make Euphie's body shudder and while he was worried about Cornelia's reaction a little bit. He realized that Euphy would be smart enough not to overdo it.

"So good! Ahh! Keep going" Euphy moaned happily as Lelouch hit her sensitive spots with each thrust. She was holding onto Lelouch for dear life but her legs couldn't handle his power and lost their hold.

Lelouch noticed as much and decided to take things to the next level by pulling out so he could flip her onto her knees and really hammer her, "Now comes the fun part." Lelouch smiled.

"What do you mean!?" Euphy cried out as the new position let Lelouch use much faster strokes pummeling Euphie's body with every thrust and causing the princess to cry out happily. The fact that he fondled her breasts as he moved made for an even better display.

"Careful Euphy you don't want Nunna to hear us." Lelouch teased even though Nunnally was nowhere near them and Sayoko made the room soundproof.

"Sorry. You're just so good" Euphemia said happily unable to hold back her moans

"Thank you milady I aim to please." Lelouch replied sarcastically as he continued to move inside her. For the next twenty minutes the sounds of female moans and slapping hips filled the room as Lelouch and Euphy pushed towards the climax both knew was coming. Unsurprisingly, it was Euphemia who gave in first.

"Lelouch I'm cumming" Euphemia yelled happily.

"Alright Euphy I'm about to cum too." Lelouch said happily.

"Please cum inside me. I want to feel you." Euphemia said happily. This was the moment she was waiting for and she wasn't going to be denied.

"Not this time Euphy" Lelouch said bashfully as he managed to get a few thrusts in before pulling out and cumming all over Euphie's back.

"Cumming" Euphy yelled out as her juices flew all over the bedsheets and she collapsed onto the bed exhausted from the night's activities.

 **LEMON END**

After Euphie took a quick shower in order to wash his cum off of her back she went back to the room to cuddle. "That was fun" Lelouch smiled as he cuddled in the bed with a still naked Euphemia. He made a mental note to thank Sayoko because she had to change the bedsheets a lot due to his nearly nightly activities and he knew how troublesome that could be.

"Why didn't you cum inside me Lelouch." Euphy grumbled.

"Because if something happened and I got you pregnant, we'd have a lot of problems." Lelouch deadpanned like it wasn't obvious.

"Good point. Our sisters joy at finding out you were alive would be gone when she realized that we were having a kid together." Euphemia chuckled.

"Among other things" Lelouch groaned.

"So can we do this again?" Euphemia pleaded cutely. The time in Lelouch's arms had been the time of her life and she wanted a repeat performance.

"Sure and if you make sure it's a safe day and I'll give you that creampie you want." Lelouch smirked as he kissed her on the head.

"Deal" Euphemia said happily as she leaned into his arms and fell asleep. Her joy at being reunited and subsequently united with her brother was something she couldn't match and even though she knew her brother was Zero. She realized that there was nothing she could do to stop the war. All she could do now was hope that Lelouch would spare her sister the same fate that she gave Clovis.

(Area 11 Government Building)

While Euphemia Li Britannia sat in the arms of her supposedly dead brother, Cornelia was in her room lying in her bed with a now empty glass of wine by her bedside and a photo album to look over. It was only in her most private moments that Cornelia looked to the album to remind herself what and who she was fighting for. There were many pictures in the album, one photo was of the first time she met her idol Marianne the flash. There was another of the day she joined her idol's personal guard. Not to mention photos of her with various members of her family. Clovis was in a few of them and so was her eldest brother Schneizel la Britannia a man with blonde hair and warm blue eyes. Of course there was naturally Euphemia and finally there was Lelouch. "Oh Lelouch, I wonder what would've happened had Marianne let me stay with her that night." Cornelia mutter painfully as she remembered the night her idol was killed by terrorists. Normally the guard would watch over the palace no matter what but Marianne ordered her and her troops away, a strange request at the time. When she learned that her idol was killed and Nunnally Vi Britannia was crippled in the attack, the memory haunted her for some time until an even worse one replaced it. Lelouch and Nunnally were ruthlessly sent to Japan and again she wondered why.

When she first learned of the original invasion she was shocked that her father would go after a place where he sent his own children and learning that Lelouch and Nunnally had died was the last straw, she immediately looked to Euphy and sought to protect her from everything that Britannia had to offer. She would ensure that Euphy wouldn't suffer the same fate as Lelouch and Nunnally.

"What would you do Lelouch, how would you solve this Zero problem." Cornelia muttered knowing that her now dead brother would easily be able to stop Zero with his intelligence. Shinjuku was a disaster for Britannia and now she… had a plan. "That's it" Cornelia said happily. Zero was only able to succeed in Shinjuku because of the fact that Clovis was an amateur commander. She was certain if she could recreate the conditions in Shinjuku and make it obvious to Zero he could lure him there and take him out. Then all of her questions would be answered. As Cornelia got off the bed to hide the album away, she knew that her chance for revenge would be soon and maybe if she captured Zero for her father, she could find out why he did what he did to Lelouch and Nunnally. Her siblings would at last be avenged and Cornelia could finally have the inner peace she has sought ever since the death of Marianne the Flash.

That's it for Chapter 5 and this one was fun. To those who are mad that Euphy was the first lemon, don't care and that's your problem not mine. In the next chapter Lelouch can finally begin training his army and Cornelia makes her first move in an attempt to lure Zero out.


	6. Battle Plans

Chapter 6 Battle Plans

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

(Section 4 Base)

"Come on everybody keep it moving" Lelouch said calmly using the modified voice of Zero as he and the rest of the Kozuki gang, sans Kallen, started moving their recent haul into the new factory. After sending his sister away to class, Lelouch received a call from Jeremiah saying that Cornelia was planning an operation in the Saitama ghetto later today and she planned to lure Zero out by making it similar to Shinjuku. Lelouch scoffed at the idea but used the opening to get some much needed Sutherlands. That morning he led a raid on a supply depot and with a combination of his Geass and the Kozuki gang easily claimed a batch of thirty Sutherlands that would surely be put to good use by Rakshata and her team.

"So Zero what do you want me to do with these new toys of yours." Rakshata said in an almost patronizing fashion. Rakshata was a fairly tall, Indian woman with fair brown skin, long blonde hair, turquoise eyes and eyebrows and lips that were fairly slanted. The two most notable features on the woman were the purple bindi on her forehead and her massive breasts which were held back by a dark pink top and white lab coat that were almost always open as though to show off her impressive bust. Her outfit was complete with a pair of brown pants and heels. She always held a corncob pipe in her hand and Lelouch didn't mind at all.

Her carefree attitude would've annoyed more people but he was alright with it, "Do whatever you wish Rakshata. You are the knightmare expert, though I do have an associate of mine that I'd like you to meet at a later date.

"Oh. And why should I be so interested in this associate of yours." Rakshata scoffed. Scientists were generally extremely picky about the people they spoke with, and Rakshata was no different.

"Because she has an incredible scientific mind and she would be the perfect apprentice for someone like you." Lelouch smiled. Rakshata and Nina could do wonderful things together

Rakshata huffed at the suggestion but decided to give the person a chance since she was being paid very well to work with him, "Very well but not today. After all today is merely an introduction." Rakshata replied.

"But of course. The real fun will begin very soon." Lelouch smiled. Rakshata was one of the most interesting people he ever met and that was saying something. He was about to leave and return to Ashford when he was interrupted by somebody who he wasn't quite in the mood to deal with today.

"Zero a word." Inoue asked sternly.

'Good grief, I may have to Geass her just to get her off my back.' Lelouch thought to himself. "Very well but it must be quick."

"Very well" Inoue said calmly as the pair walked over to his office. Once inside Inoue closed the door on him yet again.

"So what is it this time Ms Inoue and I do hope no gun is involved." Lelouch said sarcastically though it was hard to tell from the annoyed tone of his voice.

"I want to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I was simply worried about Kallen." Inoue said calmly.

Lelouch paused for a moment since it wasn't a big deal, "That's fine. I understand your suspicions and your concerns." He was also sure there was more to this meeting than that.

"On that note, where is she today? I would've thought meeting Rakshata was very much on her agenda since she has Kallen's new knightmare."

Lelouch frowned since Inoue was still suspicious of him, "Ask her that. I don't control what she does or doesn't do. As for Kallen's knightmare, Rakshata gave the blue prints to Kyoto and unfortunately they're in charge of it now. We might still get the frame but it won't be for some time" Lelouch groaned since he really wanted to get Kallen a new frame. The Glasgow wasn't going to cut it in a real battle.

"Alright" Inoue replied calmly before leaving. It would be a simple task for Lelouch to turn her to his side. Unfortunately, doing so would likely involve Geass and he didn't want to use it on her if he didn't have to.

(Saitama Ghetto)

While Lelouch was focusing on building his forces, Cornelia was hard at work hunting him which is why she was in Saitama right now "So is everything set up just like Shinjuku." Cornelia said calmly. She had made sure to leak the fact that her group was headed to Saitama so Zero would hear chatter of it and she made sure to set conditions like they were for Shinjuku's attack. As far as she was concerned, Zero would no longer be a threat after today.

"Yes they are ma'am" one of the officers from Shinjuku said calmly. They were glad that Cornelia had enough faith in them to do this and eager to get their own revenge.

"Excellent." Cornelia smiled as her troops began to sortie. With any luck her fishing expedition would give her the white whale instead of a few minnows.

(Ashford Academy)

The student council was back in session but without Euphemia Li Britannia. She wanted to come but she knew that if her plan to lure Zero over to Saitama failed, which it would because Jeremiah warned him about it earlier in the day, that her sister would be angry and she wanted to be at the base to calm her down. "So how is everyone today?" Lelouch smiled as he looked over his Council of Change and smiled.

"Well class was sort of peaceful since Princess Euphemia had to sit in her normal chair. I think it made up for the fact that you skipped class." Rivalz teased knowing how much chaos Euphy caused during her first day.

"Well it couldn't be helped. Getting Rakshata on board was critical even if she didn't bring Kallen's new frame" Lelouch deadpanned. Even if her new knightmare was with Kyoto, Rakshata would be an excellent resource in developing their frames.

"So when am I getting a new knightmare." Kallen pouted since her Glasgow was clearly obsolete and as the group's best pilot she needed a weapon.

"I'm having Rakshata prepare a Sutherland for you and she might not be able to give it all of the toys that her special frame has but I'm sure she can do something." Lelouch replied knowing that Kallen was eager to fight.

"You have a separate problem Lelouch and that's making sure that Zero makes an appearance soon. What good is a hero like yours if he doesn't show up?" Milly teased well aware that outside of his operation today, Zero had been quiet since Suzaku was freed.

Lelouch understood that but he also knew that it wasn't the time to be reckless, "I get that Milly, but we have to do this right. One of the reasons the JLF are such a disaster is that they're overly reliant on Tohdoh." Lelouch frowned.

"Lelouch is right. Japan is hoping that Tohdoh can somehow repeat Itsukushima and because of it they've stagnated and lost a whole lot of support. We can't compete in an arms race with Britannia at least not yet." Kallen continued.

"It's why I'm going to bring Nina over to the factory this weekend to meet with Rakshata." Lelouch revealed catching the group off guard.

"Really" Nina said happily glad that she has a more active role to play within their group.

"That's right. With your Geass and Rakshata's intelligence, we can do some beautiful things." Lelouch said happily.

"Yes sir" Nina said happily.

"Good for you Nina." Rivalz said happily. Nina was getting better with her issues thanks to being around Rivalz and this would be a great step.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's get to dealing with Ashford issues." Lelouch smirked. They were still Ashford's student council and they neglected the school because of Lelouch's extracurricular activities.

(Saitama Ghetto)

Cornelia was victorious but her good mood soured when she learned that Zero decided to go after some of their Sutherlands while she was gone, "This Zero is certainly an intelligent man." Cornelia reluctantly admitted.

"Yes but this was simply bad luck Princess." Guilford suggested.

"No it wasn't Guilford. We intentionally leaked our plans for Saitama knowing Zero was out there but instead he chose to go after some of our weapons. That can only mean one thing."

"You aren't suggesting he's creating his own army, are you Princess?" another man questioned. He was an extremely tall man with tan skin light brown hair that he kept neatly cut and black eyes. His name was Andreas Dalton and he was the head of Cornelia's personal fighting force The Glaston knights.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Whoever this Zero is he knows what he's doing." Cornelia admitted.

"There's no way that he could do that?" Guilford scoffed. The resources required for that would be insane and somebody from Japan who was rich enough to do that would've caught Britannia's eye by now.

"Maybe so but it is possible. After all he has those men that survived Shinjuku and those Sutherlands could simply be him getting the weapons required" Cornelia smiled looking forward to the challenge.

"So why not find this amateur group and wipe them out." Guilford said angrily. The idea of leaving such a man free was already problematic but if he was really gathering an army it would be a disaster for them.

"Because that would be too easy Guilford, I want this man to suffer for what he's done to me" Cornelia scowled. True she wanted revenge but there was another reason she was willing to let him go. Clovis may have been an amateur but leading a group of rag tag soldiers to victory with the resources he had was still impressive. Being the Goddess of Victory was fine but she wanted a challenge that could push her instead of the usual drivel.

(Scene Skip)

Naomi Inoue would confess that like the rest of her group she still didn't trust her leader Zero. He confirmed he was a Britannian but what she never found out was why he was working with them. So when Saturday arrived she decided to go out to the base by herself in order to sneak into the office he no doubt had. She was wearing a green shirt that hid her impressive bust and a blue long sleeved jacket that was tied up just below said bust along with black biker shorts. "Here we go" Naomi said nervously as she made her way into the base. She was lucky that Rakshata was in the base working on the Sutherland frames, because it gave her an excuse to be there. As she snuck through the base, her hope of sneaking into his office faded when she saw Zero and Rakshata walking with a teenage girl in casual clothes. "Who is she" Inoue wondered as she tried to get closer to the group without being spotted.

"So how did a man like you meet a girl like this" Rakshata said in a teasing fashion. If zero was bothered by it, she couldn't tell.

"Don't worry about that Rakshata. All you need to know about Nina here is that she's an excellent scientist and I'm sure she can help you." Zero said happily.

'What's going on" Inoue mumbled.

"Why don't I be the judge of that." Rakshata smiled as they moved towards the knightmare frames. Inoue followed closely but always kept a decent distance from the trio. Eventually the group stopped in front of Kallen's old Glasgow which their squad kept as a momentum even if it was useless.

"I didn't think they made Glasgow frames anymore" Nina gasped having done her fair bit of research on Rakshata and Knightmare frames after Lelouch revealed his plans.

"Apparently Kallen's old group fixed it up and made it combat ready." Lelouch explained it to Nina before turning towards Rakshata, "Kallen was also the one who used it in Shinjuku and did quite a bit of damage with it."

'You're telling me that somebody actually used this heap of junk successfully," Rakshata scoffed.

"Yes she did and she even took out a few Britannians with it." Lelouch smiled.

"Then I can't wait to meet this Kallen." Rakshata said happily. If she could make that work there was no imaging what they could do with the Guren.

"Hmm mind if I look at this Glasgow. Maybe we could upgrade it" Nina said calmly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rakshata scoffed. Her skills were great but there was very little she could do to make this a threat.

"I'd tell you but first I have to deal with a bit of a rat issue." Lelouch said out loud knowing that Inoue was listening. He was well aware of the women's presence since her stealth skills paled in comparison to Sayoko's but he let her follow out of amusement. Now it was finally time to deal with her since she was getting into territory he really need her too.

'Crap' Inoue thought to herself before she fell to the ground from a chop to the head.

Back with Lelouch he heard the thud that meant that C.C did what she asked. "So much for my rat problem." Lelouch smiled.

"Your welcome" a casually dressed C.C smiled as she appeared in front of the group with the unconscious Inoue over her shoulder.

"Thank you C.C I'll buy you a bunch of pizzas later'

Rakshata looked at Zero with a concerned eye since she recognized the girl from the group he introduced them to the day before. "Zero isn't she one of your allies." Rakshata said nervously.

"Yes but there are certain things that she simply isn't privy to yet and what I'm about to show you is one of them." Lelouch smiled.

"I see" Rakshata replied understanding that trust was everything in their world.

"Nina why don't you stay with Rakshata and show her THAT. Meanwhile I'm going to go have a chat with Inoue over there."

"Are you sure" Nina said nervously.

"Yes and don't worry I won't be alone." Lelouch smirked before grabbing his phone.

(Scene Skip)

'What happened to me' Inoue thought to herself as she slowly regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Zero talking about her as though she was a nuisance. As her focus slowly returned, she realized that she was tied up to a chair and blindfolded. Where she was and how she got there was a mystery but she knew her leader was involved.

"Keep going" a female voice cried happily catching Inoue off guard since it was a cry that came with sex. Something she was very familiar with due to her on and off relationship with Sugiyama.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inoue yelled out wondering what was going on.

"Seems as though Inoue is awake Kallen?" A male voice that she didn't recognize said calmly. She had no idea that Kallen was having sex with Zero right in front of her.

"I'm really close to cumming so can you finish me off before we talk to her" Kallen moaned happily.

"Alright" Lelouch smiled as he began moving again.

"What's going on? I know that's you Kallen. Why am I tied up like this" Inoue struggled.

"All will be revealed in due time Inoue, so relax and enjoy the show." The male voice said happily enjoying the irony of the situation. For the next few minutes, all Inoue heard was Kallen's cries of pleasure and admittedly she was starting to get a little wet herself since she hasn't been with her secret lover in a few weeks.

"I'm cumming" Kallen shouted which told Inoue that her temporary torture was over.

"So now what Zero?" Inoue asked nervously. Once she realized she wasn't getting out of her bindings, she chose to focus on other matters and realized that Kallen was sleeping with Zero right in front of her.

"Now we talk" the male voice said as he walked over to her and then removed her blindfold but kept her arms and legs tied up. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when she did, she notice that she was in a cheap hotel and Kallen was dressed in a pink bathrobe and she was with a young man with black hair and violet eyes sat down next to her in a white robe of his own.

"Looks like you finally showed your true colors Zero." Inoue scowled. If looks could kill, Inoue's icy glance would have done the trick.

"And what would those true colors be." Lelouch smiled. He could see how annoyed she was by the situation and part of Lelouch was proud of that.

"You were just using us to get to Kallen. I'm guessing you're about to silence me but you wanted to show off first." Inoue scowled. She couldn't believe that she was tricked by this scoundrel.

"That's harsh but wrong." Lelouch replied before shocking Inoue by wrapping his arm around Kallen and reaching into her robe so he could grope her.

"Really Lelouch haven't you spent enough time playing with my breasts." Kallen groaned even with the slight blush on her face.

"Lelouch?" Inoue said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. My real name is Lelouch and i'm a Britannian student just like Kallen" Lelouch smiled after pulling his hand away from Kallen's breast and keeping it on her arm. Giving her that much was acceptable for the moment.

"So now what." Inoue wondered. This could go plenty of ways and most of them were not savory. She could be killed or he could have his way with her with Kallen no doubt helping. Inoue couldn't tell anybody about it either, because Kallen was the best pilot they had by a long shot and without Zero they were screwed.

"Hmm what do you mean now what?" Lelouch questioned.

"Let's see you're in this seedy motel and you mentioned that you had to deal with a rat problem before you knocked me out. I'm guessing that you're planning to kill me" Inoue replied frankly.

"Not quite" Kallen chuckled as she got up from her spot and undid Inoue's restraints.

'What the heck." Inoue said in shock as she was finally able to stand and did so.

Kallen returned to her spot by Lelouch and smiled as she looked at the annoyed Inoue, "If he was going to kill you he'd have already done it and I convinced him not to use his alternate method." Kallen was with some Ashford friends when Lelouch called and mentioned Inoue. When he asked her what he should do she came up with an alternate plan, hence their current location.

"As long as you keep my identity a secret, we won't have any problems." Lelouch smiled. Kallen's suggestion of seducing Inoue was one he wasn't exactly against and after looking at Rakshata all day he was more than eager to have a rendezvous with the Red Queen. It was then that he noticed the wet patch on Inoue's shorts and realized he could have some real fun before the day was done.

"That's it." Inoue said calmly not expecting this at all. He really was hard to read and that didn't bode well for her.

"You are my subordinate after all just like Kallen and the girl you saw me with. One more person knowing my identity wasn't a big deal. In fact I'll even let you ask me 3 questions before we go." Lelouch smiled since he knew very well what she would ask.

Inoue calmed herself since there were plenty of things on her mind but she didn't want to push her luck. "First question is this. How did you find out about us in the first place? Kallen went out of her way to hide the truth from people so that should've been impossible.

Lelouch chuckled since that was a logical question, "I'll tell you but you won't believe me." Lelouch smiled.

"Prove it" Inoue challenged.

"Alright" Lelouch smiled as he began to explain the events that led to him learning the truth about Kallen. Needless to say Inoue was stupefied.

"You're joking right" Inoue said in disbelief. If what he said was true the only reason she was alive today was that Nagata just happened to have his accident in the right spot.

"He's serious Inoue. I have to admit there are times I can't believe it either." Kallen revealed. More than one time she woke up in a cold sweat after imagining what would've happened had Lelouch not ordered the ceasefire and some of those dreams were really unpleasant.

"That was question one. What about question two." Lelouch smirked as he reached back into Kallen's robe and began fondling her again despite Kallen's very annoyed glare.

"So why are you helping us" Inoue questioned trying to ignore Lelouch's antics.

"I lived in Japan before the war due to family circumstances. The Japanese were much more welcoming and much more comforting then Britannia ever was." Lelouch explained as he continued to play with Kallen. If he told her that he was a former prince, it could open a large can of worms that he didn't want to deal with.

"He's not wrong there. Britannia is filled with stick in the muds that are blind to reality." Kallen said nonchalantly before finally noticing the wet patch on Inoue's shorts. Realizing what Lelouch was after, she started rubbing his member above the robe knowing it would push Inoue further down the rabbit hole.

"So what's your final question Inoue?" Lelouch questioned. The fact that Kallen went along with his plan was wonderful and knew it was only a matter of time until Inoue gave in.

"H-how did you negotiate that ceasefire. Even if you had a gun to his head, a viceroy should be stronger than that." Inoue stammered well aware of the hanky panky happening in front of him. She was on the verge of giving into her urges and asking Lelouch to make her cum but she stayed focused for the moment.

'If only you knew Inoue' Kallen chuckled since Clovis was a coward. The best part was that Inoue was clearly at her limit and it would only take one more push to get her into his bed. Luckily for Lelouch, he had his Geass and now was the time to use it.

"This is how" Lelouch smiled and Inoue looked on as a red crane symbol appeared in his eyes.

"What's that" Inoue gasped having never seen anything like that in her life.

"This, my dear Inoue, is Geass. It's a special power that can only be given under special circumstances. Perhaps if you're a good girl I'll tell you more." Lelouch said happily as Kallen's fondling continued. He was at his limit and he could tell Kallen was as well.

"What does yours do" Inoue questioned trying to focus on the questions instead of the foreplay happening in front of her.

"Mine gives me the ability to command somebody to do anything I want and no, I haven't used it on Kallen to get her to be like this." Lelouch said firmly pulling his hand out of Kallen's robe with Kallen doing the same.

Inoue was furious since seducing her appeared to be Lelouch's plan all along. The blindfold the robe the fondling. All of it was to get Inoue to give into her lust and for Lelouch to claim her for himself. The fact that Kallen went along with it drove her nuts and now that she knew about his power, she had an out. "Prove It then. Use your Geass on me" Inoue said angrily. If Lelouch was the type of man she thought he was he'd use his Geass to get her to sleep with him.

Lelouch looked at Inoue with a savage grin on his face since she played right into his hands, "Alright then Inoue. I Zero command you to strip naked for me right now." Lelouch smiled as his eyes lit up as the Geass made its way towards Inoue.

"Yes Master Zero" Inoue replied and a delighted Lelouch looked on as Inoue undid her jacket and tossed it to the side before pulling the green shirt over her head and revealing a rather impressive bust that much like Kallen's wasn't held back by a bra. Then she removed her biker shorts revealing a soaked pair of blue panties, which quickly came off revealing her purple haired pussy.

"Not bad" Lelouch said happily enjoying the sight in front of him she was soaked from his teasing and that would bode well. Especially when Inoue's eyes returned to their usual color and she realized that she was naked. She didn't remember stripping but figured out why it happened fairly quickly.

"You used your Geass to get me to strip." Inoue said in disbelief.

"That's right and I can only use it on you once." Lelouch explained nonchalantly. One would think he made a mistake but Lelouch did that on purpose since had he slept with her. The Geass would've made her forget what happened and lead to unnecessary drama.

"I see" Inoue replied bashfully. Admittedly she was surprised he only went that far and a part of her was disappointed. That part of her shuddered when Lelouch got up and walked towards her.

"Are you disappointed that I didn't go further." Lelouch smirked as he reached for Inoue's right breast and groped it with very little resistance from her.

"N-no" Inoue protested.

Lelouch pulled back his hand and smiled, "Then you're free to go. I'm going to stay here with Kallen and have a little more fun." Lelouch smiled as he went back to the bed.

"Wait!" Inoue protested just as Lelouch was about to kiss Kallen.

"What is it" Lelouch said with a lustful smile on his face.

. "Why are you just letting me go" Inoue said bashfully. He did all of that and even stripped her naked, just to let her go. That made no sense to her. Plus if he saw her strip, he was aware of just how wet she was right now.

"Oh come on Inoue, just say what you really want. Tell him that you want him to fuck you like he did me" Kallen yelled causing Inoue to blush heavily.

"Is Kallen right Inoue" Lelouch asked with a smile on his face his eyes staring into her soul. "Do you want me to make you scream just like I did Kallen?" Lelouch smiled.

"Yes" Inoue said bashfully. She was down the rabbit hole and there was no turning back.

"Then come over here" Lelouch smiled as he beckoned Inoue to the large bed.

"Yes Master Zero" Inoue said happily, this time with no influence from Geass.

 **LEMON START:**

Inoue walked over to Lelouch and kissed the man much to his surprise. It wasn't as passionate as the ones he shared with the other girls but it was one of submission. Not that he was going to complain. One quick slip of his tongue and Inoue gave in allowing him to easily dominate the kiss. It only lasted a few minutes before Kallen surprised both parties by groping Inoue from behind causing her to pull away. "What was that for Kallen?" Inoue protested.

"Just a little teasing; though I wonder what Sugiyama would think about this" Kallen teased as she fondled Inoue's breasts.

"No Kallen, please don't tell him." Inoue moaned from the touch.

"Fine but you have to promise to keep what you saw today a secret. Nina's involvement is to remain hidden as well." Kallen said with a smile as she started licking her neck.

"Of course" Inoue moaned as Kallen continued to play with her.

"Come on now Kallen, you're not giving me much to do here" Lelouch teased. He didn't mind too much though and he was perfectly comfortable watching the show.

Kallen wasn't going to give way so easily and pushed Inoue onto the bed causing the young woman to yelp slightly, "Oh shut up and help me Lelouch." Kallen smirked as she followed Inoue onto the bed but pressed her pussy against Inoue's mouth, something that caught both Inoue and Lelouch off guard.

"Well this is new" Lelouch smirked as Kallen began to finger Inoue's pussy causing her to moan happily.

"Oh spare me. I borrowed a book from Milly since I needed to learn some new tricks. I'm competing with a bunch of women now" Kallen said bashfully, the blush on her face clear for all to see. In truth Milly gave one to her and Shirley since they wanted to keep Lelouch interested in them with Euphemia joining the show.

"What about. Ah. Me?" Inoue spoke up at last

"Sorry Inoue, just lick me for now right now." Kallen said bashfully the purple haired women lost in the conversation.

"Okay" Inoue replied getting straight to work. She wasn't bisexual by any means but she went to an all-girls school when she was younger and well it happened sometimes. As a result she was very good at licking pussy.

"Nghh. Not bad" Kallen said happily feeling Inoue finally get started and she responded with her own tongue.

A rock hard Lelouch could only watch with joy as the two girls played with each other their large breasts squeezed against each other and their hardened nipples ready to go. The winner of this little game was going to be the person that he enjoyed next and he didn't care who it was. The fun lasted for about five minutes but ultimately Kallen was the one who gave in first.

"Dammit I'm cumming" Kallen moaned as her juices sprayed into Inoue's tongue causing her to fall from her spot on top.

"Finally" Inoue moaned her own release coming seconds later.

"I was wondering who would win that little showdown." Lelouch smiled as he walked towards the rutting pair and stuck his finger into Inoue's soaked core.

"How embarrassing." Inoue commented as Lelouch licked her soaked juices with a savage grin on his face.

"Oh but we're just getting started my dear and you've more than earned this." Lelouch said happily as he lined himself with Inoue's pussy, knowing she was more than ready.

Inoue's eyes widened at the massive member but it had her even more excited for what happened next, "Master Zero, make me scream." Inoue said confidently. She refused to call him his real name since she knew this was wrong.

"As you wish" Lelouch smiled as he slammed into Inoue with no hesitation at all causing her to scream once again. He knew she wasn't a virgin and he was going to abuse that fact by moving as quickly as he could.

"Yes!" Inoue yelled having never felt that full before. Sugiyama was a healthy 6 inches but Lelouch could do so much more with his member and he knew she would.

"Shall we" Lelouch smiled as he began moving at a fairly quick pace knowing Inoue could handle it.

"So good! So big! So good!" Inoue said happily as Lelouch moved instead her. Any morality issues she may have had went out the window and now she was going to enjoy herself.

"Don't forget about me big guy. Especially since I helped you get this far." Kallen smiled having moved to Lelouch's left side after her defeat in the sixty-nine contest

"Of course my queen" Lelouch smiled as he freed his left hand and started fingering Kallen's snatch while holding onto Inoue with his right.

"That's more like it" Kallen moaned happily as Lelouch's finger toyed with her body while his penis moved inside Inoue. The three stayed like that for about five minutes until Inoue reached her limit; the moans from Kallen and Lelouch's member proving to be more stimulating then she expected.

"Master Zero I'm going to cum" Inoue moaned.

"Alright and I'm close too" Lelouch smiled speeding up so he could send a load deep into Inoue's core.

"Wait! Please don't cum inside me! Today's not a safe day" Inoue screamed happily. She really did want him to finish inside her but she didn't want to get pregnant.

"Alright." Lelouch nodded before turning towards his red headed lover. He really did want to cum inside her but he didn't want any kids getting in his way. Kallen nodded her approval of the idea and Lelouch sped up wanting to make sure she got her release at the very least. A few minutes later, he got his wish.

"I'm cumming" Inoue cried out and Lelouch pulled out just as he was about to cum.

"Kallen" Lelouch nodded wanting to spray his seed into her mouth.

"Got it" Kallen acknowledged aware that this method was easiest for all parties involved and sprayed his load inside Kallen's mouth, her cheeks barely able to contain his impressive stream.

"Unbelievable" Inoue said in shock as she watched Kallen take all of his cum. The purplenette collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from everything she had been put through by the pair.

"Not bad Lelouch, though I'm pretty sure you can do better." Kallen teased.

Lelouch turned towards the exhausted Inoue and realized that the only fun he was going to have was with Kallen. "How about I show you since our guest is knocked out." Lelouch smiled still hard and wanting a little bit more.

"Sounds good" Kallen smiled before getting back on the bed and spreading her legs so Lelouch could see her soaked pussy.

"Thank god this room is soundproof" Lelouch smiled. What started as a troublesome visit had turned fairly pleasant and Lelouch was going to focus on what had to be done to keep his new organization strong.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch stood in another building in Section 4 and he was negotiating yet another deal. The deal involved a large trailer and a game of chess. Simple, basic and just the way he liked it. "So if I win I get that trailer of yours and if you win. You get 500 thousand dollars." Lelouch smiled. In truth he could've just used Geass to get it but he preferred methods like this. Chess was his game of choice and he was rather good at it.

"That's right. Though I'm a little surprised you aren't just buying it from me" a large man said with a sinister smile. He was yet another noble that Lelouch would use to get what he wanted and he loved it that way.

"Let's just play" Lelouch smiled back.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch returned home victorious and he brought the trailer over to his base. With his organization's mobile base secured he had practically everything he needed to make things interesting. His current destination was his sister's room in order to visit her for a moment. "Welcome back big brother." Nunnally smiled.

"Hey there princess, how are you doing" Lelouch smiled. Admittedly he had spent so much time with the organization and the council that he had neglected Nunnally.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little worried since a lot is going on." Nunnally admitted. She may not be able to see anymore but she could tell that a lot had changed over the last few months. Her brother was out far more and the fact he had all these people over was surprising.

"I see" Lelouch replied before kissing her on the cheek. "Don't worry Nunnally everything will be fine." Lelouch assured his sister.

"Just promise me something." Nunnally said nervously.

"Of course" Lelouch replied with a smile.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." Nunnally pleaded as she reached out her left hand. If she was being honest a part of her believed her big brother was Zero but she couldn't exactly call him on it.

"I will" Lelouch replied before grabbing the hand and holding it for a little bit before leaving. Whether it was his role as a brother, or as Zero, Lelouch would do whatever it took to protect Nunnally. Thanks to tonight's activities he was about to start becoming the latter, far more than the former would like.

That's it for Chapter 6 everybody. Next time Milly plans a relaxing weekend with the girls. Unfortunately for her, the relaxing weekend becomes more chaotic then she ever imagined and Lelouch and his new organization has to step in.


	7. Rise of the Black Knights

Chapter 7 Rise of the Black Knights

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

(Student Council building)

"Please Lelouch can we do it" Milly pleaded as she sat with Lelouch after the latest student council meeting was over. The annual Sakuradite meeting was taking place at Lake Kawaguchi this weekend and due to her father's connections she could easily get tickets. It would be a perfect way for the council to bond and goodness knows they needed a break.

"No" Lelouch said firmly.

"Pleaseeeee, I really want to" Milly repeated hoping to wear down her stubborn lover.

"No" Lelouch repeated standing firm on his decision.

"But why not? Lake Kawaguchi is amazing and the Sakuradite meeting gives us the perfect excuse for a nice weekend out." Milly insisted.

"If you want to go yourself, by all means go but I won't go with you. I have military matters to attend to or have you forgotten about my duties as Zero." Lelouch frowned. Over the last week Rakshata and Nina were working on brand new knightmare frames after Nina showed off her Geass. That along with the mobile base that he acquired meant that he could begin the final phase of his plans. There was no time for a vacation.

"Well I wanna bring everyone along and that includes you." Milly pouted.

If Lelouch was against the idea before, the idea of bringing everybody along was out of the question. "Absolutely not! Shirley Nina and C.C are one thing, and if you can convince them to come I'm fine with that, but Euphy and Kallen are out of the question." Lelouch insisted though he knew C.C would never do it.

"But why!" Milly protested. After everything they did for him, a small vacation was nothing.

"They just are Milly. Please respect my feelings on this" Lelouch frowned.

"Fine" Milly smiled as she kissed Lelouch on the cheek and left without any more complications. "Even after all these years she's troublesome." Lelouch groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Milly wasn't the type to give in so easily and the fact that she did was nerve wracking.

"You do realize Milly is going to pull something." C.C smiled as she appeared from the shadows.

"I know she will. Hopefully it doesn't come back to burn her." Lelouch replied ominously.

(Scene Skip)

"Are you ready girls? This is gonna be fun." Milly Ashford smiled as she sat in a bullet train on the way to Lake Kawaguchi. Joining Milly, were Nina and Shirley each of whom was glad to enjoy the trip.

"It's a shame Rivalz had to work and Lelouch is so busy." Nina said bitterly hoping to spend some quality time with her new boyfriend. Her love life wasn't nearly as interesting as the other girls in their little alliance and it was times like this that she wished she could enjoy it more. Her work with Rakshata was taxing and despite her fears, she needed the break. Having Rivalz along would have been nice since she could calm down for a little bit.

"Speaking of Lulu, He's pretty pissed that you're bringing her along Milly." Shirley lectured as she turned towards the disguised Euphemia Li Britannia. While Lelouch was out doing more gambling, Milly brought up the idea with the other members. Nina and Shirley naturally agreed but Kallen and C.C refused. The interesting one was Euphy who was hesitant to agree at first until Milly lied and said that Lelouch was okay with it. She also said she'd convince Cornelia to go along with it as well and Euphy reluctantly agreed.

"Do you know why Lelouch didn't want me to go?" Euphemia said nervously. She only learned of her childhood playmate's deception when Shirley called Milly out once they got on the train. She wasn't happy since Lelouch's instincts were top notch and if he was worried about something, there was a good reason for it.

"I don't know but it's too late for him to do anything about it." Milly replied confidently. This was going to be a good weekend and she would deal with Lelouch once they came back. After they had a wonderful drama-free time of course

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch relaxed in the new mobile base as he awaited the arrival of the Kozuki resistance group. The room he was sitting in had a large purple carpet with gold and pink in the middle with a single blue chair that arched around the room and could easily fit 6 or 7 people along with a few desks and a TV so they could relax as they moved around in style. Next to him were the new uniforms for his group that he was naming the Black Knights and soon they would start engaging in some more aggressive tactics, "I'm surprised you're so calm about this Lelouch." C.C smiled next to him wearing some casual clothes. She would leave once the Black Knights arrived but even she needed some fresh air once in a while.

"There's nothing I can do at this point. At least Kallen turned her down." Lelouch groaned. Shirley called him a few minutes ago to talk to her about the trip and he was furious to learn that Euphemia was among the group. He would worry about that later but for now he had to focus on the Kozuki group's arrival and hope that the trip went well.

"Well I'm going back to Ashford. Your sister wanted to have lunch with me and I'm not going to say no." C.C smirked. C.C and Nunnally became good friends during her time with the Vi Britannia siblings and Lelouch had no problem with it.

"Go ahead." Lelouch replied as he prepared for his groups arrival. C.C deserved some kindness and friendship after what happened with Clovis and Nunnally was as genuine as they got.

(Scene Skip)

About an hour after C.C left the rest of his new organization arrived. It was Ohgi who came in first followed by Kallen then Inoue and the others slowly made their way in. "This is incredible" Ohgi said happily drinking in the new mobile base. The rest of the small group explored the base and were equally in awe.

"Thank you. You may consider this our new mobile base. For the members we have now this will be enough." Lelouch smiled as the Black Knights moved around. The praises coming from the various members was incredibly amusing to Lelouch and seeing his new group brightened his sour mood.

"How did you get this? I imagine it wasn't cheap." Ohgi wondered.

Lelouch chuckled since he won it in a chess match but he didn't need to tell them that, "I asked a noble that supports my cause and he gave it to me."

"How can you just give something like this away?" Ohgi said flabbergasted.

"You'd be amazed by some of the things nobles do" Lelouch replied dryly. Things finally seemed to calm down and now it was time to reveal how things would be changing. At least that was the plan at first.

"Zero you might wanna see this" Minami said calmly. Minami was an older guy with glasses and brown hair. Minami decided to take the television for a whirl and boy did they hit the jackpot on newsworthy events. Lelouch and the other members of the Kozuki group made their way over to the television room and were met with a rather unpleasant surprise.

"This is the scene from Lake Kawaguchi where Lt. Colonel Kusakabe of the JLF has taken the members of the Sakuradite Allocation meeting hostage along with most of the guests." The news shook Kallen and Lelouch at the same time since they had good friends on the council that were already there and no doubt caught up in the mess.

"That FOOL!" Lelouch fumed as he left the room they were in and left the mobile base for a moment.

"What's eating him, all Kusakabe's done is taken a few Brit's hostage." Tamaki said nonchalantly before being slapped in the face by Kallen, a move that caught everybody off guard.

"You have no idea how wrong you are Tamaki." Kallen scolded before leaving the room.

'What just happened?" Yoshida gasped not expecting this at all. Tamaki was a topic of great frustration for the Kozuki group since his brash actions and bit mouth were always a source of annoyance but clearly this was different.

"I don't know but Kallen and Zero clearly know something we don't" Ohgi said calmly. The relationship between Kallen and their new leader was something that everyone found odd but never before had they seen something like this. The only person who knew what was going on was Inoue but she decided to play it calm.

"I'm sure Zero will tell us in a moment so let's be patient." Inoue said calmly. Internally she was nervous, especially since she noticed that one of the people that were held captive was the girl she saw at the base when she was sneaking around.

Outside of the base, Lelouch sans mask was leaning on a nearby pole and the normally regal Lelouch was in a bad place. Euphemia was captured and there was no doubt Cornelia would be made aware of what was going on. They would save Euphemia and the others, that was a given, but what happened next would not be good. His timeline was accelerated and he knew it. "Zero" Kallen said nervously having followed Lelouch after slapping Tamaki.

"Not now Kallen." Lelouch said angrily not even bothering to look at the red head because of his disgust at the situation. One of the reasons that he didn't want to go on the trip was because he believed that the chances of something like this happening was high.

Kallen knew how angry he was but she was going to do everything she could to help him since she had a decent bit at stake as well, "Believe me, I know how you feel right now. My brother was captured by Clovis and killed or have you forgotten that" Kallen said calmly as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her secret lover. The fact that the council was captured by terrorists was a problem and Euphemia being there would only make matters worse. If they were going to fix this, she needed Lelouch on his game and now.

Lelouch wanted to disagree with Kallen but found that he couldn't, "Yeah you're right and I have a job to do" Lelouch replied his expression calmer thanks to Kallen.

"That's right. Now go back there and rally your troops Zero." Kallen replied before kissing Lelouch on the lips.

"Thanks Kallen" Lelouch replied before putting his mask back on. As Lelouch there was nothing he could do but as Zero, he could somehow fix this mess.

A moment later he went back inside to find the core members of the group sitting down patiently. Ohgi was the first to speak, "What was that all about. Both of you freaked out when you saw the prisoners." Ohgi said calmly. Kallen was one thing but Zero was a whole different story.

Lelouch wanted to speak first but Kallen decided to do her part first, "I slapped Tamaki because some of the people that Kusakabe took prisoner were members of the student council at my school. Over the last few weeks I've grown close with them so it sucks seeing them captured since there's no telling what will happen to them." Kallen explain.

Ohgi nodded in understanding before turning to Zero, "What about you Zero."

"Ohgi's right. You're usually so calm" Inoue continued.

Lelouch steeled himself before coming up with a story, "My reaction was more for Kusakabe and his idiotic actions. Taking prisoners won't solve anything, in fact it will make things worse. However, it does provide a perfect chance for a debut." Lelouch explained.

Ohgi's eyes widened since it meant they would finally have an operation, "So this means."

"That's right. From this moment on your group will no longer be a resistance group. I assume as you looked around you guys noticed a large brown package sitting on the floor." Lelouch smiled.

"Yes but when I opened it there were just uniforms" Inoue smiled having been the one to find it and notice the contents. She of course knew what his original intention was with the uniforms but this was a change.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile since it meant that Inoue was aware of his plan, "Those will be your new uniforms and from this day forward we will be known as the Black Knights."

"Cool" Tamaki said happily standing up with pride.

"Now my Black Knights, our first mission is to save the hostages from Kusakabe." Lelouch ordered.

The members of the Kozuki group all stood up and saluted, "Yes Sir" the group roared happily.

"Now get dressed and prepare to move out. Sugiyama I'll need you to review the manual so you know how to operate this motorcade." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes sir" Sugiyama smiled.

(Scene Skip)

While the newly minted Black Knights changed Lelouch was all alone sitting and watching the coverage with his mask off for the moment. "This isn't good" Lelouch groaned. Kusakabe had Euphemia captured and there was nothing he could do. Luckily for him, Cornelia wouldn't do a thing because of it. Unluckily for him, he'd have to go straight into the lion's den in order to save them and that meant confronting a very angry sister.

"Hey Zero do you have a minute" a voice said calmly. One that he instantly recognized was Inoue's.

"Come in" Zero replied knowing that she would keep his secrets. As the door opened, Naomi Inoue walked in and Lelouch had to admit she looked good in the new uniforms. Granted they were basically the Ashford Academy uniforms in all black but she made it work.

"I don't know which is stranger. The fact that you basically took your school's uniform and changed the color scheme or that it fit me perfectly." Inoue teased as she did a small twirl in the uniform.

"You can thank Kallen for that since she gave me the sizes for everybody including you. I'm glad to say it fits perfectly." Lelouch teased. The uniform did a good job of showing off Inoue's impressive body and Lelouch could appreciate that even in this bizarre situation.

Inoue blushed slightly at the compliment but focused on other matters, "That's all fine and good but that's not the reason I'm here. I'm curious about the real reason you freaked out earlier. You don't lose your composure like that very easily. I would know"

"Does it really matter?" Lelouch smiled since Inoue still didn't trust him.

"Yes because I want to know that you aren't using us for personal gain." Inoue replied coldly. She still didn't trust Lelouch as far as she could throw him. She viewed their moment in the hotel as blackmail despite how much she enjoyed it.

Lelouch frowned since it was clear that Inoue wasn't quite on his side like he hoped after that tryst, "The reality is Inoue, we are already using each other and we both know it. You guys don't trust me and frankly you never have but you know that without me Cornelia will steamroll you guys." Lelouch reminded her.

Inoue frowned since that was the truth. When Zero wasn't around people were constantly questioning him. Why does he have a mask? Why won't he tell us anything about himself? How did he get all of the resources around him? Ohgi had actually considered following Zero after one of their meetings to find out more about him but Inoue stopped him since she knew that certain people, namely Tamaki, might not take too kindly to his true identity, "You may be right but what happens when our army is strong enough to free Japan. How do we know you'll do what must be done" Inoue questioned.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself Inoue. We're just getting started and that's a few steps away. Our focus right now should be saving these kids and making their debut" Lelouch reminded her. He was no fool and they were nowhere near ready to face Cornelia yet alone some of the real powerhouses in Britannia. The fact she believed he would bring them that far was admirable.

"Speaking of our debut, something's been bothering me. What's stopping Cornelia from just bombing the place and killing everybody anyway? From what you've told us about Britannia, that possibility does exist." Inoue explained.

Lelouch was pleased that Inoue was aware of such a possibility and admittedly he did consider such a thing as well. Luckily for him, he had a laptop in his office and quickly found the footage of the student council spinning the laptop towards her since she wasn't comfortable being close to him, "Do you see those four girls" Lelouch explained as he pointed out the council.

"Yes I do, one of them is the girl you were showing to Rakshata the other day before… you know?" Inoue blushed heavily being reminded of their tryst in the hotel.

Lelouch smiled at the memory of their tryst but also because this would make things easier, "Nina, the girl you saw, and two of the others are members of the student council at Ashford and friends of Kallen and myself; the fourth girl is the one you should focus on" Lelouch smiled pointing towards Euphie.

"Why is that? What makes that girl so special" Inoue wondered. The fact that one of the girls was friends of his was put to the side since he was clearly getting at something else.

"She is Euphemia Li Britannia. The Third Princess of the Imperial family and younger sister of Cornelia." Lelouch revealed causing Inoue's eyes to widen.

Inoue's eyes widened. How in the world did they have an imperial princess without knowing it, "How!?"

"If you're wondering how nobody's figured it out. It's because Euphie is using a fake name on the trip. Ironically enough, that's what's saving everybody from being bombed. Cornelia won't negotiate with terrorists but just as importantly, she won't risk Euphemia's safety." Lelouch revealed.

"In other words if Princess Euphemia wasn't in the hotel it would all be over and those hostages would be dead." Inoue surmised. Sure there would be some important figures killed but the blame would go to Japan since Britannia controlled the airways.

Lelouch bitterly nodded but realized that this conversation was taking a turn that he didn't want "As much fun as this has been, I'm sure the others are wondering where you are. I imagine if they see you coming from my office it would get suspicious."

"Hmph and here I was concerned about you." Inoue huffed before leaving Lelouch alone with his thoughts. He would debrief the others soon enough but for now he needed to gather himself and get a layout of the building. This was a game of chicken and he knew Cornelia would do everything in her power to try to save the hostages without revealing Euphie. The problem was what happened if the hostages were pushed. Nina's Xenophobia was better but not cured. If something happened to cause that Xenophobia to flare up, it could end very badly given the personalities of everybody involved.

(Britannia G1 Mobile base)

Cornelia Vi Britannia was not a happy woman at all. Her precious little sister was amongst the hostages that had been held by the Japanese over most of the day. Their demands were a release of political prisoners and she wasn't willing to do that because it would legitimize the actions. Right now she was alone with her knight Guilford and Andreas Dalton the leader of her personal forces, the Glaston knights and hoping to find a solution. "Dalton is there anything we can do" Cornelia pleaded hoping to find a solution. If they discovered Euphemia, there was no telling what they would do to her.

"Unfortunately no princess, any attempts from the air or sea have been unsuccessful so far. The only means of attacking them thus far is a supply tunnel and we're moving in now. Hopefully that will provide us a route in the hotel" Dalton replied as they turned towards the screen where one of their Sutherlands was moving towards the tunnel. Unfortunately for them Japan was ready having set up a linear cannon which destroyed the Sutherlands they sent in.

"Damn them they have us" Guilford roared. Because of the small space there wasn't much room to dodge and they'd be sending soldiers to their death. Not exactly something that they wanted to do.

"We must not give in." Cornelia roared hoping to keep the calm even if she could not.

Dalton looked on nervously and whispered, "But princess it's only a matter of time until." Dalton stopped knowing that Japan would only negotiate for so long.

"I know Dalton I know." Cornelia cursed. Euphy was disguised and as far as she knew safe. The problem was that it was only a matter of time until somebody did something and unfortunately that time was slowly approaching.

(Lake Kawaguchi Hotel)

For Milly Ashford the current situation was an absolute disaster and she knew it. Her Geass would be utterly useless against the group of men and Nina was too scared to create something to get out of this mess. The only chance they had was Lelouch and even if he knew about this. He would need time to set up a plan "This sucks" Milly cursed quietly hoping the guards didn't look towards them.

"My sister won't do anything rash because I'm here but that's the only thing saving us right now." Euphy revealed which had Milly even more terrified. Assuming they were freed safely, Cornelia would tear her apart and there was a very good chance Euphy would be taken away from them.

"Lovely" Milly deadpanned. Lelouch was bad enough but Cornelia would be a nightmare to deal with.

"Lulu should be on the way right" Shirley said nervously. There was no doubt that Lelouch had learned about the situation and would act to save them.

"That may not matter. My sister didn't take Clovis's death well and this will only grate her nerves more. He'll have to be clever to get past my sister" Euphy reminded them bitterly.

"Lovely and I doubt this situation could get much worse." Milly groaned. Unfortunately for her, things did just get worse. One of the guards barged in and grabbed a man in his low 30s and dragged him out screaming.

"Oh no" Euphemia gasped since she had a fairly good idea of what's they were doing.

"What's wrong Euphy?" Shirley said nervously.

"That man they just grabbed. He won't be coming back" Euphemia said solemnly and the girls widened their eyes in understanding.

"Okay this is officially bad." Milly said rather obviously. If they were killing hostages, then one of them would be next and THAT could be a disaster.

(G1)

Cornelia looked on in shock as the man plummeted to his death and the pressure was now officially on. Kusakabe appeared on screen once again and it was clear that the die had been cast. "You have 1 hour to decide whether or not to free our prisoners or another man dies. You've been warned." As the screen faded Cornelia cursed because there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"Damn these bastards." Cornelia cursed. Now she had to act because if Euphy realized what was going on, she would act because of her personality.

"Princess Cornelia. We've just received word that Zero has appeared and stolen a news van. He's making his way towards the gate as we speak." One of the soldiers reported bursting into the room interrupting everyone's train of thought.

"What!" Cornelia exclaimed not expecting this at all. Zero's appearance could change everything and she needed to figure out why the masked man had arrived on the scene.

(Scene Skip)

For the newly minted Black knights, the plan was very simple. Using Zero, who was standing on top of the stolen van proudly, the group could get into the hotel to meet with Kusakabe and stall the hostages. While he did that, Kallen and Inoue would help free the hostages and while the guys planted the bombs needed to level the hotel once Lelouch gives the signal. Once that was over they would reveal the saved hostages and then Lelouch would make his speech. It was simple in explanation and execution. There was only one problem with the plan and it was admittedly a big one for most people. "So you've come Zero." Cornelia snarled as she stood on top of her custom Gloucester. She was flanked by three other Gloucester's and with a single word Lelouch was a dead man.

"Yes I have. I heard about the party and I couldn't help but join." Lelouch replied sarcastically. If anybody else from the group tried what he was doing, they would be dead. Lelouch's understanding of his sister was the only reason they could even attempt this and he had to play this right.

"Well it's a good thing you did because before I deal with those bastards in the JLF, I'm going to deal with you." Cornelia growled as she brought her custom weapon forward.

"Kill me and you'll never see your sister alive again." Lelouch said icily. This was a cold game to play but he was going to play it. He was lucky that the JLF couldn't hear the conversation otherwise they'd be in trouble.

"What did you say?" Cornelia said angrily.

"The JLF doesn't know about her but how long do you think she will stay silent." Lelouch smirked.

"You!" Cornelia growled clearly on edge. Zero was right that Euphie would make a move sooner or later and that would be a nightmare scenario for her.

"If you let me through. I'll return her to you unharmed." Lelouch declared boldly.

Cornelia couldn't believe it. This was her chance and once she knew Euphemia was safe she could take care of Zero, "And what if you fail." Cornelia replied. He was her best chance of getting Euphy out safely and she knew it.

"I won't." Lelouch replied with a confidence that even Cornelia could respect.

"Very well Zero. I'll let you free but if my sister dies. You're next." Cornelia replied.

"Very well." Lelouch smirked as Cornelia let them through. As Lelouch made his way into the building Cornelia secretly sent a message to Camelot. If Zero was as confident as she thought, she could kill two birds with one stone. The best part was that Zero wouldn't see it coming.

(Scene Skip)

While Cornelia and Lelouch were having their stare down a different type of battle was taking place inside the hotel. "Milly we have to do something." Euphemia said nervously. It was only a matter of time till the next hostage was taken and there were only a few things left to do.

Milly was panicking because Euphie was right. If they waited much longer one of them would be next and it was only a matter of time. No doubt Lelouch was on his way already but they needed to stall, "Fine but be careful" Milly groaned realizing that Euphy could stall them for a little bit.

"Thanks" Euphemia whispered before standing up proudly.

"Sit down Britannian bitch." The guard sneered walking up to Euphy with a scowl on his face.

"I'll ask that you call me by my name. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Euphemia said boldly. There was no other choice at this moment and her only hope was that Lelouch was making his move as they speak.

As the crowd stirred the guards all looked at the young woman in shock. "Radio the Lt Colonel. It seems as though we have a V.I.P in this crowd." The guard from before said happily. The guard pressed his radio but couldn't reach him.

"What's wrong?" Another guard wondered.

"Looks like another call is coming through." The guard replied. A moment later the man attempted again and this time found success.

"What is it" Kusakabe said on the other side.

"We have a woman claiming to be Princess Euphemia on the other line. What should we do with her?"

"Bring her here. It seems as though we've gained two V.I.P's in a single day." Kusakabe said happily.

Because of her proximity to the guard Euphy overheard the women and smiled, 'Took you long enough Lelouch' Euphy thought to herself. Now this move wasn't nearly as risky and they would likely be freed soon enough.

"Alright" the man replied as he grabbed Euphemia and brought her along. To the girls remaining it was a seemingly helpless situation and one that would not end well for the princess. However Euphemia was confident that her brother would do everything in their power to save the group.

(Scene Skip)

For Lelouch everything was going as planned. The Black Knights were planting the bombs while Kallen and Inoue saved the hostages. He already used his Geass on the guard in order to ensure once he got rid of Kusakabe he had free reign of the place. "Here's the Lt Colonel" the guard said calmly Lelouch's orders already set in. Opening the door he expected a few guards and the Colonel but he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Euphy was with him.

"Welcome Zero. I'm glad you could join me on this glorious occasion." Kusakabe said smugly. To anybody watching they would agree with him. He had a Britannian princess prisoner and Zero by his side. He believed that he held all the cards.

"And why exactly is this glorious." Lelouch groaned. Kusakabe was always arrogant but this was completely ridiculous.

"Because, now the world will know that Japan is back." Kusakabe boasted.

Lelouch was about to speak but Euphemia beat him to it, "I'm afraid it's quite the opposite Kusakabe." Euphemia frowned.

"Oh" Kusakabe smiled.

"That's right. In fact I believe that you may have doomed any chance the JLF has of surviving by your idiotic actions." Euphemia taunted. Lelouch couldn't help but frown since Euphy was playing a dangerous game.

"What did you say!" one of the soldier's roared but Kusakabe stopped them.

"What do you mean by that Princess?" Kusakabe grumbled. Clearly he was angry about the comments but he wanted to know what she meant.

"My sister is a loyal Britannian through and through but there is one thing she is loyal to more than anything, her family. I'm the only reason this building is still standing right now." Euphemia said with her own smugness.

"Thank you for the information Princess. Now I know exactly what to do to prove my point." Kusakabe smiled viciously as he motioned to one of the soldiers. Euphemia's eyes widened since her plan had backfired.

Lelouch had to make a move since Kusakabe was going to take Euphemia prisoner, "That's enough Kusakabe."

Kusakabe sneered since Zero was in no position to order him, "Sorry Zero but I no longer have any use for you. Thanks to the Princess being here, Japan will be free." Kusakabe said boldly as he reached for his blade ready to pounce.

"Kusakabe you and your men can just DIE" Lelouch said coldly revealing his Geass with Kusakabe only inches away. Luckily for Lelouch all of the men were facing him and quickly succumbed to his orders. Kusakabe and his men slowly began ending their lives. For Lelouch it was a solemn feeling since he didn't hate Kusakabe, but if he took Euphy hostage it would end in disaster. A hail of bullets later and Kusakabe and his men were dead leaving a very irritated Lelouch with Euphemia.

"Lelouch I-" Euphie said bashfully.

"What the hell were you thinking Euphy? You had to know I was on my way." Lelouch said coldly.

"I couldn't let them kill another person." Euphemia said tearfully.

"And that person would've been minor compared to you and we both know it."

"But" Euphemia started to say before they heard a large rumbling. "What was that" Euphy gasped.

Lelouch looked to the window and noticed that Suzaku and the Lancelot were outside, "That would be the hotel slowly collapsing due to the support pillars being destroyed"

"So we need to get going." Euphemia said nervously.

"Yes and I'll deal with you later." Lelouch smiled. It was time for the Black Knights debut and for the world to know about the new face of justice.

(Scene Skip)

For Diethard Reid the current chaos was expected from the moment that Zero stole his news van. "What are you planning Zero" Diethard mumbled. The hotel was slowly falling to the ground and because of the volatile situation nobody knew the status of the hostages. To Diethard, Zero was planning something and he needed the news van. All of the sudden the van that was stolen finally started showing images and even Diethard would admit to having a bitter smile at the audacity of the masked man.

"My dear Britannians, here are your hostages safe and sound." Zero said calmly as boats ferried the people once captured by Kusakabe to safety.

"Thank you Zero" Cornelia muttered from inside her knightmare when she spotted Euphie safe and sound. When she saw the hotel collapse she panicked since Euphy was still inside.

The camera turned towards Zero once more and he was standing by himself on some sort of support, everyone watching was stunned when the floodlights turned on and the rest of the Kozuki group appeared though they were dressed in their new uniforms. "Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We, are the Black Knights." Lelouch announced proudly as he flew his cape all around. This was his grand stage and he was ready to put on a show.

"What an ironic name for a group" Lloyd Asplundh smirked having watched the scene unfold from Camelot's base. Suzaku's handling of the linear cannon was admirable and he further confirmed that making him the pilot of his Lancelot was the right move.

"When Clovis decided that his pride was more important than the people he was sworn to protect, I was the man who made him pay for his crimes. Kusakabe made a similar mistake today and once again I was called forth to administer justice and judgement. Many white knights have appeared on the battlefield to save their leaders but my black knights are no such creatures. We fight for the people in Shinjuku who just wanted to survive, or the hostages today who were caught up in a situation that they didn't ask for her require. I will gladly take to the battlefield, if that is what's required of me. What I will not do is allow anybody who seeks to use their power to ruin the lives of the normal citizens for their own gain. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed and I am prepared to be killed. You have been warned." Lelouch said boldly putting an end to his speech.

(Unknown Area)

As the broadcast came to an end, many of those watching were stunned by the new group and the audacity of its leader. Many Britannians hated Zero because of what happened with Clovis but they had to admit that saving the hostages and freeing them was something to be admired. Then there was the Six Houses of Kyoto, the group that had run Japan's resistance from the shadows. Lelouch may not have known it at the time but his actions struck a chord with the group that would change everything. The six members sat in a large room their faces hidden from view but their influence known to all. "Well that was an interesting display." A male voice said gruffly.

"Yes I agree. This Zero character appears to be quite the personality." Another male voice added.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't these Black Knights simply this Zero character taking over the Kozuki group." a third voice added.

"That's correct and I'm sure Master Zero has big plans for the group" a youthful female voice said happily.

"Clearly you've fallen for this Zero character Kaguya" another male voice chuckled.

"But of course. He's been around for only a few months but he's already proven to be just what we need. He took out Clovis, saved Suzaku in a situation that most would find helpless and now this. He's certainly proven himself" Kaguya reminded the group.

"This was impressive but it's not enough to save Japan. Let's see what he does with the Guren." the third male voice said again.

"Why would we do that?" the first voice protested. The Guren was the custom knightmare and it was going to be Japan's best weapon. To give it to a relative unknown was foolhardy.

"Because he will have to take the fight to Cornelia sooner or later, without a real weapon like the Guren he'll be crushed just as easily and it will also show us how capable he is." The female voice explained.

"Alright, we can consider this Zero's final test." The third voice confirmed.

"Very well" the second voice nodded grumpily. This was just the beginning and if Zero continued to prove himself. Kyoto would back him as required.

(Ashford Academy)

Of course after a magnificent debut and a successful mission, nobody would've blamed Lelouch for sitting with his group enjoying a celebration of a battle well won. Lelouch had different plans, "Millicent Ashford you have some explaining to do" Lelouch said coldly as he sat in his room with his blonde lover. The fact he was calling her by her real name was proof that he was furious. Milly was currently naked and an angry Lelouch had a vibrator stuck in her pussy and purple anal beads plugged into her ass. The toys were Milly's, an attempt by her to make up for the obvious lack of love in her life before Lelouch finally accepted her feelings but now they were being used to punish her.

"I'm…sorry…Lelouch." Milly said nervously her body trembling because she knew this wouldn't be brief.

"Sorry isn't enough Milly. You're lucky that I was able to protect you and the others." Lelouch said coldly.

"I…know...and I won't…do it again." Milly explained though it was a struggle because of all the things happening to her.

"I should hope so" Lelouch smiled as he left Milly in his room to suffer.

"Where are you going" Milly asked nervously.

"I'm hungry and C.C. just ordered some pizza. I'll be back for you in about 40 minutes." Lelouch smiled leaving Milly helpless on the bed so she could think about her mistake. For Lelouch it was a successful day and while he was annoyed at Milly, he was certain she would listen to him from now on.

That's it for Chapter 7. I know that I've skipped a lot of things in this chapter but most of it was because I didn't deem it necessary since you pretty much know what happens Anywho I hope you like what I've done and I hope you continue to read my story despite the changes I've made. Next chapter the Black Knights look to the future but for many in Japan, the focus is on the past and not in a good way.


	8. Haunting Past, Hopeful Future

Chapter 8 Haunting Past, Hopeful Future

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

AN: I normally don't address reviews but there was something that somebody mentioned that I did want to explain and that's Nina's Geass. I may have given the impression that the things Nina creates are done out of the blue but that's not true. Her Geass gives allows her to create anything but she needs the materials in front of her to do it. It's one of the reasons she works so well with Rakshata because she can supply the materials.

(Kozuki Mansion)

Kallen Kozuki woke up to the sound of a loud crash once again, and slowly made her way towards the closet in order to grab a nightgown so she could investigate the cause. She already had a fairly good idea of who it was and when she found an older maid with tan skin and brown hair tied up in a single braid and blue eyes, she couldn't help but frown.

"Mistress Kallen, I'm sorry to wake you." the women said bashfully but Kallen could only look at the woman with scorn and slight grief.

'Why are you still here Mom?' Kallen thought to herself as she watched her real mother continue her job as a common maid. Instead of moving on from her husband after he remarried, she chose to stay on as a maid and the very thought drove her crazy. Going back to her room, she hoped to get some relief from her issues because of the person waiting for her. A very naked Lelouch vi Britannia looking up with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess. Your mother dropped something again." Lelouch teased having been woken up from the same sound but deciding to wait in bed. In the two weeks since Lelouch officially formed the Black Knights, it was the fourth time he was over at the Kozuki mansion and. He was there to help Kallen catch up because of all her missed classes, well that was the story they gave her Britannian mother. He was there because he wanted to enjoy her body and Kallen was more than eager to oblige since she hated the house and cared a lot about Lelouch.

"That's right" Kallen deadpanned. Naturally this wasn't the first time her mother had done, something like this.

"Well the good news is that today is relatively free." Lelouch smiled.

"The bad news is that tonight we have another Refrain bust so we can't really enjoy ourselves" Kallen groaned. Since they couldn't exactly go after Cornelia, they decided to deal with the other most troublesome part of Britannia, Refrain. Refrain was a drug that brought the user back to happy moments in their life. For a country ravaged by war, the lost hopes and dreams were too tempting to ignore and the Japanese were eating it up like candy.

"Uh huh so why don't you come back to bed and we can worry about that bust later." Lelouch smiled. Kallen was of course eager to go along with that idea.

(Scene Skip)

After leaving Kallen's house and pumping her full of cum once more, Lelouch made his way over to the mobile base in order to prepare for tonight's raid. He was currently sitting in his office and on the phone with one of his allies. "Master Lelouch you are clear for your planned bust tonight." Jeremiah said calmly as they spoke over the phone. Even though going after the Black Knights would be a logical decision, Cornelia decided to give them a reprieve because they saved her sister. As a result, Cornelia was also going after some of the refrain busts and Lelouch had to make sure that his attacks never interfered with hers. Luckily for him, Jeremiah was more than eager to help him accomplish that task and had done so over the last few weeks.

"Thank you Sub-Viceroy Jeremiah." Lelouch replied calmly glad that he had a person in such a powerful position to rely on. Normally he'd have Euphy doing this type of thing but his sister was told that she couldn't see him in any private setting for a month as punishment for her actions at Lake Kawaguchi. Jeremiah wasn't about to forgo a chance to serve Lelouch and did so willingly.

"Of course sir. By the way your sister was asking about you." Jeremiah said calmly. He understood why Lelouch was angry with Euphemia but he really should've forgiven the young princess by now. Then again, Cornelia was just as furious at her as Lelouch was. There was a point where she was about to take her out of Ashford because she felt that Milly was making her reckless, but Euphy talked her down saying that there was no way they could've known what would happened with Kusakabe. A point Cornelia had to reluctantly admit. Luckily for Euphie, Cornelia wasn't aware of what happened INSIDE the hostage situation or it may have been much worse.

"Tell her she's got another two weeks." Lelouch frowned. This wasn't the first time Euphy tried to apologize and he was having none of it. Milly may have brought her to Lake Kawaguchi but Euphie was being extremely reckless when she tried to negotiate herself.

"Of course" Jeremiah frowned before hanging up.

"You're taking a large risk over a rather simple drug." C.C teased before draping over the chair and pressing her face against Lelouch's in a teasing form. While he didn't want to introduce the student council to the Black Knights, Nina of course was an exception because of her role as Rakshata's assistant, C.C had no such concerns and met the group a week after Lake Kawaguchi. She called herself Lelouch's advisor and while the group didn't like it, they had to go along with it. C.C's version of the uniform was sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a silver Black Knights symbol on the chest. The lower part consisted of the shorts split into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around the waist. C.C. also wears long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. Underneath her uniform C.C. wears a cropped sleeveless white turtle-neck and white boy shorts. The close contact was something she started doing recently and she couldn't quite explain why, but Lelouch was a comforting presence to her. Maybe it was because she saw the affection that the other girls had for him and the conversations with Nunnally while Lelouch was busy. Maybe it was because he kept her around despite her having all the answers he sought about his mother. Whatever the reason, C.C was beginning to fall for him.

"That 'simple drug' as you put it is actually quite dangerous. You've seen the analysis we did of the drug after the first bust" Lelouch retorted ignoring C.C's antics yet again. In addition to the hallucinogenic effect, Refrain slowly destroyed the motor functions of the people who used it something most people did not know about.

"I know, but seeing you even remotely frustrated is funny." C.C teased back.

"Witch" Lelouch frowned. He couldn't get rid of C.C because she knew what he wanted but he had to keep her around. It was far more frustrating than he cared to admit.

Scene Skip)

No matter how boring Lelouch found class, he still had to go because of his role as vice president of the council. Instead of listening to the teacher go on and on about Britannian history, his focus was on the raid the night before. It always shocked him how those who sold refrain never actually used Section 4 since there was an agreement between the Black Knights and the other groups who did business there that they wouldn't interfere with their work in exchange for not outing them to the Britannians. Then again, that made it easier for him and this raid was yet another simple one. Go in, blow stuff up and go home. The task was made easier because Nina's Geass allowed her to recreate Sutherlands at a fiercesome pace and any damage wouldn't last long. The only problem was getting Tamaki to shut up and that was a challenge. After giving the signal he heard the corrupt businessman shout the name that had drawn fear into most of those in the underworlds.

"The Black Knights" Kallen shouted out of nowhere breaking him from his musing. The timing was perfect and everyone got a chuckle out of it. Of course he could only chuckle because nobody would ever question why she shouted the name of Britannia's new foe. They were truly a boring group of people.

(Scene Skip)

"Are you sure you don't want to take the day off Kallen. You seemed a bit tired today" Lelouch chuckled as the student council met once again.

"Shut up Lelouch, I can't help it that I'm constantly tired because of all these raids and our time together." Kallen frowned. She pretty much did only two things since the Black knights reveal and that was participate in raids or have sex with Lelouch.

"You have it easy Kallen. Try being hounded by everyone you know because of that whole debacle at Lake Kawaguchi." Shirley groaned. Whenever she wasn't with the council she was hounded by people. She couldn't even see Lelouch during the last week because of it. Milly was in a similar situation and it was driving both girls nuts.

"Luckily for us Euphie hasn't been discovered or we'd really have problems." Milly groaned. Because Lelouch didn't want to speak with her, Jeremiah was there to pick her up the moment class ended and because of her Grandfather's intervention reporters really hadn't been allowed on campus. It would be an absolute disaster if somebody realized that a true princess was on campus and considering Lelouch's admitted to being her brother, it would be a disaster.

"You only have yourself to blame Milly. Well at least as far as Euphy is concerned." Lelouch scolded.

"You're acting like you knew that Kusakabe was going to do that." Milly chastised. She loved Lelouch but his attitude was really annoying at times like this.

"I didn't know for sure Milly but I definitely wasn't shocked by it." Lelouch revealed causing everybody to look at him in shock.

"If you thought that might happen, why didn't you warn me?" Milly said angrily. She was in the dog house in so many ways because of that and if it could've been avoided she'd like that.

"Because I assumed that when I insisted on Euphy and Kallen not going, you would've understood that I had my reasons." Lelouch retorted.

"That's enough you two. We need to focus." Kallen growled getting things back on track.

"Yeah" Milly frowned since that was a sore subject for the group.

"So what's your next move Lulu? Now that you've got the Black Knights up and running, what will you do next?" Shirley wondered changing the topic.

"Recruit until Cornelia makes her move towards the JLF and then make our true debut" Lelouch said frankly. It was cold but the JLF was utterly useless in the grand scheme of things.

"That's cold" Kallen gasped since Lelouch all but dismissed the JLF. It's true that Kusakabe's attack did them no favors and that the Black Knights were slowly gaining ground but to dismiss them so easily was shocking.

"Well if that's all let's finish up our tasks for the student council." Milly frowned. Lelouch's annoyance was clear for all to see and it would take some time for things to return to normal.

(Scene Skip)

With school over, Kallen and Lelouch decided to take a walk in the settlement and it was a bitter feeling for both. Even Kallen would reluctantly admit that Britannia had advanced Japan to a level they would've never gotten to if the powerhouse had stayed away. Unfortunately, the people who took over were racist and biased and treated the Japanese as second class citizens. Much like the trip to the museum when Kallen's group met Zero, there were constant reminders of the fact that Britannia was of the belief that they could do whatever they wanted because they were superior. "Here we go again" Kallen groaned as she watched a few older guys beat up a local hot dog vendor. Kallen wanted so much to vent her frustrations by kicking their asses but Lelouch grabbed her hand to stop her long before she got involved.

"Don't even think about doing anything Kallen. The man can't fight back because he's got no choice. Plus if you get involved it'll get worse" Lelouch said coldly focusing on the people just watching and ignoring the scene.

"Then what should we do?" Kallen said angrily. She hated the fact that Britannians were this way and even more that there was nothing she could do about it. If word got out that Kallen somehow beat up a group of thugs, there was a chance her meek persona could be exposed as a fraud. The implications on the noble side were another matter and a headache she didn't need.

Lelouch was about to respond when the thugs noticed them and walked over with a smug look on their faces, "You guys wanna join us. You look like you could use some stress relief." One of the thugs chuckled.

Kallen was furious but before she could act, Lelouch did, "Not at all. **I've had a long day and I wanna go home just like you do** " Lelouch said calmly using his Geass to get the guys to leave.

"He's right. Let's go home" the man replied and the thugs left all at once.

"Lelouch" Kallen gasped not expecting that given his nonchalance towards the young man.

"You could've easily beaten them up, but this would cause fewer headaches." Lelouch replied.

"Thanks" Kallen smiled before kissing him on the cheek and walking over to the beaten up vendor. As she tried to help up she noticed the young man look at her nervously before doing something she didn't expect.

"Sorry about all that miss, would you and your boyfriend like a hot dog?" the young man said to Kallen's horror.

'He was just beat up by thugs and his only thought is serving his next customer this is horrible.' Kallen thought to herself as Lelouch looked on with pity.

'This is the world that we live in Kallen. The Japanese pride that you and your group believe in so much is gone.' Lelouch thought to himself as Kallen walked back to him without taking anything.

"Let's go" Kallen said hastily wanting to leave as soon as possible. To see the young man so submissive and so accepting of a situation like this was disgusting and it served to further her hatred for Britannia. Plus it reminded her of her mother and the fact that she was still in the mansion despite the clear problems she had.

(Scene Skip)

That night was yet another refrain bust and Lelouch and his team were ready. Kallen was armed in her crimson Sutherland ready to fight while the rest of the Black Knights ready to go. Lelouch was inside getting rid of the guards so only the late arriving knight police would really be a problem. "I don't get it. Why are we just helping the police by breaking up these refrain busts." Tamaki stupidly wondered.

This was hardly the first time Tamaki asked this question much to the annoyance of the rest of the Knights but this time, he was going to get an answer, "Because you cannot look to the future while being stuck on the past." Kallen explained. Lelouch was busy preparing the last steps for the raid and she knew basically what he would say.

"What's that supposed to mean." Tamaki replied.

"Earlier today I was out with some friends from the student council when we saw a Japanese hot dog vendor getting beat up by some Britannian thugs." Kallen explained. It was a slight changing of facts but in order to hide Lelouch she had to do it.

"So you beat them up and called it a day right." Tamaki boasted.

"Wrong. I had to watch him suffer because I was a Britannian. When they were finally done, I walked up to him hoping for help. Guess what happened." Kallen said bitterly.

"What happened?" Tamaki wondered.

"He looked at me as though nothing had happened and offered me a hot dog." Kallen growled. "This guy had his pride stomped on and he was humiliated but all he could do was submit. I wouldn't be shocked at all to learn that this guy was a user of Refrain because that's all he has."

If one saw inside the cockpits of the Black Knights knightmare frames they would no doubt see looks of disgust and horror. "Horrible" Inoue gasped saying what most of her teammates were thinking before they were interrupted by Zero.

"I hate to interrupt this fascinating story, but it's time to begin." Lelouch interrupted.

"How long have you been listening." Kallen wondered.

"You can worry about that later. For now we have a mission to start" Lelouch replied.

"Of course" Kallen replied as she and the rest of the Black Knights prepared for battle. Lelouch was annoying skeptical when he wanted to be and there was nothing she could do about it.

(Scene Skip)

Chaos was all over the building as the Black Knights and their Sutherlands easily took out the few frames defending the shipments of Refrain and the bottle. Lelouch could only smile at the ruthless execution until his Factsphere picked up something he didn't want to see. "These are" Lelouch gasped.

"What's wrong Zero" Kallen asked worriedly as she knocked out one of the Glasgow that was sent against her.

"There are people here. My guess is that they are refrain users who come here to get their fix" Lelouch said bitterly.

"Show me" Kallen said angrily charging towards Zero's location.

"Kallen stand down. Ohgi and I will investigate" Lelouch ordered abruptly.

"Are you sure you want me Zero" Ohgi said nervously having fought off his own frame.

"Yes I do Ohgi." Lelouch continued. Lelouch would never admit to this but he asked Sayoko to secretly spy on Kallen's mother when they were aware from the house. He was able to confirm what he long suspected and that Kallen's mother was a refrain user. There was no way of knowing how Kallen would react and Lelouch needed Kallen to stay focused.

"Fine" Kallen replied with a hint of annoyance choosing to take out her frustration on the knightmare frames around her.

As Ohgi and Lelouch arrived at the room in question, Ohgi looked in horror since it was exactly what Lelouch described. Different people were walking around in a daze talking about what could've been. "This is horrible" Ohgi said in shock.

"Yes it is Ohgi. This is what Kallen meant earlier. These people are so caught up in the past that they can't look towards the future" Lelouch said coldly beneath the mask of Zero. One of the people was the hot dog vendor that he saved earlier. Kallen was right that he was a Refrain user but the vendor wasn't the only surprise guest at this particular Refrain Den.

"No" Ohgi gasped and when Lelouch turned towards his location he realized why.

"Be careful Kallen. You can't run around the house like that." Kallen's mother said in a daze.

"Dammit I was afraid of this." Lelouch frowned but he forgot that he was on speaker.

"Afraid of what?" Kallen said nervously wondering why Lelouch was so nervous.

"Zero if you don't tell her I will?" Ohgi said angrily.

"Tell me what! What's going on?" Kallen said angrily.

There was no escaping it this time and now he had no choice, "What Ohgi saw is your mother. Your JAPANESE mother." Lelouch emphasized.

"What!" Kallen gasped losing focus as she was attacked by a stray frame.

"Zero, there is a large unit of night police on the way. Our units are worn out" Sugiyama warned.

"Ohgi grab Kallen's mother and get her out of here. Our mission is accomplished." Lelouch yelled out. They couldn't stay because Kallen would be too focused on her mother to handle the job.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch Kallen Nina and Rakshata were in the infirmary as they stared at Kallen's mother dressed in hospital garb having just finished her examination. Rakshata was a scientist first, but she also knew her way around humans because of the nature of her job. Kallen's mother was in deep trouble if her scans were any indication, Refrain destroyed her mental process and her body was fading. After Ohgi dropped her off, Lelouch ordered the Black knights besides Kallen to return to the regular base since this was a private moment and the only reason he was there was because he knew things that Kallen didn't. "Why. Why would my mother do all of this" Kallen cried as she stared at her mother's blank expression and couldn't do a thing.

"I'll give you a moment with your mother and if you want to know more, come see me in my office." Lelouch said solemnly.

"Us too" Nina and Rakshata nodded leaving the room. This was a moment for Kallen and Kallen alone.

"Why did you do it mother? Why did you stay in that house with people who treated you like garbage? Why did you turn to Refrain of all things" Kallen cried out lying on her mother's lap with tears in her eyes. Her anger was gone and it was replaced with the grief that a daughter held for her ailing mother. Kallen could only gasp when she felt an arm around her and looked up to see that it was her mother.

"I love you Kallen and I always will." her mother said weakly.

Kallen's eyes widened since she realized the horrible truth. Her mother didn't stay for love, she stayed for her and there was no doubt that her own anger towards her mother led to her Refrain usage. "MOTHER!" Kallen cried out. Right now she wasn't the fiercesome pilot of the Black Knights but she was just a daughter who was seeing her mother in a light that she never had before.

(Lelouch's office)

While Kallen was with her mother crying Lelouch was in his office thinking about what happened tonight with his Zero outfit off and his Ashford Academy uniform back on. "The past is a powerful tool isn't it" Lelouch said solemnly.

"Yes it is and you would know that as well as anybody" C.C smiled as she appeared in the room.

Lelouch could never figure out how C.C did that but he went with it since there wasn't much he could do about it, "You're not exactly free of your own past are you C.C" Lelouch teased back.

C.C twitched at the statement but kept her calm, "It's a bit different when you're immortal Lelouch. Bonds aren't something that I can count on because I know I'll out live them. I've watched Britannia be driven from their original home and take over what we now know as Britannia. I watched George Washington try to fight Britannia just as you are and fail. I watched the current Britannia rise to power and through it all I've remained impassive. That's the price of Geass" C.C reminded him.

"Perhaps but there are certain things you can't escape either." Lelouch smiled thinking back to something very interesting.

"Like what" C.C replied with a frown.

"Like that scar on your chest, the one that hasn't healed despite you being immortal." Lelouch replied.

C.C was furious that Lelouch would dare bring up her scar but she knew that if she pressed that more it would lead to a conversation she didn't want to have, "That's different" C.C pouted since calling him that would serve to distract Lelouch.

Lelouch realized that he went a bit far and decided to change the subject, "Well that's a story for another day. Right now I have my own past to address." Lelouch frowned as he grabbed his phone.

C.C didn't think much of it but when she saw where Lelouch stopped, she was not pleased, "What do you think you're doing" C.C said angrily recognizing that the number was Euphemia's.

"I'm going to go see somebody I've neglected recently." Lelouch said calmly.

"You're a reckless fool." C.C chided realizing that what he was doing was hundreds of times more reckless then what he accused Euphemia of doing. He was about to walk into the Government building to see Euphie and there was no telling what could go wrong if he did that.

"Perhaps but I have my Geass if things go wrong." Lelouch smiled as he grabbed his mask and made his way out. As he neared the exit, he was met by Kallen.

"You look like you're in a hurry" Kallen said nervously having finally finished crying her eyes out.

"You've confronted your past Kallen and now it's time for me to confront mine." Lelouch smiled.

Kallen realized that Lelouch was going to see Euphemia even though it carried plenty of risks. "Just be careful Lelouch." Kallen warned knowing that this could go plenty of different ways.

"I will" Lelouch smiled as he made his way into the government building.

(Scene Skip)

Cornelia vi Britannia was not a happy person at the moment. The Hunt for the JLFs main base had been mostly unsuccessful and the Black Knights were gaining more traction in Area 11 because of their assault on refrain depots. While she was hunting them herself, it always struck her as odd that they never crossed paths during a raid. She just came from a late night briefing where she was told of another raid by the Black Knights due to Gilford constantly watching the night police and before she went to bed, she wanted to talk with her sister. "Lelouch...keep going Lelouch" her sister Euphemia moaned happily as she arrived at her sister's bedroom.

'She's still doing it huh?' Cornelia thought to herself about the strange habit her sister had picked up recently. Euphemia obviously had needs and Cornelia understood that, but she was using the name of her late brother Lelouch when she addressed those needs. Oddly enough she only started doing it after Lake Kawaguchi and she hadn't gone out as much as the previous few weeks. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to tell Euphemia to keep the noise down, Cornelia opened the door to her sister's room expecting to see her sister in just her underwear using one of those toys she somehow got. Boy was she wrong.

"I'm cumming" a very naked Euphemia cried out as the rush of an orgasm hit her body. Instead of being in just her underwear Euphemia was completely naked and instead of using a sex toy she was bouncing on a very real penis and one that just came inside her sister.

"Show yourself young man or face my wrath." Cornelia said with a mix of fury and embarrassment. She just walked in on somebody defiling her sister and whoever it was, had her calling out the name of their dead brother. This would not stand.

"Sister" Euphemia said in shock as she hopped off the penis she was on and the young man Euphemia was with revealed himself

"It can't be" Cornelia gasped. It was a bare chested Lelouch vi Britannia alive and well. Cornelia could never forget those eyes as long as she lived.

"It's been a long time sister. Now can you put that gun down, this is awkward enough as it is." the now revealed Lelouch said with a smile.

Cornelia could only drop the gun in disbelief, "Lelouch you're alive." Cornelia replied in disbelief.

"Alive and well sister. Though I imagine you have plenty of questions for me." Lelouch smiled. He couldn't believe that THIS was how he met with his sister again.

"Yes I do but can you get some clothes on first. This isn't a scene a person wants to walk in on most days." Cornelia deadpanned. To her this felt like some bizarre dream so she was going to go with it.

"Unbelievable" Euphemia pouted realizing that her time with Lelouch was done and she exposed herself to her sister. This night couldn't get worse if she tried.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch and a nervous Euphemia looked on as Cornelia li Britannia stood in front of her two siblings. Euphemia opted for some pajamas while Lelouch opted for his Ashford Academy uniform. Luckily for him, he kept his Zero outfit at the base or this could've gotten really ugly. The awkward silence went on for five minutes until Cornelia finally spoke, "I'll get to you later Euphemia li Britannia but Lelouch has some explaining to do."

"Of course" Lelouch nodded expecting as much.

"Right now, am I talking to my brother Lelouch, or Zero the leader of the Black Knights?" Cornelia said with an annoyed look on her face.

Lelouch was mildly surprised but not enough to shake him, "You're talking to your brother right now but I am indeed Zero." Lelouch replied as calm as can be.

"I imagine that Euphemia along with Millicent Ashford are part of your group as well." Cornelia frowned since that would explain why she stayed late. Milly was a given since she had clearly hid him from view.

"Yes they are" Lelouch replied figuring that there was no point in hiding the truth.

"What are you doing Lelouch? Why are you just telling her everything?" Euphemia scolded.

"Calm down Euphie. Cornelia is far too intelligent to lie to and I don't see the harm in revealing the truth." Lelouch replied before kissing her on the cheek. The brief blush on her and Cornelia's face was well worth it.

"So dare I ask what caused my brother to not only rebel against Britannia but kill his own sibling?"

"You may" Lelouch replied calmly before his expression turned. "It was the death of my mother, and my subsequent exile to japan that bred my desire to rebel. Clovis's death was the end of a series of rather interesting events." Lelouch smiled.

"Explain" Cornelia said sternly. His mother and her exile were obvious but Clovis was a surprising move.

"Alright but even you will find these events hard to believe." Lelouch replied as he filled his older sister in on what happened that day in Shinjuku. Cornelia no doubt knew about events in Shinjuku from Britannia's side and it was time to get them from his. He kept some of the truth from Cornelia since bringing up C.C would lead to a slew of questions that he didn't want to answer.

Cornelia could only look on disbelief. Her brother was alive and well and his current role was just an unluckily coincidence. "So what would you have me do? Surely you thought about my role in all of this." Cornelia replied curious what her brother planned for her

"For now I'm going to have you do absolutely nothing." Lelouch explained.

Cornelia was shocked by his words, "Why not" Cornelia asked nervously. They would have to fight sooner or later and they both knew it.

"Because you won't remember a thing we said" Lelouch smiled getting up from the bed and walking towards his sister.

"What do you mean by that?" Cornelia said in confusion. However Euphemia was not fooled. "Stop it Lelouch" Euphemia pleaded knowing that Lelouch was about to erase his sister's memory.

" **You will forget that we met tonight and go back to your quarters as though nothing has happened. You will also erase any footage you have from this evening that shows that I was in the building.** " Lelouch said coldly via his Geass.

"Of course" Cornelia replied though Lelouch could see the tears forming in his sister's eyes as she went to take care of the command.

'I'm sorry Nellie' Lelouch thought to himself as the door closed. Cornelia was strong enough to resist the Geass but she accepted it because it was the right thing to do.

"You jerk" Euphemia cried out as she slapped Lelouch in the face. She couldn't believe that Lelouch would force his sister to forget the meeting.

"I had to do it Euphie. If I allowed this to happen Cornelia would've never done what was necessary." Lelouch frowned. Zero needed an enemy and unfortunately for him, the best enemy he could safely offer was Cornelia. He would do everything he could to save his sister's life in the process but the people still needed another push to embrace Zero and his ideals. Cornelia must've realized this and allowed the Geass to happen.

"Just go" Euphemia said angrily. Unfortunately, Lelouch was right and that meant she had to forget the meeting.

"Goodnight Euphie" Lelouch said solemnly as he kissed her on the cheek and left.

(Scene Skip)

Finally back home, he was glad that Nunnally was asleep; no doubt thanks to help from C.C and Sayoko. It was time for him to rest and focus on the next day and opening the door to his room he was hoping to do just that. "Somebody's had a long night." Milly Ashford teased appearing on his bed very naked.

"I've already had enough sex for one night Milly" Lelouch deadpanned though he did get changed for bed nonetheless.

"I know. I just came here to cuddle with you and give you some more perspective." Milly smiled.

"Oh" Lelouch replied finally dressed in his pajamas.

"That's right" Milly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch in a big hug, "Just like Euphie and Cornelia, I was devastated when you left for Japan and even more so when word of your death reached Britannia."

"I see and I'm sorry about that." Lelouch frowned.

"It wasn't your fault but that's not important right now. What is important is that when we found you and brought you in, I realized that I would do whatever I could to help you. Whether it was allowing you to gamble or hiding the truth that you were a prince from everybody. I was determined to stand by your side no matter what."

"Thank you Milly and now you're neck deep in all of this." Lelouch replied turning to kiss her on the cheek.

Milly blushed slightly but stayed focused, "Yes and I hope your trip to see Euphie was an illuminating one."

Lelouch frowned since it got complicated but otherwise went well, "It was and now I know what I must do." Lelouch replied.

Milly smiled before pulling off of Lelouch, "Good. Now get some sleep because it's only a matter of time until Cornelia finds the JLF. You know how your sister can be." Milly teased.

"Yes I do and I hope you'll just cuddle instead of trying to tempt me." Lelouch said calmly.

"I make no promises." Milly replied and the pair went to bed like that. No sex involved but just two people together after a lifetime of struggles. The theme of the night seemed to be just that and there was no telling what would happen next.

That's it for Chapter 8 and I'm sorry it took so long but the chapter just didn't quite seem to flow as easily as I hoped it would. Next chapter is going to be Narita and as much as I'd love to think it'll happen in two weeks I'm not so sure because of my general weakness of mech battles. I'll do my best on it guys and I'll try to give you guys the chapter you deserve and if it takes longer than that, so be it.


	9. The Battle of Narita Pt 1

Chapter 9 The Battle of Narita Pt 1

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

Get ready everybody. The two part journey for the battle of Narita is about to begin.

(Section 4 base)

When he formed the Black Knights, Lelouch knew there would be some moments that were an absolute headache and some that were absolutely amazing. Right now, he was in the middle of an absolutely amazing one, "May I introduce the Guren Mark II, one of my finest creations and your new weapon." Rakshata smiled viciously as she pulled down a large curtain to reveal the large Knightmare to the gathered core members of the Black Knights. The frame was painted a vicious crimson red with a machine-cannon on its left arm and its secret weapon, the Radiant Wave Surger on the right.

"This thing is awesome." Tamaki said happily. It was a sentiment shared by most of the Black Knights and Zero himself. Apparently, Kyoto decided to send them the completed Guren as a reward for their efforts recently. Of course, Lelouch knew that it was a test of their skill and Kyoto would want to see actual results before too long.

"I agree and the only person who should use this wonderful device is our very own Kallen Kozuki." Lelouch smiled as he handed the key, a small crimson and white wing, to Kallen much to her shock.

"Are you sure Zero? Shouldn't you pilot it" Kallen asked in disbelief. This was a powerful weapon and the idea that she'd be given it was almost unthinkable as far as she was concerned.

Lelouch could understand her shock but smiled, "Kallen my dear a weapon this powerful is wasted in my hands. You used a broken up Glasgow and fought against some of Britannia's best pilots and one. With a weapon like this, even Cornelia herself may struggle to take you out. I'll be fine with a regular Sutherland." Lelouch confirmed.

"Thank you Zero. I promise I won't fail you." Kallen said sternly. She had to hold back her desire to kiss Lelouch but she would definitely up the ante the next time they were in bed together.

"So what does this mean Zero" Ohgi asked nervously. The fact that they were getting this knightmare was Kyoto's desire to put them into the big leagues. At least that's what Ohgi was thinking.

"It means that Kyoto thinks we're big time" Tamaki said happily something Lelouch quickly denied

"Wrong Tamaki, this is merely a test from Kyoto. They want to see what happens if we have a real weapon at our side. When the time arrives, we will unleash this beast and soon the world will know what we are capable of." Lelouch said sternly. This was also a great moment for Lelouch because if he was able to get the support of the six houses, he could do some major damage.

"Yes sir" Ohgi replied happily. This was the beginning of the next phase for their group and with Zero behind them, the Black Knights were flying high.

(Britannian Government building)

For Cornelia vi Britannia, the last week has been one of the more difficult ones in her life. She kept having a similar night mare each night and she couldn't explain why. The dream always started the same way, her team finally facing off against the Black Knights and some days she would lose and find herself killed by Zero but sometimes she would win and when she unmasked Zero, she would jump back in horror to find that Zero was her dead brother Lelouch. The idea horrified her even as a dream. What she wasn't aware of is that at least part of her nightmare was rooted in fact. She actually did discover that her supposedly dead brother was alive and was Zero but thanks to his Geass he was able to erase the memory from her active mind. Her subconscious mind hadn't forgotten and was warning her even if she didn't know it. "Princess!" a voice yelled out to a tired and dazed Cornelia. It was the voice of her most loyal knight Gilbert GP Guilford.

"Sorry Guilford. I've just been a bit tired recently." Cornelia frowned. She couldn't believe that she was this absentminded. Al because of a nervous dream.

Guildford could only look at his master nervously since he was aware that she was struggling, "I understand Princess. Why don't you go get some rest?" Guilford suggested.

"No Guilford I'm fine, I'll rest when we've found the JLF's base." Cornelia said stubbornly. She was a military leader first and she would not let a little thing like sleep take her out, though a part of her was also afraid that if she went to sleep again she'd see her dead brother as her enemy.

"Then it's a good thing we found the base, or at least we think we've found it." General Darlton said happily.

"Where is it" Cornelia said sternly her expression changing and her body was fully focused. If she was able to take out the JLF, then Area Eleven would be almost secured and she could finally focus on the Black Knights.

"We believe it's in the Narita mountains? We can begin making preparations immediately" Darlton revealed.

Cornelia's expression turned icy and those who knew her realized that everything was alright, "Yes we shall, and with their defeat. Area Eleven will be ours at last." Cornelia smiled viciously.

(Ashford Academy Dorm)

For Shirley Fenette, things were becoming more troublesome by the day. Although she finally had the man she loved by her side, Lelouch was a busy man and most of his time out of school was spent with the Black Knights or at his new base. Her original role as Nunally's protector had been taken over by C.C and she noticed the affection the immortal was starting to show him. Slowly but surely, she was being pushed away and she had no clue what to do? "Is everything okay Shirley" her father Joseph asked calmly as they sat down at dinner.

"I'm fine daddy I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff." Shirley said calmly. Her father was usually very busy and the fact that he was able to come home for dinner was a pleasant surprise.

"Like what" her father asked calmly.

"Have you ever heard of Code R" Shirley asked calmly. She remembered asking C.C one time about how she was imprisoned for so long if she was an immortal. She mentioned that the project that held her was called Code R. Perhaps if she could discover something that would help Lelouch it would get her back in his good graces and back into his bed more often.

"Where did you hear that name Shirley?" her father said nervously.

Shirley noticed her father's expression and realized that she had to come up with a lie, "Because of all this fascination with Zero, I looked up the Black Knights and I found out that the poison gas chamber they stole was part of some project called Code R." Shirley explained.

"I see" her father replied before hastily leaving the table.

"What's going on papa?" Shirley said solemnly as she slumped into the chair. Her father definitely heard of Code R and if she wanted to keep Lelouch's love, she had to tell him that her father might have imprisoned C.C. This was not going to be easy.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived the next day and Lelouch and the council decided to take a relaxing swim in the pool. Lelouch was currently sitting on a lawn chair with a pair of black trunks watching the girls swim with Milly and Kallen flanking him in chairs of their own. Milly was wearing a yellow bikini with Kallen choosing a red and white racing suit. Rivalz and Nina were relaxing on a large float in the water with Rival wearing some blue trunks and Nina in a flowered one piece. Meanwhile, Shirley and C.C were taking turns diving with each girl wearing the Ashford school swimsuit. Euphemia would've joined them but she didn't want her sister to get TOO suspicious of what she was doing at school. "So Mr. Knight for Justice, what's your next move?" Rivalz smirked. Rivalz's job with the Black Knights was to match the numbers that the Black Knights gave him to his own spending plan. It was thanks to Rivalz that he discovered Tamaki was being a bit too liberal with the spending and needless to say he wasn't pleased.

Lelouch smiled as he reached for a small tablet that was underneath the chair. "I got a call from Jeremiah this afternoon saying that they found the JLF's base in Narita and they'll be making a move soon." Lelouch smiled happily.

"You're kidding." Rivalz said in shock.

"It's true Rivalz. Ohgi told me that a Britannian named Diethard Reid applied to join the Black Knights and that he offered up the same intel because he wanted to prove he could be trusted." Kallen confirmed having got the text from Ohgi just before the meeting.

"So it would seem that things are finally getting interesting." C.C smiled appearing from the water having taken a jump during the proceedings. Deciding to take a break C.C went for a towel on her own lawn chair and chose to relax.

"Are you sure that guy can be trusted." Milly asked nervously. For a Britannian to actively want to join was surprising since the Knights were viewed as terrorists to most Britannians thanks to the propaganda that Britannia spewed on television.

"I can have Rakshata look into him for you." Nina suggested. It would be a minor annoyance to do so and Rakshata wouldn't mind at all.

"That's fine." Lelouch smiled as he watched Shirley take her turn on the diving board.

"Hey Lulu can we talk in private?" Shirley said nervously. This whole time she was trying to decide whether or not to tell Lelouch about her father but when Rivalz gave the news about Narita, her decision was made.

"Now Shirley, if you want to sleep with Lelouch now's not the time." Milly teased.

"That's not why at all Milly!" Shirley shrieked with a blush all over her face. Regaining her composure, she decided to tell Lelouch what she learned or at least she thinks she learned. "I think I have a lead on the people who took C.C" Shirley revealed causing everybody to gasp.

"What do you know" C.C growled in fury. Despite her best efforts, Euphemia had no leads on Code R at all despite looking into it when she could. If Shirley had answers she wanted them immediately.

"When I mentioned Code R to my father on a whim, he acted really weird." Shirley replied causing C.C's eyes to widen.

"I see" Lelouch replied not liking what he was told. There was no doubt in his mind that Shirley's father was involved in Code R. Turning towards Shirley, he gave her a calm but yet icy stare. "Tell your father that I'm coming over for dinner tomorrow." Lelouch smiled.

"Lelouch!" C.C and Shirley gasped at the same time.

"If Shirley's father was involved in Code R. We need to find out for certain." Lelouch explained even though the answer was obvious.

"Fine" C.C pouted.

"Okay Lulu" Shirley said nervously. There were two people in her life that she cared about over everyone and that was her father and Lelouch. Now the two men were about to meet and it could have major consequences.

(Scene Skip)

The next night, a smiling Lelouch was sitting at the dinner table with Shirley's father whose name was apparently Joseph. He wore a simple red long sleeved jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and blue jeans along with some sneakers. "I've heard many things about the famous Lelouch Lamperouge, I never thought I'd see the day that my daughter finally managed to bring him home." Joseph Fenette finally smiled.

"Papa" Shirley pouted with embarrassment. She was in some casual clothes of her own not dressing up too fancy since she knew that nothing would come from it.

"So Lelouch, what do you do when you're not in the student council." Joseph wondered calmly. A part of him was extremely nervous since Shirley mentioned Code R and the next day one of her classmates was coming over. This could be dangerous if he played this wrong.

"I dabble in many things. Chess to help pay for my sister's medical treatment and I have a few companies I've invested in to help me hide the funds." Lelouch smiled.

"That's rather impressive." Joseph admitted but his nerves were increasing.

"However my most notable role is one that you'll find quite interesting." Lelouch smiled viciously.

"What's that?" Joseph Fenette asked nervously.

"I'll tell you in a moment. However, **answer my questions as honestly as you can along with any orders that I give you.** " Lelouch smiled as he finally activated his Geass.

" _What do you wish to know"_ Joseph Fenette said in a glazed voice.

" **What is your connection to Code R and C.C"** Lelouch said firmly.

" _I'm one of the scientists tasked to work on Code R. My job was to watch over the main subject and analyze how her body reacted to the various tortures she was under."_ Joseph revealed causing Shirley to nearly hurl in disgust.

"Shirley you must stay calm. If you need to go to the bathroom do so but make sure your father has no idea what we've been discussing." Lelouch said sternly. The key to tonight was for Shirley to keep her composure even if her father was revealed to be a monster.

"Alright" Shirley replied as she left the room in order to get all the disgust out of her system. After all, once his Geass ended her father would have no idea what happened and she was pretty calm at the moment.

" **What happened to your group after the events in Shinjuku?"** Lelouch wondered.

" _We moved all of our data to a base in Narita. It was setup knowing that the JLF had a base there and that nobody would think of finding us there as long as Prince Clovis was in charge."_ Joseph revealed.

Lelouch was flabbergasted by the news and the idea that Clovis could've ended everything in one fell swoop but refused to, further proved how naïve and stupid his brother was. "I see" Lelouch smiled happily. This news would serve multiple purposes and all good for him. **"I want you to give me every bit of information you currently have on Code R and download it into a flash drive which you will hand to me in an envelope which will have the address of the Government building on it. Afterwards you will forget that you have downloaded the drive and go back to the peaceful dinner."** Lelouch smiled.

" _Of course"_ Joseph Fenette said in a glaze. Just as Shirley returned from gathering her composure, her father left in order to do what Lelouch wanted.

"What's my dad doing Lulu?" Shirley asked nervously.

"He's downloading all of the data that he has on Code R. I'm going to give it to Euphy in order to stir up Cornelia before the battle with Narita." Lelouch smiled viciously. If Cornelia learned the truth about Code R she would be shaken even more and it would make taking her out even easier. That and having Cornelia attack the base in Narita would prevent C.C from doing so and in a much less brutal fashion.

"Are you planning to kill him?" Shirley wondered nervously.

"I'm not" Lelouch smiled causing Shirley to breathe a sigh of relief, 'I'm going to have Cornelia do it for me. When she finds out what disgusting things Code R has done, she'll wipe them out with a fury.' Lelouch thought to himself. Narita was happening in a few days and the Black Knights were already preparing for Narita under the guise of a training exercise. It was a cruel trick to play on Shirley but one that was necessary.

"I see" Shirley said solemnly. Her father's actions were horrible and Lelouch was all about punishing evil. This was not going to be a fun few days for her. Well at least C.C wouldn't get involved.

(Scene Skip)

After returning from Shirley's Lelouch was certainly tired. Using gloves so no fingerprints would be traced back to him, Lelouch made his way towards a mail office that had no cameras and slipped the envelope containing the flash drive in one of the mailboxes knowing that any mail marked for the government building would be viewed as priority the moment it was noticed. Cornelia would have the news by lunchtime and and he knew she would not take the news well. After locking the door he walked in the living room to find C.C sitting on one of the chairs dressed in a white crop top and boy shorts which served to emphasize her incredible body. "To what do I owe this pleasure C.C" Lelouch smirked knowing fully well what the witch wanted.

"You were able to confirm his involvement weren't you." C.C frowned.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle since C.C was becoming surprisingly human recently, "That Shirley's father was part of Code R, Yes. All the data is on a flash drive that will be in Cornelia's hands by tomorrow morning" Lelouch chuckled.

C.C was stunned that Lelouch would do something like that but realized what he was doing, "You realize that you're a bit hypocritical in stopping me from getting my revenge?" C.C smiled getting up from her chair knowing that Lelouch would know what to do next. She was a bit miffed at being denied her revenge but knowing Cornelia as she did, they would suffer nonetheless.

A smiling Lelouch sat down in the chair C.C was using before the immortal sat on his lap. "You're missing something rather important C.C." Lelouch smiled as he caressed her body with his hands. Lelouch was aware that C.C listened in on him and some of the girls on occasion and she had recently started being affectionate herself. This was just one of those moments.

"What's that?" C.C moaned enjoying the ministrations and the way Lelouch made her feel. She hated to admit it, but she was becoming more human every day and it was thanks to Lelouch that it was happening.

"Outside of his skills as an artist, Clovis is average at best at everything. There's no way he could've set everything up on his own.

C.C's eyes widened because she realized that Lelouch was right. Only one person could've given Clovis that data she required, "I see" C.C frowned.

"I'd say that the target for our revenge was one and the same." Lelouch smiled continuing his fondling of C.C.

C.C wanted very much to allow Lelouch to take the last few steps but she couldn't do it yet, "Time for bed Lelouch." C.C said bluntly forcing herself from Lelouch's arms and going to her room. What Lelouch didn't see was the blush on C.C's face as she made her way out the room.

"Goodnight C.C" Lelouch replied with a devious grin on his face. C.C knew far more about his life then she wanted to admit and with her original demeanor, it would be almost impossible to get her to spill the beans. Having her watch over Nunnally and allowing these little sessions was his way of breaking through her incredibly icy shell. He would require just one more push and then C.C would help him get his revenge. At least that's what he believed.

(Scene Skip)

It was time for yet another meeting of the Council of Change and with only a few days till Narita, it was about time for the final preparations, "So Nina were you able to run the simulations that I asked you." Lelouch said calmly. Before he went over to Shirley's he had Rakshata and Nina run simulations on his plan for Narita. His plan was very simple, let Cornelia and her troops get up the mountain and get as close to the base as possible. Based on the schematics he had of the mountain, the bases location was obvious. Once they found the base or at least got most of the troops up the mountain he was going to induce a landslide with the Radiant Wave Surger and use it to destroy most of Cornelia's troops allowing the Black Knights to finish the job.

"Yes and I'm afraid we have a major problem." Nina said nervously.

"What's that" Lelouch asked curiously.

Nina brought up a computer simulation and as she set it up explaining what would happen. "The landslide will do the damage you want to the knightmare frames, but in exchange it will go into the town." Nina explained.

"Oh no" Rivalz gasped. As the simulation played out, it was clear that the Surger's power would destroy half of the town underneath Narita and because it was a surprise attack, the civilians would be sitting ducks.

"That's horrible" Milly continued. In other words if they wanted to attack Cornelia safely they would have to sacrifice innocent people.

"I expected as much" Lelouch said calmly causing everyone there to look at him like he was insane.

"How can you be so calm Lelouch? It is one thing to go after the soldiers, but another to attack innocents. It would go against everything you spoke about" Kallen yelled angrily. To her it sounded like Lelouch was willing to sacrifice innocents for their cause just as Clovis did during Shinjuku.

"I'm so calm because it's never going to come to that" Lelouch smiled before putting up his right hand and 3 fingers.

"What are you doing Lelouch?" Shirley wondered and Lelouch dropped his fingers slowly.

"Waiting for my solution." Lelouch smiled as the third finger dropped just in time for the door to open and for Euphemia to arrive.

"Euphy" Milly gasped not expecting the princess to walk through.

"Sorry I was late but I was on the phone with my sister. We got a mysterious package in the mail this morning and they finished analyzing the contents" Euphemia revealed.

"What was in the package" Milly wondered nervously.

"Remember how Kallen's friends grabbed C.C thinking it was poison gas." Euphemia reminded them.

The group all paused thinking about what that could mean. Ironically enough it was Shirley who figured it out first, "Lulu you didn't" Shirley gasped in horror.

"I did" Lelouch confirmed with a smile on his face.

"What did I miss?" Euphy asked in confusion.

"That package was sent by me Euphy. I discovered that Shirley's father was a member of the group that was behind C.C being imprisoned and I used my Geass to get him to give me all the data he had on it. As far as I knew, the project that captured C.C was known as Code R a hidden project by Prince Clovis that was designed to figure out a way to gain C.C's immortality and learn more about the power known as Geass." Lelouch smiled.

"Yes but that was only half of the project." Euphy said icily surprising Lelouch. Euphy was a pacifist and if she was this upset, he clearly missed something.

"What else was there" Shirley said tearfully. Shirley wasn't the greatest reader of people but even she knew that Euphie's tone was problematic.

"Code R was taking Japanese citizens and injured soldiers off the streets and using them as test subjects to figure out how to give Geass to normal people." Euphemia revealed as she remembered the disgust she felt upon learning the truth.

The revelation hit the council hard. Milly collapsed to the ground in horror while Shirley ran from the room in order to throw up. Rivalz barely held on but Lelouch and Nina were completely calm. Rakshata told Nina some of the dark stories of her time in the military and conditioned her to the world that she was joining and Lelouch expected as much even if he didn't tell anybody.

"Those bastards!" Kallen roared in fury. They were taking innocents and experimenting on them. This was unacceptable.

"Yep and this is how Britannia is." Lelouch said coldly. The group was at a standstill and ten minutes passed before Shirley returned. It was clear that she was struggling but she had to stay strong because she asked for this.

"If it makes you guys feel better, it looks like Code R has moved to Narita and my sister is planning to attack their base in a few days." Euphemia revealed causing everybody to look at Lelouch.

"So that's what your planning Lulu" Shirley accused. When she ran from the room she puked her guts out in the bathroom and barely managed. It was actually hard for her to face Kallen and C.C right now because of what her father had done.

"You really are evil Lelouch" Milly smiled figuring out what Shirley was getting at.

"What's going on" Euphy gasped clearly missing something.

"I found out about Cornelia's attack on Narita and I had a perfect plan to give your sister a lesson in humility but it turns out my trump card was a bit dangerous." Lelouch smiled.

Euphemia's eyes widened since she sat in on a few of the exercises that her sister were doing, "You're planning on inducing a landslide aren't you. One that will cause major damage to her troops and hopefully isolate Cornelia" Euphy figured fairly easily. Her sister had taught her military tactics and that was one of the ONLY things that could cause them major problems.

"That's right" Lelouch confirmed. He was a bit surprised that Euphy figured out his plan so easily and now the question was how she would react.

Euphemia was torn between her duties as a Britannian and her relationship with her brother, "As long as you promise to spare my sister, I'll hide the truth from her and convince her to clear the settlement before the invasion." Euphemia said bitterly. It was the best way to do this and in truth as long as they stopped Code R that would be enough.

"Fine" Lelouch smiled. He never planned to kill Cornelia in the first place so that was an easy request.

(Scene Skip)

As Euphemia li Britannia sat in the G1 base she was both pleased and nervous at the same time. She was pleased because in a moment her sister was about to attack the Narita Mountain base and take a major victory. Her current task was to watch over the ground troops getting rid of the civilians while Jeremiah and the Purebloods went after Code R. "Euphy how are the missions going." Cornelia questioned.

"It's going well sister. Most of the city is evacuated and the Purebloods are moving towards the location where Code R is supposedly hosted." Euphemia replied happily. A part of her felt guilty that she was hiding the truth from Cornelia but it wouldn't have mattered.

Panning over to Cornelia, she was sitting in her custom Gloucester with a smile on her face. Today was the day she ended Area 11's resistance for good. "Excellent" Cornelia smiled as she cut off her sister.

"Princess, are you sure it's the right thing to evacuate the city like that" Guilford said nervously. Just like his Princess he saw the data that they were sent about Clovis's actions and Code R. Cornelia was furious that her brother would do something like that and she wanted answers.

"It is risky Guilford but I can't help but wonder why Clovis would be behind such a heinous activity." Cornelia replied focusing more on her brother's antics since the military operation was fairly simple. Since it was an ambush, they couldn't prepare tactics like they did during the hotel jacking.

"True." Guilford replied but he couldn't help but frown nonetheless. Something was wrong about this whole situation. Somebody sends them information just as they were about to attack Narita. It all seemed too simple. He would worry about that later.

(Black Knights)

While Guilford and Cornelia prepared to attack, the Black Knights were waiting at the summit. Lelouch could only smile as he watched some of the foot soldiers plant the excavators that would help induce the heat explosion that was critical to their plans, "Are you ready my Black Knights? Today is the moment you finally get a real taste of war." Lelouch smiled as he looked down on his soldiers. Kallen was relaxing in the Guren preparing for battle and the others were walking around the mountain side that they had hiked up.

"What do you mean real taste of war?" Tamaki yelled foolishly causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look towards their leader.

Internally Lelouch was smiling since he knew things were just getting started and this was another step in securing their loyalty, "It's very simple actually. In mere moments, Cornelia and her troops will storm this summit aiming to find the hidden base of the JLF, a task which she should accomplish with ease. Once she drops her guard, we will charge her forces and deal a decisive blow to Cornelia's troops." Lelouch revealed shocking everybody. As for reactions, the first one was predictable.

"Are you crazy!?" Tamaki yelled out clearly upset at the idea.

"Not at all? You wished for a free Japan and I'm going to give it to you. This is merely step one of the process." Lelouch said calmly as though it was obvious.

"But Zero, Cornelia's forces are the strongest we've ever encountered. There's no way we can beat them." Sugiyama complained.

"That's right. I knew there was no reason to trust you." Tamaki yelled out. His look of fury was one that was shared by most of his troops.

"How pathetic" Lelouch scoffed. It was almost embarrassing how weak willed they were.

"What was that" Tamaki roared in defiance. A few others were equally angry but Tamaki simply beat them to it.

When I came to you guys you were a resistance group that barely had a single knightmare to your name. You thought with that single knightmare you could change things and you acted on it by stealing what you thought was poison gas. The reality was that without me you would've all died at the hands of Clovis. Since then you've become finely trained warriors with knightmare frames every bit as good as those of the Britannian forces and you have a Japanese made knightmare that technology wise matches anything Britannia can come up with and yet you're still scared." Lelouch scoffed causing winces from the original members. "Where did the bravado you had from that first day go? Where's the group that stormed Lake Kawaguchi and saved hostages with the whole world watching? Those are my Black Knights and I don't know who you are" Lelouch roared.

"He's right" Inoue of all people spoke up catching Lelouch off guard. "Without Zero we would've never had a chance and Zero has proven time and time again that he can change the world. Now let's repay the faith that he showed in us by winning this battle." Inoue roared. Inoue's call to battle was enough to calm down most of the group since Inoue was one of the vocal leaders of the old group.

"You're right Inoue. We've come this far and if Zero thinks we can do it, I guess I do too." Tamaki relented.

"So Zero, what's the plan." Ohgi wondered. They had gone through battle simulations but now that it was time for the real battle, there was no telling what could happen.

"Let's just say that there's a reason I brought those excavators." Lelouch smiled beneath the mask as he explained his plan to his army. This worked out better than he expected and the fact that Inoue helped his cause made him smile.

(G1 Base)

"Sister it's time" Euphemia shouted having just finished evacuating the area. The best part was that the Purebloods were returning from Code R's base with not only data on the project but were transporting most of the captured members of the group back.

"Excellent" Cornelia smiled happily as she ended the communication and focused on her troops "Begin the attack" Cornelia roared as the Knightmare's dropped into the Narita mountains. The JLF was nearly finished

(JLF base Narita Mountain)

"General Katase we're under attack" one of the JFL soldiers roared nervously.

"How did they find us" Katase replied angrily. Katase was a very old man with gray hair and brown eyes wearing a standard military uniform. One of the few Generals that remained from the original war, this was a man who had seen everything and endured everything.

"We don't know. They're surrounding the mountains as we speak" another soldier said nervously. They were in trouble and they knew it.

"Send the custom Burai's, we have to hold them off until Tohdoh returns." Katase ordered. Luckily for them they were high enough that it would take some time for the troops to find them. Unluckily, they were outmatched in every way. This was going to be a quick battle and the only hope Katase had was Tohdoh returned from getting new weapons from Kyoto.

(Narita Mountains)

"Guilford when did war become so boring" Cornelia scoffed as she destroyed yet another knightmare frame in her Gloucester. Britannia was chief when it came to Knightmare frames and the Gloucester was the fifth generation frame and the choice for Cornelia and her knights. They were basically Sutherlands but with enhanced hand-to-hand combat capabilities and purple paint. Cornelia's troops all had one with a jousting lance.

"I would think that's a good thing Princess." Guilford replied taking out a frame of her own.

"These Burai's are even weaker than we thought." Andreas Darlton scoffed in a separate area. He and his sons the Glaston Knights were Cornelia's best fighting force and they were enough for anybody. Every single Burai was being wiped out like they were nothing and Cornelia's trip up the mountain was even simpler then she could've ever imagined.

"Well that's the price we pay for being the best" Cornelia smiled as they moved up the base. She had no idea that everything she was doing was predicted and that she was running into an ambush by the one person who could give her the challenge she needed. A few minutes later Cornelia got the news she expected.

"We've found the base Princess" Darlton yelled.

"Very well then finish the job" Cornelia ordered. She wouldn't take achievements from her soldiers and as long as the job got done, it didn't matter who did it.

"Alright" Darlton smiled as they approached the base

(Peak of Narita Mountains)

"Well done sister. Just as skilled as I expected." Lelouch smiled from the cockpit of his knightmare. Cornelia was easily destroying the JLF and they were no match for her forces. His musing was interrupted from a private communications link.

"Your sister is amazing Lelouch. Are you sure we'll be able to stop her." Kallen wondered nervously. They were still in only Sutherlands and Cornelia's new forces were strong. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

"Without the original plan, no. That's why I needed to ensure that as many citizens as possible escaped." Lelouch confirmed. Even if he didn't know about Code R being there, the idea of killing innocent civilians was simply unacceptable and he would've had Euphy evacuate anyway with Code R there, they could kill two birds with one stone.

"Alright" Kallen smiled before leaving the private link. She was the key to everything and she had to get her game face on.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile since it was time, "Black Knights it's time to attack. Once the landslide hits Cornelia's troops should be frazzled. Remember that the soldiers that remain are no slouches so you may be forced to eject."

"We're ready Zero" Ohgi said proudly from within the cockpit. The rest of the Knights were also ready and for Lelouch it was only a matter of time until things really got fun.

"Excellent" Lelouch smiled as he focused on Kallen. "Kallen use penetrating electrode 2 and give the Britannians the shock they deserve. Everything begins now" Lelouch smiled viciously beneath the mask.

"Right" Kallen smiled as she pressed the arm of the Radiant Wave Surger against the node in question and pressed it. Everyone watched as the Surger roared in a hellish energy the likes of which the group had never seen and as the cartridge inside Kallen's knightmare ejected, everyone waited for the results.

"What now" Tamaki wondered and he got his answer as the earth underneath them roared.

"Now we begin OUR attack." Lelouch smiled as the earth shook underneath them.

That's it for chapter 9 everybody and I thought I'd give things a nice change to proceedings. Next chapter the battle heats up and as the Black Knights rampage, Cornelia gets help from a source that's been forgotten in everything going on.


	10. Battle of Narita Pt 2

Chapter 10 The Battle of Narita Part 2

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

Narita concludes.

(Narita battlefield)

Gilbert GP Guilford was the knight of Princess Cornelia and he took great pride in that fact. What drew Cornelia to him in the first place wasn't his looks or his skill on the battlefield, but his mind. He was as good a tactician as anybody currently in Britannia outside of Princes Schneizel and while Darlton and the Glaston Knights acted as her blade, Guilford was her brain and he loved that role. Which is why when the earth rumbled underneath them, the bad feeling he had in the back of his head got worse. "What's happening" Guilford said nervously and unfortunately for him, the answer was about to make itself known.

(G1)

'He's really doing it.' Euphemia li Britannia thought to herself as the screen that was following the battle revealed some large source of energy heading straight for the battle. Lelouch's landslide was serving its purpose, smashing the Britannian forces that were unfortunate enough to get in its way. Her sister was fine due to the strength of her custom Gloucester, and her main troops were mostly unharmed. Sadly, the same could not be said for the other units that were only Sutherlands. In a flash they had lost sixty percent of their men and there was nothing she could do about it. It was a brutal execution and even though she knew what was at stake, she had no choice.

"What's going on?" Jeremiah roared having just arriving in the main hall of the G1. Like Euphemia he knew what was coming, but he had to play his role. It was bittersweet for him seeing all these good men lost in the attack, but it was for the greater good that they be sacrificed.

"Sub-Viceroy, a landslide seems to have come out of nowhere and demolished most of our troops." One of the officers revealed.

"How is the Viceroy doing" Jeremiah said calmly trying to keep his façade up for as long as possible.

"She's fine for now. Hopefully we can resume pursuit of the JLF forces once we gather everything." The officer continued.

"Agreed" Jeremiah replied with a grin on his face that hid his true feelings. What Cornelia and the other forces weren't aware of was that an even more dangerous group was waiting in the shadows and now the Witch of Britannia was about to meet her match.

(Peak)

Up at the peak, the Black Knights watched the destruction that the simple attack brought to the battlefield and were stunned. "Holy cow" Tamaki gasped his feelings matching those of most of the group.

'Nina's simulation didn't do this monster any justice.' Kallen thought to herself. Even though she knew how powerful the wave of destruction was, seeing it in purpose was a different matter. Now more than ever she was grateful for Lelouch and his connections because without Nina and Euphie, the Black Knights would be cold hearted killers. True the world would never know but they would.

Lelouch was equally amazed but he had to stay focused, "Black Knights prepare to attack. The Britannian forces will be stunned by this strike and they will be vulnerable. Take them out and bring us victory." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes sir" the Black Knights shouted as they prepared to move out with the Sutherlands roaring to life. The battle for Narita had begun and the Black Knights were ready and willing to fight.

(G1)

While the G1 staff was recovering they received an unpleasant surprise, at least to most of them, "Princess Euphemia it looks as though a group of knightmare have been spotted near the summit. Lord Carius's unit is moving to engage." An officer revealed.

"Alright but be careful. There's no telling who this new group could be." Euphemia said nervously. She had to do her best to stay neutral during all of this since she was well aware of what was happening and that things were about to get worse for Britannia.

All of the sudden there was an incoming message that changed everything, "It's not the JLF it's the Black AHHH" before static ruined the message. Even if the man's message never came through, it was clear what happened.

"It can't be" Euphemia gasped playing her role convincingly now that the stage was set.

"It would seem that the Black Knights have appeared on the battlefield, but how in the world were they able to defeat Carius so easily." The same officer said nervously.

Jeremiah had to play his role even if he knew what was going on, "Find out what's going on and tell Princess Cornelia immediately. Zero is not an opponent we want to underestimate again." Jeremiah roared making sure that the troops did their part.

"Yes sir." The men roared as the group tried to find out what happened.

As Jeremiah watched things proceed he couldn't help but wonder what Lelouch was planning. Sure he had Sutherlands to match the group but their experience was still no match for that of Cornelia's troops and even though they took out a lot of fighters, the Glaston Knights were no joke. 'What are you up to Lord Lelouch?' Jeremiah wondered. It was a time like this that he both regretted and appreciated the fact that he was Sub-Viceroy. Regretted because he would've loved a battle like this, but he appreciated it because he knew that anybody in Lelouch's path was a dead man. Whatever his master used to destroy Carius's unit was not going to stop at just one unit.

(Lelouch's forces)

"Come on guys we can do this." Kallen roared as she led the charge for the Black Knights. Thanks to the landslide the number of opponents was limited and that's what the group wanted. Most of the knightmare frames flanking Kallen were distractions that would allow her to get close and use the Wave Surger up close for a sure-kill attack and that had already born fruit. Now her goal was to find Cornelia and really see what she could do. During Shinjuku she was the hunted because of the Glasgow's weakness and her lack of experience. Thanks to the Guren Mk II, she was now the hunter and she reveled in it.

"Remember Kallen, you have to conserve your energy as we approach Cornelia." Lelouch warned. This was not going to be an easy battle and although they've done the hard work. The real battle was on the way. Cornelia was no joke and Lelouch knew that even with Kallen's new weapon, she would have a hard time winning.

"Die FILTH" a Britannian soldier roared as he aimed his slash harken at Kallen. Unfortunately for the man, the Guren's great speed allowed her to easily dodge the attack and grab the knightmare with Kallen's signature weapon.

"Sorry but no" Kallen said sarcastically as she pressed the button for the Guren's signature weapon. As the hellish light of the Wave Surger quickly destroyed the knightmare in front of her, Kallen's smile widened. 'We can do this. We can really do this' Kallen thought to herself as the battle raged on. Lelouch's strategy had worked like a charm.

(Camelot Trailer)

As the battle raged on the Narita mountains, a third party that could change everything was watching from the sidelines. "Isn't that interesting, somebody's managed to induce a landslide artificially and use it against us." Lloyd Asplundh smiled as he looked over the readings from the recent attack.

"That means" Cecile gasped realizing what was at stake.

"Yes. The Black Knights have gained access to Rakshata's Radiant Wave Surger and if I know that woman she has a powerful device to go with it. This should be very interesting" Lloyd smiled. Rakshata was his former rival and the pair were at odds for years. Lloyd respects her skill and having her as an enemy is a problem.

"Is everything okay" Suzaku Kururugi asked nervously having listened in to his boss's rumblings. His conversation with Tohdoh back in Shinjuku had shaken him to the core but he was determined to continue. His goal was to change Britannia from within and no matter how naïve that might seem, he would do his best. He owed that to his people as far as he was concerned.

"It's fine Suzaku don't worry. We're on standby anyway" Lloyd said calmly. Internally he knew it was a matter of time before Suzaku had to battle. The Black Knights had Cornelia trapped and they knew it. The question was what they would do once they confronted the Goddess of Victory.

(Battlefield)

Guilford was not a happy knight right now since the battle had turned for the worst. The landslide disabled most of their troops and now he was separated from the Princess, "Die" Guilford shouted as he easily fought off one of the Black Knight Sutherlands. Even with the better weaponry the pilots lacked the experience needed to take him out. He just needed to beat these cretins and then find his master.

"Guilford we may have a problem." Cornelia said nervously catching him off guard

"What's wrong princess!" Guildford wondered nervously. His Princess was rarely nervous and that was a bad sign.

"I've found the unit that took out Carius's men." Cornelia grimaced as Kallen arrived at last with Lelouch along with her in a Sutherland he painted black for his use.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Princess Cornelia." Lelouch said sarcastically. For him this was a battle for Kallen and Kallen alone but he would have his fun when the time arrived.

"Zero, this time you won't escape me." Cornelia roared as she charged Zero's unit just for Kallen to get in the way.

"Sorry Princess but if you want Zero you have to go through me." Kallen said defiantly. This was her moment and she had no intention of giving in.

Cornelia found it shocking that this new unit was led by a female pilot but then remembered the reports from Shinjuku about a Glasgow pilot that fought off the purebloods, "Well little girl I heard you did some great things with a Glasgow. Let's see what you can do with a slightly stronger unit." Cornelia smirked looking forward to the challenge.

Kallen was pleasantly surprised, "Very well Witch of Britannia but you'll find I'm no slouch in this baby also." Kallen smiled.

"Very well." Cornelia said happily as the duel began.

(Outside of Narita)

One would think that anybody who possessed any sanity at all would stay away from Narita after the massive rock slide and explosion; so two large vehicles making their way towards the battlefield was a pleasant surprise. However the people inside were not ordinary human beings. Inside the vehicles were Colonel Tohdoh and his most powerful soldiers the Four Holy Swords. When Tohdoh received word of the attack he ran back to Kyoto with the Holy Swords to get new Custom Burai, the Japanese knightmare of choice, and try to save his former leader. "We must hurry. Even though that landslide was certainly the work of the Black Knights, General Katase could still be in danger." Tohdoh roared. Like everyone else Tohdoh saw the massive landslide and he couldn't help but smile since he knew that would change things for the better.

"Colonel you seem certain that the Black Knights are behind that attack, and that they can help us, how come" Asahina Shōgo said skeptically. Asahina was in his late 20s with white skin and dark green hair and glasses.

"That's enough Asahina. Shouldn't you trust the Colonel after all this time." A female voice chided. This was Chiba Nagisa, the second member of the Holy Swords. She was a brunette with grey eyes and skin slightly darker than Asahina's and like her teammate she was in her late 20s.

"Oh relax Chiba. I'm a little surprised myself that the Black Knights are making a move like this. It doesn't seem to be their style" Another male voice joked. This voice belonged to Urabe Kōsetsu the third member of the Holy Swords. He was in his mid-30s with dark skin and blue hair. The third member of the team was very calm under the circumstances and just able to relax.

"Stay focused everyone. Regardless of who it is, we have to rescue the general." A final voice said calmly. The final member of the Holy Swords was Senba Ryōga a much older man with white hair and distinctive white eyebrows along with black eyes. Together the Four Holy swords were Tohdoh's personal force and the best pilots of the JLF.

"Senba is right. We must stay focused on the task at hand. Zero and his men will distract Cornelia and we must do everything we can to ensure that the General can escape. Leave Cornelia to the Black Knights"

"Right" the others roared as they charged towards Narita. The Four Holy Swords might be late to the party, but they were going to do everything they could to crash it.

(Cornelia vs Kallen)

"Die!" Kallen roared as she charged Cornelia once again with Lelouch watching the battle in awe. Much to his shock and Cornelia's, Kallen was keeping up with the veteran pilot. Kallen's lack of experience was being made up by the technical masterpiece that was the Guren.

'This is unbelievable. Kallen's fighting my sister almost to a draw.' Lelouch thought to himself. It didn't help that Cornelia was trapped because of the unique way the Guren fights. Cornelia's lance was her primary weapon and she tended to favor it over the various other trinkets in her unit. Unfortunately for her the moment she got in range to use it, the Guren's Claw would grab it and destroy it. The Guren was also too fast for her other weapons and Kallen's instincts were too good for a feint. There was the added advantage of him acting as a watchdog so if Kallen got in real trouble, he could act as a distraction.

"Damn you." Cornelia roared aware of the same problem. On one hand she was impressed that she was pushed this far, on the other she was furious that she was losing to amateurs.

As amusing as Lelouch found the situation, it was time to end this and Lelouch knew just the way. "If you're worried about me I suggest you stop Cornelia. I'm the leader of knights and a true knight would never interfere in a battle." Zero smirked knowing that Cornelia was worried about him doing something.

"Worried, you must be joking." Cornelia spat finding the idea disgusting, but the moment of distraction was enough for Kallen to grab a hold of her lance.

"It's over" Kallen smiled as she activated the Surger and destroyed her lance leaving Cornelia without her best weapon.

"Damn you, Eleven filth." Cornelia roared before tossing the lance to the side. She was now in big trouble and she knew it. The moment that hand grabbed her it was over and her primary weapon was gone.

"Princess Cornelia we may have another problem." Guilford said nervously via a com link.

"What now Guilford I'm busy." Cornelia said angrily since she was now in deep trouble

"It seems as though two large vehicles are approaching the battlefield. We believe it may be the Four Holy swords since we've received no indication that Tohdoh was on the battlefield." Guilford replied.

Cornelia was pleased by the news since she always wanted to face off with the legendary warrior, but she was a little occupied at the moment. "I'm a bit busy now Guilford. Send the special corps unit to deal with the others. I have a rebel to capture." Cornelia frowned. She hated using the Eleven pilot, but there was no choice at the moment. Tohdoh's arrival could ruin everything.

Over with Lelouch, he was receiving the same message from Euphemia about the new vehicle and he was certain it was the Four Holy Swords. 'Well isn't this interesting.' Zero thought to himself. Tohdoh must've realized the danger a bit too late. The question was what now. He wanted to capture Cornelia and chat with his sister, but this changed matters. Tohdoh would be furious if he learned that his group let Cornelia go.

"Zero what should we do." Kallen said anxiously wanting to finish Cornelia off.

"Let's keep going Kallen. Tohdoh and his forces should hold off her reinforcements." Lelouch smiled.

"Yes Sir" Kallen said proudly as she continued the battle.

"Let's dance girl." Cornelia smiled knowing that she was good and trapped and that this might be it for her.

(G1)

Although Jeremiah and Euphemia were on Lelouch's side they couldn't reveal the true allegiances just yet and the Four Holy Swords interference would serve them perfectly. "Asplundh we have need of your services after all." Jeremiah said with a smile having just received the order from Guilford.

"Is that so, I thought for sure we would be reserves against the JLF." Lloyd said with a whimsical smile.

Jeremiah could appreciate the man's skill but not his personality. "You're needed, because a pair of vehicles that likely belong to the JLF are on their way to the battlefield. We want you to intercept them and make sure that Cornelia's forces can fight off the Black Knights."

"So we're stalling huh. I suppose it's better than nothing." Lloyd groaned before hanging up. He hated such a boring situation but he had no choice.

(Lancelot Trailer)

After receiving the orders, Lloyd turned to a frowning Suzaku and smiled. "You've been sent to take care of some party crashers before they get involved and mess things off." Lloyd ordered in a teasing smile.

Suzaku's eyes widened but he quickly calmed down since he had work to do. There was no doubt in his mind Lelouch expected him to be there but also that Cornelia wouldn't use him. Now he had a purpose and he was going to do everything he could to win. "Yes sir" Suzaku replied as he prepared for battle. What he didn't say vocally but knew internally was that the new forces were almost certainly his old teacher and that was not news he wanted to hear.

(Battlefield)

While Kallen was doing fairly well with her battle, the rest of the Black Knights had a much harder time. "Keep fighting" Ohgi ordered as his troops continued to fire off any attack they could. The Sutherlands were fighting evenly with most of the forces, but whenever one of the heavy hitters in a Gloucester appeared they were quickly overwhelmed. It was a horrible situation and he knew it.

Meanwhile the Glaston Knights and Guilford were pleasantly surprised by their new enemies, "Is it bad that I'm actually glad that the Black Knights arrived." Andreas Darlton chuckled as he easily took out one of the Sutherlands with his jousting lance.

"Yes it is Andreas though I do agree with you. The Black Knights are pushing back with impressive numbers even if they lack the battle experience that we do." Guilford chuckled while using his Slash harkens to take out another unit.

"Perhaps so but it's at times like this where our mettle is truly tested." Darlton replied. His sons were caught up in the landslide, but luckily they were all alive. In truth this was their most intense battle to date and even though they had the advantage their thoughts turned to the Princess who was still engaged with Zero and another unit.

"I, AGREE" Guilford roared causing the destruction of another Sutherland. The Glaston Knights and Guilford were Cornelia's only chance at this moment and they knew that it was only a matter of time till their princess fell and the thought terrified them.

(Narita outer edge)

As Suzaku stood at the outer edge of Narita he couldn't help but frown as he looked at the destruction around him. Although the Black Knights managed to avoiding killing anybody, Suzaku couldn't help but wonder what would've happened had Euphemia not evacuated the town earlier. 'Do you hate Britannia that much Lelouch.' Suzaku thought to himself. He was willing to destroy a town and kill millions of people in order to win one battle. When it came time to actually confront Britannia there was no telling how many innocent lives would be lost.

"Suzaku is everything okay." Cecile asked over her communication link breaking him from his musing.

"Yes I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff." Suzaku replied calmly.

"We should talk about it later." Cecile said calmly.

"Thank you Ms Cecile." Suzaku smiled but that all changed when his Factsphere activated and he was face to face with the trucks that were no doubt carrying his sensei and his elite team. "I have to go Ms Cecile." Suzaku said sternly before focusing on the matter at hand.

Over in the large vehicle, Tohdoh was extremely calm as he looked at the white knightmare that was a thorn in Zero's eyes during Shinjuku. "It would seem we've been sent Britannia's secret weapon everyone." Tohdoh smiled. Since the group was expecting to join a battle once they arrived, they were already in their new weapons and all they needed to do was come out and play.

"Let's show Britannia's White Knight that the Four Holy Swords are not to be messed with." Asahina smiled.

"Agreed." Tohdoh smiled and the vehicles opened from the top to reveal the five machines with four being black but the final one was a bright white. Each machine had their Revolving blade swords by their sides as though they were warriors preparing for battle.

"This isn't good" Suzaku groaned. He was positive that the white machine was Tohdoh's and if that was true he was in trouble. Unlike the Black Knights, Tohdoh was an experienced fighter and he taught Suzaku everything he knew. This was not going to be fun.

"You should be just fine Suzaku, these machines are no match for the Lancelot" Lloyd scoffed. The idea that his baby would lose to the Burai knockoffs was embarrassing.

"Lloyd he needs backup." Cecile admonished.

"Ms Cecile I'll be fine." Suzaku said firmly as he charged forward. Lelouch would not harm Cornelia, that much is certain, so he could focus on the battle and see if he could conquer his doubts.

"Oh wow he's staying." Asahina said with a smile.

"Well let's show him what we can do." Chiba shouted.

"Let's go" Urabe roared and the battle began. Suzaku surprised the group by revealing his own blade before charging at Senba's machine aiming to slash him apart but the blade strike was blocked.

"Fast" Senba gasped not expecting that level of speed and reaction time.

"Don't worry, it's just one machine." Asahina chuckled before charging towards Suzaku himself but found his attack blocked.

"This one machine is a seventh-generation. That means it's incredibly dangerous" Chiba reminded him.

"That's right everyone. We may have more people but his machine is far stronger. This will not be simple." Tohdoh lectured choosing to watch the battle from afar after seeing the first strike. He couldn't explain why it bothered him so much but it did and he had to wait and see if his sneaking suspicion was true.

"Got it, but something else is odd about this guy." Asahina said nervously before dodging a slash from Suzaku.

"I agree. It's like I'm fighting you sir." Senba said nervously.

"Impossible" Tohdoh gasped before realizing what was wrong. "Everyone I want you to back off for a moment." Tohdoh said sternly before finally stepping in. He knew that Suzaku was the pilot even if he couldn't see his wayward student. This was personal.

'What's going on' Suzaku thought to himself as the swords backed away and allowed Tohdoh to fight. If his older teacher was getting involved he had to be ready.

"Britannian, surrender now or suffer." Tohdoh roared. His response was the Lancelot charging at him ready to slash him with the blade. Each time the two moved the clashes were even and Suzaku couldn't help but admire his old sensei and how skilled he was.

'He's still as strong as ever. I have the better machine, but he's fighting me evenly. Then again, I'm using my blade only.' Suzaku thought to himself. He had the V.A.R.I.S and a few other tricks up his sleeve but his own honor dictated he fight with blades only. At least that was his original plan

"Suzaku fall back. We've been ordered to retreat." Cecile revealed catching him off guard.

"What happened" Suzaku said nervously. This changed everything.

"It doesn't matter Suzaku. If the Princess is retreating so are we." Cecile said sternly and Suzaku understood before finally aiming his slash harken at Tohdoh's legs forcing him to jump back. That gap was all Suzaku needed and the superior speed of his frame allowed him to quickly get away from the Swords before they could respond to him.

'What happened?' Suzaku thought to himself wondering why the order to retreat was being given. Something was wrong.

(Cornelia)

Cornelia li Britannia was in a horrible spot and she knew it. With her lance gone she had no way to fight off the Red knightmare and worse off Zero was still in the way. "Guilford my knight, I'm ordering you to retreat. We've lost this battle." Cornelia said humbly shocking everyone.

"Princess what about you?" Guilford said nervously having never expected such a thing.

"I'm going to do everything I can to stall Zero and that red knightmare. That way you can get everyone back safely" Cornelia said with determination in her eyes.

"Princess." Guilford said nervously. It was as though his master was preparing for her death and she knew it.

"That's an order Guilford." Cornelia replied harshly leaving no room for argument.

"Alright Princess." Guilford hesitated knowing that he may not see Cornelia again. "All units retreat. Return to the G1." Guilford ordered reluctantly.

Once she was sure that Guilford wasn't aware of her actions Cornelia decided to do something that shocked the two watching and place her hands in the air in surrender. She knew that she couldn't win and her hope was that Zero would spare her life.

"Is she really surrendering?" Kallen gasped not expecting this at all. They had done it, they stopped the Goddess of Victory and now she was at their mercy.

"Yes she is." Lelouch smiled as Cornelia spoke to the group.

"Zero I surrender. As long as you spare my troops you may have me as your prisoner" Cornelia said calmly. Despite what happened with Clovis, she was positive that Zero would spare her. She had no idea why, but she knew.

"Alright." Zero replied with a smile. Lelouch could only watch on as Cornelia left her knightmare and was weaponless. This was going even better than he could've imagined.

"Now what" Kallen gasped never expecting something like this.

"Now we join her, well I join her. It would be foolish to have you join us." Lelouch smiled before leaving his knightmare. Cornelia Li Britannia and Zero were face to face and there was no telling what would happen next.

"I must confess, I never thought I'd see the day I lost a battle." Cornelia chuckled.

"Yes, but failure is the greatest weapon of men. Would you not agree?" Lelouch replied calmly.

Cornelia could appreciate the man's calm but she was more focused on something else. "I assume if I try anything your partner there is going to shoot me." Cornelia said calmly.

"I would expect so. However, you won't do that." Lelouch said with a smile through his mask.

"And why's that?" Cornelia replied with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Because you have far too many questions. Ones that only I can answer" Lelouch smiled.

Cornelia frowned since he was right and the first question was critical since it was something that was bothering her the whole time. "Were you the one who sent the message about Code R to the palace?" Cornelia asked nervously. Guilford was right that the message seemed odd. She had to know the truth.

Lelouch was a bit surprised but smiled, "Yes I was. One of my sources found a member of the team and I convinced him to hand over the data. I shared it with you, because I thought that you would attack the base and eliminate those monsters. Even I was surprised when you evacuated the town in order to do it" Lelouch chuckled. Cornelia eliminating Code R was a beautiful thing but when she got rid of the innocent civilians it allowed him to launch his attack.

Cornelia frowned since she was played. Somebody informed Zero about the Narita attacks and he found about the Code R separately. He used Code R as bait to get her to evacuate the town knowing that she couldn't risk regular people discovering what was happening and then waited until her troops had climbed the summit enough and hit them with a landslide to cripple them. "So now that you've beaten me, what now." Cornelia groaned with resignation.

Lelouch smiled calmly since he knew his troops wouldn't like this at all, "Honestly you're free to go. Knowing that you surrendered was enough for me." Lelouch admitted causing Cornelia's eyes to widen. With Tohdoh around, there was no time to have a proper discussion. It was unfortunate, but he had to do what he had to do.

"Why" Cornelia replied unsure of what else to say.

"Because capturing you won't gain anything for me, and killing you is an even more foolish idea. If I let you live, you'll help me by eliminating garbage that I would otherwise have to address. Plus I've already won against you once. I should be alright if we have a rematch" Lelouch boasted.

Cornelia was furious, but she had to admit that he was right. Her father had already shown that prisoners were useless when he attacked Japan and if she died, her father would send Schneizel or worse one of the Rounds to Japan and the Black Knights didn't need that. "Very well then Zero. I hope you don't regret this." Cornelia said calmly before going back to her knightmare with Zero following suit. The battle of Narita ended on an anti-climactic note and in a weird way everybody won.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch sat in his office back at section 4 and he couldn't be happier. Code R was destroyed and now Lelouch knew he could beat Cornelia. Things couldn't have gone better if they tried. The troops were currently celebrating the victory which gave Lelouch time to figure out what his next move would be. At least that was his plan till somebody knocked on his door. "May I come in Zero?" Inoue said nervously. She no doubt realized that Lelouch might be without his mask and that would cause tons of problems.

"Of course" Lelouch replied calmly. Ironically enough, his mask was actually on for the moment and Inoue regrettably discovered that when she walked in.

"Do you mind explaining why you had Cornelia in your grasp but you let her go." Inoue wondered. When he spoke to the group after the battle and revealed his decision to spare Cornelia it was not a popular one. When Tamaki among others asked for an explanation he simply claimed that he won so it doesn't matter. If he captured her once, he could do it again. That was enough for most since he was right in a backwards way.

Lelouch frowned before taking off his mask, "Do you remember the night you discovered my identity Inoue." Lelouch said calmly.

Inoue blushed heavily at the mention of that night because of what she Lelouch and Kallen ultimately did, "Yes I do, but what's your point."

"I merely told you that I was a Britannian student but that was a lie." Lelouch said calmly hesitating before revealing the real news. "My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia the 17th heir to the throne of Britannia."

Inoue was stunned by the revelation and many questions popped into her head but only one mattered for the moment, "So why would a prince rebel against his homeland?"

"My mother Marianne was murdered and I believe Britannia was to blame for it, but that was just the beginning. I was sent as a politic prisoner to Japan before the Pacific War." Lelouch revealed causing Inoue's eyes to widen even more. He didn't need to tell her the full story but what he said was enough. Japan had two prisoners but Britannia attacked anyway.

"Taking her as a prisoner would be pointless." Inoue said solemnly.

"Yes and killing her would be worse. The Emperor would send a Knight of the Rounds and depending on which one appeared we would be doomed. There's a member of the Rounds named Luciano Bradley and he's known as the Vampire of Britannia. I don't need to tell you what a man with that type of name would do in territory like this." Lelouch said coldly.

"My god" Inoue gasped. Clovis was a fool who cared more about parties then politics and Cornelia was civil outside of the battlefield. If Luciano Bradley arrived, there would be trouble.

"Exactly, he would kill the men with no hesitation and the women… well I doubt they'd have a pleasant life. If he had his way" Lelouch said coldly. He would do anything and everything he wanted and the Emperor would have no problem with it. The look of horror on Inoue's face was fully expected. Hell he imagined that Kallen Milly Shirley and Nina would face similar fates if not worse because they actually are Britannian. Cornelia was the lesser of a great deal of evils and he couldn't stand that.

"I see" Inoue said calmly.

"Yes and I'm afraid that's enough of that talk. I have a few more things to work out before I return home and you have a part to enjoy" Lelouch said calmly. That was a heavy discussion and he was frankly tired of it.

"Of course" Inoue replied before leaving Lelouch to his work. To the victor goes the spoils or in Lelouch's case, the paperwork.

(Scene Skip)

With all the craziness of the day before, Lelouch was hoping to spend his Sunday relaxing and not doing a thing. Narita was a bizarre battle and while things worked out in his favor, he knew that the next time it wouldn't be that simple. Now that Cornelia knew what he was capable of, he'd need a much better weapon if he hoped to win. His musing was broken when his phone rang and the message he received was news that he did not like.

' _Everyone, my sister has decided to execute everyone from Code R in secret and then pretend that they were killed in the landslide. If the world learned of Code R it would be a disaster so this is simply a way to save face. To Shirley in particular I apologize because this is your father.'_

 _Euphemia._

"Good grief" Lelouch frowned since that was just a royal pain. The fact that they were killing the scientists wasn't a surprise but the fact that they are blaming it on the battle was. Britannia was spinning the story to their favor once again and Lelouch expected as much. Turning off his laptop and making his way over to his bed, he prepared for the inevitable arrival of Shirley. Twenty minutes later, he got his wish and he orangette appeared

"Hello Lulu" Shirley said with a face that no doubt cried a few tears because of her father's fate.

"Shirley I'm" Lelouch started to apologize before Shirley walked towards his bed and silenced him by kissing him on the lips. The pair kissed for a few moments before Shirley pulled away.

"I know that you did what had to be done Lulu. I love my father and I'll remember all the kind things he did for me. At the same time, he's also a man who worked with a group like Code R and did horrible things to plenty of innocent people including C.C and that's as important if not moreso. If you really want to apologize to me, sleep with me and make me forget all the horror I've heard about in the last few days." Shirley smiled knowing that Lelouch felt guilty for what happened.

"Alright" Lelouch replied before wrapping his arms around Shirley and resuming their makeout session. A lot had happened between the pair in the last few days and there was no doubt more to come, but for now it was time to be around people you care about and hope that the dark days would come to an end soon.

That's it for Chapter 10 everybody and honestly there's nothing else to say but this was on me. I promised you guys a chapter every 2 weeks or something like that but this chapter got me bad. One of the weaknesses in my writing is that mech battles and physical battles are not my strong suit. Because of that this chapter was a lot harder to write out then I thought it would be and that's why it took so long. I promise the next chapter will be much faster and more like the usual timing.


	11. The Path of Blood

Chapter 11 The Path of Blood

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

The fallout from Narita begins.

(Unknown Area)

In a hidden room somewhere in Kyoto, the members of the Six Houses of Kyoto have gathered again in order to discuss Zero's latest exploits. It was only a few days after the events in Narita, and word had already spread to the Six Houses. The news proving to be exactly what some were hoping for and some were not. "It would seem as though Master Zero has won again, this time against Cornelia." Kaguya said with a smile.

"Yes and it would seem it's time for us to invite him to join our ranks." A second voice said gruffly.

"Taizo are you crazy, we don't even know who this man is and what his intentions are. How can we possibly allow him to join our ranks." a third voice said angrily.

"Then why don't I meet with him myself. I can judge Zero personally and see if he's ready to join us." The now named Taizo replied happily. Zero was a wild card and the type of thing that an Organization like the Six Houses of Kyoto feared the most. They gave Zero the Guren as a test and now it was time to see just how wild this wild card could be.

"Very well" a fourth figure replied. The simple meeting came to a quick close but the results of the meeting had far more impact than any of the members realized at the time.

(Ashford Academy)

For Lelouch vi Britannia, the life of a student was almost boring nowadays. At school he was the student council vice president, which for most was a great task but dealing with the budget paled in comparison to what he found himself doing after class. After all when you're the masked leader of a rebel group like the Black Knights, class was almost anti-climactic. Fortunately for Lelouch, being the leader of the Black Knights came with a few perks and he was currently enjoying one of them, "Yes Lelouch keep going." Kallen Kozuki smiled as she bounced on his member the pair naked and enjoying a nice morning romp before they went to class.

"And to think you'll be an invalid in only an hour." Lelouch smiled reaching up to grab Kallen's large breasts. Right now she was Kallen Kozuki, the strongest pilot in the Black Knights and one of Lelouch's most powerful allies but in a little while she'd become Kallen Stadtfeld, the weak invalid who missed a lot of class because of an illness. Of course it was all a front, so she could join with the rebel group without school being a factor.

"Shut up and fuck me" Kallen pouted with a blush on her face. She hated her false state but it was the price of doing business.

"Of course my Red Queen." Lelouch smiled.

(Scene Skip)

The Council of Change sans Euphemia looked on nervously as the announcement about the events in Narita was made to the public. Lelouch was sitting next to Shirley for moral support since her father was one of the people killed even if his name wasn't mentioned. Once it was finished, the student council all had solemn looks on their faces. "Is this how it's always been?" Rivalz said in shock. Who could blame him since the government just lied to the public without batting an eye.

"Yes it has Rivalz. It's one of the reasons I hate Britannia so much." Lelouch replied coldly before grabbing a hold of a still shaking Shirley. Before she went back to the government building, Euphemia confirmed that her mother was told about what happened while she was in class and the news did not sit well.

"Shirley you should go home. Be with your mother at a time like this." Milly insisted. Milly could see how hard Shirley was taking the news and while Lelouch was helping, there was no way she wasn't hurt by what happened.

"Alright Prez" Shirley replied leaving Lelouch's embrace. Shirley needed to be with her mother right now and she knew it.

"Actually guys, Kallen and I need to get going also. I haven't checked in with the Knights recently and I'm sure they're wondering what to do next" Lelouch said calmly.

"No problem" Milly replied calmly since she understood as much. Things were about to get very interesting and since Lelouch was living a double life he couldn't constantly watch his group. It was just one of the things he dealt with as Zero.

"I'll look after Nunnally for you while you're gone." C.C said calmly.

Lelouch smiled before walking over to C.C and kissing her on the cheek, "Thanks C.C" Lelouch replied before leaving with Kallen not noticing the blush on the girls face.

"That guy is something else." Rivalz chuckled as he Milly and Nina looked on with amusement.

"Yep" Milly chuckled since Lelouch had become that way ever since the Council formed. On one hand it was strange seeing her childhood friend go from ice prince to regular person in a flash, but on the other it was nice to see Lelouch wasn't as bound to the past as he used to be.

(Scene Skip)

A now dressed Lelouch arrived at the Section Four Base with a smile on his face and was ready to get back to his rebellion. Kallen went on ahead since it would look pretty bad for the pair if they arrived at the same time. The moment he walked into the base, Ohgi quickly noticed and met with him. "Where's the fire Ohgi. I know it's been a few days but come on now" Lelouch chuckled.

Ohgi looked a little embarrassed, but gathered himself before handing him a letter. "We received this message from the Six Houses of Kyoto and I wanted to make sure you saw it." Ohgi said bashfully handing the letter to Lelouch.

Lelouch opened the letter and after taking a moment to read its contents smiled like a loon. "It would seem we've been invited to meet with members of the Six Houses." Lelouch said happily causing everyone to celebrate.

"Aww yea, we're in the big leagues now." Tamaki said happily.

"For once Tamaki is right." Sugiyama chuckled much to Tamaki's annoyance.

"That's right and it'll even help with the budget crisis we have." Ohgi revealed.

Lelouch quickly found the red head that was in charge of finances and he was not happy, "Care to explain Tamaki" Lelouch said with very clear irritation in his voice. Based on the spending they should've been doing, there shouldn't be a budget crisis at all.

"It's not my fault. We're a big organization so that means big spending." Tamaki protested.

"You mean like new dinners for the rookies in order to show off." Kallen smirked causing Tamaki to flinch. He was busted and he knew it.

'Good grief, I knew he couldn't be trusted.' Lelouch thought to himself. Tamaki was a loud mouth and his bark far outweighed his bite. He gave Tamaki the treasury duty since it was so simple it was impossible to screw up. "Tamaki as of right now you are relieved of your treasurer duties. I will leave the duties to a trusted source since you clearly can't be trusted with our money. There will be no arguments." Lelouch said sternly much to Tamaki's slight embarrassment. He would leave the duties to Rivalz since the young man had very little to do otherwise.

"Got it" Tamaki frowned knowing he was exposed.

With that mess over it was time to prepare for the next phase of his plans. "I'll be in my office if anybody needs me." Lelouch said calmly before allowing everyone to return to what they were doing.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch sat in his office as he looked over the data he gathered on the Six Houses of Kyoto. Lelouch expected such a move the moment the Black Knights were given the Guren and luckily for him, he knew exactly who he'd be dealing with. The first was a much older man named Taizo Kirihara a man known as Kirihara the Traitor for his actions as Japan's fate became clear. He was a shrewd man and he was 95 percent sure that he would be the one to meet Lelouch. The last 5% was Kaguya Sumeragi who was Suzaku's cousin, and knew the real him before the war began. Kaguya was a lot like Milly but unlike the Ashford heiress she had power and she could certainly wield it. It would certainly be amusing to see her join his crew since she also had a crush on him. A knock on his door interrupted his amusement. Quickly sliding on his mask Lelouch said, "Come on in" When the door opened he was pleasantly surprised to see Nina walk in.

"We need to talk Lelouch." Nina said calmly dressed in her lab coat. A smiling Lelouch removed his mask and revealed himself to his partner on the council.

"What's wrong Nina?" Lelouch said calmly. Nina rarely spoke to him whether it was school or at the base so this must be important.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Nina asked nervously.

"In what regards" Lelouch questioned since they did a lot of questionable things.

"We allowed Princess Euphemia and the Britannians to pretend that Shirley's father was killed by our landslide. That doesn't make any sense" Nina replied.

Lelouch frowned since it was a slippery slope indeed. "Was it the right thing to do, probably not, but considering what Code R represented they needed to go anyway. Remember that, Clovis was willing to murder an entire ghetto just because he thought it was exposed. That should tell you all you need to know about how dangerous of a project it was. " Lelouch replied icily. He felt bad for Shirley's mother, but this was a merciful way to do things as far as he was concerned.

Nina frowned since Lelouch was playing a deadly game. As a person of science, she agreed that Code R was a monstrous project and it needed to go. However, she also believed that they should reveal it to the public and show the world what Britannia was really like. "As you wish Lord Zero" Nina replied bitterly before leaving. She didn't like leaving things like this but she would bite her tongue for now.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the meeting with the Six Houses had arrived and Lelouch along with the original members of the Kyoto group stood in wait. The fact the area around them was foggy made things interesting but it was bothering one of its members. "What's with all this fog" Tamaki groaned to the surprise of nobody.

"Relax Tamaki it actually suits us very well. Kyoto has been in the shadows from the beginning and this actually allows them to continue to be so. This is no trap I assure you" Lelouch replied.

"Alright" Tamaki groaned in annoyance.

The group waited for another thirty minutes until a limo arrived. The window of the front door on the driver's side opened giving the group their instructions. "Please get in. My master is waiting for you." a male voice said calmly.

"Of course" Lelouch smiled as the group got into the back of the limo. For around forty minutes the members of the original Kozuki group sat in wait wondering where they were headed the darkened windows hiding their location. After around an hour the group finally stopped.

"What's going on" Ohgi said nervously wondering why they had stopped after all this time.

"We're here" Lelouch said with a smile. In addition to researching who the members of the Six Houses were, he also researched where they could be hiding. After taking a few guesses he came to a rather ironic conclusion. His conclusion was confirmed as the group started to go up for some reason.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we going up" Tamaki yelled out.

"You'll see" Lelouch said with a smile as the group finally stopped.

A moment later the man who drove them opened the right side of the door, "The master is waiting." The man said with a smile. When the group finally left the car, they were stunned to look outside of a glass window and saw a very familiar group of mountains.

"You gotta be kidding me" Sugiyama gasped.

"Mt Fuji" Ohgi said in shock.

"That's right" Lelouch smiled happily. The group was at a hidden base in Mt Fuji, the location of the largest Sakuradite mine in Japan. As the group walked further the reality of what they were dealing with had arrived in a large room with a group of armed Burai standing at the ready and looked in front of them to see a veil that hid the man who had summoned them along with two guards.

"It's humiliating. The once proud Mt Fuji has been reduced to a plaything for the Britannians. Their beauty has been destroyed by their greed and now it is just a bitter reminder of how things have changed. It's a truly horrible feeling" a much older voice said gruffly.

"Yes it is but we're trying to change that, Lord Taizo Kirihara" Lelouch smiled as he looked towards the person in question. The rest of the Black Knights stood behind him in shock since he clearly knew something he shouldn't know.

"That's enough."

"How do you know the master's name" the two guards said angrily as they pointed their guns at Lelouch and his group.

"Stand down men." Taizo ordered from behind the veil and the guards dropped their weapons. "It would seem that you know who I am, but I don't have that luxury. We must do something about that" Taizo said gruffly.

"Then what would you suggest" Lelouch replied calmly from beneath his mask.

"Which one of you is Ohgi?"

"That would be me sir." Ohgi replied as he moved next to Zero.

"Please remove Zero's mask." The voice ordered.

"That won't be necessary. I'll do it myself" Lelouch replied before removing the mask. The group was stunned to find that C.C was in the mask the whole time.

"A woman?" Tamaki gasped not expecting that.

"C.C, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kallen said angrily to the shock of her teammates.

"Hold on Kallen, you know this chick." Toru Yoshida said in shock.

"Yes I do. I happen to know that this woman is not Zero. She does help Zero but that's it." Kallen said defiantly. Inside, Kallen was furious since Lelouch clearly planned something without telling her.

"That's enough. One who is not Japanese should not know of our master?" One of the guards said angrily and began to brandish the weapon at his side before something shocking happened. One of the Burai sprung to life and quickly disabled the other two before brandishing its weapon at the guard in question.

"That's quite enough everyone." The voice of Zero rang out from inside

"What's going on?" Taizo said in shock and slight annoyance.

"Forgive me for the show Lord Kirihara, I wanted to see what you were after and it appears as though I was right" Lelouch said happily.

"Show some respect you swine." The guard said calmly.

Lelouch ignored the man and continued his speech, "I am the real Zero and while C.C acted as my stand-in, she and I do have one thing in common. I'm not Japanese either" Lelouch revealed shocking the group.

"What the" Tamaki yelled out predictably. The rest of the Knights sat back calmly waiting to see what would happen.

"If you are not Japanese, then why do you fight for them?" Kirihara smirked from behind the veil.

Lelouch smiled since it was time to right a few wrongs as far as he was concerned, "When you see who I am the answer should be obvious. To my no doubt curious Black knights, please wait a moment." Lelouch smiled as he reached for the mask at last and pulled it off revealing his face to the man in front of him.

The veil blocking Kirihara was quickly moved to the side by a large cane to reveal a very old balding man with tan skin and wrinkles all over his face. He was dressed in a green decorative kimono. The most notable thing about the man was the look of shock on his face, "You!" Kirihara gasped in shock.

"It's been a long time Lord Kirihara, but I believe it's time to properly introduce myself to my Knights." Lelouch smiled before turning towards them. "Hello my Black Knights, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge and I'm the Vice President of the Student Council at Kallen's school." Lelouch revealed stunning the group.

"So you're a Britannian." Tamaki said angrily his bias showing yet again.

"That's right and like Kallen my story is fairly interesting. My family was a group of minor nobles in Britannia who realized that the Emperor had been feeding the people of Britannia lies about what a great nation they were. When Emperor Charles discovered us he had my family executed and sent me and my sister to Japan as political prisoners." Lelouch revealed. It was a total lie, but one that should fool Ohgi and the others for now. Kallen wouldn't say a thing about the truth and Inoue would be in the same boat. Nina was a slight risk but only a slight one.

Kirihara smirked briefly since he knew it was a lie, but he knew that the truth would be a bit much. "As Lelouch said, he is a true enemy of Britannia despite being one of them. If you follow Zero, I promise that Kyoto will give you its full support." Kirihara said happily.

"We thank you" Ohgi said with a bow as the group departed. The truth of their leader was a shock, but it was mitigated by the reality that Kyoto was on their side.

"Lelouch!" Kirihara called out as Lelouch prepared to leave.

"What is it Lord Kirihara." Lelouch smiled as he turned towards the wise old man.

"You are embarking on a dark path that will change you in many ways. Are you ready for that?" Kirihara smiled. While his explanation to the Black Knights would work for the moment, it was only a matter of time until the truth of Lelouch was revealed.

"Yes and I have been for a long time" Lelouch smirked.

"Very well" Kirihara smiled before closing the curtain and putting an end to the meeting. This was even more interesting than the old man expected.

(Scene Skip)

As the group rode back to where they were originally picked up, one question was on the Kozuki groups mind. "When did you realize that Kallen was a terrorists and why did you help us back in Shinjuku?" Ohgi asked calmly.

"Honestly it was a fluke. The van you guys used to steal the poison gas from Clovis ran into my friend's bike and I was trapped inside. Once I saw Kallen get into her knightmare, I realized she was a terrorist and I sat back until I realized that Clovis was going to kill everybody. From there my only option was to team up with you guys." Lelouch admitted.

Ohgi was shocked at the blunt admission and even moreso at how lucky they were, "So what did Suzaku Kururugi have to do with all of that since you were pretty adamant about rescuing him."

"While I was a prisoner, I met Suzaku and his family as well as Lord Kirihara. He was one of my best friends so I wanted to save him." Lelouch explained.

"What about C.C what does she have to do with everything." Inoue wondered as she stared at the green haired woman in the same outfit as her leader.

"C.C is a bit different and I'll tell you about her another time. Right now I say we all relax and prepare for the next major battle" Lelouch said dismissively. If he told them about C.C he'd have to reveal Geass and he was not interested in doing that at all.

"I don't trust this guy." Tamaki said angrily.

"Oh relax you fool. If he was going to betray you he would've just let Clovis kill you all back in Shinjuku. Plus he could've easily insisted you leave when he showed himself to Kirihara" C.C said bluntly.

Good point" Tamaki sweatdropped. Lelouch was putting his faith in the group in a way that most wouldn't and even his thick skull acknowledged it.

"At any rate, this has been quite the revealing day for everyone. By the way, it should be obvious but keep my real identity a secret from everybody else." Lelouch said with a calm smile before putting his mask back on. To the Knights that was a sign that their leader was finished discussing matters with them.

(Scene Skip)

Unfortunately for Lelouch, the high from gaining the trust of Kyoto and the Black Knights quickly faded and few days later. He and the rest of the student council along with C.C were by Shirley's side as she buried her father. The members of Code R were actually killed via lethal injection near the mountains and the military mimicked what it would've looked like had they died in the landslide. A part of Lelouch felt extremely guilty since he was the one who sent the Code R data to Cornelia and led to the man's execution. The other part of him didn't mind since the men of Code R needed to die for their research and Shirley was the one who gave him the information in the first place. Right now, he was relaxing in his room having just returned from the funeral an hour ago and still wearing his uniform. "There will be many more days like this to come." Lelouch said to himself. He was already prepared for the Path and this was just one of the steps. His musing was broken by a knock on his door.

"Lelouch may I come in." C.C said outside his door much to his surprise. Typically C.C just walked in and did what she pleased so her actually bothering to warn him was a surprise.

"I don't see why not. I'm actually surprised you didn't just sneak in her like usual" Lelouch replied with a smile. When the door opened, Lelouch couldn't help but smile since C.C was in her classic crop top and shorts. "So to what do I owe this nighttime visit?" Lelouch teased.

"Because of everything that's been going on I never got to thank you for destroying Code R." C.C said with an obvious blush on her face.

"They had to go." Lelouch replied coolly.

C.C smiled at the response since it was confirmation of her new feelings. For the last few months, Lelouch was intentionally making her feel more human by having her watch his sister when he was out with the Black knights or one of his women. It was obvious what he was planning and she played along to see how far he would take things. "Yes they did, but you did it in a way that let me keep the human side of me that you've worked so hard to bring out." C.C replied not missing the brief look of shock on Lelouch's face.

"Guilty as charged." Lelouch shrugged moving to the edge of the bed spreading his legs slightly and motioning for C.C to join him. Admittedly he started his plan because he wanted C.C to reveal her true relationship to his father but he had grown to enjoy the little moments with C.C.

"So are you ready for the last step Lelouch." C.C smiled as she walked over to the former prince's bed and straddled his waist. There was no doubt how the night would end for her and she was looking forward to seeing how skilled the prince really was.

 **LEMON START:**

C.C leaned down and smashed her lips against Lelouch's, engaging the prince in a fiercesome kiss. Though the kiss started off tame, C.C attempted to sneak her tongue into Lelouch's mouth which was quickly allowed by the young prince who wasn't used to being on the back foot, but accepted his role. The clash of tongues lasted about two minutes before C.C finally pulled away, the trail of saliva acting proof of their fiercesome clash. "For somebody who's usually so emotionless that was a pretty intense kiss C.C" Lelouch said as the green haired women panted from intense the makeout session.

"For somebody who's sleeping with four other women you gave in pretty easily Lelouch." C.C smirked.

"It's not every day you get to sleep with a woman whose over a thousand years old and looks like she's seventeen C.C; I guess I wanted to enjoy the experience." Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"Then let's get going." C.C smiled as she reached for Lelouch's uniform slowly undoing it button by button until she revealed his surprisingly toned chest. He was by no means ripped but you could see the muscles slowly appearing on his abs.

"Like what you see C.C" Lelouch smirked as he finished removing his shirt and tossed it to the side. There was no way he could satisfy four women, three of whom were extremely athletic without getting in better shape so when he wasn't having sex, Lelouch was doing small workouts in his room.

"Yes I do." C.C admitted happily.

"Well now it's your turn C.C" Lelouch smiled as he reached for C.C's crop top just for C.C to hop off his lap and spring away.

"I'm sorry Lelouch but we have to stop here." C.C said bashfully causing Lelouch to frown. This wasn't the first time that C.C stopped Lelouch in the middle of their foreplay and just like today, it was when he got to her breasts. C.C was overly conscious about the scar and the fact that it was a part of her old life.

LEMON PAUSE:

"Very well" Lelouch groaned in disappointment as he got up from his spot and went to grab his shirt. He was starting to get hard but he wasn't going to force things.

"Wait" C.C yelled out catching him off guard. She was clearly hesitating and Lelouch knew it.

"C.C if you want to stop that's okay. I'm not going to rush you." Lelouch said calmly knowing that C.C would not take kindly to him pressing the matters.

As for C.C herself, she was caught up in two minds. On one hand she wanted to give herself to Lelouch and tell him the true burden, but on the other she didn't want to experience the pain of betrayal again. She put her trust in Charles and Marianne and she watched helplessly as Marianne was killed and Charles looked on as she was imprisoned by Clovis for two years. "Alright fine" C.C said calmly realizing that she couldn't hide behind the past forever. With Lelouch's gaze back on her, C.C walked towards the bed and removed the boy shorts she was wearing revealing a pair of black panties but it didn't stop there. C.C took off the white crop top and revealed her bra less breasts and the scar that marred the bottom of her breasts. "Are you happy now Lelouch. You finally have me naked again." C.C pouted.

Lelouch smiled as he moved back towards the bed, "I'm very happy C.C, that scar is a part of your past but right now I want you to focus on your future. That and you don't look bad for a girl whose centuries old" Lelouch smiled as he walked back towards the bed.

"You flatterer" C.C said with a blush that looked almost foreign on the young woman.

"Of course" Lelouch said happily as he hopped onto the bed before kissing C.C on the lips just like he was before the interruption. Much like their first clash of tongues, Lelouch and C.C were passionate in their romance and they were once again even. Lelouch took advantage of the opportunity and used his right hand to grab C.C's breasts eliciting a loud moan from the immortal.

"Not fair Lelouch." C.C pouted as she was forced to pull away from the kiss.

"All's fair in love and war C.C" Lelouch smirked as he towered above C.C, his next move already decided. With a savage grin on his face, Lelouch went on the attack taking his left hand and using it to rub C.C's rear while using his right to massage her sides.

"Nghh, not bad Lelouch" C.C said bravely though she was well aware of how Lelouch's actions were beginning to affect her. She had been alive for over a thousand years and during that time had been with many different lovers, but it's been a good few hundred since she allowed herself into the bed of another.

"You say that but I can see your panties are starting to stain. Maybe we should take them off." Lelouch smirked as he backed away in order to divest the green haired women of her panties and revealing a soaked snatch.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one naked Lelouch." A flustered C.C said hoping to regain control somehow. Lelouch realized what she was after, so he got off the bed and his position in order to divest himself of his pants. He knew what C.C as after and he wasn't going to complain. "There you go C.C" Lelouch smirked as he revealed a pair of boxers with chess pieces on them.

"Much better" C.C smiled deviously before springing towards his boxers with great speed. Before Lelouch could react, his boxers went to the floor revealing his member and C.C was on the ground ready to enjoy it.

"For someone who was ready to stop a little while ago, you're being pretty aggressive C.C" Lelouch teased.

C.C could only smile as she hunched down in front of the prince and began stroking Lelouch's erection teasing it to full mast in a matter of seconds, "It's been a while since i've been in a relationship like this." C.C admitted as she wrapped her breasts around his erection.

"I see" Lelouch smiled as C.C began sliding her breasts up and down, but much to her annoyance Lelouch didn't really react which caused C.C to pout slightly.

"The least you could do is react a little bit Lelouch." C.C mumbled stopping her motions almost out of spite.

Lelouch leaned down to kiss C.C on the lips and smiled, "Your breasts are lovely C.C but come on now. Kallen Shirley and Milly have all used their breasts on me before and on multiple occasions. You're gonna have to do a little better than that to get a reaction out of me." Lelouch taunted knowing that C.C could probably impress him even with the lack of size.

"You'll regret that Lelouch" C.C said with a twisted smile. Lelouch could only look on as C.C wrapped his tool once again but this time she added a bit of saliva to the mix, the new combination causing Lelouch to moan slightly.

"That's more like it" Lelouch smirked happily as C.C's large breasts slid up and down with the lubrication from her breasts adding to his fun.

"Then sit back and enjoy Lelouch" C.C smiled. For the next five minutes Lelouch was able to enjoy an impressive titfuck. C.C may have lacked the volume of Shirley Milly or Kallen but she made up for it with her technique and enthusiasm. C.C's breasts were also significantly softer than his other lovers and those things combined with the look of pleasure on C.C's face as she did so caused Lelouch to give in.

"C.C I'm cumming" Lelouch said happily and Lelouch was pleasantly surprised when C.C capped his member off with her mouth allowing his release to rush inside. Lelouch watched happily as C.C swallowed his seed with no effort at all and he was back at full mast instantly.

"Not bad, but I believe your release should go somewhere else Lelouch." C.C said saucily before tossing Lelouch's sheets to the side and getting onto the bed spreading her pussy for Lelouch to enjoy in a classic missionary position.

Lelouch wasn't opposed to starting right now but he had another thought before doing so, "Alright but its only fair I indulge you as you did me." Lelouch smiled before sliding two fingers from his right hand into C.C's snatch causing her to moan immediately.

"Be gentle Lelouch." C.C said with a hint of annoyance at being caught off guard.

"Oh I will" Lelouch smiled as he crawled onto the bed and towered over her using his left hand to trap C.C under him while his right hand toyed with her snatch.

"Keep going Lelouch" C.C moaned happily.

"I'm far from done my dear." Lelouch smiled as he leaned down towards her breasts and slid his tongue right over the scar causing a particularly loud scream to come from C.C's mouth.

"Kyaa!" C.C cried out as Lelouch's right hand continued his assault on her snatch with his left hand preventing C.C from escaping as he traced his tongue down her scar before teasing her nipples with his tongue. C.C squirmed helplessly as Lelouch played with her body teasing her nipples before returning to her scar with his tongue while his right hand slid inside her snatch. The immortal was helpless under the assault and Lelouch knew it.

"This is a new side of you C.C, and I kind of like it" Lelouch smirked since he definitely hit the mark. C.C was normally so distant so aloof but this was different. C.C was finally acting like the girl she seemed to be stuck as instead of the ancient being who was far older than he was.

"Just fuck me already Lelouch." C.C pouted though a blush adorned her face.

A smiling Lelouch was more than happy to oblige and his right hand left her snatch just to be replaced with Lelouch's throbbing erection. "Here we go C.C" Lelouch said happily as he slid his member into C.C's waiting snatch easily moving past where her hymen should be and not stopping until it reached the edge of her womb.

"Ahhh!" C.C cried out in pleasure from Lelouch filling her up.

"Just nod when you're ready C.C" Lelouch said softly not wanting her to feel any pain.

"You can start now Lelouch." C.C said bashfully after a few minutes of waiting. The fact it was almost 300 years since her last proper bout of intercourse meant that her body was practically that of a virgin even with her hymen long gone.

"Okay" Lelouch replied as he slowly began moving. C.C was predictably tight but Lelouch powered through knowing it was only a matter of time.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going" C.C cried out as Lelouch moved inside her at a slow and steady pace. She would never admit this but she listened to Lelouch entertain his other lovers on more than one occasion and had wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of his touch.

"Keep it down C.C or you're going to wake Nunnally. Just imagine what she'd think if she heard us now." Lelouch teased knowing that C.C had grown close to the former princess.

"Shut uPPP!" C.C cried out as his efforts finally breached her womb. Now that he pierced her womb Lelouch's efforts increased even more and C.C couldn't help but cry out having to wrap her arms around his rutting hips to keep the pace going. For almost twenty minutes Lelouch and C.C enjoyed the simple missionary and both of them were okay with that. There was plenty of time for more interesting positions and there was also important business to be had once they were done. Of course all good things must come to an end and this was no different.

"C.C I'm about to cum." Lelouch said happily having reached his limit.

"Cum inside me Lelouch. You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant since my code makes me infertile." C.C yelled out her own limit painfully near after all their fun.

The idea that he could paint C.C's womb with his seed without risk was enough to push Lelouch to the edge and with a few more thrusts reached his peak. "I'm cumming C.C" Lelouch said happily as his seed rushed into the immortal filling her to the brim much to the shock of both.

"That was…amazing" C.C panted as Lelouch pulled out revealing his member soaked with their combined juices.

"Yeah it was." Lelouch smiled before collapsing onto the bed satisfied with his efforts for tonight.

"We'll talk more in the morning but for now I want to relax." C.C muttered as she pulled the previously discarded covers back onto the bed and pressed her body into Lelouch's so they could cuddle with the exhausted prince glad to oblige by wrapping his right arm over her body. They both knew there was business to be had but neither wanted to ruin the moment with the talk to come.

 **LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 11 everybody and I hope you liked the changes I made compared to canon. Sure it's not as dramatic. Next chapter Lelouch learns more about C.C's past but he may have to worry about her future when one of her former contractors appears in Japan.


	12. Sins of the Past

Chapter 12 Sins of the Past

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

C.C's past is revealed at last.

(Ashford Academy)

As the sun shone on a bright Sunday at Ashford Academy Lelouch vi Britannia was starting his day just as most red-blooded men would want to, with a beautiful young woman bobbing her head up and down his shaft. "What a way to wake me up C.C" Lelouch smiled happily enjoying the feeling of C.C's tongue on his shaft.

C.C stopped her efforts in order to explain just what she meant, "I'm doing this because I want you to remember the good times before I tell you everything." C.C said calmly causing Lelouch to widen his eyes.

"What do you mean by that" Lelouch said with a hint of annoyance as he propped himself up slightly so he could look his newest lover in the eyes.

C.C looked at Lelouch solemnly knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say, "The news I'm going to reveal to you today involves not only my past, but about my connection the Britannian royal family and by extension you. I want you to gather the council along with Princess Euphemia and Jeremiah since it is news that they'll want to know." C.C requested.

Lelouch knew C.C was hiding something but for her to have him reveal the news to Jeremiah and Euphemia means that it's a major deal, "Alright but this better be good" Lelouch replied.

"Believe me it will be." C.C said solemnly before resuming her work on Lelouch's rod. Given what she was about to reveal, it was very possible that she might never have a moment like this again.

(Scene Skip)

Later that afternoon everybody was gathered in the Student Council Office with the Council taking their place at the table and Euphemia and Jeremiah to the side. Nunnally over in her room with Sayoko since this was a very private affair. Everyone was in casual clothes aside from Jeremiah who was forced to wear his uniform. "Okay Lelouch you've gathered all of us here for something important so what's up." Euphemia said angrily. Her sister was not in a good mood and she was very hesitant to allow her to come in the first place. The fact that Jeremiah volunteered to take her eased the problem slightly but Cornelia was clearly getting suspicious of her activities.

Lelouch had a very good idea of why his sister was annoyed but blew it off, "Actually I'm the one who called you all here and it's because I have a story that is important to all of you." C.C said calmly.

The group's eyes widened since it was one of the few times C.C. offered any information about herself. "What's this story about C.C" Rivalz said calmly. Since they were in a private setting they referred to her by C.C instead of the fake name they used in school.

"Well it's about me and about nature of the power I've given to some of you." C.C said calmly before standing up and making her way to the center of the room. With everyone's gaze on her C.C focused calmly and a very familiar red crane symbol appeared on her forehead.

"What's that?" Euphemia gasped having never seen the symbol.

"This is called the Geass Code and it's the final evolution of the power I gave to Lelouch and the other members of the Council. As you all know already I am immortal and this code is the reason why." C.C said calmly.

"So if you don't mind my asking. What was your life like before you received this code and what does this have to do with Princess Euphemia and I being here specifically?" Jeremiah said shrewdly. He was no fool and him and Euphemia were called in for a reason.

"I'll get to why it involves you and Princess Euphemia later, but let me start by telling you about myself." C.C smiled. As the group all nodded she continued, "Before I was given my Geass I was actually a slave girl. It's been so long ago that I've forgotten most of the details, but I can tell you that the women who gave me my Code was a nun that lived in the town I was staying at. She took me in when I stumbled into her church and after teaching me about the world, gave me my Geass." The group was shocked by the revelation that C.C was once a slave, since slavery hadn't been a thing for a long time even with Britannia. You could argue that the Number System was slavery in a sense, but not a true slave

"What was your Geass" Milly wondered though from the expressions in the room, she was far from the only one.

"Rather ironically, my original power gave me the ability to make anybody I wanted fall in love with me. As a slave, I was treated horribly by everybody and my desire was to be loved, to be given affection by somebody and Geass made it happen" C.C chuckled causing a few of the girls to blush heavily. "That's right girls. It didn't matter how stubborn the person was or how against his nature it might've been, but if I wished it they would love me unconditionally."

Lelouch twitched since he was certain this was a shot at him of some kind, but maintained his focus, "So then what."

C.C smiled since this was a part of her life she did enjoy. "At first I didn't really use my power choosing to live with the nun who taught me everything I could know about the world, but years passed by and I eventually I left the comforts of the church and began to spread my wings. Thanks to my power I quickly rose in society, using my Geass to charm everyone and anyone I chose. Eventually I reached a point where the power was in both of my eyes which I would learn later was the next phase of my power"

"Both of your eyes" Euphie said curiously.

"I don't remember if I've mentioned this to all of you, but every time you use the Geass it gets stronger and stronger, first becoming permanent in one eye before appearing in both eyes and finally permanent in both eyes."

Jeremiah gasped slightly realizing the significance of that, "In other words you won't be able to turn it off. In your case that would mean you could charm everyone just by looking at them" Jeremiah assumed causing more gasps to appear.

"That's right. For some that's not a big deal, but imagine if that happened to say Lelouch with his unique power. Imagine the damage he could do if he gave a dangerous order without meaning to" C.C smiled causing the room to pale.

"My god" Euphemia gasped.

"Yes and admittedly my Geass's power made things rather troublesome. So much so that I had to return to the church where the nun lived hoping she could free me" C.C paused to gather herself since this was the most bittersweet part of her past.

"The nun probably told you about the code and about how taking her code was the only way to free you from the power. You were probably so scared you didn't realize the nun was immortal and when you took the code you killed her without realizing it." Lelouch said darkly.

"That's heavy. She raised you like a daughter and gave you a new life, but it was only to get rid of the code." Rivalz said solemnly.

"That's right and for a very long time I closed my heart to anybody. However, that was only the beginning for me. After I became immortal, I travelled the world never staying in the same place for long in case somebody ever recognized me from my time in high society. There were bad times such as when I was stuck in the Salem Witch Trials and burned alive and good times when I worked with George Washington and the revolutionaries. " C.C explained.

"It was you" Jeremiah gasped having a fair bit of knowledge of military history.

"What was her" Milly said in confusion.

"The leaders of Britannia always found it strange that a rag tag group like the Revolutionaries could become a proper army. There were rumors that they had a secret weapon on their side that was helping them along." Jeremiah explained.

C.C chuckled since she remembered reading about that once when she was bored during her time at the Royal Family. "That's right and those were some interesting times. I taught General Washington everything I know about tactics and even gave him a Geass to help him along. His power was an Area of effect Geass that allowed him to use his natural charisma to inspire troops. It was a shame when he ultimately lost in the War but before he lost he convinced me to flee so Britannia wouldn't get to me."

The group was stunned but it was Kallen who focused them again, "All of that is fascinating but tell me what this has to do with Lelouch and his family since I'm pretty sure that's the main point of all this." Kallen said sternly.

C.C shrugged since she was enjoying the nostalgia and in truth delaying the eventual reveal, "Very well then." C.C said calmly before gathering herself. "It all begins with an organization called the Geass Directorate."

"Geass Directorate" Lelouch said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. Over the years I discovered that Geass was not a power unique to me and that there were many people who gained Geass all around the world. Along with a second Code Bearer we gathered those people from around the World and brought them to the Directorate so we could better control the dangerous power that was Geass."

"And that Code Bearer was my father." Lelouch assumed. Given Britannia's reign over the world it would be a simply task to gather the group.

"Actually it was your father's brother Vincent zi Britannia or as I knew him V.V" C.C smiled catching Euphemia off guard.

"Wait a minute, I don't have an Uncle Vincent." Euphemia gasped.

"That's right. If there was a Vincent zi Britannia I would know since I was part of Lady Marianne's guard." Jeremiah protested.

While everyone was confused at the news, it was Lelouch that realized the truth. "My father used his Geass to erase everyone's memory of V.V didn't he?" Lelouch said darkly causing the whole room to look on in shock.

C.C looked at him nervously but realized she had no choice, "That's right. He used that power for many things over the years, including hiding both his brother and me from the rest of the Royal family. You likely don't remember it, but when Lady Marianne was sent to battle I was the one who looked after you. Rather fitting since I gave your mother a Geass of her own." C.C said calmly causing even more shock.

"Ms C.C, please tell me that Lady Marianne's prowess on the battlefield wasn't due to her Geass." Jeremiah said nervously. The number of people who idolized her was so vast that it was terrifying. If they learned that her power was a fake, it would change everything and not for the better.

"No it wasn't. I actually didn't know what Marianne's Geass was but what I do know is that she never once activated it as far as I knew." C.C said calmly.

Jeremiah breathed a sigh of relief but then realized something else, "Hold on a moment. If you knew the Emperor and Lady Marianne, that means you also must know the truth about her death."

"I do" C.C said calmly before revealing the most stunning news of all, "Young Lelouch's theory about her death being an inside job was the truth. She was actually murdered by V.V himself." C.C revealed causing everybody to look at Lelouch since his mother's death was such a big deal to him.

"Why" Lelouch said with barely restrained rage. The idea that his hidden uncle killed his mother was almost unthinkable but the worst part was the reality that his father almost certainly would've known was worse.

"Because V.V believed that Marianne would stop Charles from executing their plan" C.C said calmly.

"What plan" Lelouch said coldly his demeanor becoming downright icy.

C.C frowned since this was going to be the most intense part of the day and the part that would get ugly for certain people, "I may not have known much about your father and V.V's life, but the one thing I did know is that they wanted to create a world without lies."

"My mother was killed because V.V believed that Charles wouldn't want to change the world and risk the relationship he had with her." Lelouch said icily.

"Right again. V.V and Charles were all each other had and Marianne was the only person he truly cared about out of all his wives. Even though Marianne understood the plan and agreed with it V.V was nervous." C.C continued.

"Hold on one minute, there was no way that you could create a true world without lies. You'd have to rewrite the very nature of humanity in order to do that" Milly said dismissively.

"Actually it's very possible, and Geass is the key to doing so." C.C explained.

"How" Nina chimed in finally.

"One of the discoveries I made during my time at the Directorate was The Sword of Akasha. It's said to exist in another dimension and it would be the Ultimate Super Weapon. With the Sword of Akasha a person is able to access God's consciousness and can rewrite the world in any way they want."

Lelouch's mind was whirling and then he came to a dark conclusion, "Let me guess, in order to use the sword you need at least one person with a Code and access points that are tuned to said Code." Lelouch said coldly.

"That's right but how did you know." C.C gasped.

Lelouch calmed down in order to explain his theory, "Logic really. All Geass have a range limit so rewriting the world would be a nearly impossible task unless you had a powerful means to do it. If I were a betting man I'd say that the access points I'm referring to are hidden all around the world and my dear father already had control of most or all of them." Lelouch said coldly

More gears were turning and Nina gasped again, "One of the so called access points is in Area 11." Nina realized causing everyone in the room besides Lelouch to go cold.

"You're lying. You have to be lying" Kallen screamed out. For her in particular this news was devastating because of how much she lost.

C.C looked at the red head solemnly and said words that broke her, "Unfortunately, Nina is right. One of the nodes is in Area 11 and I'm certain that Charles invaded Japan in the first place in order to secure the access point."

The latest news shook the Britannians in the room and all of them were speechless. The irony that the Emperor had basically lied to the people about every aspect of their life, but yet wanted to create a world of lies was too much. While the students and Euphemia were silent, Jeremiah spoke next. "Lady C.C how does Lady Nunnally fit into all of this." Jeremiah said coldly another thought popping into his head.

Lelouch was stunned by the news until he came to a grim realization, "Nunnally wasn't crippled by the accident was she?" Lelouch said with disgust in his voice.

"That's right" C.C replied having learned the truth from Charles in the aftermath and it playing a large role in her decision to leave, "Nunnally discovered your mother's body as she was bleeding out on the steps of Ares Villa. Your father realized this and used his Geass to convince Nunnally's body that she was crippled during the shooting. He knew that you would not react well and used it and your sisters injuries as an excuse to send you to Japan to protect you from V.V after all you were Marianne's children and you were far too smart for your own good even back then.

"If he did that to protect us, why did he try to kill us during the invasion and for that matter why did he try to kill us during the Pacific war?" Lelouch countered rage slowly building up again. This was a roller coaster for him and he was beginning to wish C.C didn't say anything.

"Charles probably didn't realize that there was an access point in Japan until after the fact."

"I see" Lelouch said solemnly his mind accepting the cruelty of it all. He got his answers, but so many questions remained and he wasn't the only one. As he looked around the room there were feelings of despair all over for various reasons. For Euphemia and Jeremiah it meant they were fighting in a fake war and they had lost people they cared about because of a lie. For Kallen, it meant her brother died for a lie and her mother's life became miserable for a similar reason. For his fellow members of the Student Council, it was proof of the treachery of their country. Nobody would be able to forget this news.

"I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you but you must understand that" C.C started to say but was stopped when Lelouch got up from his desk with an expressionless look on his face. The whole group watched as the former Prince walked over to the immortal and hugged her much to his shock. The group figured that with his rage a slap or worse was in order but certainly not this.

"I won't pretend to understand what your life was like, but you're not the only one without burden. Milly is a former heiress who realized the world wasn't a pretty place after my mother's death and harbored me for years despite logic and people around her no doubt suggesting she use me to return to nobility. Shirley is one of the gentlest people I know, so much so that I wonder if she was a Britannian and Euphemia isn't far behind. These two just orchestrated the death of the former's father because a clear injustice was done. Nina is a xenophobe who feared Japanese for her own reason, who now works alongside Japan and does so because she wants to change the world and ensure people don't have to live in fear like she does. Kallen is a Britannian who acts as a weak school girl during the day, but becomes a kickass Japanese rebel at night because she hates what Britannia did to her family. Jeremiah was once the leader of the Purebloods and I don't need to tell you what that entails and now he helps me to take out his own country all because of what happened to my mother." Lelouch explained as the people in question all beamed with pride at the Prince's response, though there were a few blushes as well. "All of these people are gathered here under my name as the Council of Change and it was because of Geass that we stand where we are today. I don't hate you for what happened to my sister; no that hatred is reserved for my father and his brother. We all share a burden and I for one am glad that you told us about yours." Lelouch smiled unaware that C.C was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Lelouch." C.C said calmly holding back her tears.

"No thank you C.C" Euphemia said having come closer. "Something always felt wrong about what happened to Lady Marianne and now I know what it is. I just wish my sister knew the truth." Euphemia said tearfully.

"That absolutely cannot happen." Lelouch said firmly turning towards his sister.

"But why Lelouch?" Euphemia protested the conversation about C.C clearly over.

"Master Lelouch is right Princess Euphemia." Jeremiah spoke up. "She idolized Lady Marianne as much as anybody in the Kingdom and if she learned the truth it would change everything and not for the better."

"But"

"No but's Euphy. Cornelia would no doubt confront my father about what happened, and he would easily figure out that I am Zero and what we're planning. He would up the pressure big time." Lelouch said with an annoyed expression on his face. He had the distinct feeling his father already knew about his secret identity but that was another matter entirely.

"Alright" Euphemia said in understanding.

"Let's go Princess. We should return to the government building and make sure your sister doesn't start investigating the school more directly" Jeremiah frowned. As the group separated it was clear that things were only getting started.

(Scene Skip)

As Shirley Fenette arrived at the cemetery that housed her father's grave her mood couldn't be more frazzled. It's been a week since she learned about C.C's past and her connection to Geass as well as what drove Lelouch to become Zero. Hearing what happened to Lelouch and to C.C changed her views of the world and it was making her question everything that she knew. Getting closer and closer to her father's grave she was stunned to find that she wasn't alone. Staring over her grave was a taller man with silver hair and what looked like purple sunglasses. He was wearing a light blue short jacket with symmetrical designs and black trousers with brown boots. 'Who is this guy' Shirley thought to herself.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you only got lethal injection for what you did buddy. For what you did to C.C, I hope you burn in hell." The mysterious stranger said in a clearly male voice.

Shirley gasped since the man knew about her father and his role in C.C's torture but just as interestingly that she knew C.C. 'I've gotta tell Lulu and C.C' Shirley said nervously as she slowly moved away hoping that the man didn't find her. What she didn't realize, was that the man in front of her was well aware of her presence.

"I found you C.C" the man said with a smile as he moved his sunglasses up revealing that much like Lelouch he had a Geass.

(Scene Skip)

Wanting to inform her comrades about what happened, Shirley made her way back to Ashford Academy and immediately went to the Student Council room. Luckily for her, C.C stayed behind to watch Nunnally while Lelouch attended to a training session for the **Asahi** the mass production Knightmare frames that the Black Knights would be using for the next battle. Their base in Section Four didn't have a Knightmare Factory, one of Lelouch's greatest regrets about the new area, which is why they were using Stolen Sutherlands for now, but thanks to the Six Houses support they would finally have a new weapon to take the fight to Britannia and the means to produce it. Luckily for Shirley, C.C was sitting in the living room eating pizza so she didn't alert Nunnally about what was going on "What's wrong Shirley.' C.C said calmly having noticed the relief that Shirley had when she found her away from the youngest VI Britannia.

"I ran into a strange man today at my father's grave and he mentioned your name." Shirley replied recalling the strange encounter.

C.C's eyes narrowed dangerously before speaking again, "What kind of man." C.C replied before eating a slice of pizza.

"He had long silver hair from what I could tell from behind and sunglasses but that's it." Shirley recalled.

"Oh hell" C.C said nervously. Shirley had rarely seen the immortal nervous and that spelled trouble for them.

"What's wrong C.C" Shirley said nervously.

"I'm afraid the past is catching up with me in a very different way than I expected." C.C chuckled as she reached her phone to call for Lelouch. While it was too late to discuss matters with the Council today, tomorrow was a different story.

(Scene Skip)

The next day the Council of Change met again and once C.C took center stage, "The stage is yours C.C. What's the deal with that guy Shirley met at her father's grave." Lelouch said calmly. Lelouch was told about the man when he returned from the meeting with the Black Knights and while he didn't probe, he was curious about his new opponent.

C.C took a deep breath before looking around at her new allies, "I've been immortal for close to a thousand years and up until I met your group, I've given a grand total of six people Geass. One was George Washington, another was Lelouch's mother Marianne, and a third was Mao, the man Shirley saw at her father's grave." C.C revealed.

"C.C, how dangerous is this Mao?" Lelouch wondered.

"To the Black Knights he's not a threat at all, but to me it's a different story" C.C replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rivalz replied.

"I ran into Mao in the Chinese Federation around thirty years ago. He was only six years old and he was a war Orphan living on his own. Since he reminded me so much of myself, I lived with him and gave him a Geass much like the nun once did for me."

"Looking for love in a six year old seems a bit much C.C" Milly teased remembering C.C's original desire for her Geass.

C.C glared angrily at Milly before speaking, "If you'll recall I found plenty of love and I grew tired of it Millicent. My wish for many years was actually to die. I intended to play the same role for Mao as the nun in the church did for me" C.C retorted causing Milly to freeze a bit. "To keep a long story short my plan backfired, royally. Due to Mao's Geass, he began to rely on me to the point that he became obsessed with me. I soon realized that he could never kill me as I wanted and I abandoned him. Rather ironically it was because of him that I began the process of creating the Directorate but that again is another matter entirely"

"What was his Geass?" Nina wondered since C.C made it sound like he had a dangerous power.

"It was the ability to read minds wasn't it." Lelouch surmised.

"That's right and it was an Area of Effect Geass to boot."

"Oh hell" Milly frowned this time realizing what the significance of the Geass was.

"What's going on" Shirley said nervously.

Since Lelouch figured out the same thing, he spoke up "For one thing, his Geass makes him a horrendous opponent for me because of how much I use my mind and because he doesn't need to see me directly he can plan ahead. The real problem is that he's likely found C.C thanks to reading your mind Shirley." Lelouch said calmly.

"Huh!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I don't know how or when, but Mao likely found out about what happened to C.C and realized he finally got her trail. He was going to your father's grave because he hoped that somebody connected to C.C would visit and he could read their minds to figure out where she was." Lelouch confirmed.

"I'm so sorry everyone." Shirley said apologetically realizing she might've led a dangerous enemy straight to them.

"It's not your fault Shirley. There's no way you could've known that Mao was coming. Hell even I forgot about Mao for a bit" C.C said calmly.

"Thanks C.C" Shirley said with a bittersweet smile.

Lelouch looked over the scene with a smile on his face but he was no fool. Somebody like him could do some major damage if left unchecked, "Mao is a major problem so we need to be careful. You guys have Geass also but they aren't going to help against an opponent like this. Nina you in particular need to be careful." Lelouch said calmly. He knew that something happened to Nina to make her xenophobic but out of respect he had yet to speak to her about it.

Nina looked at Lelouch nervously since she knew what he was getting at, "I can ask Rakshata to send somebody for me so I don't have to deal with him." Nina said calmly. If you could read minds you knew how to manipulate trauma and somebody who could do that was a real problem.

"That's good, as for everyone else just be smart. Our greatest strength is our minds and this is somebody who can use that against us." Lelouch said proudly.

"Right!" everyone replied before dispersing. Things were about to get extremely interesting for Lelouch and not the good kind of interesting.

(Scene Skip)

Suzaku Kururugi couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was very wrong ever since the end of the battle of Narita. Sure he was aware of Zero's real identity, so the idea that Lelouch outsmarted his sister was not farfetched but it was the way it played out that bothered him so much. "What's going on Lelouch?" Suzaku thought to himself as he arrived at his apartment after another day of training. Looking at his door he noticed that the lock was somehow picked which meant that he had a guest waiting for him. Grabbing his gun, Suzaku opened the door ready to deal with the mysterious intruder.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get back. I was getting bored" a voice chuckled as Suzaku entered his living room. It was there that he found Mao sitting on his couch like he owned the place.

"Who are you" Suzaku said angrily. This guy wasn't Japanese from the looks of it or a member of the Black Knights. This made no sense to him.

"Somebody who believes I can help you accomplish your goal Suzaku." Mao smirked as he moved his shades to the side revealing the cranes in his eyes.

"What is that in your eyes" Suzaku gasped having never seen something like that before.

"My eyes contain a special power called Geass. It's an ocular power that manifests differently in various people." Mao smiled deciding not to tell the whole story.

"So what does your power do?" Suzaku wondered.

"My Geass allows me to see a person's thoughts as long as they're within a certain range. Fortunately for me, I'm focusing my thoughts on you so it's much easier." Mao smirked.

Suzaku frowned since it was a frightening power, "If you can read minds you should be able to do anything you want. So why do you need me." Suzaku wondered.

"Lelouch vi Britannia is why I need you."

"What!" Suzaku gasped not expecting him to know Lelouch or know about Lelouch.

"Your old buddy has somebody that I care about deeply in his possession and you're going to help me get her." Mao teased.

"And why should I help you?" Suzaku wondered.

"Because if you don't help me, I'll reveal information to the press that would make you the enemy of everyone in Area Eleven. After all it would be bad enough if the Japanese learned that their last leader was killed by his now Honorary Britannian son or for the Britannians to learn that you know who Zero really was and didn't say a thing." Mao smiled as a stunned Suzaku looked on.

Suzaku was stunned by the response and every part of his mind was telling him to shoot the person in front of him. The problem was he had no idea if this Mao person had the information in another place and he couldn't risk him leaking the truth, "I'll think about it" Suzaku replied angrily as he held the grip on his gun.

"I hope so. We'll be in touch Suzaku" Mao smiled as he got up and brazenly walked past Suzaku before leaving the house. The first move was his and he loved every part of it.

(Scene Skip)

Despite the news about Mao, Lelouch was relatively calm and collected otherwise. It wouldn't do him any good to go crazy and as far as he knew, nobody else had found Mao yet. He attended class as usual and had Jeremiah constantly monitoring for any trace of the man based on the description that C.C gave to him. 'This is getting annoying' Lelouch frowned as he wondered when his new enemy would make his move.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, please come to the chairman's office immediately." The loudspeakers blared out catching him off guard.

'What the heck.' Lelouch thought to himself as he got up and grabbed his things. The whole council didn't actively show it but they were clearly concerned. "Sorry about this professor" Lelouch said bashfully as he made his way over to the Principal's office wondering why the old man would call him in such a public manor. When he arrived at the office he calmly opened the door and when he saw who was waiting, his eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Glad you're still alive Lelouch. I wondered what happened to you after Shinjuku" Suzaku Kururugi of all people said dressed in his military garb. He hadn't seen his old friend in this form since Shinjuku and although they met as Zero on that day, this was the first time they spoke when he was Lelouch

"What are you doing here Suzaku?" Lelouch replied calmly. For Suzaku to come see him directly was a problem and he needed answers.

"I had a very interesting visitor the other day and he told me that you have somebody he cares about?" Suzaku replied calmly.

Lelouch's eyes widened since the number of people that could be was very limited, "That person wouldn't happen to be much older with white hair and two cranes in his eyes would he." Lelouch asked dangerously.

"Yes he would and I wouldn't use your Geass to erase my memory since he'll probably just remind me of that fact later." Suzaku said calmly causing Lelouch to briefly lose his composure. After Mao left, Suzaku wondered just who the man was talking about and quickly realized it was Lelouch and the girl from Shinjuku. From there it wasn't a stretch to think, Lelouch himself had a Geass and what the power was based on how Zero had moved so far.

Lelouch was furious that Mao got to Suzaku of all people, but realized that there was nothing he could do at the moment about it. "So what do you want Suzaku?" Lelouch questioned.

"I just thought I'd tell you about my guest to thank you for saving me from being executed. That's all" Suzaku replied calmly.

"Very well" Lelouch replied calmly as Suzaku left the room so Lelouch could gather his thoughts. 'Damn you Mao. Damn you.' Lelouch thought to himself. Mao was playing a dangerous game and Lelouch was well aware that he would have to make the next move or he would fall further behind.

That's it for Chapter 12 everybody and the start of the Mao Arc. For obvious reasons I had to change things around but I'm hoping you guys go along with what I'm planning. When I first revealed Geass I remember people saying it was muted in the expressions and I do hope this was a bit better. As for him using Suzaku in this way, I felt as though it was better for the story since Shirley quite obviously doesn't have the guilt that she did in the original story. I also brought back the Knightmare I promised when I revealed Nina's Geass but they won't appear for a little while. Either way next chapter, Lelouch and Mao continue their war and things get very interesting.


	13. Mao's Mind Games

Chapter 13 Mao's Mind Games

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long guys. I'm not the planning type with my stories and I write on inspiration and this story was a lot harder to create then I care for. You guys don't deserve to be forced to wait this long and I hope that I at least make up for it slightly with a good chapter. I'm going to do my best to give you another update soon because you guys deserve it for sticking with me.

The battle between Lelouch and Maou continues.

(Unknown Location)

Because of what happened with his mother, Lelouch absolutely hated his father with a passion. However, even he had to admit that his father introducing his children to chess was the best thing that could've happened to him. Without the game he would've likely starved years ago and even now a primary source of the Black Knights income was via chess. A smiling Lelouch found himself in an office building in the middle of the Settlement with C.C by his side about to face off against yet another noble who called him in for a match with high stakes. "I've heard so much about you from other people, I must confess that I didn't expect somebody so unimpressive. To think that the underground chess world is under siege from a school boy" The large noble sneered. He was around 50 years old with fair skin and patches of black hair dressed in a gaudy brown and orange suit with brown pants.

"Can we just play" Lelouch groaned as C.C stayed behind him. People like this were particularly fun to beat and that was exactly what Lelouch intended to do.

"Yes and after the day is done, you will no longer be an issue" the noble sneered as he got out the chess board.

"Yes and I'll take black" Lelouch smiled as they game began with the other man moving first. What made chess such a great game was that there was no way to cheat and because of that anybody could learn it and anybody could master it with enough practice. Lelouch preferred black because it forced the opponent to move first and that way he could see how they thought and act against them. It worked brilliantly against nearly every member of his family besides his brother Schneizel. Ironically enough Schneizel always chose white because he was the one who liked to make the first move since it allowed him to dictate the pace. As for this match, it was clear early on that Lelouch would be victorious. The only question left was when the match would end.

"Damn you schoolboy" the noble cursed as not even 5 minutes into the match he was trapped in one of his strategies. The noble was an arrogant fool and Lelouch didn't even need to try to beat him.

"Shall we call this my victory" Lelouch smirked as he moved his queen into checkmate winning the game.

"Impossible. How can such a brat be so good at this?" the noble cursed.

"Maybe you just stink" C.C said happily finally moving from her spot and draping her arms around Lelouch putting her head right off his left shoulder. It was true in multiple ways. Not only was the man horrible at chess but his body odor was repugnant. C.C and Lelouch both agreed the sooner they were away from this man the better.

Lelouch turned towards the verdette and kissed her on the cheek before turning to the noble he just easily defeated. "I expect the money to be sent to my account by the end of the day." Lelouch smiled as C.C moved from her position so Lelouch could get up. After receiving the money he made his way out of the building and went to where Rivalz was waiting to take them back to Ashford. The match was a welcome distraction from a Maou problem that he had yet to solve much to his growing irritation. The tactical battle in this case was very much like one of his chess matches but Mao's Geass allowed him to dictate the pace and Lelouch hated it.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch sat in his office at the Black Knights base the next day with a smile on his face as he went over some papers with Kallen underneath his desk giving him a blowjob as he went over some e-mails that he had to deal with. If chess was his favorite activity having sex and everything that came with it was a close second and Kallen was by far his favorite lover. His good mood quickly faded due to the latest e-mail since it was one he by all means shouldn't have received. "Damn him" Lelouch cursed.

"What's wrong Lelouch" Kallen said nervously from under the desk stopping her ministrations briefly.

"When I brought Diethard into our organization, his first task was to give me the names and contact information of the men in charge of all the major news outlets and radio stations that broadcast in Area 11 including the name of the person who replaced him" Lelouch explained.

Kallen was well aware their fun was coming to an end so she slid Lelouch's member back into his pants before moving from her spot underneath the desk and standing in front of him, "Why would you do that?" Kallen questioned.

"Two reasons. The first is that Britannia uses the mass media to only show their good side to the masses and I simply sought to do the same thing with the Black Knights. The second reason was to control the information about my personal life ever getting out. I used my Geass on each person individually and ordered them to get my approval first if they received any story about the Black Knights or one involving me and C.C" Lelouch replied.

"What did the e-mail say" Kallen wondered nervously since Lelouch's annoyance was clearly a result of a dangerous e-mail.

"Somebody took a photo of me and C.C walking out of one of our chess games and sent it to a newspaper suggesting they use this for an article if they wanted to make major money. If that photo reached the public eye, not only will C.C be exposed but so will I and that would be a disaster." Lelouch explained calmly trying to hide the annoyance he felt. He was positive that there was nobody watching him as he arrived in the building and he must've been so eager to leave the building that he wasn't focused.

Kallen paled briefly before remembering that as long, "So now the question is who sent the photo" Kallen wondered. If he was exposed that would cause him a great deal of trouble.

He was positive that Mao was the one who took the photo, but since he couldn't find the man. He couldn't do anything to counter him. "I already know who did it, but for now I'll leave it alone." Lelouch replied knowing that Kallen would not be happy.

"I see." Kallen frowned aware of what that meant. For Lelouch to not act meant that this was the work of that Mao person that C.C mentioned to them. Based on what C.C was saying, Mao presented a major threat to Lelouch if he didn't do anything about it, but Lelouch clearly was taking a live and let live approach to the situation. It was a bit reckless, but she wasn't going to say anything since Lelouch's attitude had worked fairly well so far.

A smiling Lelouch kissed Kallen on the cheek well aware of her concerns, "I'll be just fine Kallen. This is simply somebody playing a game of chess with me." Lelouch replied with a wry smile in order to calm his most loyal soldier and loyal lover.

"Okay" Kallen said happily as she left the room with a calm expression on her face. Lelouch was a monster at chess and from what she knew he almost never lost.

Once she was gone, Lelouch returned to his desk with a slump since Mao was clearly going to make more moves against him and there was only so much he could do to stop him. He would have to wait until Mao moved directly against him before doing something and that was not how he liked to do things

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Lelouch made his way towards the council's office after a calm day of class and ready for another meeting with the council. By now Mao will have realized that his first attempt failed and that meant the ball was once again in Mao's court. "I wonder what he'll try next" Lelouch chuckled as he entered the office and sat down with the Student council in order to discuss school business. Maybe dealing with the mundane problems of Ashford would be good for him.

"So Lelouch, I hear that C.C has quite the nasty stalker and he's gone after you." Milly said with a smile which caused Lelouch to twitch heavily. He really didn't want to discuss Mao since he was a headache that had nothing to do with Britannia and thus wasn't too important to the group.

"Yes but I have it under control Milly dear. No need for you or the others to act." Lelouch replied calmly before his phone rang. "Hold that thought" Lelouch replied when he noticed it was Kallen.

"Umm, we have a slight problem." Kallen said bashfully.

"What happened?" Lelouch wondered nervously. Kallen was supposed to be at the base handling Black Knight business. If she was calling him now, that meant that something that required his immediate attention occurred and that wasn't good.

"Tamaki took some of the new recruits out for dinner yesterday and they were approached by your buddy Mao." Kallen said nervously knowing Lelouch wouldn't take that news well.

"What did Mao say" Lelouch frowned. Mao's ability to read minds made him formidable and an idiot like Tamaki was the best possible opponent for him.

"He told the new recruits that Zero doesn't have the best interests of the Japanese in mind and that they should request to see your face. His logic was how can you follow somebody if you don't know who they are?" Kallen explained.

"And Tamaki naturally told them that I would do it." Lelouch twitched heavily. Mao's logic wasn't wrong and admittedly that was a problem when he first made contact with Kallen's group, and up until the events with Kirihara he was certain the problem would've continued.

"That's right and that means you'll have to show yourself to more people. I wish I could've stopped him." Kallen said with regret in her voice.

"No worries. It's a minor annoyance and I'll deal with it in due time." Lelouch replied knowing what a headache it was going to be. Sure he would ultimately do it, but he hated unnecessary things. It was the reason he trusted the handling of recruits to somebody else.

"Alright" Kallen replied as Lelouch was forced to hang up.

"So much for under control" Milly smiled deviously knowing that Lelouch was having more trouble than he cared for.

"I still have it under control Milly. Meeting some of the new recruits is something I can easily do. I do have to punish Tamaki rather heavily for his stupidity though." Lelouch replied.

"Well since the new recruits want to meet Zero. Why don't you go see them now? You know the longer you wait the more suspicious they'll become." Milly smiled.

"Are you sure. What about the council." Lelouch questioned.

"We'll be fine Lulu. You deal with your knights." Shirley insisted.

"Alright" Lelouch smiled and he called Kallen back and told the recruits they would be meeting Zero.

(Scene Skip)

An annoyed Lelouch returned to his home at Ashford after the long meeting with a massive headache. The meeting itself was simple, but the endless questions from the recruits drove him up a wall. If it weren't for the fact he needed the manpower he'd probably have gotten rid of half of them.

"The life of a leader is sometimes harsh isn't it?" C.C smiled appearing out of nowhere like a ghost yet again.

"I was doing fairly well until your little boy toy came along. I'm lucky that I prepared for so many of these situations or I'd be in deep trouble right now" Lelouch slumped into his chair. He had to admit that Mao's actions were fairly impressive thus far. Going after Shirley and Suzaku, targeting his chess games, and even using the recruitment dinners to get to him. Mao was trying to get him to lose composure and he was on the verge of doing just that.

C.C could see that Mao was getting to Lelouch and decided to help him out in her own way. "Well how about we take a chance to have a little fun of our own. Mao's made all of these moves to get you to lose your head so maybe it's time to do the same" C.C said with a wicked grin on her face.

"What do you have in mind" Lelouch said as a smile of his own threatened to form. If C.C had a plan to get to Mao he was certainly not going to say no particularly since C.C was so good at getting to him.

(Scene Skip)

Fortunately for Lelouch the next day was Saturday which meant they had a perfect opportunity to get at Mao without school getting in the way. He was dressed in a casual purple button down shirt with black pants and some sneakers along with some sunglasses to hide his eyes. C.C was dressed in a green halter crop top with straps wrapped around her neck that generously showed off her impressive cleavage and a pair of pink shorts that barely went above her rear along with a green hat that somehow hid all of her hair. "We're really going to do this huh" Lelouch smiled knowing that C.C came up with a crazy plan. Lelouch and C.C were going to have sex on the train and as long as Lelouch controlled the crowd, they would have a perfect way to annoy Mao since he desired C.C as much as anything.

"That's right. Once we do what we've come to do, Mao will go crazy because he'll hear about it via the minds of the people who see us." C.C smiled as the two got on the train and moved to the opposite side.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Lelouch smiled as the train began to move.

"That's right and soon you will too. Especially since you're about to experience something Mao could only dream of." C.C smiled as she spun around so she was facing the opposite window of the train and Lelouch was behind him.

"I've already experienced it quite a few times but whatever." Lelouch smiled.

"Just get to it." C.C frowned since it ruined the moment.

 **LEMON START:**

Lelouch pressed his body against C.C's before reaching underneath her arms so he could grope her breasts above her shirt. "These are quite lovely." Lelouch whispered into her ear before teasing C.C with a nibble to her right ear.

"Yes… and they're all yours" C.C moaned playing along with his teasing.

"I'm going to make you feel things you haven't felt before my dear." Lelouch continued as he teased her body with his hands. As C.C's moans grew in size the people around them started to take notice and rather predictably started to act.

"What are you doing on a public train" an older man said angrily.

A smiling Lelouch turned towards the man with a dull expression and took off his glasses to expose his Geass, "This is my girlfriend and she wanted to try public sex. **Why don't you guys help us out by making sure nobody can see us? Of course if you have to leave by all means go ahead** " Lelouch smirked as his Geass roared to life and hypnotized everybody on the train. Fortunately for him none of the people on the train had dealt with his Geass before and the fun was able to start without too much trouble.

"Yes sir" the crowd roared as a group of men created a shield around them so nobody saw what they were doing, at least for the moment.

"Now where were we?" Lelouch smiled wickedly since the crowd was now in his favor.

"You were going to make me feel amazing things." C.C said with a sultry voice.

"Yes I was." Lelouch smirked snaking his hands inside her top and groping her breasts with no mercy at all.

"Ahh!" C.C moaned again but they were forced to stop as they arrived at the next station. Fortunately for them, the people that made up their shield had all stayed on so the new people weren't aware of the foreplay happening underneath their noses. When the train resumed C.C's breasts were once again under siege from Lelouch's hands while his tongue slid across her neck making for an extremely sensual scene. It was taking every ounce of willpower that C.C had not to moan since it was a bit too soon to get more people involved.

"How about we take this to the next level?" Lelouch smiled stopping his assault on C.C's breasts just for his right hand to reach for the pink shorts she was wearing in order to tease her lower half as well.

"You're enjoying this way too much Lelouch." C.C moaned as his teasing resumed yet again.

"Yes I am and we're going to have a whole new group of guests who will see how kinky you are." Lelouch smiled. As they moved towards the next stop C.C's up and lower half were relentlessly teased by the young Prince and both were slowly getting used to the public sex and both wanted to do more. Soon it was time for yet another stop and another test of the public's reaction.

Lelouch was simply too good at this and she loved it. Her original Geass made her desire love and although she had many partners over the years, none were as skilled with her body as Lelouch was proving to be. The way he hit all the right spots when he fondled her lower half was almost miraculous and she was holding as much back as she could because she wanted to enjoy herself a little bit longer. She got her reprieve when they reached the next stop since she wasn't the only one who was getting excited.

"It's showtime C.C" Lelouch smiled sliding C.C's panties onto the floor and taking the chance to undo his own pants. It was time for the moment of truth and since the barrier gave them protection from the people but also from the train's constant movements they could have some incredibly kinky fun.

Reaching back towards the burning hot member C.C couldn't help but shudder in anticipation, "You're far too hard for somebody who wasn't completely on board with this earlier" C.C teased.

"What can I say, this type of forbidden play is more fun than I thought." Lelouch chuckled as he slid into C.C's warm entrance once again.

"Ahh" C.C moaned out loud and that was when everything changed. A lot of people got off at the latest stop so the train was filled with a lot less people compared to before. C.C's moans were impossible to hear before but now it was a much easier task.

"You bastard what are you doing to this girl" an eager young man roared from outside of the barrier. That was the cue for the barrier to disperse slightly in order to allow Lelouch to address the man.

"My girlfriend she enjoys really kinky stuff." Lelouch smiled as he continued to move inside C.C. He was lucky that he did a small bit of training himself because keeping his balance was becoming difficult as he thrusted inside C.C she was just that tight and it was taking a lot more effort to stay upright.

"You're lying." The man protested noticing that he was being blocked up until now.

"No I'm fine. I'm into stuff like this. God he's so good" C.C moaned causing the man to look at her in shock. It was time for Lelouch to pick up the speed and do so he did and more people began to notice them as C.C's moans circulated around the car.

Look at them go."

"Lucky bastard. She's hot"

"Nobles have all the fun"

"The guy is kinda cute too."

"Yeah and his dick is huge."

The various words from the crowd only spurned the two on further and when the train stopped again he was able to move C.C to some seats so they could continue their fun and give a much tastier show to the crowd grabbing the discarded clothes in the process to ensure nobody got any funny ideas. Nobody could see their faces which was all that mattered.

"Are you ready for more babe, because I sure am." Lelouch smiled as he sat down on the bench

"Of course" C.C replied and soon the watching crowd got to enjoy C.C bouncing on Lelouch's member like it was the best thing in the world and for C.C it was.

"Now why don't you all just watch and enjoy"Lelouch smiled knowing that the crowd was his. It was only made better by C.C bouncing on his shaft while his hands teased her breasts. Lelouch took a moment to enjoy the crowds gaze as they watched him drill into C.C as the young woman's face lit up with pleasure. Just like when he was Zero, the crowd was on him and he loved that attention.

"You're so good. I'm going to cum soon." C.C cried out her limit finally arriving, "Then cum for me baby. I'm about to cum too" Lelouch smiled happily. This was far kinkier then he originally planned and that wasn't exactly a bad thing.

A few minutes later and with the crowd watching on, C.C reached her limit, "I'm cumming" C.C cried out and as her juices hit the train floor Lelouch's seed shot into her pussy and the crowd couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next.

"MORE we want MORE" the crowd urged but sadly the announcement of the next stop ruined any suggestion of that.

"Sorry everyone but that's enough for one day." Lelouch smiled as he pulled out of a stunned C.C and reached for his discarded outfit. Their fun was over and it was time to go home and see how Mao reacted next.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

"Lelouch, I don't know whether to call you crazy or crazy lucky." Rivalz chuckled as they drove towards his newest chess match not even a day after his latest stunt. Even without the video of the event word of the lovers on the train had spread like wildfire. Since their faces were hidden so well nobody was able to connect it to them but C.C's eyes were so unique that Mao surely would've noticed and acted on it.

"Call me whatever you want Rivalz, but I'm pretty sure my stunt worked like a charm." Lelouch chuckled. As for today's activity, the noble he beat with C.C by his side was back for a rematch and it almost certainly meant he had prepared a more suitable opponent for him. Lelouch was confident that opponent was actually Mao in disguise and he could deal with him in person for once.

"There's one problem with your plan Lelouch. This Mao guy can read minds and chess is as mental a game as there is. How are you going to beat him?" Rivalz wondered.

It was actually a very good question and one that would've bothered him had he not been prepared. Admittedly, if Lelouch wasn't aware of Mao's power, the task would've proven impossible since he could manipulate his mind easily by his actions. However, since he knew what Mao was capable of it was a different story. "I'll simply play on instinct" Lelouch replied. He had played chess for long that he could play on instinct alone. As they arrived at the sight and walked through Lelouch wasn't surprised to see Mao on the other side smiling as though he saw this coming.

"When I heard that I was hired to face a strong opponent I expected somebody like the famous Black King, not some school boy" Mao cackled trying to hide his connection to Lelouch and rile him up at the same time. He was fortunate that he ran into the noble on the street the night before and was able to convince the man to help him since indirect attacks had failed thus far.

"Yes I am. Shall we get started?" Lelouch smiled without flinching at the clear shot at him. Mao was far from the first person to question him due to his nature as a schoolboy and he found that it only made his victories more enjoyable.

"Of course" Mao replied and the game began. Mao made the first move and as Lelouch begin to move, Mao attempted to read his mind in order to figure out his strategy, but he found something entirely different waiting for him.

'C.C definitely enjoyed sex on the train. I wonder if the others would enjoy something like that.' Lelouch thought up as the game began. Ironically enough, Mao wasn't aware of the stunt with C.C due to his plans, but now that he was his composure quickly faded. "Are you alright buddy? It's your move and you only have a little bit of time." Lelouch smiled aware of what his foe was thinking.

"I'm fine" Mao replied and made a move. The match continued and Mao kept losing the actual game and the mind game. 'Are you alright Mao? I know you're probably furious that I'm enjoying your precious C.C but you should stay focused on the game or you'll get stomped.' Lelouch thought towards the man.

'You little bastard you'll pay for this.' Mao thought to himself but his outward thoughts were very different. "You're extremely good." Mao replied trying to keep his cool but struggling as more of his pieces were taken.

"Thank you. I've been playing for so long that it's practically instinctive." Lelouch replied with a wicked smile causing Mao to twitch even more.

'This little bastard. He's not thinking about his moves and doing it on pure instinct.' Mao cursed realizing why his Geass wasn't giving him a perfect advantage. "That makes sense. I'm sure you've played hundreds of games in your head." Mao replied hoping that Lelouch would give him a scenario that would help him win. Sadly it didn't work.

'Yes I can and unfortunately for you. This particular game is about to end." Lelouch smiled as he moved another piece into position. "Check".

"I'm not done yet" Mao replied with a smile as he moved to counter Lelouch's check.

"Yes you are" Lelouch smiled since he layered a trap for Mao and the man fell for it perfectly. "Checkmate" Lelouch smiled victoriously knowing that Mao's mind games had failed.

A nervous Mao looked on as the noble that hired him for the match frowned heavily. He was paid a lot of money to win this match and Mao assured the man that he would win to the point of putting himself on the line. "Congratulations" Mao said bitterly knowing that he'd have to put his pursuit on hold till he dealt with the annoying noble.

"Yes, congratulations are once again in order. Please take this as proof of your victory." The noble said reluctantly as he handed yet another briefcase to Lelouch.

"Thank you and this one was an excellent opponent." Lelouch smiled as he handed Rivalz the briefcase and made his way back. On his way out he couldn't help but look at the poor Mao and smile aware that this particular noble would make his life miserable for some time if not outright kill him. The man used Elevens as slaves in some of his factories and there was no doubt in his mind that Mao would be in for it for some time and out of his hair.

(Scene Skip)

As the sun rose on another day in Area 11 Lelouch couldn't be happier if he tried. A week had passed since his defeat of Maou and the madman's threat appeared to be over. In addition to his newfound success over Mao, his love life took a very interesting turn. The other girls in his life were envious of C.C's public sex experience and wanted a taste for a risker type of intercourse. Shirley opted for sex in the swimming club locker room right before practice and Lelouch was more than happy to oblige. Milly had the bright idea to pick a day to do the student council's announcements with Lelouch's member in her velvet grasp as she did so and that days announcements was particularly kinky. Unsurprisingly, Kallen chose to do so in his office in the middle of one of their training days. Ironically, they were discovered by Inoue who was looking for Kallen at the time and when she gave them grief Kallen told her about what happened. Naturally she wanted in, and she chose having sex in knightmare of all things. While it was extremely kinky, he had to make sure that her sexual fluids only got on the seats instead of on any equipment. That kinkiness only grew due to the fact that Tamaki was forced to clean the knightmare frames inside and out for a whole month as punishment for his mistake with Maou. That meant that he would be unknowingly cleaning up the result of his tryst with one of the old guard.

"You're in a good mood." A smiling C.C said next to him. The verdette was tired of public sex but like Lelouch she had taken great delight in Mao's defeat.

"Yes I am. Mao is out of the way. The Black Knights are proceeding smoothly and right now we're in great shape." Lelouch smiled as he got out of bed in order to enjoy himself.

"Don't let your guard down Lelouch. Mao's power means that as long as the noble doesn't kill him, he can be a threat." C.C warned. To be able to track her after all this time, meant that the man had endured quite a bit. There was no telling what he would do to Lelouch if given the chance.

"Alright but let's focus on class for now. We can worry about Mao later" Lelouch smiled as he got dressed. Things were going beautifully and he was pretty sure that there was nothing that could get in his way at this point.

(Scene Skip)

Later that day Lelouch was sitting in his office going over the latest raid data for the Black Knights when he got a phone call from Jeremiah of all people, "Master Lelouch we may have a situation." Jeremiah said nervously.

"What happened?" Lelouch said nervously. Jeremiah almost never contacted him directly and if he was that meant he had a major problem.

"Princess Euphemia has been kidnapped." Jeremiah revealed.

"What!" Lelouch said angrily.

"A group of my men were sent to arrest a noble who had been using slave labor illegally and Euphemia joined them on recommendation from the Princess."

"That noble wouldn't happen to be fifty years old and fat would he." Lelouch questioned.

"Yes he was. Why do you ask?" Jeremiah replied and the color drained from Lelouch's face since he realized what happened.

"Because I think I know who was behind the kidnapping." Lelouch frowned. Somehow Mao managed to find an opening and kidnapped Euphemia from underneath the men's noses. This was a disaster and it wouldn't take long to discover the connection to him.

There was a pause where Jeremiah no doubt wondered what was going through Lelouch's head but it didn't matter this point. "So what do you want me to do" Jeremiah requested.

"I want you to ensure that Cornelia focuses on the noble. He'll be a useless patsy but as long as she's distracted I can deal with the real problem." Lelouch explained. Mao was involved there was no doubt about it and that meant that he would be targeting him soon enough.

"Of course. I assume Princess Euphemia is okay." Jeremiah questioned.

"Yes she is. She's an innocent bystander in all of this." Lelouch revealed. How long it would stay that way depended on how he handled matters.

"Alright. Good luck my lord." Jeremiah replied before hanging up.

This was an absolute disaster and if Mao is involved that meant he really had to be smart. As long as Cornelia would be focused on the noble would help things out. Quickly focusing on the loudspeaker he decided to call on his two biggest allies. "Kallen Kozuki and Nina Einstein please report to my office immediately." Lelouch announced. This was about to get ugly and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Kallen was definitely nervous as she walked over to her secret lover's office. For him to call her and Nina over specifically, meant that something major had taken place but not one involving the Black Knights. Opening the office, she found that Nina was already there and Lelouch had as close to a look of fury as was possible on his face. "What happened?" Kallen asked nervously almost afraid of the answer.

"Euphy was kidnapped and by Mao." Lelouch said with a look of pure rage on his face.

Kallen and Nina both choked up realizing what a problem they had, "H-how is that possible." Kallen gasped. She assumed that Lelouch had dealt with the man since there were no more incidents.

"As you already know one of my chess opponents hired Mao as a ringer in order to finally beat me an. The man was known for using Elevens as slave labor and did the same thing to Mao. Annoyingly enough the Britannians went after him and Mao must've noticed Euphemia and acted" Lelouch explained.

"That's bad. Princess Cornelia will not take the news well." Nina said with a knowing look of worry.

"No she won't. Fortunately she'll be focused on the Noble and his cohorts instead of on Mao. That means we have a small window to act." Lelouch said calmly trying to gather himself.

Both girls gathered themselves realizing that this was a job for the Council of change moreso then the Black Knights, "So what do you need us to do?" Nina asked as she stood at attention.

"Nina I want you to use your Geass to create spy drones that look like regular birds and send them throughout the city. The moment we find Mao's location I want to know." Lelouch ordered.

"What about me." Kallen asked calmly.

"Inform everyone that the raid tonight is cancelled and all raids are put on hold until further notice. Cornelia will not be in a playful mood and I don't want her to take her rage out on us." Lelouch replied. It wouldn't take long for Cornelia to realize that the man wasn't involved and she would naturally turn to the Knights. They had to play this very carefully and he knew it.

"Yes Sir" the two girls announced before leaving a stressed out Lelouch to his musing.

"Damn you Mao. Damn you." Lelouch cursed. This was pure coincidence and honestly there wasn't much he could do to stop it. Now Euphemia was in danger and he had to play this very carefully. The time for Mind games was over. Now it was time to attack and Lelouch was definitely going to make the man pay.

That's it for Chapter 13 and I hope you guys liked it. This was far more difficult to churn out then I thought and considering my love for Code Geass I thought I'd have it to you much sooner. Either way I hope the train scene and the Euphemia twist were enough to make up for it. Next chapter the final confrontation begins but Lelouch certainly won't be doing this one alone.


	14. Zero's Gamble

Chapter 14 Zero's Gamble

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

Lelouch and Mao's battle comes to an end but not without Lelouch calling in some very interesting cavalry.

(Black knight Base)

Lelouch vi Britannia was absolutely furious as he sat at his Black Knight's base. Only an hour had passed since he issued his orders and thankfully Nina's drones were already in the sky. "Mao will pay for this." Lelouch growled in annoyance. To target Euphemia was out of line. Keeping this battle between the two of them was fine but in Lelouch's mind Euphy had nothing to do with this.

"Lelouch you should really get some sleep. It's been a long day and you need your rest." Kallen said nervously having returned to his side to check on him. That and ensuring that Lelouch was sound of mind since otherwise he stood no chance of winning.

"How can I sleep when I have no idea what Mao could be doing to Euphy." Lelouch countered.

"You can sleep because this is what Mao wants. He wants you to lose your cool and act irrationally. That's how he'll win" C.C answered having slipped in during his moments of distraction. Wrapping her arms around Lelouch's neck and pressing into him she spoke again. "Your greatest weapon is your mind and if you don't focus you'll lose your head. Get some rest so you can focus and Mao will take care of himself.

"Alright, but I need somebody to stay behind and make sure that Nina's drones can give me the information the minute they have something." Lelouch insisted.

"No you're going to rest. Mao isn't foolish enough to kill her." C.C said calmly trying to relax him.

"Are you sure" Lelouch said with a glare that would terrify most people but not C.C.

"Yes I am. Mao knows that the best way to get what he wants is to be patient." C.C replied

Lelouch took a deep breath and realized that C.C was right. Cornelia would hunt Euphie's killer to the ends of the earth so he could never have true peace.

"Good. Get some rest and stay home. We'll cover for you." C.C said happily.

"Alright" Lelouch replied as he prepared to go home. For now he had to stay patient and pray that things worked out.

"Good boy" C.C teased though inside she was already thinking of moves of her own.

(Scene Skip)

Even though it was for only a few hours, Lelouch managed to get some sleep though his thoughts were still on Euphy and her current fate. Fortunately for him, it was Sunday which meant that he had the whole day to deal with Mao. Getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen in order to get some breakfast. To his shock waiting for him were Nina and Kallen both clearly exhausted. "What happened" Lelouch said nervously since the two wouldn't be here without having learned something.

"We found something" Nina said with a smile.

Lelouch looked towards Sayoko who went to ensure that Nunnally wasn't aware of what was going on. Once Sayoko returned with an approving nod he focused on the two girls. "Report" Lelouch said sternly.

"Euphy is being held in one of the hideouts in the Saitama Ghetto. She's fine but there's no telling how long that stays the case." Nina revealed.

Lelouch smiled, "Thank you girls. Get some sleep and I'll contact you if you're needed later." Lelouch smiled.

"What about you" Kallen frowned aware that they were being left out of the operation.

"I'm going to save my sister." Lelouch said with a determination that he didn't have before.

"Good luck" Kallen smiled. She was nervous but she knew Lelouch would do the right thing in the end.

(Scene Skip)

Cornelia li Britannia was not a happy woman. Her sister was kidnapped by some rogue lunatic and despite the brutal interrogation of the noble that hosted him, she was unable to determine anything. The fact remained that her sister was gone and there was nothing she could do. "Damn that bastard. Why would he do this?" Cornelia wondered before a random bureaucrat ran into the room. It was an older man who Cornelia didn't care for which was sure to ruin her mood.

"Princess Cornelia we have an emergency message." The man said panting.

"From who?" Cornelia said with a raised eyebrow. If this wasn't truly important she might lose it.

"Zero ma'ams" the man said causing Cornelia to raise her eyebrow.

"What!" Cornelia said in shock. This was truly important.

"Yes ma'am what should I do." The man said still clearly exhausted.

"Make sure that he's still on the line." Cornelia yelled. The princess quickly ran over to the conference room and fortunately for her Zero was waiting. All Cornelia could see was the familiar masked man and white walls.

"I'd ask what took you so long but I realized you probably didn't believe the poor man who summoned you here." Zero said sarcastically.

Cornelia twitched heavily, "Get to the point Zero. I'm not in the mood for your typical games." Cornelia spat in annoyance.

Lelouch smiled inside his mask knowing that Cornelia was certainly furious at what happened but she kept her cool, "Very well then. I'm here to offer my assistance in finding the kidnapped Princess Euphemia."

Cornelia froze at the words and her bad mood severely worsened. "If you had something to do with this I'll" Cornelia yelled angrily.

"I have nothing to do with the Princess being kidnapped. I simply discovered the kidnapping due to my interest in the noble she was visiting." Zero replied calmly. It was a half-truth since the noble was a chess partner. He wouldn't dare reveal his connection to the kidnapper either.

Cornelia was silent for a moment trying to contemplate what she could do in this situation, "What do you want from me?" Cornelia said nervously. He would obviously want something as payment for his assistance and it could be anything. The fact he was helping save a royal's life would earn him some points even as a terrorist.

Lelouch knew very well that there wasn't a thing he truly wanted that Cornelia could give but there was another idea. "All I ask is a temporary truce Princess. There are many things I could ask, but I know they wouldn't be yours to give. While we save Euphemia we are allies and once she is safe and back at home we can resume our battle." Lelouch replied. That would justify asking for help particularly since it would be a hard sell to Britannia.

Cornelia was stunned that all he asked for is that she not try to arrest him; something she probably would have done actually. In fact she was still stunned he would even volunteer his services, "Why so eager to help me? You did kill Clovis after all." Cornelia said in confusion.

"Clovis ordered an entire settlement to be executed for selfish reasons. Killing a person like that would be doing the world a favor. As for the Princess, her actions at Lake Kawaguchi were admirable. She knew that people were in danger and she put herself on the line despite that. Somebody like that is worth keeping around." Lelouch praised.

Cornelia frowned since she was trapped but in this circumstance Zero could be helpful. "Very well. We'll work together Zero but only to save Princess Euphemia. Once she's settled you'll get a small reprieve before I come for you again." Cornelia huffed. She had to play this right or she was in trouble.

"Very well. I'll send you the information I have shortly since I've already done some digging of my own" Lelouch smiled.

"Excellent." Cornelia replied with a bitter smile. Her sister was going to be safe but in order to do that she had to rely heavily on her countries worst foe.

(Black Knight Base)

As Lelouch left the video chat a clear sigh of relief was found in his voice. He somehow convinced Cornelia to help him and he hid Geass from them for the moment. "Are you sure this is the right decision Lelouch. You were better off having Jeremiah sneak away and work with you himself." C.C lectured.

Lelouch smiled as the green haired women appeared, "Yes I know. The only weakness Jeremiah had was his failure to protect me back when my mother died. With that gone he'd be the perfect person to use against Mao. The problem is that he won't be able to sneak away for that long without her noticing and that puts his position in danger. By drawing in Cornelia I can have Jeremiah act as well and keep her directly away from Mao. We can disable com links in that case so she doesn't learn the truth if it comes to that." Lelouch frowned. If he hadn't used his Geass the time he went to visit Euphy this wouldn't be a problem.

"I bet you're regretting that romp with the Princess now. Geass would eliminate all the issues."

"Pretty much. I assume you want in also." Lelouch frowned.

"Of course. You'll need somebody to back you up and you damn sure can't use Kallen. Plus Mao is after me and if I don't come he might just do something stupid" C.C reminded him.

"Yes and she'll be rather furious when we tell her she's out." Lelouch chuckled. He would communicate with Cornelia via one of the many private phone lines he set up for emergencies.

(Mao)

While Lelouch was preparing his next move, Mao was waiting with anticipation for his next move but it wasn't happening as quickly as he thought it would. "What's taking him so long?" Mao cursed as he sat in the room. Euphemia was tied up nearby but other than being unable to move she was otherwise fine. Mao was no fool and even if he somehow escaped Lelouch, Cornelia would hunt him to the ends of the earth.

"Lelouch is no fool. He won't just charge in recklessly especially knowing my sister is going to flip." Euphemia smiled. She was nervous to be sure but she also knew this man wasn't a fool. There were only two cards he could play and she knew it. Both required Cornelia to appear and Lelouch was likely aware of both of them.

"Yes I know. Your faith in your brother is rather surprising. Who's to say he won't let you die and leave me to your precious sister." Mao chuckled.

"Well if you read my mind again you know the answer to that." Euphemia smiled.

Mao did exactly that and he couldn't help but curse at the major mistake he made. When he kidnapped Euphemia he did absolutely nothing to link himself to Lelouch or his little group. Because of that oversight he could claim to come to Cornelia as an ally. In fact if he knew the man that was exactly what he was doing. "Damn it all." Mao cursed.

"So you realized your mistake." Euphemia said smugly. Lelouch was going to contact Cornelia that much was obvious but the question was what he would do after that. In fact the next move was the most critical part of the whole operation.

"It seems you'll be here a while princess. Luckily for you this base has plenty of food." Mao groaned. The wait would be worth it since the other part of this was C.C. Her guilt would force her to act as well perhaps even against Lelouch's wishes.

(Scene Skip)

Monday morning arrived and Lelouch was in no mood for class. While Sayoko took care of Nunally Lelouch made sure that he was prepared for an eventual call from his sister to make their move. "So nothing yet from Cornelia?" C.C smiled ready for action wearing her version of the black knight uniform.

"Nope and that's good. Hopefully my sister calls soon" Lelouch smiled. He had to skip class because if she called in the middle of school it would be a disaster. That meant he had to skip school but hopefully the girls wouldn't figure out his plan before he'd already done it.

"Yes because we wouldn't want certain guests to find out." C.C smiled as though she knew something he didn't. As though to curse Lelouch the doorbell rang to his little home. It wasn't Sayoko which could only mean one thing.

"What did you do?" Lelouch scowled since the girls shouldn't have figured it out this fast. Walking to the entrance of his home, Lelouch wasn't surprised to see Milly Kallen and Shirley waiting for him.

"The vice president shouldn't be skipping class Lulu." Shirley smirked causing Lelouch to twitch.

"Neither should the President or Secretary but yet here you are." Lelouch retorted.

"And what about me" Kallen huffed slightly annoyed that Lelouch wasn't surprised by her.

"Kallen if you had your choice you'd probably never come." Lelouch reminded her.

Kallen blushed since that was true, "Anyway. Care to tell us why you're skipping school Lelouch."

"The better question is why he thinks he can go save Euphemia without us." Milly smiled.

Lelouch frowned since he was going to get a lot of grief for this. "I'm working with Cornelia and I want to keep the blowback away from you guys. Cornelia doesn't know about the council and I can manipulate the situation so she never does" Lelouch explained. As long as Jeremiah came in with him, he could get rid of the communication link so Mao couldn't use the card of exposing himself to Cornelia.

"And yet you're bringing C.C" Kallen frowned.

"Yes because C.C isn't Britannian. If you girls get caught up in this, it'll be a disaster. Cornelia and I agreed to a ceasefire for the moment so I'm not at risk." Lelouch insisted just to be slapped in the face by Shirley.

"You trust us enough to get us to help with the daily operations of your knights and share your bed but all of the sudden we're not good enough. This isn't fair Lulu" Shirley said with tears running down her eyes.

"Shirley" Lelouch frowned.

"No Lelouch you can't have it both ways. We are YOUR council of change. If there's anything we can do I want to do it. Plus Euphy is our friend too. I want to help both of you and I hate seeing you go off at it alone" Shirley said passionately.

Lelouch smiled since this was very much her style and went over to the orangette and hugged her. "I'm going to confront a man whose skill with mind games is almost equal to my own to save a member of a family I practically abandoned. What you can do for me is be there for me when I return with a smile on your face. That smile of yours got me through many a day before I became Zero and the only reason I didn't address your feelings is because I was afraid what would happen if you knew the real me. How you'd feel when you learned the truth."

"And what am I chopped liver." Milly chuckled.

Lelouch let go of Shirley and walked towards one of his oldest friends and like with Shirley embraced her. "Milly no amount of words can describe what you've done for me. When I was at my worst you helped me and I would've probably died years ago if not for it. Right now though I need you girls to go about your daily lives and when I get done with this you can complain all you want." Lelouch smiled knowing the blowback was coming.

"Deal" Milly smiled knowing there was plenty of complaining to be done.

"And where's my speech." Kallen pouted herself.

"You're the ace of the Black Knights Kallen. What more can I say." Lelouch replied.

"I'd settle for something sweet at least." Kallen pouted.

"Maybe later but I have to go over to the base. It's only a matter of time till Cornelia calls to…" Lelouch started to say before his phone rang.

"As you were saying" C.C smirked.

"Shut up witch." Lelouch frowned before grabbing his voice changer and the phone he was using to speak to Cornelia. It was time to save Euphemia and this was going to be a challenge.

(Scene Skip)

Lelouch had to admit this was an experience he never expected to have in his lifetime. He was sitting in the G1 base as he prepared to meet Mao in Saitama. He was currently sitting in a conference room with Suzaku of all people and Jeremiah watching over them. It was a bit odd that Cornelia wasn't there but that's fine. C.C was next to him not wearing a mask since her identity wasn't important in the grand scheme of things. Honestly the fact Cornelia didn't know about her already was the greatest proof of his brother's stupidity.

"So Zero, since you clearly know more about this Mao person then we do, what can you tell us that will help us stop him?" Suzaku said calmly.

"What I can tell you is that Mao has absolutely zero military training but he is incredibly cunning. I can also say that while Euphemia is safe, there's no telling what he'll do once pressured." Lelouch replied calmly and with dignity.

Suzaku frowned since Lelouch was hiding something. Obviously he didn't want to tell him too much because there was always a chance of Cornelia discovering the truth. "So how would you suggest we go about rescuing Princess Euphemia?"

"Send in me along with Lord Jeremiah. If it's only the two of us we can get in without too many issues." Lelouch explained Lelouch suggested Jeremiah was because he knew that Jeremiah wouldn't fall as easily to Mao's mind games. His guilt was gone but he had a feeling Suzaku's wasn't.

"I'm surprised you have such faith in me Zero. What's to stop me from killing you once we save Princess Euphemia?" Jeremiah said in a smug voice.

"Your honor Lord Jeremiah" Lelouch replied skillfully since it didn't reveal anything else.

"I see" Jeremiah smiled back. Lelouch wasn't aware of this but Cornelia was watching. Rather ironically they were sent to watch him because Cornelia suspected, rather accurately that they were spying for Zero. Well Jeremiah was, but Suzaku simply kept the truth from Cornelia. It was really rather comical in truth.

(Outside area)

"Nothing" Cornelia cursed since she was counting on Zero spilling something. She knew that Zero knew more about this person then she did. Hell, she half suspected the man was working for him. Something about this whole thing stunk. According to the plan Cornelia and her group was to stop at the 500 meter mark of the Saitama base. It made no sense to stay that far away but Zero insisted on it. He Jeremiah and the women sitting with him would infiltrate the base and take care of this Mao. Actually that was the other thing that bothered her.

"Ask Zero about the woman with him." Cornelia mused. Zero kept his identity secret and the black knights were all in masks. Why was this women alone unmasked and what was the strange feeling she kept getting in the back of her head regarding said woman.

(Private Room)

"Zero I'm curious about one thing. Of all the people you could've brought with you, you bring this woman and you don't even give her a mask. That seems rather reckless." Jeremiah smirked. He and Kururugi both knew the true nature of the woman, but hid it from Cornelia. However if Lelouch wanted to reveal her, he wasn't going to stop him.

"Do you remember the day I killed Clovis during the wild situation that was the battle in Shinjuku." Lelouch smirked.

"Yes I do. That was a rather odd 'battle'. The terrorists had stolen poison gas from the Britannians and they were storming through the ghetto."

"Do you remember how Clovis ordered an Urban Renewal during that time?" Lelouch smiled.

"Yes I did but what are you getting at?" Jeremiah smiled.

"If the container stolen was actually poison gas, there would literally be no point in that because a true terrorist organization would eventually use the gas and kill everyone in it in order to save themselves." Lelouch replied.

"And yet you used the same container during my rescue." Suzaku scowled playing his own role brilliantly.

"Yes and that's because there was never poison gas in there. Something I'm sure you realized the moment you got the container back." Lelouch smiled causing Jeremiah and Suzaku's eyes to widen.

'Are you really going to tell Cornelia the truth Lelouch?' Suzaku thought to himself.

"Yes and if you're saying there wasn't any gas, what could he be hiding in order to cover the truth." Jeremiah smiled.

"The answer would be me." C.C smiled finally speaking.

Jeremiah was certain that Cornelia was stunned. Human experimentation was one of the few things that Britannia truly hated and for a prince of the realm to do it was a shock. "So if you're the one in the poison gas, how did Zero here find it?"

"I don't know. I was so dazed due to Clovis that the last thing I remember is Zero somehow freeing me. Afterwards I went with him during the battle and I've been with him ever since." C.C smiled. She didn't implicate Suzaku in what happened because that would be a problem for them.

"So why was Clovis after you?"

"Because I am immortal. Clovis believed he could find the source of my immortality and use it to power his troops. Luckily for me his various experiments failed, but my immortality ensured that no matter what cruelty he engaged in, I would never die. Frankly I wish I was the one who killed Clovis." C.C mused.

"So if you don't mind my asking what is the secret to your immortality."

"I'll tell you since rather ironically my power is connected to the man we're going to face." C.C smiled before she focused and the crane symbol appeared on her head. Cornelia was watching and completely confused.

"What is that symbol?" Suzaku questioned doing what Cornelia would've wanted.

"It is the symbol for a power known as Geass. While I have long since lost the power myself, I can give it to anybody I want. One of the people I gave it to is Zero. The other is Mao the person we're after."

Suzaku's eyes widened, "So it's you. He kidnapped Princess Euphemia in order to get to you." Suzaku said coldly.

"Correct but not in the way you might think. Mao's power is the ability to read the minds of anybody within a certain range. His plan was to kidnap Euphemia and when Cornelia discovered the truth she could blame it on the Black Knights. When that happened Cornelia would attack the Knights in rage and in the process kill Zero, and capture me since I would be unable to die and they'd realize that. From there he would negotiate my surrender with Cornelia and thus he has me." C.C smiled. While Mao didn't do that, it was something C.C certainly expected him to do. It suggested that Mao wasn't really thinking when he grabbed Euphemia which was a fortunate break.

"So you reached out to us in order to confirm that you weren't behind the attacks and now we're going to work together." Jeremiah smiled.

"Exactly. By the way his range happens to be 500 meters since I'm sure Cornelia is watching and wondering why Zero wanted her to stay so far away. If he read your minds the plan would be worthless" C.C smiled well aware they were being watched.

(Outside)

Even as the truth of their discussion was revealed Cornelia was stunned. Strange powers, Clovis experimenting on humans, and a man who could literally read minds, "This is not real." Cornelia smiled.

"Princess" Guilford said nervously aware of just how jarring it was. She knew that the gas was fake thanks to earlier reports but now she knew that her brother was trying to make an immortal army. That thought was horrifying enough due to his careless leadership. The other question was simple.

"What power… what power does Zero have?" Cornelia muttered clearly wanting to know what she was missing.

"Zero this is Guilford P Guilford. What power do you possess?" The knight of Cornelia ordered.

Through the speaker, Zero smiled before replying, "My ability allows me to order somebody to do anything I want. Sadly I can only use it once but if done right it's an incredible power" Lelouch replied through the mask.

"How will we know that the moment you free Euphemia you won't use the Geass on her." Guilford replied.

"Red Irises around the eyes indicate that it's active. However I can assure you that won't happen. Once we free the Princess I'll give her to Suzaku and Jeremiah. You have my word or you may shoot me down." Lelouch replied.

Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief since that word was essentially bond. Zero couldn't harm her sister and if he did, he was dead. "Very well" Guilford replied before shocking the Princess by turning off the feed to Zero's room.

"Guilford why would you do that?" Cornelia wondered.

"Because you need to rest Princess. You've been stressed out by Euphemia's capture and she'll be free soon." Guilford replied. As he escorted the princess to her quarters everyone realized what would happen. As they did the group had no idea that a fly on the wall had been watching everything.

(Scene Skip)

The long ride was over and although Princess Cornelia never left her room, the group arrived at the base. "Zero, we will leave the rest to you. I trust you know what happens should any harm come to Euphemia." Guilford said sternly.

"Of course" Lelouch smiled as he left the G1 base with Jeremiah and C.C at his side. A reluctant Suzaku watched proceedings from the inside of the base while Cornelia stayed in her room wondering what would become of her sibling. The pair didn't have com links which was indeed a surprise to Lelouch but it just made things even easier.

"Shall we" Jeremiah smiled from just outside the 500 meter range.

"Of course but before that I ask that you focus ONLY on your loyalty to Lady Marianne. Your mind must be a steel trap or we cannot defeat Mao." Lelouch smiled.

"Of course" Jeremiah replied glad that he wasn't using his Geass on him since it was further proof of his trust in the man. As they approached the Saitama Base finally Lelouch noticed that Maou was standing there with a smile and next to him was Euphemia who was bound but otherwise unharmed.

"I must admit I'm impressed Lelouch. You manipulated events far better than even I expected given the circumstances. A man loyal to your mother and you've even managed to focus yourself so I can't read your thoughts. Well done but you've still lost." Mao smiled as he grabbed a gun from him and pointed it at Euphy.

"After all that effort are you really going to shoot her?" Lelouch deadpanned. If he was going to do that he would've done it already.

"I may consider it. After all if she dies you're dead too. Euphemia here made that very obvious." Mao snickered.

"True but if she dies you're dead also. There's no way you leave Saitama without dying a painful death. Unlike C.C you aren't immortal." Lelouch countered.

Mao scowled because he was right, "So then how about a deal. You give me C.C and I give you back Euphemia safe and sound. I was going to do that anyway with Cornelia since in the end all I want is C.C" Mao replied with a smile.

Lelouch could tell he was lying and that the minute C.C was in his hands he'd activate some trap that he had setup. "I've got a better idea Mao. How about" Lelouch started to say before C.C interrupted.

"Deal" C.C with a smile on her face.

"What!" Lelouch and Mao said in shock even Euphemia was shocked by the action.

"Unhook Euphemia and walk her over. Jeremiah here will do the same for me and we'll do a prisoner exchange." C.C said with an icy coldness.

"C.C what are you thinking?" Lelouch said in shock.

"I'm thinking that no matter what happens somebody is going to die today. I'd rather avoid that if at all possible. Too many have been ruined already thanks to me." C.C said bitterly.

Lelouch frowned at the thought but realized that if it's what C.C wanted he couldn't stop her, "Very well. It'll be a shame to see you go." Lelouch relented.

Mao smiled like a madman since this was perfect for him. Grabbing Euphemia he walked over to Lelouch as Jeremiah did the same with C.C in the end he was the big winner as far as he was concerned.

"Here you are" Jeremiah said begrudgingly. He knew this wasn't what he wanted to happen but in the end everybody was safe. The exchange went off without a hitch and soon Euphemia and Jeremiah were back over with Lelouch.

"So C.C any last words you want to say to Lelouch." Mao smiled viciously.

"I have three. It's over Mao" C.C smiled before pushing away from Maou.

"What the" Maou started to say before a bullet pierced his skull and he fell to the ground dead on impact.

"What's going on" Jeremiah said in shock. Before he could say anything else, a familiar red nightmare appeared from the side that caught everybody off guard. The Guren MKII had arrived and as it approached Zero and C.C everyone was stunned.

"What is Kallen doing here?" Lelouch said in disbeliefs.

"I'll explain later. Let's get you out of here." Kallen said from inside the knightmare as she reached down and extended the clawed hand of the Guren to Lelouch and C.C

"Lelouch you should go" Euphemia said with a bitter smile.

"Alright Euphy, go to your sister." Lelouch replied deciding that he could figure out what the hell happened later. In the end Euphy was safe and his debt to Cornelia was squared.

(Scene Skip)

Now sitting in the comfort of Ashford Academy's student council building Lelouch couldn't decide whether to be angry or proud of the four women who stood as he sat down trying to figure out what happened. "So let me get this straight. C.C went to Kallen and Milly to develop an alternative plan to whatever I would work out with Cornelia?" Lelouch smiled wryly.

"That's right. Kallen used the tunnels that the Saitama terrorists had setup to sneak into the base from underground knowing Mao wouldn't expect her. Milly went with Kallen and setup at around 550 yards just outside of Mao's range with a sniper rifle. Nina watched us using those spy drones and when I gave the signal, Milly shot Mao and Kallen soared in and took you away." C.C explained much to the amusement of our group.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle since it was a brilliant plan, "I have to admit that it's a brilliant plan and you girls executed it to perfection. Euphie is safe Mao is dead and everything seems to be back to normal." Lelouch smiled.

"Yes but there's one more thing before we go." Kallen huffed.

"What's that" Lelouch replied.

"Now it's Kallen's turn for a flowery speech." Milly chuckled.

"I don't need one but it is nice to know I'm appreciated." Nina smiled with a slight blush.

"Well Nina I won't give you a speech but I will make sure to arrange a special vacation for you and Rivalz paid for out of my personal account. Without these drones there's no telling what could've happened." Lelouch smiled.

"Of course." Nina smiled and now everyone was waiting.

Lelouch turned towards the blushing Kallen who took the time to change into some casual clothes while Lelouch changed back into his Ashford uniform. "In Chess the queen is the most powerful piece on the board. It is the piece that stands by the King's side no matter what and in the Black Knights that queen is you Kallen. You are my strongest pilot but not only that you are my greatest ally. C.C may have given me the power but you gave me something as important. I was a King without an army and you gave me the army I needed. If you didn't go along with my craziness, the Black Knights wouldn't exist. You have the best qualities of both the Japanese and the Britannians and thanks to that; I know that I could trust you to lead the Knights in my steed."

"Lelouch" Kallen said with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Kallen you are my queen and without your help, I wouldn't be able to become the King I am now." Lelouch smiled happily.

"Wow! That was one hell of a confession." Milly admitted. Hers and Shirley's were great also but there was something different about this one.

"Yes it was." Kallen smiled. Knowing how Lelouch felt was important to her with all the people now in his life.

"Yes and if you don't mind I want some rest. Today was a long day and I have no doubt that my next encounter with Cornelia won't be nearly as friendly." Lelouch frowned switching to his usual self with practiced ease.

"You ruined the moment Lelouch." C.C deadpanned.

"Quiet witch." Lelouch groaned as he got up and left the girls to go to bed. It was a long day and the battle with Mao was far more draining then he ever imagined. Hopefully he could take it easy for a little bit.

(Area 11 Government Building)

Cornelia Li Britannia should've been thrilled to see her sister come back, but what she learned during that trip was too much. Clovis's treacherous nature, this mysterious power Geass and then there was Zero himself. Everything was leading her to a conclusion and one she really didn't think was possible.

"Umm sister can I come in." Euphemia said timidly. Cornelia hadn't seen her since her return and that was unusual.

"Of course Euphy" Cornelia said in a calm manor that hid how frazzled she really was. Like her older sister Euphemia was wearing some simple sleepwear but unlike Euphemia Cornelia was the picture of a hot mess. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes showed clear signs of tears.

"Is everything okay sis." Euphy asked worriedly. She knew her sister was tired after everything but this was different.

"No it's not Euphy. I think I know who Zero is?" Cornelia said solemnly praying she was wrong.

Euphemia's eyes widened since that could spell major trouble. "Who do you think it is?" Euphemia wondered.

Tears streamed down her face once more as she brought up something that had haunted her ever since the rescue of her sister, "I think Zero is Lelouch. I think Lelouch is alive and he's Zero" Cornelia cried and Euphemia could only hold her sister as she began to realize just how troublesome things have really become.

That's it for Chapter 14 and yeah this took WAY longer than planned. I am mostly at fault due to focusing on other stories but this one is much tougher to just setup because the storyline is far more complex than those of my other stories. Anyway next chapter Cornelia reveals her concerns to Euphy and decides that there's only one person who can tell her what she wants to know. Unfortunately he's an enemy general


	15. Talk with Tohdoh

Chapter 15 Talk with Tohdoh

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators. Anything I use from other sources is also their property.

Cornelia decides to do some investigating.

(Area 11 Building)

As her sister's sobs filled the room Euphemia was unsure of how to proceed, "Sister, what makes you think Lelouch is alive and that he's Zero?" Euphemia asked in disbelief. Something major must've happened in the course of her rescue for that to be the case but surely Lelouch wasn't that sloppy.

Cornelia gathered herself and took a deep breath before explaining what happened after she was kidnapped. How Zero called them directly and offered an alliance and how all that seemed to matter to both parties was getting her back safely. Then she mentioned the conversation about the mysterious power of Geass before the mission. All and all Euphemia was both stunned and stupefied. "There you have it" Cornelia responded after finishing the explanation.

Euphemia was stunned by the conversation for multiple reasons, 'Lelouch I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you for what you did. On one hand you turned a disastrous situation around, but you're playing with fire big time. You know about my sister's regrets and we both agree that it's one of the reasons she's been so overprotective of me.' Euphemia thought to herself. A sneaky part of her wondered if Lelouch was counting on that happening and it's why he did it. Of course, she would worry about that part of her later, "It's been a long day sister and you need some rest. Lelouch is dead and has been for some time." Euphemia replied.

Cornelia smiled back to her returned sister and simply said, "Can you stay with me for tonight Euphy. I don't feel like sleeping alone" Cornelia pleaded. It would do her some good to have her sister by her side after everything.

"Absolutely" Euphemia smiled as she got into her sister's bed and relaxed for the night. After what happened she could use the rest. Figuring out Lelouch's motives would have to wait.

(Student council room)

Now that Euphemia was safe and Mao was dealt with, it was time to focus on the next task on his list, how to deal with Cornelia in battle. Gathering the Council, it was time to talk plans. "Cornelia will likely give me a small reprieve after saving Euphy which means the Black Knights have time to focus on the next major issue. Unifying the JLF with our group." Lelouch said calmly.

"Umm Lelouch that may be a bit harder than you realize." Euphemia revealed causing Lelouch to twitch.

"What happened now?" Lelouch groaned.

"Thanks to what you did in order to save me, Cornelia is beginning to suspect you're Zero and this time you don't have Geass to erase her memory." Euphemia explained.

"I see" Lelouch frowned. He suspected something like that was possible, but he knew the risks involved.

"I see! Lelouch this is a major problem!" Milly exclaimed. Lelouch's nonchalance was terrifying

"When we told Cornelia about Geass, and about C. C's connection to Shinjuku there was always a chance she'd figure it out. When you consider the situation, my fake death is the only reason she hasn't outright confirmed it." Lelouch replied. Somebody who knew him could easily determine he was Zero and that was a terrifying thought. Fortunately for him, most of the people who could do that were already on his side.

"That may be true, but you have a different problem. Cornelia is dogged and she'll do anything to figure out the truth"

"Yes, but she can't do very much about it. Jeremiah and Suzaku played their roles to perfection during the trip and she has no idea Euphy knows the truth. If it stays that way, my being discovered is impossible" Lelouch reminded her.

"Oh no!" Kallen gasped as though she realized something.

"What's wrong Kallen?" Milly asked nervously.

"What if she goes after Colonel Tohdoh. Since you stayed with Suzaku's family before the war, you obviously interacted with him and she still needs to completely finish off the JLF." Kallen said nervously.

"Yes, and Tohdoh would also have no reason to hide what he knows about you." C.C replied. This was a problem that they needed to address.

Lelouch smiled since the girls were missing a few things, "Tohdoh is one of the few who could figure out that I'm Zero, but he'd also know that telling Cornelia is foolish and stupid." Lelouch revealed. His reasons for being Zero would've been obvious but the real question would be why did the Emperor fake his death? That question would open a Pandora's Box that would end very badly for her and probably for Japan. Tohdoh knows that and it's why he won't say a thing.

(G1)

To most of the world, Cornelia Li Britannia was a stern warrior and general and they feared her as much as they admired her. However, she had a hidden side that only three people knew about. The first was her knight Guilford P Guilford, the second was her sister, and the third was Andreas Dalton the man who taught her all about battle. Cornelia was currently in a private room in the G1 base with Guilford and Andreas discussing her recent concern about Zero, "Guilford please tell me I'm crazy. Could my brother Lelouch really be Zero." Cornelia said nervously. It was all there. The hatred for the Royal family, the skill in battle and the noble quality to Zero's voice. The only thing stopping them was the little fact that he was dead, and she had been at the funeral so that was as clear an indication as any.

Guilford and Andreas looked at her nervously since they didn't know how to answer. Finally, her longtime knight spoke, "Based on what I remember about young Lelouch it is certainly possible. The issue lies in the fact that he's dead." Guilford replied. Guilford was Cornelia's knight for a long time and from what he did remember of the young man it was possible. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he believed that theory himself. However, that brought up one major issue. If Lelouch was truly alive, that meant that the Britannian Emperor held a fake funeral for him and one that most of the royal family was involved in. If Cornelia realized that she would want answers and he highly doubted the Emperor would give them to her.

"Yes, and that means I should start hunting for any clues that might suggest otherwise." Cornelia said with a firm determination. She would use every resource at her disposal to determine the truth. Today was going to be a long day.

(Scene Skip)

'This family really knows how to test you.' Milly Ashford thought to herself two days later. She stood outside with the rest of a very tired student council, besides Lelouch and Kallen, as they waited out front for Princess Euphemia's arrival and that of the Sub-Viceroy Jeremiah who was supposed to be doing the inspection. "Get ready everyone. Cornelia isn't really the deceptive type, but there's always a chance she could pull something." Milly explained. If somebody outside of Jeremiah or Suzaku appeared Milly would have a problem. The discovery of the home in the student council building would not end well.

"Luckily for us Kyoto wanted to meet with Zero so Kallen Lelouch and C.C aren't here." Nina smiled. One of the benefits of working for the Knights was that she got information like this and was a go between for the Council and the Black Knights. The fact that Rivalz was secretly their treasurer didn't hurt.

"Well that's good. Hopefully that we only have to deal with Jeremiah." Milly replied calmly. As the limousine approached, the whole council was on eggshells when Euphemia walked out, but any nerves vanished when only Jeremiah got out with her.

"Greetings Lady Ashford. I'm sorry for all of this, but Viceroy Cornelia insisted on doing all of this. Her sister was just kidnapped so she wants to make sure that everything at this school is on the up and up." Jeremiah said in his usual regal tone.

"I understand, I'm a bit surprised that Princess Cornelia would do such a thing and only bring the Sub-Viceroy. No offense of course." Milly said calmly. She was relieved that nothing happened but considering the circumstances she wasn't about to complain.

"I don't know. I suppose she just trusts me this much." Jeremiah replied as they walked into the school.

(Black Knights Mobile Base)

"Looks like I lucked out" Lelouch said with a smile having watched the meeting using one of his spy drones as the Black Knights made their way towards one of Kyoto's hidden bases and the meeting with Kyoto and the JLF. The Ashford inspection was predictable to a degree, but to only send Jeremiah was foolish.

"Your sister is getting sloppy." C.C smiled as she sat with Lelouch in his office inside their mobile building. The core of the Black Knights was riding with them, but they were relaxing downstairs for the moment.

"I'm not so sure about that but I'm not about to complain." Lelouch replied calmly. Lelouch's musing was interrupted by somebody coming up and it was Inoue of all people.

"May I ask you something Lelouch?" Inoue said calmly.

"Of course." Lelouch smiled since it wasn't every day Inoue approached him for anything, outside of the occasional romp.

"Are you truly ready to fight against your homeland." Inoue said bluntly.

"That's a rather bold question Inoue." C.C smiled appreciating her candor.

"But it is one that needs asking. Outside of Narita, we've done very little fighting against the Britannians. We haven't gone after Britannia at all in the recent months and the new knightmare are simply gathering dust. Is it because you're afraid to go after a member of your family that you actually like or is it something else entirely?" Inoue accused. She understood that Lelouch was cautious, and for good reason, but they had done so well since he joined them. In her mind the waiting game was stupid and pointless especially since the new knightmare were ready.

"Need I remind you that when I saved your little group in Shinjuku, I killed my half-brother Clovis in order to do so." Lelouch scolded. He didn't really like Clovis, so it wasn't a big deal, but she didn't need to know that.

"Yes, and need I remind you, that you just risked everything to save Euphemia. Sure, she's helped us along with your other allies but here's a question that needs to be asked. If it came to it, could you kill Cornelia." Inoue said sternly.

"It won't" Lelouch replied instantly causing Inoue's eyes to narrow.

"You'd better hope so because if it does, I'm not convinced you can do what is needed." Inoue replied before leaving to prepare for their mission. Their new knightmare were ready for battle and the knights were ready to show what they could do if it came to it.

(Scene Skip)

Unfortunately for the Black Knights it quickly became clear that their mission had become a rescue one. "Oh no" Kallen gasped as they looked at the charred remains of the Kyoto base that they discovered. This was a disaster for the knights.

"Search for survivors. Any information at this point is critical. Take the Saisei (Rebirth) if you must." Lelouch ordered holding back his annoyance. The Saisei were the new knightmare frames that Nina and Rakshata had been developing. The large black frames were basically mass-produced versions of the Guren which meant that the legendary silver claw and retractable helmet were gone but outside of that it was very much like its mother. To make up for the claw, each frame had a vibrating sword known as the Katen Yaibatou and a few other fun features that he was saving for just the right occasion.

 **AN:** Sorry to say but I basically decided to make their new frames black versions of the Gekka. Mech battles and mech design have never been a specialty of mine so it was difficult to prepare something of the top and I wasn't going to ask anybody else to do it. It's Probably one of the reasons why I haven't done too much battle wise and a primary reason why I've struggled to release chapters for this as of recently… anyway back to the story)

Once the knights had set out C.C decided to have a chat with her cohort, "Milly was right. They're probably trying to find Tohdoh but I'm more curious how the Britannians discovered it."

"No doubt. Whether or not they were able to get to him was a problem. Of course, we won't know until we comb through the base." Lelouch said calmly before a transmission appeared on the screen.

"Or not" C.C. smirked as Lelouch accepted the transmission.

"Master Zero are you there." The voice of Kaguya Sumeragi said nervously.

"Yes I am Kaguya. What's going on." Lelouch questioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner, but the place you're going to raid was attacked by Cornelia earlier today. I'm so sorry."

"I'm actually there now Kaguya, is there anything you can tell me." Lelouch wondered. Having some idea of who was there would be nice.

"Yes, while most of the people there were low ranking members, there was one major person who was supposed to be at the meeting." Kaguya said nervously.

"Don't tell me" Lelouch gasped

"Yes, Colonel Tohdoh was supposed to be there. It was supposed to be a surprise visit which is why Kyoto didn't inform you, but he was there. I'm just learning this from one of the men who managed to escape." Kaguya said with a hint of annoyance. This wasn't something you should hide from people you're trying to trust.

"I see" Lelouch replied with gritted teeth.

"It goes without saying that Tohdoh's importance to Japan is critical. You must rescue him immediately." Kaguya insisted.

"What about the Four Holy Swords" Lelouch wondered hoping to recruit the legendary team of the Miracle worker. If he had them, it would be a much easier task to save them.

"They're fine. Should I have them await you at the base." Kaguya wondered.

"Yes. I'm familiar with the Swords because of my time in Japan which should make things much easier." Lelouch replied. Things were becoming far more interesting than he cared for but that was the price he paid for this kind of situation.

"Of course." Kaguya replied.

(Government building)

"So Jeremiah, how was the inspection of Ashford Academy?" Cornelia smiled having returned home after a successful mission. She was originally going to do the inspection personally but the day before they received word about a possible meeting involving the Black Knights that would take place during the time, she had planned the inspection. She rushed to a nearby area and had her men in place the night before so they could attack at dawn and she could get some sleep. She didn't like the fact that Jeremiah had to do it, but she had no choice. Capturing Tohdoh made up for any potential annoyance.

"It went very well. Everything is in order." Jeremiah said calmly.

"Did you see any evidence that Lady Ashford has been hiding somebody or might be doing so." Cornelia said calmly.

"No Princess Cornelia. Ashford Academy is going strong and Miss Ashford is on the up and up." Jeremiah replied perfectly. That wasn't the case at all. but he wasn't going to reveal that.

Cornelia frowned at the response since she truly didn't trust Jeremiah, but she would take his word for now. "That's good and I want you to keep taking Euphemia to school and if anything seems suspicious let me know." Cornelia ordered

"Very well Milady." Jeremiah replied quickly.

Cornelia hated how quickly he was able to respond because she had the feeling he was lying, but she couldn't confirm anything yet. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have Kyoshiro Tohdoh sitting in my cells and we have a lot to discuss." Cornelia smiled.

"Of course" Jeremiah replied doing his best not to freak out. With Tohdoh captured, Zero would be forced to act and Cornelia could set everything up for him. This was very bad

(Scene Skip)

Cornelia stared into the prison cell at the sight of the Miracle Worker chained up and calmly sitting in a seiza in his orange prison uniform with an odd mix of satisfaction and nerves. On one hand, this was one of the most powerful men in the Japanese army and one of the greatest thorns in her side. On the other hand, this was the only man who could tell her what she wanted to know and just as importantly would have no reason to lie in her mind. "Princess, I don't see why we don't just execute him." Guilford warned. She was playing a dangerous game not just getting rid of him, but he wasn't going to outright tell her that.

"That's coming Guilford, but first I want to speak with the good Colonel and see what he can tell me. Please make sure that nobody can watch our conversation." Cornelia insisted.

Guilford's eyes widened since there was only one reason to make it private, "Of course" Guilford replied before leaving to do just that. A few minutes later Cornelia received the go ahead from Guilford and opened the cell.

Tohdoh looked up at the new presence with an expression that truly fit his stature. "What does the mighty Cornelia want from me." Tohdoh said in a stern voice looking up at his captor. The fact he could speak so firmly despite the prisoners uniform he wore spoke to the man's nobility.

"I have a question for you and no it has nothing to do with the remainder of the JLF." Cornelia insisted saving him the trouble of denying that conversation.

"I don't see how I'd have any information you want if it isn't related to the JLF." Tohdoh replied.

"You were Genbu Kururugi's right hand man and you watched over the prisoners that was sent to him by my father, one Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister Nunnally. What do you remember of young Lelouch?" Cornelia questioned.

"Ahh yes, young Lelouch. His intelligence was something special and his hatred of Britannia was impressive considering he was a royal." Tohdoh smiled recalling the young man.

Cornelia frowned at the response, "What happened to him when the war began. I only ask because you didn't attempt to use him as a bargaining chip at least from what I recall" Cornelia wondered. When Tohdoh looked up with an odd expression, Cornelia shuddered since that wasn't a good sign.

"You didn't know, did you?" Tohdoh replied with a curious expression on his face.

"Know what! Tell me!" Cornelia said angrily. Something was being hidden from her and she didn't like it. Tohdoh's expression made the bad feeling in the back of her head even worse.

"The war didn't begin in Tokyo or Shinjuku like most reports suggested. The first knightmare frames that Britannia sent our way, arrived at the shrine where Lelouch and his sister were staying." Tohdoh revealed causing Cornelia's eyes to widened

"What!" Cornelia said in shock.

Tohdoh recognized the expression and quickly confirmed her concern, "That's right Cornelia. The first attack of that fateful war was against the Kururugi shrine. The very place that was watching over the two siblings sent over as political prisoners. From there, other places were attacked but the shrine was first. In fact, it was your OSI that was behind the fateful attack. Something Lelouch himself said when the knightmare frames first appeared" Tohdoh smiled knowing what that would mean.

"That's impossible. Why would the… No!" Cornelia stopped realizing just what was going on. The reason why they were attacked first and by the OSI was to give the people a reason to get behind the war. The death of a royal in the care of the Japanese would galvanize the Britannian people and get them behind the attack because it would paint them as savages. True Lelouch wasn't a noble anymore but her father was more than intelligent enough to spin it into his favor.

"That's right. Your own country was going to assassinate a royal in order to justify invading us." Tohdoh sneered remember the hatred he felt when he discovered as much.

"What happened to Lelouch after that?" Cornelia wondered almost afraid of the answer.

"Honestly I don't know. From there I had to focus on the war, young Lelouch fled along with his sister and I haven't seen them since. I imagine if they were alive, they'd be very interesting allies." Tohdoh smiled.

"What are you suggesting?" Cornelia growled in annoyance.

"Nothing really. I've overheard his talks with young Suzaku about how his homeland abandoned him and about what happened to his mother. If the world knew how Britannia treated a noble child that would not end well for their sterling reputation." Tohdoh smiled knowing it would rile up Cornelia even more.

"What did he say?" Cornelia said angrily. This was getting worse and worse for her and she knew it.

"He believed that his mother was assassinated and that his father was behind it or at least knew about it. That would explain why he was kicked out just after going to the Emperor about his thoughts. If he was alive, I'm sure the Black Knights would love him if he was alive." Tohdoh taunted causing Cornelia's anger to skyrocket.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Cornelia roared in anger before leaving the room. She was barely able to keep her head on straight considering that she expected to get a clue on Lelouch. All she ended up getting was a reminder of his disgusting fate.

(Black Knight Base)

As the group arrived at their home base, Lelouch was ready for a troublesome conversation with the Four Holy Swords. Normally he'd avoid telling them his identity try to get them to trust him via other means but Lelouch realized that the only chance he had of saving the Colonel was to get them on his side immediately. Waiting for him in the middle of the base were the Four Holy Swords, Tohdoh's most loyal warriors and the ones who would change everything. With C.C and Kallen by his side he approached the Four warriors, "It is a great honor to have the Four Holy Swords here in my humble base. I wish this was under greater circumstances but alas they are not." Zero replied.

"Save the theatrics for later Zero, Colonel Tohdoh is in danger and it's all because of you." Chiba said angrily.

"Ms Chiba, I had no idea that Colonel Tohdoh was going to be there. One of the reasons, I returned here so quickly was to ensure I could meet with you in the hopes of rescuing him." Lelouch replied

"Why should we believe you." Chiba said angrily.

"Your worry extends beyond that of a normal subordinate. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with the good Colonel." C.C smiled.

"That's ridiculous." Chiba stuttered.

"Be nice C.C, Chiba's feelings for the Colonel were one of the worst kept secrets among the Japanese military even before the war." Zero replied causing a look of shock to appear before the Four Swords.

"That may be true, but how did you know that Zero." Senba smiled. The smile unnerved C.C and Kallen but Lelouch was unbothered.

"How about we talk in my office." Zero suggested showing them to the pathway.

"Of course" Senba nodded even as Chiba looked on in shock. In moments they were in Zero's office and a smiling Lelouch waited to see what would happen next once they closed the doors.

"Was there really any need for that little dog and pony show Lelouch." Senba smiled.

"What do you mean Lelouch? You're not saying that Zero is?" Chiba gasped but turned towards their masked host.

Lelouch's only response was to reach for his mask and take it off revealing himself to the Swords, "How did you know it was me?" Lelouch smiled.

"This doesn't leave this room, but Colonel Tohdoh has long since realized the JLF was doomed. The reason we never moved against Clovis was because we knew he was a novice commander and one that would never be able to stop us. When you killed him that changed things and when Cornelia appeared to replace him it was not a matter of if the JLF would fall, but when, and the focus of many turned towards the Black Knights eventually taking over. The problem was that we had no idea who you were and the number of people you could be was very limited.

In order to get a good idea of who you could be, the Colonel looked at your actions at Lake Kawaguchi and decided to make a profile based on that. He determined that there were three major clues that led to the identity of Zero. The first was that Zero's real identity needed to have a deep seeded hatred of Britannia. If you were going to go against a world superpower alone your hatred would have to run deep in order to even attempt such a thing. The second was that he had a deep understanding of the plight of the Japanese people. If Zero was going to rally Japan, understanding the Japanese struggle was essential. The final one was that he was somebody who wasn't of age during the Pacific War. If somebody like you existed during the war, we would've found you and recruited you or Britannia would have." Senba explained.

"In other words, it was me by default. Is that why Taizo was the one who came to see me" Lelouch replied with a smile.

Senba chuckled, "No, that was actually coincidence but Taizo is very similar to the Colonel which meant he likely suspected something anyway."

"I see and I assume Tohdoh was going to confirm his thoughts and didn't tell anybody because I would be able to prepare a countermeasure like I did with Kirihara." Lelouch smiled.

"Yes. I advised him not to as did Lord Kirihara, but the Colonel wanted to make sure you were who he thought you were. For the record only the three of us even knew about the meeting and it was only because Tohdoh insisted as much that Kirihara didn't tell you" Senba said solemnly.

"I see." Lelouch frowned before reaching for the desk phone in order to get a hold of his knightmare division.

"What is it Zero" Nina wondered picking up.

"Nina is Rakshata doing anything important right now." Lelouch wondered.

"No she isn't, but she does want to see her babies get used soon. We worked hard on these Zero." Nina replied with a pout.

"Tell her that I have a rush order for her. Five new nightmares for some VIP's, four of whom will be headed your way shortly and a fifth who will be with us soon."

"Those four wouldn't happen to be the Four Holy Swords with the fifth being Tohdoh the miracle worker." Nina smiled.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Lelouch replied unsure of what Nina was planning.

"You'll get your answer when you come down to the armory" Nina said happily before hanging up.

"Well this is strange. I guess we should see what she wants." Lelouch sad with a smile before putting on his mask again.

"Is that really necessary." Senba wondered.

"Only certain members of the Black Knights know my secret. Can't have myself exposed to spies so easily." Zero replied the change in voice obvious before getting up and leaving.

(Scene Skip)

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.' Lelouch thought to himself. In front of him were four massive black frames with a fifth light red one behind it. The massive frames were a slimmer version of the Guren but instead of red armor it was black and a monoptic head unit replaced the Guren's unique design. On the left side was a rifle while on the right side was a small sword known as the Katen Yaibatou and a small cape was behind them. Behind those units was a black clone of the Guren but the Radiant Wave Surger was replaced with a second claw. The most interesting feature of the other frame was the headpiece which reminded Lelouch of a dragon's head. (Basically, the Four Holy Swords got the Zangetsu frame that Tohdoh used and the Kuroi Ryū is a black version of the Guren with the changes I mentioned. Again, not very creative)

"May I introduce you to the personal weapons of the Four Holy Swords, the Akatsuki (red Dawn) and the personal weapon of Colonel Tohdoh the Kuroi Ryū." Rakshata said proudly. The Kuroi Ryū name made more sense and a part of Lelouch wondered just what else the beastly weapon could do.

"When did you make these?" Zero wondered. He hadn't been paying much attention to the Knightmare division due to the mess with Mao. The fact Rivalz handled the finances meant he wouldn't have noticed something like that either.

"When you weren't using my newest toys my men and I got bored. To alleviate that boredom. we decided to make other frames that we thought you might eventually need." Rakshata replied with a smile on her face.

"And who suggested that we get frames for the swords and Tohdoh." Lelouch wondered.

"One of our allies" Nina replied diplomatically. In other words, it was Milly.

"All I need to finish them is battle data which we can do later. We'll worry about the good Colonel's frame later." Rakshata replied.

The Four Holy Swords were stunned and the idea that they had their own knightmare frames was amazing, "Mind if we take them for a spin." Asahina said happily.

"Of course. They are your weapons after all." Zero said happily.

"I hope it doesn't take you nearly as long to use these babies as you did my others." Rakshata said calmly but with a look that suggested she was very annoyed with the lack of action her babies received.

"They'll be making their debut later when we save the good Colonel. Though if you don't mind, I want to test the Kuroi Ryū" Lelouch requested

"Alright but don't damage it too much." Rakshata nodded and they went to handle the data.

(Scene Skip)

The new school day arrived and Lelouch's mood couldn't be better. He spent most of the previous day working with the Four Holy Swords new weapons and they were truly spectacular. The Black Dragon in particular, was a monstrous machine that he half wanted for himself considering the special surprise it held. He'd have to discuss having something similar made for him. His night was spent with Milly who he wanted to thank for her efforts in getting Nina to make the machines since his focus could now turn to saving Tohdoh. "Good morning Lelouch" Rivalz smiled having arrived next to his friend.

"Hey Rivalz. Did I ever tell you how amazing Nina is?" Lelouch smiled.

"Hold on there buddy. You've got Shirley Kallen Milly and Euphemia." Rivalz panicked worried that his friend was going after his girl also.

"Spare me bud. I was just surprised when she and Rakshata prepared Knightmare frames for me long before I even needed them." Lelouch smirked. They spoke quietly since the Council was supposed to be a secret.

"Nina was always smart and from what she's told me Rakshata is a genius. You really have it made with those two." Rivalz smiled as they arrived at the classroom. A smiling Milly and Shirley were waiting along with Kallen but surprisingly Euphemia had yet to arrive.

"Good morning ladies" Lelouch smiled before moving to his desk. A few minutes later Euphy arrived and she was clearly bothered by something.

"Is everything okay sis" Lelouch said nervously.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired." Euphemia muttered. Tohdoh's capture had complicated things rather nicely and with Cornelia's insistence that they talk alone, there was no telling what happened. She tried to find out, but Cornelia just seemed angry about it.

"Understood" Lelouch replied. He would have to find out more later.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the council gathered as usual. "So everyone what's the latest." Lelouch smiled.

"They have Tohdoh and are going to execute him soon but after that she's going to get more desperate to find out if you're actually dead." Euphemia said nervously.

"What else could she possibly do." Shirley said nervously.

"I don't know. She'll probably call my brother Schneizel for advice and go from there." Euphemia admitted.

"If she called in Schneizel we would have a problem." Lelouch groaned.

"What's the big deal. Prime Minister Schneizel is a nice guy but he doesn't strike me as the military type." Rivalz chuckled.

"My family is made up primarily of egotistical fools who wouldn't know a rifle from a water gun. There are four exceptions to the rule. Well technically three. The first is my sister Cornelia who was practically trained in the Art of War by her advisors and her personal knight. The second is me who was taught about those things by my sister. The third one would be Lelouch who was just naturally intelligent, but he's not a royal anymore which is where the technical part comes in. The final one is my brother Schneizel el Britannia the Prime Minister of Japan and the second Imperial Prince." Euphemia explained.

"Schneizel is also the only person in the royal family outside of my father who I couldn't beat in chess. We fought around 40 times when I was a kid and he beat me every single one. He might not be the warrior that Cornelia is but he's every bit as intelligent as I am if not more." Lelouch revealed.

"So that's really bad" Rivalz said nervously.

"Yes and I'm afraid things just got even worse for you all." C.C smiled having stepped into the room.

"What happened" Lelouch said ominously

"Come see for yourself." C.C said with a large grin. The group got up and followed C.C into the room where the TV was, and everyone's eyes widened at what was on the screen. It was a photo of Tohdoh himself in a prisoner's uniform inside the Area 11 Government Building.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh has been captured and in three days he will be executed for his crimes against the crown. Tohdoh is believed to be the last big hope of Area 11 and our princess can turn her attention to Zero and his damned Knights" the announcer roared with glee.

"Three days huh" Milly smiled. In other words, they were giving the Black Knights and the JLF an ultimatum. We'll give you time to prepare a plan, but if you don't save him the war basically will be over

"Three days" Lelouch smiled. Cornelia was bold giving them time to prepare but he wasn't about to complain. This was going to be a very interesting few days.

"Let the fun begin" C.C smiled.

That's it for Chapter 15 and yeah, I have no excuses for why the hell this took so long. I could blame Corona or the fact that I've been in school, but I've released other stuff since then. The simple truth is I couldn't come up with something that worked. I don't typically plan out my stories instead I go with kind of what I feel at the time. That was easy for the early part of the story but not so much after Mao. I'm gonna do everything I can to release stuff faster so you guys can enjoy it, but I make no promises. Next time the battle to save Tohdoh takes places at last and the Black Knights are ready to go along with the Four Holy swords. Meanwhile the Emperor learns the truth about the rebellion and decides to call on a secret weapon.


End file.
